The Final Schism
by Lord22
Summary: The Overmind is dead thanks to Tassadar's sacrifice. But with the breaking of the swarm comes chaos. The survivors of Aiur struggle to survive. A Second Overmind is rising from the ashes of the old. And the triumphant Dominion faces a threat with the power to equal the swarm. For the United Earth Directorate has come to enslave them all... The fifth installment of the Serenaverse.
1. One Last Task

**Chapter One: One Last Task**

There was dead silence in the car.

Dugalle looked out the window at the city passing him by. It had changed a great deal in the last forty years. The buildings had become taller and sleeker. The observation drones had become less obvious, and the restaurants had gotten better.

Then he looked across from him at the younger man. Alexei Stukov was also looking out the window. A cigarette was in his mouth, smoking. A bad habit. One of many.

"…Gerard, you look less than enthusiastic to be here." said Alexei. "Isn't retirement treating you well?"

"I am not retired yet, Alexei." said Dugalle with a sigh.

"More's the pity for the both of us." reflected Alexei. "Still, I suppose someone has to do all the paperwork." He drew out his cigarette and looked up at the ceiling. Dugalle could sense he was ill at ease about something. Dugalle himself was ill at ease about many things.

Times were changing. With the old enemies defeated the Directorate was without an outside threat. They could no longer justify certain necessary actions.

"What is it?" asked Alexei.

"It is nothing. Just rumors." said Dugalle.

"What sort?" asked Alexei.

He knew what sort. "Rumors of discontent." said Dugalle. "The common people are becoming ill at ease with the Directorate."

Alexei smirked and opened the window a crack. They were passing a historic monument. One which showed Dugalle and Alexei standing triumphant over the bodies of aliens. "Well, sheep will bah, I suppose."

"It is nothing to disregard." said Dugalle. "History teaches us that when the people are discontent, it takes only a single shot to bring down nations.

"We must find some kind of outlet for their frustrations."

"Well that was your career, wasn't it?" asked Alexei.

"To an extent." said Dugalle, not liking his old friends cyniscism. "Establishing humanity an empire among the stars entertained the masses. But I would be ashamed if I thought that was the only reason I sent good men and women to their deaths.

"One should never start a war without a worthy cause."

Alexei laughed. "Gerard, please. You act as if I were a schoolboy learning his lessons. There is no such thing as a just war. Only a just pretext."

"I remember a time when you were almost a schoolboy." noted Dugalle.

"Well, I've kept my roguish good looks from that time. If nothing else." laughed Alexei.

Dugalle peered at his old friend. He couldn't see as well as he used to, so it was harder to analyze his expression. But he could sense Alexei was hiding something. "Do you know what this is all about Alexei?"

Alexei met his gaze. Then, after a moment, he looked away. "…Yes, I suppose I did. I was involved in the planning stages, after all."

"Then why was I not informed?" asked Dugalle.

"The usual reasons of course. You didn't need to know." said Alexei. "The Directorate didn't want to get people excited. Ah, here we are."

They were not so close to the mansion that they had to stop their conversation. But Dugalle let the matter pass as they drove up a sloping highway to a great mansion. The front door was on a raised staircase, and there were armed guards waiting there.

A man walked down the steps to meet them. He was a bear of a man, with a curly blonde beard and bright eyes. As Dugalle stepped out of the car, he clasped his hand. "Minister Idreas, it has been some time."

"Indeed it has, Dugalle. You've arrived in perfect time." said Idreas. "Dinner is nearly ready, and the others are already here. Tonight you and Alexei will dine with me, and then we can discuss matters."

"I would prefer to get straight to the point if we could." said Dugalle. "Helena is expecting another child, and I would like to be there when she is born." Dugalle was somewhat surprised at his own virility, though he did not mean to comment on the subject.

"I insist." said Idreas. "These aren't matters one ought to take without a full stomach."

Dugalle looked to Alexei, who shrugged, then back. "If you insist, Minister."

'The others' were old friends. A thin, clean-shaven man of about forty was sitting across from Dugalle on the dining room table. And then there were a variety of others. Dugalle nodded to the man. "Captain Nelson, I see you've been called in as well."

"Well, in the service of ones' country one must always be prepared." said Nelson. "Do you know any more about this?"

"You can ask Alexei." said Dugalle. "Though I doubt he'll tell you anything more until the meeting." Idreas was often held up by business of the state. Even so, Dugalle privately suspected he wanted to be fashionably late.

"You know me too well, Gerard." said Alexei. "I do enjoy keeping people in suspense."

Then Dugalle saw someone he didn't recognize. The youngest of those here. He was twenty four at most. He had shoulderlength blonde hair, and his face was an expressionless mask. His hands were clasped together, and he was peering at everyone present.

"And who is this fine gentleman?" asked Dugalle.

"Ah, right." said Nelson. He stood and walked over to the man. "Gentlemen, this is Captain William Mark of the Directorate Observational forces. Mark, this is Gerard Dugalle and Alexei Stukov."

"A pleasure to meet you." said Mark. "I've studied your campaigns, Admiral Dugalle."

"Not too closely, I hope." said Dugalle with a slight smile. "An old man doesn't like people pointing out his mistakes until at least a few centuries later."

"Quite closely." replied Mark. "You were a bit conservative with your men's lives at several points. In negotiations, you make use of the Velvet Glove where the Iron Fist might serve better and-"

"I apologize, Dugalle." said Nelson quickly. "Mark doesn't have much in the way of a sense of humor."

"I do not take offense." said Dugalle, surprised and a little annoyed. "It is the responsibility of every man to form his own views. Just so long as he doesn't express those views of his that are contrary to the party."

"I have no views contrary to that of the party." said Mark. "I am an avatar of my position."

There was dead silence. Stukov took a smoke of his cigarette. "Careful, Dugalle. I am unsure if this one is joking."

There was a nervous chuckle. Mark did not join in. He had very serious green eyes. Dugalle felt as though he was judging everyone here.

At that moment, Idreas returned. He sat down quickly, straightening his suit. "Gentlemen, I'm sorry to be late. There were a number of affairs that came up. Pacifying dissidents, smoothing over a few disputes. You know the drill."

"Do you require my services?" asked Mark.

"No, no need for that, William." said Idreas. "Come, let's eat."

The food was good. Very good. Idreas had some of the best cooks in the world on his payroll, and it showed. As they eat, Dugalle felt a little uncomfortable. He had not taken the field in some time.

"So, Dugalle, I've heard you're expecting a fourth child." said Idreas. "Congratulations are in order."

"Thank you Idreas." said Dugalle. "Alexei is to be her godfather. As is natural."

"Strange." said Mark under his breath.

"What was that, Mark?" asked Idreas.

"It is nothing." said Mark. "An inconsistency. Nothing more."

Silence again. Mark seemed to have a talent for killing the mood. "…I am told that there are plans to build a new mass transit system that connects all of Rhodes V." said Dugalle. "Perhaps you could shed some light on the matter, Idreas?"

"Yes." said Idreas quickly. "Well, one of the great benefits of a centralized system of government is efficiency. The Directorate is creating a rail system that will stretch across the entire planet. It will stimulate the economy and provide a great many jobs."

"And what of the cyborgs who still live there in hiding?" asked Mark.

Idreas shifted. "…Naturally, they will be healed. If possible."

The subject of cyborgs was still a controversial one. The days of purges were long since gone. With the advent of better medical technology, cybernetics were not as popular. But they still existed in the black market.

"And if not possible?" asked Mark.

So he was in favor of purges. Dugalle had always been against them. The purity of the human form was essential to maintaining the purity of the human spirit. But the genocides of the UPL were a barbarous period that did far more harm than good. The UED should not go back to such days.

"We are making use of the Velvet glove at the moment, William." said Idreas. "Better to let a few aberrations exist than trigger a rebellion."

Mark nodded. "…That is your decision, of course."

"My, you are a veritable source of cheer and goodwill, aren't you Mark?" asked Alexei.

More nervous laughter.

"The tenets of the Directorate emphesize the divinity of man. To corrupt the human form with mere machines is monstrous." said Mark. "I merely wish to see them followed."

"Very admirable." said Alexei. "I wonder if you actually believe it."

Mark's expression hardened as he looked to Alexei. There was a silent challenge between them. "I could very well say the same about you, Vice Admiral."

This was getting out of hand. Dinner was finished, and an argument would be disastrous. Dugalle looked to Idreas. "If I might, Idreas, I should like to know why we've all been called here. As far as I can tell only Alexei has the slightest concept of this mission you called us here for."

"Not quite a mission." said Idreas. "More, a campaign."

A campaign? Dugalle tapped his fingers on the desk. He wished he hadn't quit smoking in that moment. "Against who? There are no more rogue colonies to conquer. The alien races we have encountered have been crushed into submission."

"Well that is a very complicated matter." said Idreas. "Made more complicated by the fact that most of the information we are drawing on is top secret. Alexei, if you would be so kind as to elaborate."

"Of course, Idreas." said Alexei.

Servants came to take the trays away, while Alexei moved up to the front. As he did, Dugalle felt a twinge of resentment. He remembered a time when he had been privy to all these things well in advance. More and more he felt like a figurehead. While Alexei did the steering.

Alexei pressed a button on a remote, and the wall slid aside to reveal a screen. Turning on the screen reveal a star sector. Dugalle scanned over it, trying to place it.

"Gentlemen, can any of you tell me what this is?" said Alexei.

"A sector of space. The the name will come to me…" said Dugalle.

"The Koprolu Sector. It is a faraway area of space." said Mark. "It is also along the projected path of the colonization fleets. Those sent before the ATLAS system malfunctioned.

"Establishing a foothold in that region would be difficult and not worth the effort. May I assume that someone has contacted us? Perhaps the descendants of the original colonists?"

Alexei looked up in surprise. "…This one is sharp, Idreas.

"Yes, Mark. There are colonists in that region. It seems that a great many lost sheep ended up in the Koprolu Sector. Conveniently enough, all of them crash landed on habitable worlds. And even stranger, they thrived and established empires of their own."

"Why was this never made public?" asked Nelson.

"It wasn't necessarry to do so." said Stukov. "Until the last few decades, Koprolu Sector was far too far away to send a fleet. And the UED judged that it wouldn't be worth the effort of subduing the region."

"Then why is it worth the effort now?" asked Dugalle.

"That requires a bit of background, Dugalle." said Alexei. "You see there are three core governments in the Korprolu Sector. The Kel'morian Combine, a loose coalition of guilds and corporations. The Confederacy of Man, the largest and the strongest. And the Umojan Protectorate, the smallest. They survive by playing the two against each other.

"There was recently a conflict between the Confederacy and the Kel'morian Combine. These were called the Guild Wars. It ended with the Kel'morian government selling out their citizens. It was in exchange for a place in the Confederacy's ruling aristocracy, the "Old Families" as they were called. Thus the Kel'morian Government is immensely unpopular.

"Of course the cost of the war, as well as the Confederacy's treatment of its people, led to a number of rebellions. Most notably a massive one on Korhal that succeeded in driving it off the planet. It was quelled only by a nuclear bombardment that killed most of the population. This scared the rebels underground. However, as a result, the Confederacy became immensely unpopular.

"Is anyone seeing a theme?"

"Neither of the major governments has popular support." said Nelson. "And the Umojan Protectore has no true strength of its own." Dugalle had only realized it. He'd fallen behind.

"Exactly, Nelson." said Alexei. "If the Confederacy were to be destroyed tomorrow there would be only applause. And with our immense technological advantage, it would be a simple matter."

"Alexei, you have illustrated that we could take control of the Koprolu Sector." said Dugalle. "However, I do not see why we should want to."

"Surely bringing the light of humanity to these barbarians is reason enough?" asked Alexei.

"For propaganda purposes, perhaps." said Dugalle. "But you need more than propaganda to justify a war."

"Dugalle is right. It would be a lot of trouble to supply our troops in the Koprolu Sector." said Nelson. "If anything went wrong, the fleet could be cut off."

"Indeed." said Alexei. "And those reasons are precisely why we haven't done anything about the Koprolu Sector. We've merely been observing and looking for opportunities.

"Well, we received one a few weeks ago."

He pressed a button. What then appeared on the screen was an alien. Something out of a nightmare. It's body was covered in spines, and it had two scythes in place of arms. It was rearing against a blackened sky over a pile of skulls.

"What is that?" asked Dugalle.

"It is a zerg." said Alexei. "A creature which is part of a hive mind. A race that invaded the terran colonies only a little while ago. Of course, the Confederacy has been doing everything it can to cover up their existence. And while it does that, it has been gathering information."

"To what end?" asked Nelson.

"Why to control the zerg of course." said Alexei. "Research indicates that the zerg are led by a hive mind, hereafter referred to as the Overmind. It is a sentient creature. It has created many lesser hive minds called cerebrates, to organize the broods.

"Our drones indicate that the zerg have truly massive broods. It is likely that the Confederacy will fall to them unless their experiments bear fruit."

"What is the source of all this?" asked Nelson.

Alexei pressed another button. A dignified, blonde man, younger than most appeared. He wore a uniform that was impeccably neat. "A Confederate Commander, known as Alan Schezar. He has become disillusioned with the Confederacy's incompetent and ruthless leadership. He, and a cadre of Confederate Officers, have been working on experiments of their own.

"And they have been feeding us information for some time. Their knowledge is quite extensive. Schezar tells us that he hopes to enslave a zerg cerebrate."

"What does he want?" asked Dugalle, not keeping the distaste out of his voice. An enemy Dugalle could destroy. But a traitor was a snake he had to tolerate.

"As far as I can tell? A government he can work with." said Alexei. "He and his officers are disgusted by Confederate inaction. They wish for a more enlightened government to take their place."

"Fine words." said Dugalle. "But he remains a traitor."

"In his defense, Dugalle, the Confederate Government is more or less a kleptocracy." said Alexei. "The only thing it cares about is money. And there is nothing it is not willing to do to get it.

"It seems to me that if there is a point where it is acceptable to abandon ones' country, Schezar is at it."

"So what, precisely, is the plan?" asked Nelson.

"Schezar is planning to take complete control of the Confederate Military." said Idreas. "Once he does that, his plan is to put his full efforts into stopping the zerg. This will leave most of the anti-Confederate factions with a relatively free hand.

"We need only dispatch a token fleet, headed by you, Dugalle. We can organize the rebels under our banner. With a bit of UED discipline, it should be a simple matter to conquer the Confederacy. The ideal place to strike would be Tarsonis."

Alexei nodded. "With most of the military under Schezar, and the rest disorganized, we need only kick in the door. The whole rotting house will fall in."

"If everything goes as planned." noted Nelson. "And nothing ever goes as planned."

"And what would you suggest, Nelson?" asked Alexei.

"I suggest we take enough troops to seize control of Tarsonis on our own." said Nelson.

"There is one other factor Alexei does not know about." said Idreas suddenly.

Dugalle looked up. "What is it?"

Idreas removed some photographs from his file and slid them across the table. "These only just came in."

Dugalle saw a strange, scarab like ship. It and several others were firing beams of the purest light into a planet. "Another alien race?"

"Yes. They have been named the protoss." said Idreas. "We know almost nothing about them. However, they appear to be enemies of the zerg. They glassed the planet of Chau Sara during an evacuation of terran civilians.

"Their next target will be on another planet, Mar Sara."

"All this information must be out of date by the time any kind of fleet reaches the Koprolu Sector." noted Nelson. "By the time we arrive in the situation may have changed drastically."

"I am inclined to agree, Captain Nelson." said Dugalle. "Any attack force we send must have sufficient firepower to gain victory. Even without popular support. Moreover, we will also need troops to garrison things.

"Defeating these zerg, it seems to me, should be our top priority."

"Actually, that brings me to our second objective." said Alexei. "We have been analyzing Schezar's data, and we have concluded he may well be able to enslave a cerebrate as he claims. However, his understanding of psionic domination is… primitive.

"We believe that we may be able to enslave the Zerg Overmind."

Dugalle liked this subject less and less by the moment. "To what end?"

"Well, to stave off the threat to earth, of course." said Idreas. "If the beast were to come here our territory could be threatened. And if we succeed in seizing control of the Overmind, we will possess a truly massive army."

"I do not like the idea of relying on such abominations." said Dugalle.

"Of course we would never use them against human enemies." said Idreas. "Unless in the gravest of situations. But they might prove useful against the likes of the protoss.

"Dugalle, you are the finest Admiral in the fleet. Will you accept this task?"

Dugalle considered his answer. "Give me a large enough fleet, and I can promise victory over the terran regime. Give me the means, and I can promise you the Overmind will be bent to the will of humanity.

"In regards to holding such far flung colonies, however, I can promise only that it will be a monumental task."

Idreas smiled. Then taking the bottle of wine, he poured in many cups of wine and passed them out. He raised his glass. "Monuments are built in honor of monumental tasks."

One final campaign. It seemed like the sort of thing that might end badly. But Dugalle had always been a proud man and to admit weakness was not his nature.

Dugalle took the glass and mirrored the motion. "…So they are. To the divine of human."

"To the divine human." echoed everyone else.

They drank, and the die was cast.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Welcome, all of you to the latest installment of the Serenaverse. This will be somewhat unique among my stories so far, in that Brood War will be contained in all one fic. I decided on this because the nature of Brood War's narrative is different from base Starcraft. In the original campaign, each storyline exists independent of the others. Although they do interconnect, the core storylines stand on their own. You don't need to play the other chapters to understand the plot of that story. In Brood War, though, to understand you really have to have played the other two. The only exception is the UED campaign, which stands pretty well as its own arc.


	2. A Volunteer

**Chapter Two: A Volunteer**

Kerrigan made her way through the hive clusters on Char. As she walked, she noted a flurry of activity as drone worked to rebuild the shattered defenses. The battles with the protoss and terrans had left the swarm with massive losses. After driving the last of the Dark Templar off the planet, Kerrigan had been left with the cleanup.

It had been a complete mess. Duke had been evacuating with the protoss, and she'd been unable to pursue him. She'd hoped to wipe out the General before the end, but Tassadar had ruined that.

And then the Overmind had disappeared.

One moment he had been there. Then his will had left her. And she'd been left alone. The swarm as a whole had floundered in confusion, and she'd had to keep them busy. At the very least there hadn't been another Garm Brood incident.

What had happened on Aiur? And why had no one told her anything?

She entered her infested command center and felt both of them within. Daggoth and Kaloth were both there, speaking privately. What were they doing here? And why had no one been in communication with her?

Kerrigan waited a moment, then spoke. "Kaloth, Daggoth."

They looked up. "Kerrigan, I see you've returned." said Kaloth.

His voice held a note of hostility. So he was still holding a grudge for Zasz. It would be best to start with success. "Yes." said Kerrigan. "I've successfully driven most of the protoss off of Char. Their towns and cities have been laid to waste. Those that remained fled with General Duke during his evacuation.

"Only the space station, Char Aleph is not ours. The protoss there are observing and defending. But they aren't doing much else."

No answer. Kerrigan shifted, turning things over in her mind. Finally, she could bear it no longer.

"Is the Overmind dead?" asked Kerrigan, trying to keep the lump out of her throat.

Kerrigan got the sense they were looking at each other. Then Kaloth regarded her. "We don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?" asked Kerrigan incredulously. "We were sent away before the final confrontation." said Kaloth. "We watched from afar. Tassadar attempted a suicide attack upon the Overmind. Both vanished."

Kerrigan sighed. "Then he is dead."

"It isn't that simple. The Overmind said he might lose the confrontation that was coming and left Daggoth in charge." said Kaloth. "But we don't really know what kind of confrontation it was.

"He also specifically told us that he would not speak to us directly anymore.

"Even if he were victorious, we would not be able to commune with him."

Kerrigan shifted. "Then what is our plan of action?"

"A number of plans, actually." said Kaloth. "For now I've ordered the withdrawal of all our broods from terran space. We've left behind a number of hive clusters we established and put them on the defensive."

**"While the Dominion is occupied we may rebuild the swarm.****"** said Daggoth. **"The protoss and terrans**** have suffered grievously. They will not be in a position to attack us for some time."**

"And aside from that?" asked Kerrigan.

**"We will continue our infestation of terran subjects.****"** said Daggoth. **"I have succeeded in creating long-lasting specimens. With time we will be able to understand how to replicate their essence."**

"What about Zeratul and the Dark Templar?" asked Kerrigan.

**"They've been accounted for.****"** said Daggoth. **"Explain, Kaloth."**

Kaloth came forward. "We've managed to locate Shakuras at last. We will be able to launch an invasion soon."

Kerrigan shifted. Kaloth was suggesting a full-on invasion? That wasn't like him? He sounded eager. "Isn't that a bit reckless?"

"Are you lecturing me on being reckless?" asked Kaloth.

Kerrigan flinched. Kaloth's voice was hostile, and his will was sharper. He was very different from how he had been last time they'd spoken. She did not want to have to fight him.

**"The Dark Templar are**** a serious threat to the swarm.****"** said Daggoth.** "They must be destroyed before they can do further harm. If they should teach their use of the void to our enemies, we could face a serious threat.**

**"For now, however, we are waiting."**

Kerrigan paused. "For what?"

"Aiur is all but fallen. Most of the population has fled or died." said Kaloth, and she felt like he would be shrugging. "Those that remain are scattered. Without it, the protoss empire has fractured.

"The survivors have no choice but to flee.

"Daggoth and I believe they will run to Shakuras."

"Why not one of their outlying colonies?" asked Kerrigan.

"Ideologies that have lasted millennia do not shift overnight." said Kaloth. "The other worlds of Aiur were loyal to the Conclave, not Tassadar. In time some may convert. However, the government of the khalai are the Conclave's appointed governors."

**"With the Conclave destroyed, each one of them now will do as they believe is right."** said Daggoth.

"What of Judicator Aldaris?" asked Kerrigan.

"Aldaris is not in command of the khalai." said Kaloth. "He rules at the pleasure of Fenix, Zeratul, and Artanis, because he is the best administrator. Without Tassadar or the Conclave, there is no single leader for the protoss."

**"We might be able to use this to our advantage."** said Daggoth.** "Kerrigan, what were the results of your tests?"**

And here came the bad news. "I've managed to achieve some success with the infestation process. When Zasz was doing all of that he focused on chemicals and such. But drugging terrans into submission destroys their minds.

"Mental domination is also an option. However, that requires a very personal touch. I doubt anyone here has time for that." She paused. "Unfortunately most of my specimens were destroyed by Tassadar before he left. I've had to improvise.

"Fortunately I've found some… volunteers."

"Meaning?" asked Kaloth.

Kerrigan shifted. "While you were gone I got in contact with several enemies of the Dominion. We've been in a costly war of attrition. I thought making an alliance might help end it.

"We terrans have a saying: The enemy of my enemy is my friend."

"And which enemy of our enemy are we speaking of?" asked Kaloth.

And then Duran emerged from where he had been tailing her. His thoughts were difficult to read. Like Arcturus, but not quite. Arcturus' thoughts remained in one place. But they sort of faded into his self-image, so you were never quite sure what he was playing at. He was proud and dangerous, like a tiger. Duran, on the other hand, was always shifting and changing, like a serpent.

"Greetings to you gentlemen." said Duran. "I am Samir Duran of the Confederate Resistance Forces. And I wish to offer you my services and skills in return for immortality."

There was dead silence. Daggoth tensed. Then Kaloth motioned, and the doors opened to reveal half a dozen infested terrans who moved close to him. "Amazing. Duran, my species has been undertaking a full-scale attempt to genocide yours. Why are you taking our side?"

Duran remained cool and collected. "Simple enough. I have studied the swarm extensively, and I am fascinated by your biology. I wish to learn more about you and continue my research indefinitely. Seeing as the zerg do not age, I figure we can help each other out."

Kaloth scoffed. "…You're an utterly repulsive creature; you know that, don't you?"

"Kaloth, you don't even-" began Kerrigan.

"Do you think I don't know how you got into power, Duran?" asked Kaloth. "I remember what you did. I know what you were involved in. My mind has the thoughts and memories of many Confederate scientists within it. And several Confederate ghosts you experimented on."

"Surely, noble cerebrate, you do not mean to condemn me for the very virtues which you exalt the Overmind?" asked Duran.

Kaloth ignored him and turned to Daggoth. However, Kerrigan could feel his fury. The infested terrans drew closer. "Daggoth, if I might, Duran's first act in my memory was betraying the basic tenets of human morality. And for what? In pursuit of his own private gain. Which means he will gladly do the same to our tenets. His next act was betraying the Confederacy to keep his power intact.

"And when the Dominion did not trust him, he immediately betrayed them. This time to the Confederate Squadrons. And now he has apparently betrayed them in turn. So he can serve an entity which, so far as he knows, desires the complete annihilation of his species.

"Any being so devoid of loyalty or moral character is completely unsuitable to be part of the swarm. If we infest this one, he will almost certainly betray us as soon as it is inconvenient."

**"What do you suggest?"** asked Daggoth.

Kaloth remained silent. "…Well, he is a psychic of some power. A dissection might yield more reliable fruit."

This was terrible. Kerrigan had been working for months on this alliance. She'd nearly been shot to pieces just getting a meeting. Now Kaloth was going to ruin it all. "Duran hasn't betrayed the Confederate Squadrons, Kaloth."

"Oh really?" asked Kaloth. "He must be having a slow day."

"I am here as an official representative of Commander Alan Schezar." said Duran. "He wishes to form an alliance with you."

"Of course he does." said Kaloth. "Shall I call for the dissection?"

"We can use his help." said Kerrigan.

"Oh, yes, that is an interesting theory." said Kaloth. "And you've made so many brilliant predictions that always turn out right in the past." Well, that wasn't exactly fair.

"Like how you said Raynor was no threat to us. Oh right. That was a disaster. Or your decision to confront Tassadar directly. Oh, wait. That was also a disaster. Or perhaps the time you hunted down Zeratul…

"Oh wait. That was a disaster.

"Are you seeing a pattern when it comes to judgment calls Kerrigan?" Okay, so it was somewhat fairer than Kerrigan would like to admit.

"Look Kaloth, we're not in a good position." said Kerrigan. "Mengsk has a powerful alliance with the protoss. In a few years, he'll have a military machine that could overrun us.

"If we cooperate we'll be able to influence the terran sector.

"Schezar will probably backstab us at some point. But right now, both of us are on the ropes. They need us as much as we need them."

Kaloth would have been rolling his eyes if he'd had them. His scorn was almost visible. "I've said my piece. Daggoth, it's your call."

Daggoth remained silent. He seemed to be scanning over Duran. "Leave us."

The command was to Duran, who bowed his head. "Of course." he said and departed.

Daggoth regarded Kerrigan, then Kaloth. His thoughts were turning things over. **"Duran is not what he appears. I do not believe he is as other terrans****."**

"No, really?" asked Kaloth; sarcasm evident. "Most terrans have something called a conscience."

"It doesn't matter." said Kerrigan.

"Really? And what brings you to that conclusion?" asked Kaloth.

"Look," said Kerrigan, "I'm sure that Duran thinks he's going to be able to backstab us. But he's not. Once we've infested him, he'll be part of the swarm. Resignations aren't accepted. I know that from first hand exprerience." Her life as a human seemed so far away now. She hadn't even thought of it until now. "We've got nothing to worry about."

**"Once we have infested him we will have the means of tracking his movements.****"** noted Daggoth. **"We may also gain insight into his plans."**

"Or we could rip him limb from limb and steal the information from his tortured consciousness." noted Kaloth. "That would also give us the means to track his movements, once we melted down his flesh for nutrients."

"Yes," said Kerrigan, "but then we wouldn't be able to make an alliance with Schezar. The man went head to head with Arcturus and almost won. Not to mention seized control of one of our brothers.

"He could be a powerful ally."

Daggoth considered the matter.** "Go to Duran. Tell him that we will grant him what he wants. And that we wish to speak with Schezar directly."**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

So, on a separate not, I'm going to be spending a lot of time on things that take place behind the scenes in Brood War. For instance: How exactly did Kerrigan end up working with Duran? Never explained in canon. Too important to drop from the plot.


	3. Letting Go

**Chapter Three: Letting Go**

_It shouldn't be ending like this._

_After all, we fought and died for; we should be living happily ever after. Tassadar sacrificed his life to kill the Overmind. That was enough of a downer for my taste._

_But real life doesn't shut the book, just because the villain died. Aiur is a wreck. The populace has either fled or is struggling to survive. And from what I've heard, I'm not going to be covering this place much longer._

**Liberty's Reports, volume IV.**

* * *

Aiur was a broken world. Even here, looking out the window from one of the safest remaining outposts, Serena could see that. Vast buildings loomed abandoned and flaming with residual psionic energy. Crumbling spires stood empty, while observers patrolled the skies at all times.

Even her terran soldiers could not stop what was once the Heart of the Conclave from looking empty. Tassadar was dead. The Overmind was dead. And here they were, picking up the pieces. She wondered if the cerebrates felt the same way.

Serena turned her attention back to the meeting. Aldaris was speaking, his hands clasped together.** "**Khakar has rallied the rest of the outlying colonies against us. Most of the fleet has returned to their homeworlds. There is still significant resistance to the idea of using the Dark Templar.

"Many still see Tassadar as a heretic."

"But he sacrificed himself to destroy the Overmind!" said Artanis. "He saved our entire race! Surely the visions we saw prove that!"

"The vision reached our entire race, it is true." said Aldaris. "Unfortunately the Conclave and Tassadar both gave their lives in the same battle. Khakar claims that the vision was a falsehood. And that the Conclave sacrificed itself to slay the Overmind. Our traditions hold the Dark Templar to be monsters who prey on the innocent.

"Such beliefs will take time to uproot. Time we do not have."

"What of the Dominion?" asked Artanis. "Can they send additional aid?"

Serena had been dreading this conversation. "…I'm sorry Artanis. We can't stay any longer.

"The only reason I was able to justify this expedition was that the Overmind was here. Now that he's dead, Aiur is just one more battleground. Antiga suffered horribly in the battle. Mar Sara is reporting zerg sightings, and Tarsonis too.

"The Dominion needs all the help it can get. Jim and I are going to have to pull out soon."

"You owe us nothing, friend." said Aldaris. "We must all seek the salvation of our own race."

Silence fell over them. Serena decided to change the subject. "Is there news from Zeratul?"

"Yes." said Aldaris. "He has gathered the far-flung citizens of Aiur and is escorting them back to safer ground. We should be able to establish a line of defense to protect them."

"And what of Fenix and Raynor?" asked Artanis.

"Fenix and Raynor have stalemated the zerg to the north." said Aldaris. "For now. They are returning as we speak. However, I fear that with the numbers we face, we have bought only a brief reprieve."

"And what of Selendis?" asked Serena. "Her fleet was to escort the refugees, was it not?"

"There is no word." said Aldaris. "We have been trying to establish a communication. But the zerg have been interfering with our communications for some time. It is difficult to reach other worlds when they are so many in number.

"Serena, can you provide us with evacuation?"

Serena hated this conversation more by the minute. "I can provide you with transports." she said. "But the zerg flyers are all over the place. We can fight them off if they attack. But if we attempt to flee…

"I don't think you'll make it, Aldaris.

"Whatever is controlling the zerg, they obviously don't want anyone to get out of here alive."

"Why do you believe they would focus on us?" asked Artanis. "Surely their plans are in ruins?"

Serena sighed. "Revenge, maybe. The Overmind was their god. Other than that, Aiur is the only place that has openly accepted the Dark Templar. If it gets wiped off the map, then the Nerazim-Khalai Alliance falls to bits.

"If I were Daggoth, I'd want to make sure there weren't any Dark Templar around to help the khalai kill my brothers and me."

"Then we have become his primary target." noted Aldaris.

"Sorry." said Serena. She tried to think of some good news. "Look, once I've stabilized the situation in the terran sector we'll have a lot of power with nothing to throw it at. We'll be able to come back here and finish things. You just need to hold out."

"Once that would be my assessment." said Aldaris sadly. "But I wonder if such a policy is wise."

"We cannot flee." said Artanis. "What of the warp gates? The zerg have tried to destroy them. Perhaps-"

"Using those is a gamble, Artanis." said Serena. "Whatever world we went to would naturally attract any zerg that were nearby. Much like psi emitters."

"Worse still, most worlds that had them decommissioned their use." said Aldaris.

At that moment a call came in. Serena sighed and drew it up. "Hold on; I've got to take this." She put the call on screen. "What is it?"

"Commander Calabas." said her cousin, Morgan.

"Yes, what is it?" asked Serena.

"We're picking up a large protoss fleet descending from space." said Morgan. "It's broadcasting the ID of Executor Selendis."

"How many ships?" asked Serena.

"A few dozen. Most are damaged." said Morgan. "And only a few are full."

"Every bit helps." said Aldaris.

"Have they sent any messages, Morgan?" asked Serena.

"No, not yet. Wait, here is something." said Morgan.

"Patch it through to us." said Serena.

Selendis appeared on screen. She was sporting bandages over one shoulder. She appeared somewhat haggard, and much less proud than she'd been the first time they'd met. "Greetings to you, Judicator Aldaris. We had to fight our way through the swarm flyers. I assume we are not too late."

"A bit late." said Serena. "As for too late, that is relative."

Aldaris remained silent for a moment. Then he stood and approached the screen. "Greetings, Executor. Though we all grieve for the loss of mighty Tassadar, we must find the resolve to carry on."

"Tassadar? I saw a vision of him, I think." said Selendis. "Yet I do not know what happened."

"He sacrificed himself to destroy the Overmind, but many Zerg still rage across our ruined homeworld." said Aldaris. "Without the Conclave to lead us or the protection of our great fleets, it seems we must fend for ourselves."

At that moment, out of the shadows, emerged Zeratul. Serena shuddered as she realized how close he'd been. "Aldaris is correct, Executor. As we have both seen, the Zerg will not halt their rampage until every last one of us is dead. I suggest that we retreat to our last functional warp gate and travel to where the Zerg cannot follow us."

Aldaris looked to him warily. "With all due respect, Zeratul, the Protoss do not run from their enemies. Aiur is our homeworld. It is here that we shall make our stand!"

_Zeratul met his gaze in silent challenge. "_Just as your Conclave did? They are dead now, Aldaris, dead because they allowed their pride to blind their reason. Only if we learn from their mistakes can we live to avenge them? Now, I know of a place where we can find solace. It is Shakuras, the secret homeworld of my people the Dark Templar."

Aldaris radiated concern. "Your people? We would be seen as tyrants to them! Why would they shelter us?"

"Have I not pledged myself to your cause?" asked Zeratul. "Not all beings are as unforgiving as your lamented Conclave, Aldaris."

"Shakuras is probably a long way away from any khalai worlds, isn't it?" said Serena suddenly.

"We have explored all the systems surrounding our occupied worlds." said Artanis. "The search for the Dark Templar Homeworld was a constant mission in the days before the coming of the zerg."

"Then, if it has a warp gate, it might be far enough out that the zerg won't be able to track us down." said Serena.

"It is likely." noted Zeratul. "And it seems that this is the only escape we have at the moment."

"What is a warp gate even doing on Shakuras?" asked Serena suddenly. "I thought they were an invention of the khalai."

"The warp gates predate the Aeon of Strife." said Aldaris. "They were built in the days when the Xel'naga walked among us. It is possible, even likely, that there are warp gates on worlds we have never heard of.

"Much knowledge has been lost."

"Well," said Serena, "Aldaris, I'd say this is your call."

Aldaris remained silent again. He looked out the window at the desiccated ruins. And beyond to the no man's land which had become his home. "You are right, of course. Executor, Zeratul shall find us passage to the warp gate. After the gate has been secured, Fenix and the new Praetor Artanis shall lead our surviving brethren to Shakuras."

Artanis stood. "Executor, I am Artanis. Though I have only recently been appointed Praetor, you can trust that I will uphold the honor and traditions of the Templar."

"We shall see." said Aldaris.

Serena blinked. "Everyone already knows who you are, Artanis. You worked with Selendis on Char."

"It is traditional that when receiving a new rank, that a warrior state his name and make a small speech." said Selendis. "There is something to be said for tradition."

"Right." said Serena. "So is this a promotion, or a demotion?" It had been on his watch that Tassadar had gotten killed. So it could go either way.

"Neither." said Aldaris. "Both have approximately the same authority. However, a Praetor is concerned with the defense of Aiur's people. While an Executor's task is the destruction of our enemies.

"Since we are fighting a war to save our entire race…"

"Point taken." said Serena.

And then the door opened, and Raynor walked into the room. He had a pistol at his side and an unlit cigar in his mouth. "Hey boys, mind if we tag along? I figure headin' anywhere's got to be better that stayin' here with the Zerg!" Wait what?

Zeratul nodded at him. "Commander Raynor.

"As ever, your assistance is appreciated. We would be honored if you joined us."

"Jim. we've been given orders to pull back to the Dominion." said Serena.

"The Dominion can take care of itself, Serena." said Jim. "I figure my boys, and I will be more use here."

"You figure?" asked Serena. "Why should that matter? You've been given orders to withdraw. Now follow them."

Raynor remained silent for a long moment. "Not this time."

What was he playing at? Serena stood up and walked over to Raynor. "…If you'll excuse me, I need to speak with Commander Raynor alone."

Zeratul nodded. They walked into the hall, and Serena turned on him. "Raynor, what are you doing? Do you think this is going to help your case?"

Raynor blinked. "My case?"

"You defied a direct order and took the side of a rebel against our allies." said Serena. "Yes, it was the right call, but the fact still stands. Your job is to follow orders.

"This isn't Mar Sara, and you aren't a cowboy cop anymore."

Raynor looked away. "I'm not going back to the Dominion."

Was he joking? He couldn't possibly be serious. "What? What do you mean?"

"Serena, I've had enough of politics." said Raynor. "Remember back when we first met with Duran? I said we ought to shoot him. Nobody listened, he got off scot-free, and stabbed as a soon as our back was turned.

"The bastard killed my son, and Mengsk let him get away with it."

Serena did a double take. "What are you talking about?"

"Duran was in charge of the experiments that my son was put through." said Raynor. "He had John killed when they scrapped the project."

Serena shifted. She wasn't sure how to deal with it. But she did know what had to be done. So she backhanded him across the face. "Get over yourself!

"This isn't some movie where you can throw out the rulebook just because you don't like one of the rules! You have a responsibility to the Dominion! You can't just walk out now!"

Raynor rubbed his cheek. "…We've already made our decision. My crew and I are gone."

Serena realized he really meant it. There was something else going on here. And she suspected it was going to be a long time before she found out what it was. Tychus, perhaps? He'd been spending a lot of time with Raynor's Rangers. "Fine. Have fun playing hero, Raynor. That's really the only reason you do anything is it. You don't care about the cause. Just about feeling like some badass space cowboy.

"Well, one of these day you'll end up in front of a firing squad. And when that happens, I want you to remember that I fucking warned you."

She turned and stalked off.

"I'll remember." she heard Raynor say.

Serena didn't look back. She didn't go back to the meeting. It really wasn't her business anymore, now that she was pulling out. Drawing out her communicator she opened a channel to Morgan. "Morgan, tell the crew to get ready to take off. Raynor's not coming."

"Say again?" said Morgan.

"I said Raynor isn't coming. He's gone rogue." said Serena.

"Ma'am, there is something you should know, then." said Morgan.

"What is it?" asked Serena.

"Gui Montag and his mercenaries have joined up with Raynor." said Morgan. "What should we do?"

Serena shifted. What could they do? "Nothing. We're not starting a firefight here."

She cut the channel, and at that moment ran into Michael Liberty. The reporter was clad in his trenchcoat like always, though it was looking a bit ragged. His hair was a mess. "Commander Calabas."

"Michael, have you thought over my suggestion?" asked Serena. Stay focused.

"Yes." said Michael. "I think I'm going to pass."

Serena blinked. That wasn't what she was expecting. "Are you sure? This is a once in a lifetime opportunity."

"I know." said Michael. "But, it's just…

"We did what we set out to do. The Overmind is dead. The war is winding down now. I've made enough reports for a lifetime. And I'm starting to get sloppy. I think I'd like to leave the rest to someone else.

"Take a few months leave."

A few months leave sounded pretty damn good about now. Serena decided she wasn't going to worry about Raynor. She'd seen the writing on the wall a while ago. She just hadn't wanted to believe it. And she was too damn tired to care. "…You're right, Michael.

"Let's head for home. I've had enough of war."

Where was home anyway?

* * *

** Author's Note:**

And here we have chapter three.

This mission was awkward. See, even though Artanis was retconned as being the Executor, his dialogue doesn't mesh with that. Everyone treats him like he was recently promoted and he comes across as a naive newcomer.

So I had to do some manipulation to make this work.

On a separate note, one of the things which annoyed me about Brood War is that the khalai empire just disappears. We're told that they have a huge interstellar empire. So logically they should be able to call on it for reinforcements and retake Aiur.

But they don't.

Yet it makes just as little sense for Aiur to be the entire empire. Because if Aiur was the entire empire they never would have been able to build the Golden Armada. A fleet that is supposed to be more powerful than any protoss fleet before it.

So my explanation is that after the fall of Aiur the empire fragmented. The majority of protoss refused to acknowledge the followers of Tassadar as legitimate. I assume that between Brood War and Wings of Liberty Artanis took steps to reunite the Empire. Thus why he is able to build the Golden Armada.

This also provides an easy means to get rid of Khakar.

On a separate note, I've decided that I'm going to change the featured characters for this fanfic with every chapter. They will reflect which characters are featured prominently in the latest chapter. This is because Brood War is a thirty gambit pileup with many different factions. And this fic will feature even more factions than that.


	4. Awakening

**Chapter Four: Awakening**

Mark's mind awoke before his body. He reached out with his consciousness, feeling the energy of the cold sleep chamber. He sensed the ice melting before energy returned to his body.

The door opened, and he emerged from his long sleep. Looking at one bare hand, he clenched and unclenched a single fist. He observed the perfection of the human form that his own was but a pale echo.

Then he began to dress. The machines had calculated that he would need more time to wake up. More time to become oriented. But such inferior consciousnesses could not comprehend the power of humanity channeled.

At last, they began to speak. A cybernetic creature emerged from the wall. It appeared as a bald woman, with many wires and devices coming out of her head. The flesh had been grown in a vat. Some found it uncanny.

Mark did not. Machines existed to serve mankind. Why fear them? "Adjutant online. Good morning, Captain."

"Dispense with the pleasantries, at once." said Mark as he donned his officers uniform. "Awaken the crew and give me an update on our situation."

"Our long voyage from Earth is over, and we are holding a stationary position near the borders of Confederate space." said the Adjutant. "I trust that the effects from your long cold sleep have worn off by now. If not, the Med Officer can provide you with additional CryoStim supplements. Admiral DuGalle has issued a proclamation to the entire fleet via transmat. I'll patch it through to you now."

So he was not yet in command then. Wonderful.

Dugalle's voice appeared. "Attention! Defenders of the United Earth Directorate, this is Admiral DuGalle. You were all briefed before we left Earth, so you know that we have come here to conquer this sector in the name of humanity. Should any of you have second thoughts about performing your assigned duties, be reminded that if we fail in our mission here, not one of us will be going home. We stand or fall together in this forsaken wasteland!

"Serve the Directorate. Serve humanity. All other priorities are secondary to victory! DuGalle out."

A fine speech. To the point. Devoid of true content. Excellent for motivating the men.

"Transmat completed." said the Adjutant. "Receiving incoming transmission:"

What now? He finished dressing and put on his cap. Then he spoke. "Relay transmission."

A screen lowered. And Alexei Stukov appeared on it. Mark felt a surge of contempt for the man at once. He had many reasons to dislike Stukov, and he was sure he could find more. But he did not let it show.

"Good morning, Captain." said Alexei. "I am Vice Admiral Stukov, tactical advisor to Admiral DuGalle. I see you've already reviewed his proclamation. I'm sure it doesn't cover anything you weren't already familiar with. Once you get to know the Admiral, I'm sure you'll find that he's actually quite personable."

Obviously, this was a prerecorded transmission. He had already met Stukov. Likely every captain was receiving a similar message. Mark wondered how Nelson was responding.

Raising a hand, Mark sent a wave of electricity through the communications array. The screen shifted, and his screen showed the real Stukov, looking at communications. "…William Mark, is it? You are certainly prompt in establishing communications."

"What is our status, Vice Admiral?" asked Mark.

Alexei sighed. "The fleet has emerged fully intact. None of that ATLAS fiasco to go through. We're closing in on the meeting ground now.

"If things are going as planned, Schezar and his associates should meet us there. Be sure that your forces are ready for any treachery, Captain. We do not know exactly what has happened since we set out."

"Understood." said Mark, before cutting the channel with a surge of electricity. "Adjutant. How long until the sedatives wear off my troops?"

"Estimated time for sedatives to wear off is six minutes." said the Adjutant. "You are awake ahead of schedule, Captain. If you wish to go to the medical bay-"

"Unacceptable." said Mark, sending forth his will. He entered the minds of his subordinates. "Awaken. Now!"

At once he sensed them coming to. He drove them with his will to prepare themselves with record speed. Mark walked throughout his vessel. Wherever he walked, he saw his soldiers preparing themselves. Each one an aspect of a greater whole, fulfilling the will of humanity in pursuit of the great crusade.

At last, he stood on the bridge. He sensed one he had summoned come behind him and salute. "Captain, you called?"

"Lieutenant, get your forces prepared for a boarding party immediately." said Mark. "All crew members prepare for combat.

"If these barbarians make any attempt at treachery, we'll wipe them out. All of them."

The man nodded and departed with Mark's mental command. He had long since become used to such means. He had no need of speech. It was a mere courtesy.

"Captain, may I remind you that it is traditional to speak to the crew through the communications equipment, save in emergencies." said the Adjutant.

"Time is of the essence." said Mark. "Contact Captain Nelson immediately."

As his crew assembled, the viewscreen changed to show Nelson. The older man had bags under his eyes and was writing reports. A cup of freshly brewed coffee was by him, half drunk. "William, what is it?"

"My forces will be standing by and ready within five minutes." said Mark. "Is there anything I should know about this mission?" Why had he asked Nelson? Reflex, perhaps?

"If there was, Stukov would have told you." said Nelson.

"I felt I should confirm with you." said Mark, shifting.

"There isn't any need, Mark." said Nelson. "I'm not your commanding officer anymore. You should go through Stukov, from now on."

Mark felt a surge of resentment. But he nodded. "I understand."

Moments later another screen came up, and Admiral Dugalle appeared. He did not look pleased. "Captain Mark, why is it that we are picking up psionic emanations from your vessel?"

"I made use of my psionic power to awaken my troops faster." said Mark, saluting. "A few minutes may be the difference between life and death."

Dugalle shifted. "This is very irregular, Captain. A person's mind is his sanctuary. While I appreciate that interfering with thoughts is sometimes necessary, such casual use is... concerning.

"I expect you to rely on traditional methods from now on."

Why? This way was far more efficient? During his days in the special forces, Mark had made heavy use of his psionic power. The troublesome individual thoughts of his troops could be focused on a greater end and wound into an indivisible. Still, orders were orders. "I understand. I will not do so again without clearance."

"See to it that you don't." said Dugalle. "Now, we are approaching the rendezvous point. All craft take formation and have your wraith escorts standing ready." The channel closed.

Sure enough, they were approaching. Mark saw a vessel stretching out before them. It was far less developed than the Aleksander which rose beside his own. He closed his eyes and focused on assembling his wraith forces. As he did, he sensed the electrical signals being sent to the Aleksander. Sending forth his will, he sensed the conversation upon the bridge.

"Admiral, we are receiving a transmission from a Confederate Battlecruiser, the Berserker V." said an ensign.

"These must be the contact which Schezar said would meet us." said Dugalle. "Open a communication."

Mark sensed the mind sending outward. It as a strong one, that tolerated no interference. Casual. Yet there was a hint of steel to it. "Good morning, people of Earth, this is General Gregory Reikson of Omega Squadron. I'm your welcoming committee to the Koprolu Sector. Schezar sent me to get you boys oriented."

"I was given to believe that Schezar would meet me himself." said Dugalle, voice suspicious.

"Clap your hands and believe all you want." said Reikson. "I'm his top subordinate, and he's on other business. So if you want to talk with the Confederate Squadrons, you speak with me."

"Your discourtesy is noted, and not appreciated." said Dugalle. Mark sensed his thoughts. He had come a long way, separated from his wife. And now he was meeting the understudy instead of the men they were to put on a throne. "You have invited the United Earth Directorate into the Koprolu Sector to restore order to the sector. It would be well if you could conduct yourself with more grace."

Reikson laughed. "You boys are late to the party. The Confederacy fell two years ago."

There was a murmur of unease on the bridge. Everyone listening to this conversation spoke among themselves. Mark sensed dismay but felt none himself. The Confederacy had never been necessary for their plans.

"Two years?" asked Dugalle.

"Give or take a couple of months, yeah." said Reikson. He was enjoying mocking them.

"…Our statistics indicated that the Confederacy would last longer than this." said Alexei Stukov. "What changed?"

"A pain in my ass called Arcturus Mengsk." said Reikson. "The man got together a rag tag group of misfits, staged a heroic rebellion, proclaimed himself Emperor of the new Terran Dominion and went on to become best friends with the protoss. And then there was something about the second coming of Christ in alien form or something.

"I don't know. I didn't stick around for that part."

"You had best explain in greater detail." said Dugalle.

"Sure, that's why I'm here." said Reikson. "Mr. Exposition to the rescue."

And he did explain.

* * *

A few hours later, once all the explanations had finished, Gregory Reikson left them to hold a meeting. But only after sending Dugalle and Stukov a summary of the sectors recent history. Mark found himself infuriated by the man. They had been dragged across the universe by his group, and now they were just as quickly forgotten.

The irritation was shared by everyone present as the captains of the UED sat around a table. Dugalle had his hands clasped together silently. Finally, he looked up. "Once again, Nelson, I must commend you for your foresight. If not for the extra firepower we brought, our mission should have become far more difficult.

"Alexei, what do you make of things?"

Alexei was smoking. The smoke disgusted Mark. "The way I see it, the situation hasn't changed at all. We just have to knock out Korhal, instead of the Confederacy. Mengsk's power base can't be that stable with only two years to build it up. And he has only just finished an expensive war."

"So you believe our mission is still feasible?" said Dugalle.

"Yes. I do." said Alexei.

"It's true." said Nelson. "We can conquer the Dominion. But should we?"

Mark looked up in surprise. "What do you mean?" Nelson had never brought ethics into a mission before. He was too professional for that.

"Our primary justifications for invading the Confederacy were several." said Nelson. "First, the Confederacy was unbelievably inefficient. It was thus incapable of halting the zerg progress in the sector. Second, the Confederacy was a corrupt regime kept in power through fear. Thus making our conquest a mission of mercy. And third, to establish a base camp from which to pursue our primary objective.

"Now that the Confederacy has fallen, I'm not sure we need to conquer the Dominion to fulfill our goal."

"You are suggesting we skip the first phase of our plan?" asked Dugalle.

"I am suggesting that we don't do anything rash." said Nelson. "The situation has clearly changed. We have to be sure we understand it before we go in guns blazing."

Mark looked at the data. He saw humans consorting with aliens. Treating them as equals, even friends. What further depravity might result from such relations? Perhaps even breeding among the races. To say nothing of any heretical religions that could have cropped up. "…The sector must be conquered, regardless of the Dominion's status."

Nelson looked up. "What makes you say that, William?"

"Transferring reinforcements from Earth will take far too long." said Mark. "In order to establish a foothold, we must have a ready source of human forces. And even if we achieved domination over the Overmind, we will be regarded as the primary threat. The Dominion will create an alliance against us, and we will have to defeat them at their strongest."

There were murmurs of agreement.

"Captain Mark is right." conceded Dugalle. "However, I fear this discussion is meaningless. With the Overmind dead, our primary reason for being here in the first place is gone."

"The Overmind is dead?" asked Mark. "How?"

"Apparently the Dominion brooked an alliance with the various protoss." said Dugalle. "Together they were able to kill the zerg Overmind in a blitzkrieg. I choose not to reveal this much over communication channels. For fear of demoralizing the men, you understand."

"So this was a complete waste of time?" said Nelson flatly.

Dugalle looked down thoughtfully. "…Only if we make it one.

"Alexei, find me a Dominion world that is under attack by the zerg. Then send a psionic message to earth explaining things. We will observe our enemies in action while we wait for a response."

The plan had changed. However, it did not matter. Humanity was destined to reign over all the universe. For the cosmic forces of the universe had proclaimed that the dread of them would be on all the birds and beasts of the earth and air. Thus all attempts to thwart this destiny would be but the means by which humanity was brought to greater glory.

So Mark had been taught in the schools of his youth. So he believed.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

And here we have the UED coming into the sector. I made use of some dialogue from the first UED mission, even though this is way before that. My justification is that the UED engaged in combat missions before the events of First Strike. So it would make sense for the first lines of dialogue to actually take place before the events of Battle of Braxis. Unless we assume that the fleet arrived in pieces, which really doesn't make sense from a tactical perspective.

Those of you who have been reading my starcraft fics long enough to remember the original attempts at novelizing Rebel Yell may remember a nameless Lieutenant character. One who was defined by being almost a hive mind like figure for Alpha Squadron. I ultimately scrapped his character in Rise of the Dominion in favor of Emily Swallow and Serena Calabas.

Well, he ended up serving a purpose here. He ended up being the prototype for William Mark.

More on that later.


	5. The Face of Things to Come

**Chapter Five: The Face of Things to Come**

_Horus Warfield is what you might call the old reliable of the Dominion War Machine. While other generals launched invasions and precision strikes, Warfield had a simple job. He held the line. He kept the zerg or whatever he was fighting at bay. And when they exhausted themselves, he crushed them underfoot._

_He was half the reason the Dominion made it as far as they did in the war. If he hadn't fought dozens of smaller engagements, the Dominion might not be standing._

**Liberty's Reports, Volume V.**

* * *

Torus had been where Warfield had first made himself famous. Before that he'd had a lengthy career in other people's shadow. First as a Confederate General, then as the leader of a resistance force. He'd succeeded in purging the zerg from Torus during the opening battles of the Great War. After that, he'd engineered a revolution.

With the rise of the Dominion, Warfield had been among the first to jump on the bandwagon. He'd had close contact with Mengsk for years prior, and had cooperated several times. Now he just wanted to retire.

Unfortunately, his retirement prospects weren't looking too good. He was back here in Torus, fighting yet another zerg invasion. And it was getting worse.

"General Warfield sir!" said an ensign.

He looked at him. The boy looked worried. "What is it, son?"

"We've got a massive number of zerg coming out of warp space!" said the ensign. "They're landing near our outlying bases, and we don't have the manpower to keep em back!"

So it was another wave. Warfield had been hard pressed to keep the damn things under control so far. And now the infestation was getting reinforcements. He looked over his battle lines and the violet blob that represented the coming swarm.

"Withdraw all troops to the inner defenses and evacuate the colonists in that region." said Warfield. "I want an ordered retreat. Nobody gets left behind."

"We're going to give up without a fight, sir?" asked the ensign.

"We've been bled dry." said Warfield. "The only thing we've got is ground to give. Send a distress signal to Carolina Davis and tell her that we need immediate assistance. Or there won't be anyone left to assist." That would make it his third. The Dominion was stretched just as thin.

"Yes sir." said the soldier.

Warfield drew out a cigarette and lighter. As he lit it, he paused. "One more thing. Those marauder shells we've been working on. Are the prototypes ready yet?"

"Yes sir." said the ensign. "But we haven't had the chance to test them."

"Load them up on my suit." said Warfield. "I'll be taking the field directly." What they had was a hold the line scenario. No reserves to commit, and they were going to be hit on all fronts. "Keep me posted."

"Yes sir." said the ensign.

As Warfield made his way out of the command room, he halted by a console and opened a channel to his troops. "Attention soldiers of Torus! This is General Warfield of the Dominion Armada! We have zerg coming down toward this base in waves! If we fall here, a lot of good people are going to lose their lives!

"Hold the line! Defend your post! No zerg cerebrate is going to take Torus from us! And if any of you think about abandoning your position, I'll be there to send you right back!"

Then he shut the channel and went to don his armor.

"Commander," said someone over the com. "we've got a situation?"

"What is it?" asked Warfield.

"An unidentified fleet of battlecruisers is hovering above us." said the man. "They aren't doing anything."

Unidentified? Kel'morian maybe? Or Umojan? But why would they just sit there? "Hail them and request fire support." said Warfield. "I've got a battle to run."

Warfield knew this wasn't technically important. But it felt like this would be the most important battle of his life.

* * *

Torus was an unimportant world.

What little industry it possessed had been damaged by the previous zerg invasions. To say nothing of the battles between Confederacy and the rebels. The extent of its significance was a feather in the cap of the Dominion. One of many names to be added to a list of victories.

He gazed down from the window of the Aleksander. He could sense the dismay of those below. They had been fighting for months to hold the line against the zerg. Most of the population were huddled in defensive locations. Many more had already left.

Still, if nothing else, the terrans were doing a good job at a holding action. Now if only they would stop asking the UED for help. Mark saw no good reason to show their hand at this stage. And he doubted Dugalle would feel any different. Not even Stukov.

"Come away from the window, Mark. You'll find nothing to see there." said Nelson from where he was sitting on a sofa. The officer's lounge was luxurious and even had its own wine bar. Mark glanced up, wondering why Nelson had so little interest in their enemies. "The Dominion is well practiced as defensive warfare. General Warfield is making good use of limited resources. He may be of some use to us once we have removed Mengsk."

"Good use or not, I expect this world will fall shortly." said Nelson, setting out two glasses.

"Should we not observe our enemies to understand them better?" asked Mark. "How can we conquer them without knowing their tactics?"

"Don't worry, Mark, we've already lost." said Nelson cheerfully. He made his way over to the wine bar and began to look over the bottles.

"We have not even met the Dominion in battle." noted Mark.

"It doesn't matter." said Nelson, picking one off the shelf. "Do you remember when we met? You were just fifteen, and you were being assigned on your first mission. At the time the news networks were broadcasting the rebellion across the net.

"You were worried the colony would fall. Do you remember what I told you?"

"You said that some battles are won and lost before the first shots were fired." said Mark, remembering the words. Nelson had been something of a mentor to him. Mark had become powerful under his guidance.

"Exactly." said Nelson, coming over to the sofa and sitting down. "The rebellion had been engineered. We'd let it flare up. Let them take control of an entire city. Let them put all their troops onto the field. And then, at the moment of their great triumph when they were waiting for a final battle, your crew painted a target."

"What happened next?"

Mark knew. And Nelson knew he knew. He was trying to make a point. But what point? "The entire city was obliterated before our forces could reach it."

"Yes." said Nelson. "We'd gone to great lengths to evacuate the surrounding countryside. The only witnesses were our troops.

"Officially the terrorists blew up the city when they realized they couldn't hold it.

In one move we discredited our opponent and annihilated their entire fighting force. A campaign which could have lasted months was reduced to a few days.

"We engineered an easy victory for our enemies. So that we could get them into one place and destroy them. Wh would you call that?"

Mark considered how best to describe the nuclear bombardment of a populated city. One that was of no significant economic value. And was filled with the bulk of the rebel army. "…Efficient use of resources?"

"And the innocent civilians we killed?" asked Nelson, breaking the top off the bottle.

"Acceptable losses." said Mark. He'd been assigned to broadcast a warning for all civilians to evacuate before the battle began. Anyone foolish enough to remain was rightfully weeded out of the gene pool.

Nelson chuckled and poured out two glasses. "Well, you are an avatar of your position."

"Where are you going with this, Nelson?" asked Mark. "Do you mean to say that Schezar is setting us up for a fall?" It seemed likely.

"Possibly." said Nelson, picking up both glasses. He walked over to stand beside Mark. "My concern is more the altered parameters of our mission. Our great hope for subduing this sector was to overthrow a hated government. To be hailed as liberators. That would have given us time to get a grip on the sector and head off any internal resistance. Now the Confederacy is fallen. Worse still, by all accounts, the Dominion that replaced it has widespread support. So even if we conquer it, we'll face a guerilla war. Hit and run tactics. The usual nonsense.

"More importantly, we'll have to keep control of a much larger area than we've ever had to before. This is no coalition of a few worlds. We're talking dozens of planets who are already in communication. It's a logistical nightmare." He frowned. "That isn't even going into the other problem. Our primary means of taming the zerg was to take control of the Overmind. Now the Overmind is dead. Which means we'll have to tame individual cerebrates. That could take months. And while we are doing that our enemies will not be idle. Some will probably try to tame a cerebrate themselves, and soon we'll have a regular brood war." He paused. "And if that is what they call it, I'd best get the credit."

Mark raised an eyebrow deliberately to convey his incredulous demeanor. "Are you suggesting we go home without firing a shot?"

Nelson sighed. "Nothing of the sort. My personal view is that we should alter the objective of our mission, rather than the parameters. Make a campaign against the zerg. Liberate a few worlds. Establish some ground for the colonist fleets to land on, and make friends with the Dominion.

"The propaganda corps have a field day with it. We go home. And we don't have to waste ten years in another pointless occupation."

"And what of civilizing this region?" asked Mark.

Nelson sighed, and Mark sensed bitterness behind his smile. "Please, Mark, on the subject of the divinity of humankind I am a fountain of apathy. It's just a buzzword. Our ideology is a Frankenstein's monster, sewn from the flesh of better religions. A collection of paper pushers ripped pages out of the Bible, the Quran, the Talmud. And anything else considered cultural and slapped them together into a novel.

"They took a bunch of passages out of their original context. They used word swaps to change them to fit their ideology. And then they made up a few paragraphs about how god hates cyborgs just for good measure. There isn't any soul in it.

"You can't engineer mankind's salvation by committee."

Mark crossed his arms. That had not been a deliberate action. It was a reflex that Mark had observed he took when contemplative. "The original message has been corrupted. But you think too little of our books. Each of those books held aspects of the greater truth — a foreshadowing of the true nature of mankind.

"All the UPL cultural experts did was choose those parts of each text which best reflected the truth."

Nelson looked down at the battlefield. The zerg were washing against the defenses. Every part of the line was now under pressure. It was remarkable they had lasted this long. If nothing else, Warfield possessed a mastery over the will of his men.

"Truth is subjective, Mark." blurted Nelson. "Even the Book of Human Divinity says that much. Everyone has their own opinion on what truth is. All I know is that I've spent twenty years in the military fighting wars begun on just pretenses. And every time I think I've accomplished something, the Black Flags come in and screw everything up."

Mark tensed. "You believe the Black Flags should be removed from power?"

Nelson met his gaze. "…You sound like you believe it yourself."

"They are inefficient." said Mark. "Brutal. Their overseers are civilians and sadists, unqualified to lead operations. Their heavyhanded methods usually result in unnecessary losses. And they frequently alienate allies through the playing of favorites.

"I am not blind, Nelson. The original mission of the UPL has been corrupted. Turned aside in pursuit of corrupt men's profits. But it can still be set to rights."

"Are you sure it's corruption, Mark?" asked Nelson, shifting his grasp on his glass.

Nelson was edging toward something. Something he wanted to broach gradually. Was it a crime? "What do you mean?"

Nelson sighed. Then he walked over to the table and set the glasses down. Raising a remote, he pressed a button. The lights came on and the windows shut, blocking out the battle. "…You were only a child of five when the UED took you. You were raised on propaganda. Like we all were. They wanted to turn you into a weapon. They failed. You serve them, not as a machine, as a person. In that time I've seen you grow.

"You know when something is propaganda, Mark. There are signs you can pick up. You must know that the UPL was built on blood."

"The blood of mutants, race traitors, and cyborgs." said Mark. He was reciting a simplified account. One designed for mass consumption. Not truth.

"True." said Nelson, turning around. "But let me ask you this; Have you ever considered the possibility that you are wrong about the UPL? Maybe we haven't corrupted its glorious farsighted mission. Maybe the UED is an improvement, working with the shattered remnants of a world the UPL destroyed?

"Has that possibility ever crossed your mind?"

Mark shifted. He was feeling uneasy. Mark could tell by his own body language. This was unusual. "…You've never spoken like this before, Nelson. In all the time I've known you."

"Of course not. I'm not such a fool." said Nelson. "If I talked like this in UED territory I could be shot dead for stating my opinion. Here though, well, I can be reasonably sure I won't be overheard.

"Answer the question."

Mark looked away. There was truth in Nelson's words. If you wanted to commit treason, the Koprolu Sector was the perfect place. "Sometimes.

"Doubt is an essential aspect of the path to divinity."

Nelson raised an eyebrow. "I've never read that in the Book of Human Divinity."

"It's a personal philosophy." said Mark. One born of experience. Confidence was not a strength when it was based on lies.

"Well, personal or no, Dugalle will have spoken with Idreas by now." said Nelson. "Psychic connections can beat the distance. Though I expect the ghosts will have a headache. I expect we'll be given orders to make a show of things. Conquer a few zerg worlds to keep the people confident and head home in triumphant.

"No sense in taking a huge risk when the reward is gone, right?" He picked up the cups and made his way over to Mark, offering him one. "Would you care for some vodka, Mark?"

"I don't usually drink." admitted Mark.

"Make an exception." said Nelson with a friendly smile. "Alexei was meant to meet us down here, but from the looks of things, he'll be held up. So it is just us."

Mark took the glass. It was a tradition in such situations to toast something, was it not? "To humankind."

"To humankind." said Nelson.

They clinked glasses and drank.

* * *

The base was falling. Warfield had ordered his troops to fall back to secondary lines of defense. Places that would be easier to defend where they could hold off the zerg. He hadn't fallen back with them. Some of his boys were due to be arriving at this area, and he meant to meet them halfway. At the moment he was sitting on an empty ammo crate with an equally empty gauss rifle. At the very least he could listen to classic music while waiting for death.

Rock music was an ancient form of music. Perfected in the days before the UPL. It was the cultural heritage of the terran race. And Warfield considered himself a man of culture.

Waiting for the rest of his boys to come back. Above him there was a battlecruiser, hanging there doing nothing. Distantly Warfield could hear the sound of gunfire, but he only had two shots left. Two marauder shells. They weren't easy to aim, so if he was going to fire them, he wanted to do it at a choke point.

And then there came a marine in a black suit of armor. He rushed through the sodden trenches, pursued by two hydralisks. As a spine shot over his shoulder, the man turned around with a roar. Really? Spray and pray? Warfield thought he'd taught his boys better than that. He didn't think the man even hit anything with those shots. Even the hydralisks seemed surprised.

With a sigh, Warfield loaded the marauder rounds into his rifle. Right about this time, the marine's gun clicked empty, Warfield raised his. He fired one-handed, sending a fiery shot through the air to blow a hydralisk to bits. Reloading again, Warfield fired once more and blasted the other. That had been two of the best shots he'd ever made.

He went back to listening.

The marine approached him. "Whose in charge here?"

Did the commander armor not tip the man off? Warfield slid back his visor gave him a look. The man got the point.

"Where is the air support?" asked the man.

Warfield pointed up.

* * *

The zerg were overrunning the colonial base to the sound of classical music. The observation bay of the Aleksander resounded with the sounds of an orchestra. Not the crude rhythms of Led Zeppelin and 2Pac. But instead the sophisticated works of Mozart and Bach, and others like him.

Dugalle had always loved music. But what he had loved most of all was Wagner, and that was what was playing now. Below him, the thousands of tiny creatures were breaking into the base in a dozen places. Once it fell, the battle would be forced back to the cities and towns themselves.

But it was not too late. The colonists had fought well, and with assistance, they could win the day. He had only to give the command, and this world would be freed.

But Gerard Dugalle was a man who followed orders.

The Admiral looked down at the battlefield. The response from Idreas had been simple and to the point. They were to maintain the veil of secrecy for now. They would make allies among the Dominion's enemies. And then they would strike.

"So. Gerard, I suspect you have a good reason for pulling me away from my... duties." said Alexei, smoking a cigar.

"Your vodka can wait, my good Alexei." said Dugalle, looking to him. "Come, stand here. You need to see this. "

Alexei made his way over in a long-suffering manner. As if Dugalle were asking him to observe an empty formality. Rather than look at a life and death struggle. A struggle which reflected what they might well do if their mission succeeded.

"I know all about the Zerg, Gerard. " said Alexei. "We've all seen the tapes a hundred- "

Dugalle knocked the cigar from his hand. "You've seen nothing! Dissecting a dead Zerg in a lab is one thing, unleashing them on man is another. You must go into this with both eyes open. Once started there is no going back." He looked at Alexei carefully. "Are you prepared to go all the way with this Alexei?"

Alexei met his gaze. Then he sighed. Putting down one boot he crushed the cigar. Both men knew the stakes. They knew what was ahead. "Yes..." said Alexei finally. "Yes, I am prepared to go all the way with this; my good admiral."

Dugalle nodded, pleased. "Good…good, I knew that I could count on you."

At that moment a communication came in. "Admiral, the colonists' base will be overrun in a matter of minutes. Shall we intervene?"

Dugalle sighed. They were committed. "Take us into orbit, Mr. Malmsteen. We've seen enough."

So it was that the Aleksander left the space of Torus without firing a spot. General Warfield and his men were left alone, to fend for themselves. And as they flew away, Dugalle could have sworn he'd seen a lone soldier. A single man looking up in despair as the zerg closed in around him.

Dugalle wondered what the man's name had been. What had driven him to be here in this place? Had he volunteered? Or was he drafted?

It did not matter.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

So General Warfield comes somewhat out of nowhere in Starcraft II. I've made efforts to show what he was doing during the events of Brood War and the original Starcraft. My guess, Warfield is a competent commander, but not exemplary. Mengsk promoted him to a high position out of desperation. With all the defeats suffered in the Brood War, he put a lot of media attention on the wins he did get, so he played up Warfield as better than he was.

Even so, I decided to merge Warfield's character with that of the silent black marine in the Brood War intro. Two reasons for this. First, it implies that the terrans ended up winning the battle shown at the beginning. Which gives the Dominion some credibility and explains why Warfield was promoted. And second, because Warfield is awesome. And Mr. Silent Black Marine is pretty awesome himself. And third, because Mr. Silent Black Marine resembles Warfield physically. It really seemed a shoe in.


	6. Escape from Aiur

**Chapter Six: Escape from Aiur**

It had been a quiet day on the northern front. Which meant Christmas had come early. The zerg had been wailing on their defenses every day. Ammunition had run short several times, which was unique. Usually, the portable factories that were standard issue in the modern military made sure you never ran out. But they'd had to shoot so much that they had actually shot more bullets than they could produce.

And then everything stopped. They ended up left in a kind of limbo. Knowing a battle was coming. But not having anything they could do about it.

Raynor was feeling guilty. What made it worse was that he knew he shouldn't feel guilty. He'd been following his orders the whole time. Arcturus wanted him to pretend to break with the Dominion. It was part of the plan.

However, he might just have lost Serena as a friend in the process.

"Sir, is something wrong?" asked Matt.

"Yeah, a lot of things." said Raynor. "How are the men feeling, Matt?"

Matt remained silent. "Well, they aren't happy about going rogue. But they don't have a problem with sticking around to help the protoss."

"Good." said Raynor. "What's the status on the evac?"

"Zeratul is trying to cut a path to the warp gate." said Matt. "Progress is going well, but the zerg still have some troops in the area."

"Right, well while Zeratul takes care of that we need to watch their backs." said Raynor. "Get my vulture. I'm going to go meet up with Gui and see if he needs any help."

* * *

Gui Montag did not need any help. Raynor found the firebat commander smoking a joint by a cliffside. He pulled his vulture to a halt and made his way up to the man to see what he was looking at. Some of the life had returned since the Overmind had died. But it wasn't the same. There were a lot fewer people, for one thing.

"Commander?" asked Gui. "What is it?"

"Nothing," said Jim, "I've just been… checking things out." He hated just sitting on his hands like this. "Gui, mind if I ask you something?"

"Are you trying to get invited to my next barbeque?" asked Gui.

Raynor blinked. "I didn't know you held barbeques."

"I haven't held one since I left Brontes IV." said Gui, taking out his cigarette and blowing smoke.

"Brontes? Isn't that a cush position?" asked Raynor.

Gui smiled. "Not anymore it's not."

Raynor eyed him. The man had been pretty tight-lipped about what he'd been doing all this time. Raynor hadn't pressed the matter, but he'd be lying if he said he wasn't curious. "I'm guessing there's a story behind that."

"Well, after Chau Sara went down I figure it was about time to retire." said Gui. "On Mar Sara I managed to make a decent amount of profit, even got to keep some of it.

"Managed to make it back home to my homeworld on Brontes IV."

"So what happened?" asked Raynor.

Gui shrugged. "The goddamn Fist of Redemption happened. A bunch of nutjobs led by an ex-ghost called, I think, Carver or Carpenter or something. They thought the zerg were their salvation.

"Magistrate Constantine called me in to put it down. I'd picked up a reputation in the Guild Wars."

"You were in the Guild Wars?" asked Raynor. Stupid question. Most people their age had been.

"In the militia." said Guild. "See refugees mostly founded Brontes. They were all people who fled from the Guild Wars to try and get away from it all. They went out of their way to stay off the map. Then the Confederacy walked in and declared itself the new government."

"Okay, so these Fist of Redemption, why'd they think the zerg were there to save them?" asked Raynor. Granted, the Overmind had seemed to think what it was doing was saving people, in a very general sense. But the slathering spiny monsters most people saw didn't exactly scream 'messiah.'

"Hell if I know." said Gui. "The local Magistrate, Constantine, pulled me back into the fight to lead the militia. Then I eighty-sixed them, and the zerg invasion force in one battle. The zerg didn't really attack the Fists of Redemption, oddly enough." He paused. "I remember an Edward Calabas came down to figure out what was going on. He started looking into everything."

"Calabas? You mean Serena's family?" asked Raynor.

"Yeah," said Gui, "I didn't really talk much with the guy. But I think he's her older brother."

"So what happened with him?" asked Raynor.

"Well, Edward Calabas removed Constantine from command. He claimed he mismanaged things." said Gui. "He then brought in a bunch of mercenaries under a man called Tsuname to take over."

"Usual Confederate crackdown?" guessed Raynor.

"This was about the point where Antiga Prime broke out into a full revolt." said Gui. "So people started getting really worried. And then, funny thing, rumors broke out that I'd had contact with the Sons of Korhal.

"I skipped town right after. Took up mercenary work.

"So what happened with Brontes IV?" asked Raynor.

"Well, I heard Magistrate Constantine suffered a paranoid breakdown." said Gui.

That sounded morbidly interesting. "What about?"

"Well the guy became convinced that Carver had a limitless number of troops." said Gui. "And that the protoss were invading at the same time. Eventually, he became convinced that Carver had assimilated a zerg cerebrate and that the zerg Overmind killed everyone and then killed Carver."

"That's a pretty elaborate breakdown." noted Raynor.

"I know right?" said Gui. "Brontes IV is an out of the way mining settlement that isn't even on most star charts. Why the hell would the Overmind bother sending multiple cerebrates to attack it? And why would the protoss get involved? Their entire strategy at the time was glassing planets from orbit?"

At that moment a presence made itself known. Raynor turned around to see Praetor Fenix standing before them. "In truth, there were several precision strikes launched in that system. Tassadar destroyed several major hives while the terrans were fighting one another."

"Fenix?" asked Raynor. "Where did you come from?

"I have been practicing Dark Templar techniques for moving without being seen." said Fenix. "I find it difficult to maintain."

"Right, okay." said Raynor. "So what were these precision strikes?

"A minor battle." said Fenix. "Of no great significance. Shortly after the fall of the Confederacy of Man, however, a coup was staged. The terran mercenaries took direct command of Brontes IV."

"Great." said Gui. "I'm going to have to do something about this, sooner or later."

"Once we've cleaned up house here, we can see if we can fix things on Brontes IV." said Raynor. "May as well keep busy." He looked to Fenix. And he realized that if he made one wrong thought, Fenix would know what he had been ordered. How was he supposed to lie to a mind reader? Well, he could ask. "Hey, Fenix, I've meant to ask you for advice on something."

"What is it?" asked Fenix.

Raynor led him to one side. He tried to consider how best to approach the subject. "Listen, you protoss are all mind readers right?"

"We are." said Fenix.

"Well then, what do you do when you need to keep a secret?" asked Raynor.

"We keep very few secrets." admitted Fenix. "And those that we do keep are the affair of the Judicator Caste. I should ask Aldaris for advice in that regard."

"Well then how did you keep people from knowing you meant to join Tassadar?" asked Raynor. "You were a garrison commander?"

Fenix remained silent. "…Well, the first method of not revealing secrets to a mind reader is not thinking of it. However, that is more difficult than it sounds.

"The better method of deception is through emotion."

"What do you mean?" asked Raynor.

"You must convince yourself that the lie is true." said Fenix.

"Okay, but what if you can't? What if…" Raynor halted. "Well, okay, there is this friend of mine. He wants me to act like I hate him for a bit as part of a plan-"

"Arcturus Mengsk?" asked Fenix.

Busted. "…Yeah."

"I do not pretend to understand why he should go to such elaborate lengths to make you appear his enemy." said Fenix. "However, if you wish to appear as Mengsk's enemy to a mind reader, you must become the character you are portraying."

"What do you mean?" asked Raynor.

"The Conclave taught us that our emotions and our minds are two different spheres. They just sometimes overlap. We are trained from birth to have our minds master our emotions.

It was an area I struggled with in training." said Fenix. "You know that Mengsk is your ally. So what you must do is disguise the fact. Think of the many frustrations you feel regarding his actions. Think of the collateral damage caused by his actions. Amplify in your mind every frustration and anger you might feel and let that serve a shield for your reason."

"Is that how you fooled Aldaris?" asked Raynor.

"Yes. I focused my mind upon how Tassadar's actions were dividing the protoss." said Fenix. "I allowed myself to feel great anger at Artanis' recklessness. And I focused upon my hatred of the Dark Templar for making it necessary. All of these emotions were very real. So they disguised my choice.

"Since I was already trusted, no one searched deeper into my thoughts. However, I suspect that a determined search would have revealed my deception. Still, it is enough to fool a cursory examination."

Raynor nodded. "Thanks, Fenix. This is a real help.

"Just uh… don't tell anyone about this?"

"You have my word that your deception shall be revealed to no one." said Fenix.

"Commander, we've got trouble." said Matt over the com.

Raynor raised the communicator. "What is it, Matt?"

"The zerg have dug tunnels past our battle line." said Matt. "They've interposed themselves between Zeratul and the refugees. The zerg are really set on stopping us, sir."

"Damn it. Alright, Gui, take command here." said Raynor. "Fenix and I will take a strike team and head for the Warp Gate. We'll see if we can lend a hand."

* * *

The army was assembled in the broken fields. Plants were dying here and there; the life sapped from them by creep which had been cleared away. Yet another sign of the coming end. The end they were fleeing.

Selendis walked among her warriors and finally caught sight of Zeratul. The Dark Templar was sitting cross-legged above the ground. He was floating there with eyes closed. She approached behind him. As she neared, he arose and turned to her.

"What news, Executor?" he asked. His voice was reserved.

A few months ago they had been enemies. Now they were working together. Selendis saw that Tassadar had had the best interests of the protoss at heart. She would even admit that his strategy had had merit. But that didn't mean she trusted the Dark Templar.

Their arrival had been too convenient for her liking. "Zeratul, the strike force is assembled. We stand ready to pierce through the remaining zerg defenses. Artanis is transporting refugees from the southern province. Fenix has already finished the west, and Aldaris is well underway in the east."

"Well done." said Zeratul. "My observers inform me that the zerg have burrowed into our evacuation route. They have reinforced the remaining zerg. We will need to remove them if we are to reach the warp gate.

"We should destroy these nydus canals to stem the flow of Zerg reinforcements through them." He sent forth a vision, and Selendis saw the details of the zerg encampment nearby. Many nydus canals stood there amid the craggy rocks, along with a number of sunken colonies. No zerg were coming out as of yet.

"I do not like the idea of a frontal assault." said Selendis. "We have lost too many of our brethren as it is. My forces will draw off the main zerg army. While we have kept them distracted, Zeratul will slip in to destroy the nydus canals."

"I will make use of the terran explosives provided by Commander Raynor." said Zeratul, throwing aside his cloak to reveal high yield terran weaponry at his belt.

Selendis led her forces south. As they did, they came across several smaller groups of zerg. These fled before them, back to the clusters. There the zerg saw them and rushed forward. The zealots formed a battle line and fought them off, as dragoons fired their bolts into the enemy ranks. More zerg poured out of the nydus canals.

And then, suddenly, they and the sunken colonies exploded into a plume of fire. Flesh and blood spattered over the army. The remaining zerg fled as they advanced, though only a few escaped.

"Well done, Zeratul." said Selendis. "Though the zerg never used to flee."

"You are correct." said Zeratul. "Perhaps with the death of the Overmind they have regained some semblance of self-will. Whatever the case, we must advance to the south and clear away any more zerg."

And so it was that they headed south, through the ravines. Now and again they came across zerg. Always they fled before them to sunken colonies that were scattered here and there. Little by little they whittled down the zerg defenses, crushing them one by one.

And then they came across a group of zealots marching across the ground toward a lake. Their leader waved to them, and Selendis recognized him as Ankar. "En taro Adun! There is no time to waste. We must join our brethren in battle!" And then they were off.

"Follow them, quickly!" said Selendis.

They rushed after the zealots and soon heard the sound of battle. Selendis felt the deaths of several khalai and also the unholy energies of thousands of zerg. Energies that Zeratul wielded as well. Her eyes kept going to Zeratul in suspicion.

Then she had no more time, for she saw a huge army of her brethren rushing to battle. They were locked in mortal combat with the zerg, tearing each other apart. Nydus canals were not far from where they were, but huge hosts of zerg were swarming out of them.

"There are too many to fight here." said Zeratul. "Order a retreat. The zerg may miss me in the pursuit."

"Draw back!" cried Selendis to her warriors. "Draw back at once!"

And draw back they did. She instilled order on her warriors with her will, and they beat a fighting retreat. The zerg lines was stretched thin, and they were no longer able to attack as strongly. In this time, she saw Zeratul slip into the encampment.

"The zerg have slowed their advance." said Ankar. "We should press the assault." He paused. "Where is the Dark One?"

And then there were several dozen massive explosions. They ripped through the nydus canals and tore apart the surrounding zerg. Zeratul walked into view, with a massive explosion behind him. He looked exceptionally pleased with himself.

"I believe he is where the nydus canals used to be." said Selendis. "Press forward my brethren! Wipe them out!"

And so they rushed forward. As the battle waged, however, ultralisks rushed out of the cliffs and rushed toward them. Yet these were soon met as yet more zealots came out of the surrounding area. Soon the zerg were routed, driven away. The casualties had been relatively light, fortunately.

"Ah, it is good to see more of our brethren on the battlefield." said Zeratul, pleased.

"We are not brethren." hissed Ankar.

"Enough." said Selendis. "These terrans, whatever their flaws, do have a talent for creating explosions."

"It seems to be their greatest talent." noted Zeratul.

As they went on they picked up yet more fellow warriors. Great crowds of protoss who were abandoning their homes joined up with them. Soon they were leading a massive column of refugees. Worker, warrior, and judicator walked as one.

They made their way through the winding pathways. Ankar and Zeratul led an advance force that cleared away the zerg who sought to bar their path. Meanwhile, Selendis organized a rear guard to defend from any zerg marauders.

Finally, they came to a large settlement. One that was partially on fire. The power crystals were flickering, and there were signs of recent battle. However, the high templar came forward and bowed.

"En Taro Adun, Zeratul!" he said. "This is all that remains of our forces in this province. We have found the location the warp gate, but there is a sizeable Zerg force blocking the way."

"Then we shall go forth and wipe them away, once and for all." said Zeratul.

"Not yet." said Selendis.

She realized that there was no cerebrate commanding these zerg. Instead, they were merely waiting in place. That much have been why the defense had been so clumsy. Whatever creature controlled the swarm now was pouring forces blindly into their path. In the hopes of destroying them before they reached the warp gate.

So perhaps the swarm was as desperate as they were? It was some comfort.

"Is there any news from Aldaris?" asked Selendis.

"He has evacuated the eastern province." said the high templar. "We were dispatched to secure the road. Unfortunately, the nydus canals took us off guard."

"Serve us now then." said Selendis. "Zeratul, I want you to lead these high templar close to the zerg forces undetected. Can you manage that?"

"Of course." said Zeratul. "But what do you hope to achieve?"

"These is no power stronger in this universe than the psionic storm of the high templar unleashed." said Selendis. "If used properly with the advantage of surprise it could spell victory."

"You speak wisdom." said Zeratul. "Tassadar showed us that we are at our strongest when light and dark are united."

"Dark and light cannot be united." said Ankar. "They are opposed by nature."

"High templar," said Selendis, "will you consent to this?"

"We will." They said.

So Selendis waited as Zeratul, and the templar slipped into the forest. She prayed that they would not be caught. Although she was not fond of Zeratul, he had proven himself valiant. And she did not doubt that he did not have the khalai's interests at heart.

Even so, she knew that some here were not so forgiving. She could sense that some hoped Zeratul would not return. Many objected to leaving Aiur entirely. Though they would obey. Those that wouldn't had broken with them long ago.

And then there was a flash, and psionic lightning tore through the forest. Leaves were thrown from the trees as the screams of zerg echoed in the wind. Gradually Zeratul came back with the high templar. He looked in a hurry. "Executor, I have located the warp gate. We must hurry and evacuate the Khalai survivors before the Zerg return!"

They met no more enemies, though they found the bodies of many zerg. It seemed that the zerg had either given up the hunt or had chosen another avenue of attack. Soon they came to a plateau where the warp gate could be seen shining. Scaling up the great stone steps, they found Aldaris waiting.

"Executor Selendis, Artanis has evacuated the southern reaches through the gate already." said Aldaris. "He is working to establish a position on the other side. However, we have detected a large wave of zerg approaching from the south."

"Prepare a defense at once." said Selendis. "We must hold this position."

At that moment, dozens of dropships flew through the air. Out of them poured terran marines, and among them a green vulture bike. The driver skidded hands by them. Selendis sensed profound respect from both Zeratul and Aldaris as he drew near. Fenix landed behind them, psi blades ignited.

"Commander Raynor," said Aldaris "your timing is excellent."

This was Raynor? The terran who Tassadar himself had held in high regard. He did not seem very impressive.

"Worry about getting your people through the gate, Executor." said Raynor to her. "Fenix and I will hang back and protect our flank until everyone is through."

Zeratul nodded. "Quickly, Selendis. Let us meet with Artanis."

And then there was a screech, and Selendis looked up. Vast swarms of flyers were heading toward them at breakneck speed. Beneath them, she could sense many other zerg. Already the outer defenses were hard pressed. She raised a psi-blade, but Zeratul put a hand to her shoulder.

"Come, Selendis." said Zeratul. "If the gate falls, the khalai survivors will need us."

Selendis nodded.

Fenix and Raynor made their stand, fending off wave after wave of zerg. Selendis saw the Praetor leaping between buildings. His blades killed dozens with every moment. Raynor was firing crude terran explosives that slew just as many. The marines were shooting and the zealots hewing.

The khalai survivors began to filter through the gate, first the noncombatants. Then the younger warriors. On and on the line went, in endless rows. People abandoning their home.

How far had they fallen since that day over Tarsonis? When Selendis had scoffed at the need for terran help to defend Aiur? Now they needed it to escape Aiur.

Selendis realized that the time had come for her to leave. Zeratul went through in an instant. But Selendis couldn't follow and halted at the edge.

This was it. If she walked through there would be no going back.

She would have abandoned Aiur. Their homeworld. The heart of the khala. They would have left it in the hands of an enemy. She looked back to the battle, then to Aldaris. Their gaze met. Then with a sigh, she walked through.

Aiur had fallen.

* * *

** Author's Note:**

So today I'd like to take a moment to talk about the scale of the battles in Starcraft. See, I've been basing my fic off of the battle of Tarsonis in terms of numbers. It is mentioned that billions of zerg got involved in that battle. But Tassadar certainly seemed to think he could at least hold his own against them long enough for some of the citizens to escape. And since the Kerrigan beats Tassadar, that tells me that they could have pulled off a stalemate at least.

That told me that the battles in Starcraft are of a huge scale and that one unit actually represents, say, fifty units. Meanwhile, the zerg probably take absolutely massive casualties in battle.

Imagine my surprise, when playing through Brood War; I heard Duran say that hundreds of zerg were attacking Kerrigan's hive clusters as if that was a massive army. Now, either the Dominion and Protoss did a much better job of whittling down the zerg than seems physically possible, or Duran's sense of scale is fucked. Making this even more confusing is how in Queen of Blades, Raynor and Tassadar killing a couple hundred zerg is some kind of great victory. As opposed to a minor skirmish.

I'm sorry. But if a couple hundred zerg is a full brood, there is no way in hell they could invade a planet with billions of protoss in it. So yeah, my scale is much larger than that. Much larger. And I wish Blizzard would make up their mind as to how large the armies are.

Also, Edward Calabas is not actually a case of Remember-the-New-Guy, though he didn't have a name until now. I included him in an offhand mention in one of Serena's inner monologues back in Rise of the Dominion. Then I promptly forgot about him. I figured I'd take the chance to explain where he has been and give Gui some background.

For those of you not in the know, Brontes IV is the setting of the unofficial Starcraft Expansion, Starcraft: Insurrection. Having played it, I found it somewhat incredible that this backwater planet that does not appear on any star maps somehow is packing more firepower than the defenses of Tarsonis. And apparently, Tassadar, who up until this moment, has only been glassing planets, decides to send half a fleet over there. And the Overmind is willing to take time out of its grand mission to go wipe out a bunch of fringe yokels of no real significance. He literally sends like, three cerebrates out there.

I know that it's supposed to be gameplay and story segregation, but a good game has its gameplay reinforce the themes of its story.

So I figured I'd nip Starcraft: Insurrections downer ending in the bud and have it be revealed as the delusions of a character who conveniently disappears right as the whole thing goes straight to hell.


	7. Homecoming

**Chapter Seven: Homecoming**

_Korhal is recovering._

_Two years ago it was an almost lifeless wasteland. The rivers were nothing but sludge. Only a few plants were clinging to life. __Now there are forests on the surface. Some of the rivers have been partially purified. You still can't swim in them, but you can't walk right across either._

_It makes me feel better to know that all the tech we have is good for more than just killing._

**Liberty's reports, volume V**

* * *

The Battlecruiser Medea had become home for Serena. She'd spent what seemed a lifetime in its halls. Giving orders. Reading reports. Making reports. Now, as they came out of warp space outside of Korhal, she realized soon she might be leaving it.

Looking out over the barren, nuclear-blasted surface of Korhal was depressing. Less depressing was the hints of green that could be seen here and there. As they flew toward the surface, they received a message. "Battlecruiser you are approaching Korhal space. Identify yourself."

"This is Commander Serena Calabas of the Dominion Armada." said Serena. "We're coming home."

"Acknowledged." said the other commander. There was silence for a moment. "You are cleared to dock."

They made their way toward the orbital platform that had been designated as theirs. A little over two years ago, Serena had left a similar orbital platform. She'd left Tarsonis as just another member of the Old Families. No, she'd been less than that, a spoiled child playing at being magistrate.

Now she was a war hero. A veteran. One of the most famous commanders in terran space. "This is it." she said.

"What is?" asked her cousin, Morgan, looking up from his post.

"We're done, Morgan." said Serena. "Everything after this will be known as a mop up."

"Thank god." said Morgan.

"I just hope the protoss aren't part of the mop-up." said Serena. "Becky, patch me through to the crew."

"Yes, ma'am." said Becky pressing a few buttons. "You're on."

"Alright people, listen up." said Serena. "We may have completed our mission but let's not get careless. I'd hate to face down the Overmind and then die in a collision while docking.

"It has been my highest honor to serve alongside every one of you. When we land, some of you may be leaving the military. Others may continue to serve. All of you will be able to say to your dying day that you were there, fighting on Aiur when the Overmind fell.

"Remember it. Your grandkids will tell their grandkids stories of what we have done. We. Are. Legends.

"Enjoy your leave." She motioned and the channel cut out.

Then a transmission came in. "Commander Calabas, Emperor Mengsk wants to speak with you face to face."

Serena sighed. "Well, this should be good."

* * *

Mengsk was in his office typing on a console. Behind him were dozens of computer screens and Serena wondered what they were for. As she entered he glanced up. "One moment, Commander." He finished typing and pressed the send button. Then he looked up. "Serena, welcome back. Please, sit down."

Serena sat down in front of his desk. "Thank you Arcturus, but please don't expect me to make any speeches. I've had all I can take of leadership for a lifetime."

"I expect everyone in power feels that way sometimes." said Mengsk, leaning back.

"Do you?" asked Serena.

Mengsk seemed to consider the question. "…It is a somewhat rare occasion. But I do regret having to make difficult decisions now and then. My responsibility is too great not to.

"Where is Raynor?"

"Oh, he's gone rogue." said Serena.

Mengsk did not react much, beyond a raised eyebrow. "Really?"

"Yes." said Serena. "He has decided being as a Dominion Commander is not for him. So he and his men disobeyed your orders and are helping the protoss evacuate. For now."

"Well, if nothing else he is being productive with his time." said Mengsk, drawing out a cigarette and lighting it.

"You don't seem very surprised, Arcturus." noted Serena.

"Truth be told I was expecting Raynor to break off from the Dominion." said Mengsk. "He is one of nature's rebels if you will. I've already set in motion plans to deal with it."

"This had better not involve ghosts in the night." noted Serena.

Mengsk looked offended. "What do you take me for, a Confederate?"

"No, no I don't." said Serena. There was a pause. "All right then, keep your secrets if you want. But I know you had something to do with it. You never would have sent Jim that kind of compromising data unless you wanted him to act on it."

"Jim is an inspiring person. Just lacking in vision." said Mengsk. "I don't particularly need him at the moment. But if he were to end up opposing me, I expect he would get a lot of support."

"At which point he would waste that support on knight errantry and helping out the little guy." said Serena. "You want our enemies to pour resources into him. Then he'll waste them hunting pirates and defending unimportant worlds from zerg. Someone who can get people to follow him, but who will never do anything ruthless enough to actually win.

"This is going to backfire. No plan this complicated ever works in the long term. What makes you think you'll be able to manipulate Raynor when you've gotten him angry enough to defect?"

"I didn't get him angry." said Mengsk. "I ordered him to do it."

Serena considered that. "Well, now I feel bad about slapping him."

"He was quite reluctant, actually." said Mengsk, sounding pleased with himself. "Now, perhaps we should get down to business." Mengsk motioned it his reports. "The bulk of the zerg have moved on or been destroyed. But we're still dealing with a number of infestations on several worlds. Torus, Mar Sara and Antiga Prime are the worst.

"It will take some time to recolonize them."

Serena raised an eyebrow. "Recolonize?"

"Yes." said Mengsk. "A great many people fled to the core worlds during the war. When we won, they wanted to move back. But, as with most things, it wasn't that simple.

"I've been working to make a profitable resettlement program. One that pays for itself.

"And I need someone competent to handle things."

"This seems a bit below my pay grade, Arcturus." noted Serena.

"True enough." admitted Mengsk. "But it wasn't you I had in mind for the assignment."

"Then who? And why aren't they here?" asked Serena.

Mengsk remained silent for a moment. "I was going to give the job to my son.

Serena sat up straight and blinked. "You have a son?" Then she laughed. "You do like keeping secrets, don't you?"

"What's funny?" asked Mengsk.

"Well it's just, I… well I've been working for you for years, and I never even knew you were married." said Serena.

Mengsk flinched. Then he looked away. "I'm not. I didn't even know he existed until some years after his birth. However, I have seen to it that he is properly educated. He has been given everything he needs to one day become my successor.

"Everything except a chance to prove himself."

"Why is this the first I've heard of this, Arcturus?" asked Serena.

"Because I've had to have him moved numerous times." said Mengsk. "The Confederates have been working to wipe him out for years, ever since they killed my family. A man in my position survived by being paranoid.

"And when I came to trust you, well…"

Serena remembered fighting a xenomorph god with the alien coming of Christ. "We had other things to worry about."

"Precisely." said Mengsk. "He was announced to the public a few weeks ago. However, radio stations don't reach very well to Aiur. So I'm not surprised you missed it. So far I have been working to make the Dominion stable enough so that my regime is business as usual. With the Overmind dead, I felt it was a good time for him to enter the scene."

"This sounds like nepotism to me, Mengsk." said Serena.

"You had a similar level of experience when you went to Mar Sara." noted Mengsk.

"I earned it, Mengsk." said Serena. "I took a loan from the Kel'morians to buy the position. It was mine to screw up or succeed with.

"Your son is being given the position for nothing."

"And what would you find appropriate?" asked Mengsk.

Serena considered that. …Starting in the basic infantry?"

Mengsk stared. "Is that a joke."

"I'm not really sure." admitted Serena. "But I do know that after one assault on a sunken colony, he'll never think lightly of sending marines to die."

"Serena, why do you think I'm telling you all this?" asked Mengsk, sounding frustrated.

"Why don't you tell me?" asked Serena.

"I want you to act as his advisor on Antiga Prime." said Mengsk. "Just think of it as a… paid vacation. You give him advice, let him make his own decisions, and, if he screws things up, you take command. If worst comes to worst, you're there for damage control.

"And also to provide me reports on how he handles things."

Serena thought about it. "Can I speak frankly, Arcturus?"

"Of course." said Mengsk with a wave.

"I don't like the idea of you establishing a dynasty." said Serena. "I think you should transition to a democratic system once the crisis has averted. One that will only fully take effect after your death.

"You are a good emperor because you are smart and qualified. And somewhat well-intentioned.

"But intelligence and good intentions are not hereditary traits."

"The Confederacy was a democracy, Serena. I hardly think my son could do worse." noted Mengsk.

"The Confederacy wasn't a democracy." said Serena. "It was a kleptocracy pretending to be democratic. Every aspect of society reported to a bunch of rich CEO's. This is one of those CEO's talking. The entire thing revolved around stealing as much money as you. The only rule was not to get the Old Families mad.

"A properly functioning democracy doesn't have a centralized rule. The whole benefit of the system is that if you get a monster in charge of the government, he'll get tied up in red tape. He won't be able to do any tyrannizing. Then before he gets out of it, his term of office expires, and you get the next politician."

"True." noted Mengsk. "But it is also a weakness. The Dominion survives because I can make decisions quickly."

"Which is why it is traditional that in times of crisis the head of state be given emergency powers." said Serena. "But that's not the point. The point is…" She trailed off, trying to think of what she wanted to say.

"What?" asked Mengsk.

"Arcturus, let's say someone invaded Augustgrad." said Serena. "If you ordered a nuclear strike on your own city would anyone argue with you?"

"No, probably not." admitted Mengsk.

"Can you say you would never do anything like that?" asked Serena.

Arcturus clasped his hands in front of him and thought about it. "…It depends on the circumstances. If it were a terran invasion, I would likely limit my use of nukes to the wasteland. In the case of a zerg onslaught, any civilians in an area the zerg were invading would be as good as dead anyway.

"So I could see myself making use of tactical nukes in an urban environment."

Serena was once again surprised at just how ruthless Mengsk could be. "…Well, if nothing else you are honest.

"Arcturus, what happens if a psychopath becomes Emperor?" asked Serena. "He'll have access to an elite ghost program, nuclear missiles. Not to mention everything he needed to lasso the entire sector in a new dark age."

"This is all theoretical, Serena." said Mengsk. "I assure you, my son is far too nice for his own good. And I've already determined that I will be passing the throne to him. If he wishes to install a democracy afterward, that is his own business.

"Are you willing to accept this mission?"

Serena considered just what kind of person Arcturus was. She decided to take a risk and ask something provocative. "Mengsk, I've told you I don't approve. What makes you sure I won't arrange for your son to fall down a flight of stairs? We both know I could do it."

"True." admitted Mengsk. "But I trust you."

"Really?" asked Serena.

Mengsk nodded with a smile. "And I'm reasonably certain that you wouldn't resort to cold-blooded murder except as a last resort. Besides, you really intended him harm you wouldn't have told me that flat out.

"Frankly, your cause would be better served by giving him a negative review. Convince me that he's completely unsuitable for the throne. Then we can talk about alternative means of succession."

"Really?" asked Serena again.

She met his gaze, and after a moment Arcturus looked away. "…And obviously I have other security measures in place. Trust, but verify, if you will. Will you do it?"

"Of course I'll do it." said Serena. "What's his name?"

Mengsk sighed. "Valerian."

Not the name Serena would have chosen for any of her children. It didn't exactly have the best record.

* * *

Later in an officers lounge, Serena sipped a soda after finishing her explanation. Tychus puffed his cigarette thoughtfully while leaning against the bar. "So let me see if I've got this straight. You're being assigned to babysit Mengsk's kid."

"More or less, Mr. Findlay." said Serena. "Count yourself lucky. You all get to take weeks worth of leave on vacation planets."

"Why'd you take the job?" asked Michael. He was not, technically, an officer, but he'd more than earned his place.

"I like to keep busy, to be honest." said Serena. "And this is a rare opportunity." She looked to where Emily was playing solitaire against herself. Her eyes were downcast. "Emily, why do you look so glum."

"Well it's just, I'm kind of sad it's all over." said Emily.

"What are you talking about?" asked Michael. "We just spent the last two years fighting to stop a xenomorph god from assimilating all life? How can you be sad that we've won?"

"Well, I mean, all my life, as far back as I can remember, I've wanted to fight a war against bad guys." said Emily. "Real bad guys who are utterly evil, who I'm protecting people from. After the Confederacy fell, all those lies they told us came true.

"Every battle we fought had a purpose.

"Now that the Overmind is dead, who is the new enemy? Who is the bad guy?"

"Everyone else, I guess." said Tychus. "Not like we've got a shortage of slime to shoot."

"Emily, this is the first time in your career you've had a vacation." said Michael, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Take it and relax for a bit. Just try, okay."

Emily looked up at him and smiled. "…Right."

Serena looked to Michael. "Michael, I heard you've gotten a lot of offers lately."

"Well, yes." said Michael. "Everyone wants me for this column or that. I've gotten all kinds of job offers. I'm not thinking about any of them until after my vacation though. I've been on television for too long."

Serena looked to Tychus. "Mr. Findlay, are you going?"

Tychus took his cigarette out of his mouth. "Nah. I figure I haven't been in things as long as you boys have. I'll put my skills to a bit more use before I start patting myself on the back just yet."

"Suit yourself." said Serena. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got a flight to catch."

The more things changed, the more things stayed the same, it seemed.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

And so begins one of my planned subplots for Brood War. That is, what exactly the Dominion was doing during the Brood War. The main campaigns mostly feature the Dominion getting kicked around a lot. But if that represented the sum total of all Dominion engagements, Mengsk would never be able to put his empire back together. And even if he could, nobody would take him seriously.

Kerrigan clearly does take Mengsk seriously in Heart of the Swarm. So I presume there were a number of victories won offscreen. The Dominion storyline will be my attempt to tell an approximation of these unsung stories, based largely off of what I could surmise from the events of Starcraft II.

Because we know the following things happened:

Mar Sara and Antiga Prime were recolonized. This probably involved conflicts with the zerg remnant, who were largely destroyed.

Prince Valerian made his entrance onto the scene.

Mengsk managed to rebuild his Dominion despite losing all of his top lieutenants. This almost certainly required him to win one or two victories to restore his credibility, likely before the events of Omega. Propaganda can only go so far.

At some point, the Dominion got in contact with the Moebius Foundation and became a controlling interest.

Mengsk began investing heavily in terraforming tech, in the hopes of restoring Korhal.

All of these things happen offscreen in Brood War. I hope to show them on screen here. Although obviously, some elements are already AU. Mar Sara and Antiga Prime have not fallen, for one thing. And Mengsk is a good guy. But you can assume that in my headcanon, something similar to the events in this subplot took place.


	8. The Prince of the Dominion

**Chapter Eight: The Prince of the Dominion**

It had three weeks since Valerian's existence had been announced. There had been all kinds of questions from the news media, and virtually none of them had been answered. Father had been releasing small bits of information little by little. In so doing he'd created a media craze around this previously unknown prince. But no press tours had been made yet, and Valerian had been instructed to stay where he was.

Still, it was only a matter of time before he'd be called to Korhal. It had been almost two years since Emperor Mengsk's last visit. Back then he hadn't been an Emperor at all, but a powerful rebel rising from the ranks.

His Father was a brilliant man. But he had many things to do. And his family was, evidently, not high on the priority list. Especially not Mother. She always had to undergo one kind of operation or therapy after another. And yet the cancer always came back.

He wished he could be with her for this latest operation. But he had to be here on standby, waiting for his father. He'd been instructed to remain here until called and that was what he was going to do.

And the call had come in. The Emperor had been on the screen, sitting at a desk with his hands clasped together. He gave a smile, carefully manufactured. "Hello, Valerian. I've decided that now is the best time for you to get your feet wet in command. I'm assigning you to the position of magistrate of the Antigan colonization effort."

Valerian blinked in surprise. Straight to the point, then? "You're giving me an assignment? But I haven't even been to Korhal yet. What about the press tours?"

"I'm well aware of the media." said Arcturus. "But misdirection is key in the art of propaganda. If you went to Korhal now, you'd face a series of questions you probably aren't ready to answer. It may be the heart of our power, but it's also a den of sharks."

"Den of sharks?" asked Valerian. "You can get them to say whatever you want."

"Of course I can." said Mengsk. "But just because the news says something doesn't make it true. If I doctor my approval ratings, it might make people think I am more popular than I am. But it won't change the underlying reasons why I am unpopular in certain groups.

"The Confederacy thought that controlling the media gave them power. But all their flowery speeches could not change the reality. No one benefited from their system except the Old Families. It's a matter of public record what happened to them once I organized the dissenters."

"You had Constantino Terra murdered by his brainwashed daughter on camera." said Valerian, remembering the footage. "You publicly announced what you had done. And people cheered."

"Yes." said Mengsk. "My approval ratings skyrocketed after that. Do you know why?"

"I won't deny you the pleasure of explaining it, Father." said Valerian. He didn't.

"Because everyone hated the Old Families." said Mengsk. "And no one really cares about rights and freedom. They're are only convenient buzzwords. They have no meaning in a universe where there are alien xenomorphs trying to devour our race. People didn't want a democracy. They wanted someone who could get things done and make sure they weren't next on the chopping block.

"I acknowledged that there was a problem. I took steps to address it. That is more than any other government did. The public appreciated the honesty, and now, my approval ratings are incredibly high. And as long as I continue to get results, they will remain high." He paused. "Unfortunately that same principle works against you. You see, no matter how I spin this, the simple fact is that you don't have any accomplishments beyond surviving. And while the media will softball you, the average person isn't going to have faith in an unproven Prince.

"So we're not going to give the media their much-anticipated press tour. We'll let them speculate for months on end about what vacation house you've been hiding on. Then we'll pull the rug out from under them by revealing you've been doing real work." He paused. "Antiga isn't glorious work of course, but it is still important. And a leader who does inglorious work has an appeal of his own."

"May I ask what is so important about Antiga?" asked Valerian.

"It has heavy reserves of untapped vespene." said Mengsk. "The truth is that with the expansion of our fleet we've been having fuel difficulties. I need you to raise enough vespense to keep the Dylerian Shipyards running around the clock. Keep in mind that there are still some zerg on Antiga."

"If this mission is so important, why assign me?" asked Valerian.

Mengsk grinned. "I'm assigning you some of my best officers to ensure your success. I have confidence that you can handle it. Do me proud, son." The screen blinked out.

"Wonderful." said Valerian. As usual, not a word about mother. And he was being sent to be a puppet. To look nice and pretend to command.

This was why he couldn't visit his mother in the hospital.

* * *

Serena had arrived on Antiga Prime ahead of Prince Valerian. This was deliberate. She'd wanted to get the place in order before he could completely screw everything up. She set to work reallocating funds and making plans to bring in additional crews. This was all before she'd even landed. She gave the orders while descending.

And now here she was in the docking bay. There were two lines of marines, about twelve on either side. They had their guns raised and were ready. And then Serena realized she recognized the leader. She approached him. He was an Asian man and had grown a beard since. Also, he was bald. "Lieutenant Yamanov?"

"Captain, now, Commander." said Yamanov, nodding.

Serena smiled. "Well, you've moved up in the world."

"We all have." said Yamanov.

They remained silent. Serena shifted. "…I don't think I ever had the chance to properly thank you for your help on Mar Sara. Without you, we would have probably had to retreat."

"It was really the only decent thing we could do, ma'am." said Yamanov. "Otherwise, Idlen would have died for nothing."

Idlen. That first atrocity she'd seen in the infested command center. It seemed such a long time ago. But it was still with her. "So, how has Antiga Prime gone?"

Yamanov looked at the hanger ceiling. "Well, after the Sons of Korhal left thing were quiet for a bit. Everyone was glad when the Confederacy fell, of course. But then the zerg attacked again. There was a lot of fighting, and we nearly got overrun.

"A lot of people fled their homes. Went to other worlds.

"Now they're filtering back in, but there are still zerg out here. The new magistrate will have his work cut out for him."

"Do you know who the new magistrate is?" asked Serena, curious.

"Yes." said Yamanov, eyes narrowing. "A Prince of the Dominion we didn't even know existed until a few weeks ago. Emperor Mengsk likes to keep his secrets."

"With good reason." said Serena. "Yamanov…" She paused.

"What is it?" said Yamanov.

"I haven't met this Prince yet." said Serena. "I don't know how he'll perform. But I'd appreciate it if you and your men could give him the benefit of the doubt." She could feel a twinge of resentment. The Dominion, up until now, had largely been a meritocracy.

"We'll go easy on him, ma'am." said Yamanov.

"Good." said Serena. "Because I'm not going to give him any breaks."

And then the doors open and in came the royal dropship. Complete with elaborate designs to mark it as special. Serena knew she should be impressed. But all she could think of was how it would be the first target for every terrorist and rebel who saw a fleet.

"Here they come." said Yamanov.

The dropship landed. The marines took formation and saluted as the doors open. And down from the ramp descended Prince Valerian. He had long, shoulder length blonde hair to the shoulder and wore an elaborate cloak. In a combat situation, this would easily mark him as a target and make maneuvering difficult. He walked with a self-assurance that made Serena despise him at once.

She'd been fighting in the trenches for how long? And here came this pretty boy with this smug, unearned self-confidence. It felt like an insult for everyone who had sacrificed their lives. Marsha, Idlen, Tassadar, all the rest. All had died to defend the universe from the Overmind. And this was the man to inherit the Dominion?

She kept her distaste in check, none of it showed on her face. But she also realized that if she was feeling this way, so were the men. And the men didn't have the context. They didn't know that Prince Valerian had faced more than his fair share of life or death situations. He had come out of nowhere for them.

This was a disaster waiting to happen.

"Commander, I'm Prince Valerian." said the Prince, offering a hand. "I've heard a great deal about you from my father."

Serena took the hand coldly. "I am Commander Serena Calabas of the Medea. It's a pleasure to meet you. Do you intend to address the colonists directly? Or would you prefer to get straight to business?" This would tell her something about him.

"Truth be told, I'd rather not make any speeches until I have better idea of how things stand here." said Valerian.

Well that a step in the right direction, at least. He had an interest in how things were actually run. At that moment Serena could see how things would play out here. Valerian would keep this mask of unearned confidence; everyone would humor him respectfully. Because of who his father was. He would probably listen to the experts; the shipments would get sent out on time.

Valerian would be given some credibility. But he wouldn't have actually learned anything. And this was what Arcturus was setting up here, by sending her here. A sort of mentor relationship. Nevermind that he wasn't that much younger than her.

That cloak irritated her. The officers uniform underneath it was too ornate. And the ceremonial cutlass at his side didn't do him any favors. Anyone who looked at Valerian would be put off by it all. But they wouldn't say anything. They would treat him with kid gloves, because of who his father was. And they wouldn't tell him when he was doing something stupid.

That was a recipe for disaster.

"Commander?" asked Valerian.

Serena looked to the men. "Yamanov, could you excuse us for a moment?"

"You wish for the honor guard to disband?" asked Yamanov.

"Just for a moment." said Serena.

And Yamanov did exactly that. They did not wait for Valerian's approval. In the eyes of the Dominion, Serena was more credible than Valerian. The Prince shifted uneasily, and his eyes went to the pistol at Serena's side. Was he afraid?

"This is somewhat irregular-" began Valerian.

"Get out of those clothes." said Serena flatly.

"What?" said Valerian.

"Get out of those clothes." snarled Serena. some anger coming in.

"That's a little forward-" began Valerian.

Serena snapped. "No, you spineless effeminate weakling, I don't mean that! How do you expect to make a good first impression when you are dressed like royalty!?"

"I am royalty." he noted.

"That doesn't mean you should dress like it!" yelled Serena. "When I took orders from Arcturus on the Hyperion he never once wore the kind of outfit you are wearing now! When he eventually switched to the trenchcoat look, I accepted it. He'd already proven himself, so it made him appear more dignified. And he's wearing an outfit that is much less elaborate than yours.

"You are completely unproven. Those clothes make you look pretentious! They give the impression that you are completely out of touch!"

Valerian flinched. 'That wasn't my intention."

"Your intention doesn't interest me, Valerian." she snapped. "Antiga Prime is not a party. Everyone on this base is waiting to get a look at the new magistrate. An unknown entity who they know almost nothing about. The only thing they do know is that you got your position because of who your father was.

"That's already shaky ground, without you rubbing the fact in their faces.

"Please tell me you brought some other clothes."

"I have an officers uniform." said Valerian. "The kind used by lower ranked-"

"Good." said Serena. "Go back into that dropship and put it on.

"When you come back out, I'll introduce you to the various officials on Antiga Prime. Say nothing about your position or your father. Understand? Not a word?"

"Yes." said Valerian.

"Good. Go." said Serena.

Once he had gone back into the dropship, Serena called back Yamanov and his men. He approached. "You called, Commander?"

"Lieutenant Yamanov." said Serena. "If anyone asks, Prince Valerian has been delayed by a few hours." At that moment Valerian came back, wearing a black officers uniform. He looked significantly less punchable now. "I will be showing this young officer beside me around the workplace.

"If any of you breathe a word about his presence here until I give the okay, I'll have you shot.

"Understand?"

"Yes ma'am." said Yamanov, flinching.

And Serena realized she wasn't sure if she was bluffing. This was actually very serious. "Good. Take your men and inspect the defenses. Don't hurry on your way back."

They left.

"May I ask what the point of this is?" asked Valerian.

"If anyone asks your name is Iran Mccord." said Serena. "You're new here. You're interested in learning about how things operate."

"That doesn't really answer my question." noted Valerian, looking offended.

"You have a brain. Think." said Serena. "What reason could I have for making everyone here think that you are someone unimportant?"

Valerian thought about it. "…People will reveal information they wouldn't say to my face."

"Exactly." said Serena. "You cannot make good decisions if you don't have good information. A commander must be approachable, or people will hide problems from him. That outfit you wear makes you above everyone else, so people will not want to reveal bad news. Now come on."

Then, as they walked into the hall, Serena realized she hadn't had a tour of this place. And that she was not looking forward to having to babysit this idiot. As she walked, someone rushed up to her. "Commander!"

Serena looked at him. He'd fought at New Gettysburg, hadn't he? Under Kerrigan. "…Charles, isn't it? I believe you fought at New Gettysburg. How can I help you?"

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but it's about this new magistrate." said Charles.

"What about him?" asked Serena.

"Antiga Prime is in a serious situation." said Charles. "There are zerg within a few miles of most population centers. And they are gathering in force in the north pole. Now, things are pretty stable, but if someone does something stupid, that could change.

"We can't just put some nobody in charge of it?

"Why aren't you-?"

Serena put a hand on his shoulder. "Look, Charles, I'll level with you. The whole thing with Valerian being magistrate is bogus. Mengsk needs his heir apparent to be credible. So he's assigning him here so that when I make all the decisions, he'll get all the credit.

"Ordinarily we'd start him on something minor. But we keep getting ghost assassins in the night. Once Mengsk has established a proper succession, people are going to be in less of a hurry to bump him off. That would make them the Dominion's primary target.

"He's only here to observe the real officers in action. Once he's gotten some credibility, Mengsk will give him something less serious. It's just a PR move."

Charles looked reassured. "Right, right. That's kind of what some of the boys were saying in the first place.

"A few of them were saying that the Dominion will make anyone an officer as long as they have connections. Commander, I hope you can keep him in line."

"I'll do my best." said Serena. She enjoyed how uncomfortable Valerian looked. "Actually, Charles, I'm glad you came. You see, Prince Valerian has been delayed by a few hours. And another arrival got here early. This is Iran Mccord. I was hoping you'd give him a tour of the facilities, show him how everything works.

"He's going to have to make a report to Prince Valerian after this. The Prince wants someone else to do his footwork."

"Sure, no problem." said Charles. He offered Valerian a hand. "Welcome to Antiga."

Valerian took it tentatively. "Thank you."

"Follow me this way." said Charles. "First off, the vespene trade is the thing we're focusing. So everything revolves around expanding that." He paused. "Sorry if the Commander scared you, she's like that with everyone."

Serena smiled. Then she walked up to a guard. "Excuse me, could you show me to the Magistrate's office. I've got work to do."

If Arcturus wanted her to do this, she'd do it in her own way. And the last thing on her to do list was giving Valerian any actual authority.

* * *

** Author's Note:**

I had this meeting planned from the beginning.

If you look at Starcraft II, Valerian only really starts to come into his own as a leader after he joins the Raiders. Before that, I think that everyone treated him with kid gloves. Thus his disastrous attempt to invade Char. An invasion that only worked because Raynor was involved. When he had to go on the run, he was in the company of people who didn't take him seriously. They weren't intimidated by his rank, so he had to grow up.

Anyway, Serena isn't like Warfield. She isn't going to tolerate the aloof smugness which he conducts himself in canon. Especially since she resents the mission, to begin with. Valerian was lucky he was meeting with Raynor in his first scene in Starcraft II. If it had been Serena breaking into the bridge, she'd have shot him dead on the spot the moment he said he owned her.


	9. Dunes of Shakuras

**Chapter Nine: Dunes of Shakuras**

_I never talked to Zeratul much. He entered the scene when things were reaching a crisis point. And after that he was always going from one place to another, trying to shore up the khalai's failing defenses._

_I have heard that he was from a place called Shakuras. It was mostly desert, and never fully night or day. Just shades of twilight. It sounds like an exciting world. Sometimes I wish I'd gone there instead of heading back._

**Liberty's Reports, Volume V.**

* * *

Shakuras was a realm of flowing dunes of sand. It appeared violet beneath a perpetual twilight. The wind blew steadily, and there were few plants here. Great birds flew across the sky with a grace that belied the harsh surroundings.

Selendis approached where a camp had been laid out. This barren waste was to be the new home of the khalai? It could not be like this. One day they must retake Aiur, not just wander this world in oblivion.

Artanis approached her, and Zeratul was with him. "En Taro Tassadar, Executor. The survivors from Aiur have made it safely through the gate. Amidst the chaos of our retreat, we lost contact with Fenix and Raynor. I fear that they may have been overrun by the Zerg.

Zeratul shook his head. "Fear not, Artanis. Fenix is as stalwart a warrior as I have ever known, and the Terran Raynor has proven himself to be highly resourceful in the past. I for one believe that they made it here safely. But while we wait for word from them, we must reconnoiter the surrounding area and find a suitable location for a more permanent settlement. Once we're situated, we can begin to search for the Dark Templar."

"Zeratul, this is your world." asked Selendis. "What course do you believe we should take?"

"This is indeed my world." said Zeratul. "However, I have been away a long time. And even I have not memorized every part of it. Fortunately, the warp gate was one part I did memorize.

"For now I would head northeast toward those highlands. There, should the zerg follow us through, we may hold for a time until help arrives. Varsas, you will seek out our brethren and asked them to aid us."

A Dark Templar Selendis had not even known was there bowed and moved away. She shuddered, then followed Zeratul's motion to see a plateau in the distance. There was a river between them and it, but she could make out what appeared to be a bridge.

And so their journey began.

* * *

It took days on end of hard travel to do so. Not that one could tell day from night in this land where the sun never rose of set. The khalai kept their blades close as they marched and their was misery among everyone. Supplies were short, though they could go a long time without nourishment. What made it worse, however, was the endless howling wind. The ground was mostly sand that gave way beneath your feet or rocky ground that hurt the feet through the strongest shoes. Zeratul and his brethren had no trouble on it though; they avoided the stones easily.

What made it worse was the air. It was strange and foreign. It was tinged with a darkness. The darkness of Zeratul's people. It might not have been evil, as the Conclave claimed, but it was different. And in such heaviness it made Selendis feel sick.

And then there was a snarling. Selendis looked up to see chaos in the rear lines. She could hear screams of panic, and she ran toward the end lf the column. Whatever the commotion was, it ended before she could reach it. She had not sensed any deaths, however.

She found Artanis standing over the corpse of a hydralisk. Other zerg were lying dead as well. But a panic seemed to be coming over the refugees.

"Executor!" said Artanis. "There are Zerg on Shakuras! They must have taken control of the warp gate on Aiur!"

Murmurs of unease came from the people. They had only left a few days ago, and already it seemed the enemy had followed them. Selendis cursed her luck. Had Fenix and Aldaris already been overrun?

What now?

"There is no time to waste!" said Zeratul. "Executor, get the people moving. We must reach the high ground quickly. Once there we can establish fortifications to make our stand."

A final stand. They should have made it on Aiur, with their homeland beneath their feet. "Do as Zeratul says!" cried Selendis. "Make for the plateau. Stay in order. Artanis, guard the rear. Zeratul, you and your brethren must scout ahead for any snares.

"The zerg may have come here by other means."

Zeratul flinched at those words but moved off before Selendis could wonder as to why.

The journey continued. Sand was kicked up as the winds became stronger, but they reached the bridge. It was wide and well constructed, and the river beneath it was not fast flowing. The column fled over it, murmuring among themselves.

They made their way onto the high ground.

And still, there was no more sign of the zerg. Selendis almost wished there was an army hot on their heels. This waiting was almost worse than the battle itself.

"Quickly," said Artanis, "bring forward the drones. Have them warp in a nexus from Aiur."

"Aiur is fallen, Artanis." said Selendis.

He flinched, and she understood why. Aiur was constant. It was why they lived. For it to be gone was unthinkable. But they had to continue. "We must construct shelters and arrange for the creation of a nexus. People, have the Judicator amongst us begin the ceremony."

The worker caste set to work at once, using their psionic energy y little by little they began to create a new nexus. Soon the Judicators came forward and began to invoke the psionic rites. Little by little their wills were focused into the nexus. Yet it wasn't the same.

For so long the Conclave had existed at the absolute center. Now the system had lost its lynchpin.

And then came the zerg.

They came in vast numbers, swarming up onto the highlands in their footsteps. But they also came from the west as well. Selendis sent forth her will to command. "Soldiers, meet the enemy to the south! All who cannot fight, retreat to the north!"

She could not defeat them all. But if the zerg became preoccupied with the nexus, she could finish them off piecemeal.

And then, suddenly, a line of zerg exploded into blood and gore. The others reeled and turned to find their assailant. They found nothing but death.

"Neraz Gulio!" cried a voice.

"Ner'mah!" cried another as the zerg to the west were annihilated.

"Zerashk gulida!" cried the first.

In mere moments the zerg had been annihilated. But Selendis could not see any of those who had attacked. She shuddered as the Dark Templar came forward in great numbers. They wore masks of cloth over their faces and dressed in concealing robes. Their eyes glowed a pure orange.

The leader came forward, taller and thinner than the rest. Zeratul walked to meet him, and they faced one another down. If these were not friendly, Selendis doubted they could stop them. Not with their cloaking. And even if she did, her forces would be decimated.

Then the two embraced. They drew back. "Adun Toridas, Zeratul! Glad I am to see that you've returned home after these many decades." said the leader. "But the strange guests that have followed you here seem ill-tempered."

"Well met, my brother!" said Zeratul. "Indeed, these creatures known as the zerg have no regard for the sanctity of life. Once we have secured this area, I shall tell you everything I know about them in council."

The tension was broken. "I am sure the Matriarch will be eager to hear your tale as well.

"Yet who are these that travel with you?"

Zeratul looked back. "These are the khalai survivors of Aiur. I believe word was sent here of the situation."

"Word was. And there was much rejoicing among the Nerazim." said the leader. "Why have you brought agents of the Conclave here to profane our world?" And the tension returned.

"These are not like the Conclave, Ulrezaj." said Zeratul. "They have seen past the old hatreds and seek to understand our ways."

Not technically true. But if it meant not being wiped out by a host of Dark Templar, Selendis was willing to let the matter pass. Ulrezaj looked at them in suspicion. "…I will leave the matter to the Matriarch, of course."

"For now," said Artanis, "I believe we should attempt to make contact with our brethren on Aiur."

"How will we do that?" asked Selendis. "The zerg may still be around us."

"Most of the creatures following you were destroyed before they reached you." said Ulrezaj. "We slaughtered them wherever we found them. However, they were seen growing strange fleshy structures to the south. They are establishing defenses around the warp gate."

"Then they have already made plans to infest this world." said Zerault. "We must act quickly against them."

"To do that we must know where these zerg came from." said Selendis. "I do not believe that a hive cluster could be created so quickly, especially after having fought a battle to take the warp gate.

"But the warp gate may still be held against us." said Artanis. "We must know the fate of Raynor and Fenix."

"Then what do you suggest?" asked Selendis.

"Our psionic communications might be able to reach the warp gate if we focus." said Artanis. "From there we might send out a message. And if any remain alive to receive it, they might, in turn, send it back."

"A wise plan." said Zeratul. "But first we must establish fortifications and a settlement." He paused. "Selendis, how many of those among us are trained in battle?"

"We have some Templar." said Selendis. "But the wars cost us dearly. I fear we will sorely need those we have lost in future battles."

"What if we trained the worker caste?" asked Artanis.

Selendis looked at him. "Train the worker caste in war? That would violate our oldest traditions."

"All things must change." said Artanis. "I do not believe even the Conclave would object to such a plan, were they faced."

"Such a process would take time." said Selendis. "And casualties would be heavy."

"In my time with Commander Raynor, he spoke to me of terran customs." said Zeratul. "Most terran colonies are not like us. They do not have what they would call a professional army. Rather each settlement has its citizens train during spare hours in the ways of war. These 'militia' are used by Terran Commanders to hold ground. They may also be used to deal with less serious threats.

"While not capable of winning a war by themselves, they can be used to free up troops to be used in war. This then, is what I propose. Artanis will take charge of training all available worker caste in the ways of war.

"Once we have trained them to the point of basic competence, we may make use of our Templar in assaults. The militia will ensure our settlements are not wiped out."

"All of this sounds to me like it will take far longer than we have." said Ulrezaj. "Why not give them a basic understanding of how to summon a psi-blade, then use them in a frontal assault. Once they have softened up the zerg defenses, the warriors will finish the job."

"You suggest wholesale murder!" said Artanis.

"Their deaths would serve our purposes." said Ulrezaj. "Those who survive the trial will emerge stronger for it. Those who die will no longer require sustenance." Ulrezaj paused as he realized that every single Templar was glaring at him. "It's a legitimate strategy."

"You'll have to forgive Ulrezaj." said Zeratul. "My people have a philosophy that all beings must be self-sufficient. We are less… community minded than your own. We learn to swim by jumping into the ocean if you will.

"Even so, Ulrezaj, I suggest you refrain from making such suggestions in the future."

"As you say, Zeratul." said Ulrezaj. "I will scour the surrounding area and ensure that these zerg, does not spread any further."

And he and his warriors departed. They left like a wind, and Selendis felt far better for their absence. A few Dark Templar disturbed her, but to have so many in one place gave her a headache. And whatever Zeratul's claims, their dislike of her kind was palpable.

Artanis looked to Zeratul. "We have a great deal of work to do. Don't we?"

"Beyond measure." said Zeratul.

This was going to be a long exile.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Ulrejaz has a backstory of his own. However, I haven't seen anything which says what he was doing during the events of Act 4. So I figured I'd bring him in, in the interests of giving him an arc.

I'm hoping to go into Nerazim Culture in detail at some point. I've got some ideas.


	10. The Disciples Scatter

**Chapter Ten: The Disciples Scatter**

Days later, Zeratul inspected the militia. The khalai trainees stood practicing their stances. The Prelate observed them, then looked up. "The trainees seem to be advancing far more quickly than I had thought possible."

"We khalai have an advantage you lack." said Selendis. "Because the khalai connects our thoughts, in times of crisis we may let our mind seep into others. In so doing they may learn skills and abilities far more quickly.

It is tiring, but it can speed the process by which things are learned."

"Still," said Zeratul, "the zerg raids are beginning to intensify. We lost several of our brethren in an ambush. I pray that Ulrezaj returns with news on the heart of our enemy's territory. It would be best to destroy them before they can muster even greater forces."

"You need not fear, brother. I have found more than that." said Ulrezaj, walking from the shadows.

Zeratul looked up. "So you have returned."

"Could you cease such actions?" asked Selendis.

Ulrezaj glowered at her, but Zeratul raised a hand. "Forgive Selendis; she does not understand our ways. There is a tradition among Nerazim warbands. Young officers should seek to catch others by surprise. In so doing they ensure that all remain vigilant.

"What news, Ulrezaj?"

"The zerg have established what you call sunken colonies around the warp gate." said Ulrezaj. "However, news has come from our brethren to the south. It seems that the zerg have established an extensive city to the south of us.

"There is also more news. The zerg are landing throughout Shakuras. They appear to be setting up permanent settlements."

"Then they did not enter through the warp gate." mused Zeratul. "Daggoth must have located Shakuras by other means."

"Daggoth?" asked Ulrezaj.

"The name of our enemy." said Zeratul.

"Are you certain it is not Kaloth?" asked Selendis.

"Yes, Kaloth has a different style." said Zeratul. "He finds where the enemy is weakest and strikes with all his force there. Daggoth prefers a more strategic method of attack."

"Who are these beings of which you speak?" asked Ulrezaj.

"Cerebrates." said Zeratul. "The leaders of these creatures. Powerful psionic entities that command in the name of the Overmind. They command now, even after his death. Daggoth and Kaloth are the greatest of them.

"Kaloth holds me in bitter hatred for slaying his mentor, Zasz."

"Poetic." said Ulrezaj.

At that moment Artanis rushed into fight. He seemed happier than Selendis had ever seen him. "Executor!"

"I'm waiting." said Selendis, amused despite herself.

"We have received a transmission from Raynor and Fenix!" said Artanis. "They are still alive, and are fighting to retake the warp gate on Aiur! We must secure the gate on this side without delay!"

"Artanis is right." said Zeratul. "If we can seize the warp gate it will allow us to link up our forces with Fenix. And it will make an excellent first step in wiping away the zerg south of here.

"That must be done with all haste."

"I will go." said Artanis. "Fenix is my friend, and I would speak with him."

"And my brethren and I will lead you." said Ulrezaj. "We've been hunting the outlying zerg for some time."

Selendis was just glad Ulrezaj would leave as quickly as he had come. She did not like him. Or those who worked under him. They murmured among themselves and glowered when they thought she wasn't looking.

She knew she should try to put old hatred behind her. But she had no intention of throwing caution to the wind.

* * *

Artanis and his warriors were led across the same bridge they had gone across before. The waters were disturbed beneath them, and as they reached the other side, Artanis saw why. Miles and miles of greyish purple goo had covered the sands.

He reached down and sensed it. It was dying. The buildings meant to maintain it were destroyed. Yet it had only begun to recede a day or two ago. "The creep on this ground is still fresh. Yet I see no sign of any structures or zerg."

"My brothers and I have been hunting." said Ulrezaj. "They cannot kill what they cannot detect. And they did not detect anything.

"I halted my attack because I did not wish to press our luck."

Artanis looked to the other protoss and tried to gauge him. He knew that Ulrezaj had a grievance against the khalai. And Artanis wished that he could let it go. Even so, it would take deeds, more than words, to mend such hatred. "If I may ask, Ulrezaj, how is it that you located us?"

"My brethren and I were assigned to patrol the region around the warp gate." said Ulrezaj. "One does not let ancient Xel'naga relics go unattended."

"They are not Xel'naga relics." said Artanis. "They were constructed in the days when the Xel'naga were among us, however, they were made by-"

"I care not." said Ulrezaj.

"I apologize." said Artanis.

On they went, over sand dunes. Until at last, they neared the warp gate. Ulrezaj led them quietly to the edge of a dune, and they looked down. Below they saw the warp gate, but it was surrounded by sunken colonies. There were many hundreds of hydralisks below, prowling around.

Yet they seemed to be focused on the warp gate. Not around it. "There is no sign of Fenix or Raynor." said Artanis. "They must still be on Aiur!"

"You continually mention this Raynor." said Ulrezaj. "Yet that is no khalai name?"

"It belongs to a terran who has been of invaluable service to our people." said Artanis. Though privately he felt a twinge of irritation at admitting it.

Ulrezaj laughed. It was dark laughter that resounded through Artanis' thoughts, and it was mocking. "The vaunted khalai, making use of terran mercenaries. How the mighty have fallen."

"He was not a mercenary." said Artanis. "The Dominion he serves is a trusted ally."

"How the mighty have fallen." repeated Ulrezaj. "No matter.

"My brethren and I have already destroyed many of these sunken colonies. These will be no different."

And he moved to rise. But Artanis caught him by the shoulder. He pointed to the bulbous insects floating above the gate. "Hold Ulrezaj; those are overlords. Even Zeratul is unable to remain hidden beneath their gaze."

Ulrezaj looked up and saw them. "I see. I remember the zerg began to notice us when we neared their main clusters. Now I know why.

"What approach would you recommend?"

Then he was willing to hear Artanis' strategy. By demonstrating the valor of the khalai, Artanis could prove their pure intentions. "My brethren and I will launch a direct assault on the sunken colonies. If we move fast and with proper order, we should be able to overwhelm their defenses."

"So your strategy is to charge in and kill everything?" asked Ulrezaj.

Artanis didn't want to admit it, but he was correct. "With proper order. Without any of our heavy equipment, we are limited in what we are capable of." He paused. "Do you Nerazim possess any siege equipment we might use?"

"We do not launch frontal assaults." said Ulrezaj. "Our way is the way of cloak and psi-blade. We strike where the enemy is vulnerable. If they have focused all their power in a single place, then we strike elsewhere.

"If we ever built the factories necessary to create such weaponry, the khalai would find us easily. They have sent their observers to Shakuras before."

Had they truly avoided the Conclave even detecting them? Such a thing was truly impressive. But how? Observers could detect Dark Templar. Now was not the time to wonder that. "I… see your point.

"Then my brothers and I will be first in the assault, in repayment of our debt. You may follow behind and act as a rear guard."

"It will take far more blood than that to repay the debt you owe our people." said Ulrezaj. "But the gesture is noted."

Artanis reached out with his mind to the zealots and dragoons. They gathered together into a line by the edge of the dune. Then Artanis arose. "For Adun! For Tassadar! For Aiur!"

They charged down toward the sunken colonies. The dragoons launched their photon blasts into the enemy. Great explosions of blood and flesh appeared among the hydralisks. Then the creatures unleashed their spines. The projectiles slammed into the protoss shields and then battles was joined.

Artanis hacked down a hydralisk, before ducking under another's scythe arms. Running it through, he vaulted over another and fell upon a sunken colony. The colony sent forth a tentacle, but Artanis slashed it in half.

Then he passed the sunken colony with a strike. Glancing back, he saw it explode into blood.

Now Ulrezaj and his brethren were joining the fray. Not to be outdone, they tore through the remaining zerg. They fought differently, with less discipline and more savagery. Ulrezaj seethed with rage as he cut through everything in sight, and his blade was wild and untamed.

At last the battle was won.

"The warp gate has been taken." said Artanis. "We should establish a position and send communications to Zeratul."

Ulrezaj nodded. Communications were sent, and they waited for some days in that place. Artanis feared that the zerg would arrive an attack, but no attacks came. Still, he noticed that Ulrezaj and his dark templar radiated less contempt.

Perhaps they were convinced of their good intentions.

Photon cannons were established around the warp gate by the probes they brought with him. New pylons were established to power the warp gate. Ulrezaj spent the time scouring the surrounding area. He brought news of several good places for settlements.

"My thanks, Ulrezaj." said Artanis. "But why did you feel the need?"

"Your people are clustered heavily in one place." said Ulrezaj. "The plateau will not sustain that population for long. I… felt that I ought to provide you with alternatives." Then Selendis came. She marched with a larger force than they had had, bearing heavy arms. Artanis and Ulrezaj walked to meet her. But Ulrezaj's contempt returned.

"Selendis, well met." said Artanis.

"We are here with the warriors of the khalai." said Selendis. Then she motioned to a number of less well armed protoss. "As well as a militia. Zeratul sent us to aid you in purging the zerg from this region.

"Is the warp gate secure?"

"It is indeed." said Artanis. "I only pray that Raynor and Fenix will be able to retake the other side. The evacuation must continue."

Ulrezaj looked at him. "There are more of you?"

"We are initiating a mass evacuation." said Artanis. "A large part of the population was evacuated before the fall of the Conclave. But there are several billion khalai survivors in need of-"

"Several billion?" asked Ulrezaj. "And you expect us to take all of you?" There was sudden fear and anger in his voice.

"We will not be a burden." said Artanis quickly. "And we have much experience fighting these zerg."

"The zerg you brought here." said Ulrezaj. "You're offering to assist us against an enemy which may never have found us if you hadn't come here in the first place."

"The swarm lives only to consume." said Selendis. "In time, it would have found Shakuras."

"So you say." hissed Ulrezaj. "No matter. We must focus on the task at hand. Artanis, you seem moderately capable. Ensure no zerg take back the warp gate. My brethren and I will locate the primary settlement of these creatures."

"I will attempt to make contact with the others beyond the warp gate." said Artanis. He turned and made his way over to the gate.

The last time he'd gotten a transmission it had been weak. It had been disrupted several times, and he'd only been able to get a general idea. This time when he reached out with his mind, the connection was far stronger. Though he had to work at it for nearly an hour before he could establish communications.

He saw Aldaris meditating. Behind him, there was a battle waging. "Artanis, so you are still alive."

"Aldaris, what news?" asked Artanis.

"We have secured our front." said Aldaris. "The zerg attacked us through the warp gate, and we were taken off guard. We feared the worst.

"However, the zerg are swarming with ever greater intensity.

"A new column of refugees is ready, and they must be sent through. Are you prepared to receive them?"

"We are." said Artanis.

"Well done then." said Aldaris as he rose. "I will come through last when I am satisfied this fort will hold. If it falls, all hope for the survivors is lost."

"How fair Fenix and Commander Raynor?" asked Artanis.

Aldaris glanced back to the battle. "...Well, Fenix certainly seems to be enjoying himself, if nothing else."

"Artanis, Ulrezaj has returned." said Selendis.

"I must go." said Artanis. "Adun watch over you." And he cut the channel.

Ulrezaj approached, his expression irrita.d. "I have scoured the area and found several more suitable locations for a settlement. Here is a map of them." And he pressed a crystal into Artanis' hand. Artanis looked within the map and sent the information to his officers.

Hours ago Ulrezaj had been objecting to their presence. Yet now he was helping them anyway. "My thanks Ulrezaj, you do us far greater kindness than we deserve."

"I am well aware." hissed Ulrezaj.

"A word, Artanis, if you will." said Selendis.

Artanis looked up and walked over to her. "What troubles you?"

"Why are you groveling to these savages Artanis?" asked Selendis. "They have all but treated us with open hostility?"

"We have done them great harm, and they are helping us." said Artanis." I felt that a display of humility would be best.

"I wish to show them that-"

"And what are you showing the khalai?" asked Selendis. "Are you going to act as if our entire history was nothing more than a mistake?"

"No, of course not." said Artanis. "I merely-"

"I have abandoned Aiur." hissed Selendis. "I will not abandon my pride as a khalai."

"Ulrezaj and his men do not trust us." said Artanis. "If we show only pride in what we are, they will never think of us as anything more than agents of the Conclave. We must show that we are willing to make amends.

"Zeratul has already been of great service to us. We should seek to do the same."

"The first thing Zeratul did when he got to Aiur was proclaim how wrong we were, and try to assassinate the Conclave." said Selendis.

Artanis tried to think of a response to that. "…In his defense, Aldaris was trying to kill him."

"Is everything all right?" called Ulrezag. "I would like to be notified if you're going to have a civil war. I'd enjoy watching."

"I will remain here and guard the warp gate." said Artanis. "A hold must be maintained on it if we are to receive reinforcements. Executor Selendis, you should take command of the templar and go with Ulrezaj. Wipe away the zerg to the south of here so that they will not threaten this world anymore. We must secure this region if we are to rebuild."

Selendis looked at Artanis. He met her gaze, and for a moment they merely looked at one another. Finally, Selendis nodded and walked away to her troops.

"Oh yes. By all means, rebuild." said Ulrezaj. "We are but shadows in the twilight."

* * *

Selendis liked Ulrezaj less by the minute. His every word was naked contempt. And though he was assisting, she suspected that it was a double-edged sword. All of the settlement locations he had suggested were on the low ground.

They would be easy to attack.

Perhaps he was merely hedging his bets. But Selendis did not trust him. And she liked crossing this bridge even less. There was the high ground above them, the river to either side. If the zerg caught them at the edge, it would be a killing zone.

"So, you are an Executor among your people then?" asked Ulrezaj.

"I am." said Selendis.

"I wonder how many communities of Nerazim you've butchered." said Ulrezaj.

"My task was hunting zerg." said Selendis. "I left the destruction of pirates to the agents of the Conclave."

"And they are now dead, then?" asked Ulrezaj.

No attack came as they scaled up into the highlands.

"Yes." said Selendis. "They are dead."

"Good." said Ulrezaj. "If nothing else has come out of this, at least the Conclave is no more."

"They gave their lives opening the way to the Overmind's destruction." said Selendis.

"Well that doesn't seem to have stopped the swarm, so I should call the act meaningless." said Ulrezaj. "Was their end painful?"

Selendis wanted dearly to cut his throat."…I do not know."

"You might want to investigate the matter." said Ulrezaj. "For historical reasons. I'm sure you can find it in your precious khala."

"Speak one more word-" began Selendis. And she stopped.

"Go ahead, make your threats." said Ulrezaj. "Neither of us can afford to kill the other at the moment. That's why I'm baiting you." Then he stopped and motioned. "And here we have the sunken colonies." The sunken colonies were many. "I suggest a frontal assault. We have a few other options."

These zerg did not seem very aggressive.

"Very well. Forward, warriors of the khalai! Destroy these unclean monsters!" said Selendis.

And they charged. But even as they did many zerg arose from the ground and met them. The sunken colonies tore at their shields, as spines shot into their ranks. Zerglings rushed toward them, and a melee ensued.

Selendis hacked and slashed around her. And yet she saw no sign of the Dark Templar. Little by little they pushed forward, but at a cost. And then the Dark Templar arrived, and the advantage was theirs.

They drove the zerg before them and annihilated those on the plateau. But the main zerg hive cluster still lay before them. Ancient structures could be seen spaced around them. And the only way down was a narrow path.

There were sunken colonies at the end of it. Selendis looked to Ulrezaj. "You were delayed in your charge, Ulrezaj. Are your men poorly trained?"

"The matter is unimportant." said Ulrezaj. "Press the attack.

And press the attack they did. The zerg took defensive positions behind their hive clusters. They fought tooth and nail, and many protoss warriors fell in the attack. A dragoon was ripped to pieces. Yet once they got past the choke point, it got easier. Little by little the zerg lost ground.

Until at last the fight came to their hatcheries. These were put to the sword. And finally, they stood in the broken remnants of the zerg colonies. Selendis looked to Ulrezaj. She looked through the memories of her troops. She saw that the Dark Templar had stayed out of the thick of the fighting. They had let the khalai engage the zerg and then entered at the critical moment.

"You used my warriors as shields, Nerzaim." hissed Selendis.

"You've invited yourselves into my home. Your soldiers ought to face the sunken colony's tentacles." said Ulrezaj. "If only to reduce the surplus population."

Selendis knew she could not kill him. So she mastered herself. Control was essential. "I was skeptical when Zeratul said that you Dark Templar were less unforgiving than us. I'm pleased to see I judged rightly."

"You are alive, are you not?" asked Ulrezaj. "The Conclave would have annihilated all of us if we came fleeing to them for aid." Selendis said nothing, for she would have to concede the point. "Now, perhaps we should return to the warp gate. I'm certain Zeratul isn't the real leader of your merry band of hypocrites. So I'd like to meet the one who is really in charge."

So Selendis and her remaining soldiers returned to the warp gate. As they did, they saw new settlements being established by drones. In the places, Ulrezaj had suggested.

At last, they came to the warp gate. Artanis saw them and ran to them. "Selendis, Ulrezaj, you return.

"We've established the beginnings of several settlements. However, there are still many survivors on Aiur who likely have not reached the Warp Gate. It could take months, even years to find them all.

"Still, Aldaris and the remaining Judicators are now coming through."

"What?" said Ulrezaj.

And then Aldaris emerged from the portal. He walked down, looking very pleased. "Well done, Artanis, you have-" He halted, and his eyes flashed as he saw their companion. "Ulrezaj?!"

"Aldaris." said Ulrezaj.

Ulrezaj drew a psi-blade and surged toward Aldaris. The Judicator took a stance and summoned his own blade. And then Zeratul came between them. "Cease this madness, both of you! We cannot afford to fight among ourselves while the zerg press on us! There is a much larger invasion to deal with!"

"You would stand between me and this butcher, Zeratul?" asked Ulrezaj.

"Do you think our hands are wholly clean, Ulrezaj?" asked Zeratul. "It does not matter what happened before now if all of us are consumed by the zerg. We must cooperate to stop them. I have seen first hand their power. The khalai are essential to our chances of defeating them.

"And Aldaris is their leader. If you kill him you and your men will be killed afterward. Our peoples will consume one another. And the zerg will destroy what if left.

"Do you want that?"

Ulrezaj remained silent. He looked to Aldaris, who looked at him with equal hatred. For a moment they stood there, in silent challenge. Then Ulrezaj unsummoned his blade. "...No.

"As I said, I'm certain the Matriarch will be eager to hear your tale. I suggest you make it a good one."

And he walked off.

"I'm perfectly willing to face him in single combat, Zeratul." said Aldaris. "Ending his existence in self-defense would be a genuine pleasure. And I would not press the matter any further."

"Perhaps not. But my brethren would." said Zeratul. "You are not a popular man among the Nerazim, Aldaris. I suggest you speak softly when we meet with the Matriarch.

"Now, we must make contact with Raynor and decide what is to be done next."

* * *

Artanis watched as Raynor and Fenix emerged from the warp gate. Raynor had his arm in a sling, and Fenix's armor was scratched and battered. But they were both alive. Artanis rushed forward and embraced Fenix. The huge protoss returned the gesture.

Then Artanis broke the embrace and looked at him. "I am told that you held the warp gate almost singlehanded, Fenix."

"Well yeah." said Raynor. "Him and some other guys. I lost my damn bike." Artanis sensed an unusual amount of anguish.

"Surely it is only a vehicle." said Selendis.

"I built that thing from scratch!" said Raynor. "Fixed every part of it, customized the whole damn thing! And then a damn torrasque eates it! Years of work blown to bits!"

"Did you not deliberately rig the engines to explode?" asked Fenix. "In order to kill the abomination?"

"Well what was I supposed to do?" asked Raynor. "Let the thing rip my boys to shreds?"

"We may discuss this later." said Selendis. "For now, you should prepare to bring your troops through the gate."

"Actually, about that." said Raynor. "We've also come to a decision.

"Executor, my crew and I will remain here on Aiur and shut the gate down on this side. It's the only way to make sure that the Zerg won't send more reinforcements to Shakuras."

"A brave course." said Zeratul as he approached. "But there is merit to it."

"We can maintain a garrison on that side to save any refugees." said Aldaris. "The warp gate can be reactivated when they are gathered. And keeping a presence on Aiur will make it simpler to retake in the future."

"You will be hopelessly outnumbered, and once the gate is shut down there will be no one to save you should you be overrun." noted Artanis.

Raynor radiated bitter mirth. "Yeah, well... I'm a man of action. What can I say?"

"I shall remain with Raynor as well, Artanis." said Fenix. "My duty is to Aiur, after all."

"Farewell then, brave warriors." said Artanis. "We will send through all the troops we can spare."

"Thanks." said Raynor. "You kids just remember to play nice from now on, ok? Wish us luck."

As they turned to walk through the gate, however, Fenix halted and looked to Artanis. For a moment the two regarded one another. Fenix looked over the plains of Shakuras, his eyes dulling. For a moment he hesitated, as though afraid, and Artanis sensed a terrible certainty from him. Then Fenix looked down. "The company of Tassadar is breaking. It was founded in the skies over Char, but the groundwork was laid in the beginnings of all things. Serena Calabas, James Raynor, Aldaris, myself, you Artanis. And there are too many others to name, silent heroes whose names will be lost. But their sacrifice shall be remembered past the day of reckoning. Together we defied the god of this world and stood united against all that was evil. And we triumphed."

"We did not triumph." said Selendis. "Aiur fell anyway. Our efforts were in vain."

"It was not in vain." said Aldaris. "Tassadar gave his life to save others. And many have been saved."

Fenix laughed suddenly, a laugh devoid of bitterness or hate. He seemed suddenly as one who has cast off a great burden. "Indeed Aldaris. Few have gained such a victory as we won that day in the eye of the storm. No deed of heroism, even if forgotten by all the universe, will go unmarked. And no sin will not be punished in due time even if all the world praises it. We exist for only an instant in this place, a brief candle, and the brightest of us burn out all the faster.

"Tassadar was the brightest. And now he has passed beyond our sight. It falls to us, then, to carry on in his stead. And so long as we strive to do so, Aiur will never fall."

"Tassadar said as much." said Zeratul.

"Each of us now has his own duty." said Fenix. "His own destiny to face. And I do not think that all, or any of us will return from it. Nor shall we all be united again, as we once were. But I know that none of us shall fail him.

"Farewell, my friends. I do not think we will meet again."

As Fenix and Raynor passed beyond the gates, Artanis realized he was going to his death.

* * *

** Author's Note:**

So I found myself having to justify some gameplay and story segregation. See, we're never actually given a good reason why Raynor and Fenix stay behind. Yeah, they want to shut the gate down. But surely you could have set a timed explosive and run through.

Plus the warp gate is still functional by the time of the UED campaign. So I figured I'd say that the purpose of Raynor and Fenix staying behind is to continue the evacuation. This also makes the mission to retake the warp gate extra important. Since if you don't do that, most of the protoss are stuck.


	11. Schezar's Gambit

**Chapter Eleven: Schezar's Gambit**

The United Earth Directorate had been in limbo of sorts. Having emerged from warp space expecting a blitzkrieg, they were disappointed. Instead, they had spent their time shadowing the sector. They had listened to communications and trying to get a feel for the politics.

Alexei had concluded that Schezar's data had been accurate. But he still had to process it all, and that had taken more than a week already. He'd drunk enough coffee to kill a rhino, and now he was walking to Dugalle's office.

Dugalle usually gave orders informally. Which meant that whatever it was he needed to speak to Alexei about was important. The door slid aside, and Alexei entered.

He found Dugalle resting his eyes. The old man was leaning back in his chair, his head bowed, and his hands clasped over his breast. Alexei remembered once again that his friend and mentor was getting old.

"Dugalle." said Alexei.

Dugalle shifted and looked up. Getting oriented, he straightened his cap and sat up. "I apologize Alexei. With my recent workload, I have found myself losing focus now and then." He motioned to his chair. "Please, come in."

Alexei sat down. "What is it, Gerard?"

Dugalle shifted through some papers. "I know I put it somewhere around here." Then he seized it. "Ah, here it is." He offered a letter to Alexei, which he took. "We have been invited to attend a meeting on Vardon. The sender is Commander Alan Schezar of the Confederate Principality."

"That's quite a sentence of contradictions, isn't it?" asked Alexei, smiling despite himself.

Dugalle looked a bit affronted. "It is. Commander Schezar has established himself as the head to the Confederate Remnants. We know that some of the Old Families back him. However, we do not know who is truly in command.

"I will not be going. Someone has to maintain control of the fleet, and if it should be a trap-" He hesitated. He seemed to be trying to remember something. "If it should be a trap…"

"Then it wouldn't be smart to have our whole command staff there." said Alexei, nodding. "Well then, I'm all for socializing. Shall I take anyone with me?"

Dugalle shifted. "William Mark."

Mark? He'd terrify everyone there. "...That isn't my first choice. Why not Nelson?"

"Nelson is social. You are social." said Dugalle. "William Mark is terrifying."

So it was to be a feature, not a bug. But Dugalle shifted nervously, and Alexei had a sudden suspicion. "Are you scared of him?"

"He disturbs me." admitted Dugalle. "Ever since he entered our company the men have been working as one. Not as a team, not as a group, but as one. The men have noticed it as well. I do not like the effect he has on us.

"It is best if he is sent somewhere else for the time being. And we have cause to be feared by the Confederate Squadrons. He will also be invaluable in detecting any snares."

Alexei drew out a cigar and lit it. Blowing smoke, he leaned back in his chair. "Well then, I suppose I'll go trap hunting."

Anti-lung cancer pills were a wonderful thing.

* * *

Vardona was a heavily populated planet. There were many cities on it, with shining white spires. Though there was also a fair number of less pleasant cities, and ordinary towns. And plenty of terraformed worlds. Few planets were all one thing, after all.

But the one which Alexei and Mark were descending to fit the description well. Alexei noticed Mark staring out the window. But he could feel Mark sending out his mind to sense the below.

"Any sign of a trap?" asked Alexei.

"No," said Mark. "and it would not be rational to murder us at this stage."

"That was what I said." said Alexei. "So, Nelson tells me you served under him. Any stories?"

"I launched nuclear missiles at enemy bases as the will of humanity dictated." said Mark. "I purged mutants, cyborgs, and pirates from the surface of numerous worlds. I crushed all those who dared raise their hand against the UED.

"None who have looked on me in my ghost armor on the field have yet lived."

"Ah." said Alexei. He had suspected Mark to be a fanatic; this just proved it. "Do you really believe it was in service of humanity?"

"I serve the Directorate." said Mark. "I serve humanity. All other priorities are secondary to victory. Those were Admiral Dugalle's instructions, were they not?"

"Yes." said Alexei. "Yes, they were. Why don't you let me do the talking in this, Mark? I'm concerned you might flay someone alive."

"As you command, Vice Admiral." said Mark.

Did Alexei detect a note of contempt in Mark's voice? What had he done to him anyway? Perhaps Alexei represented something Mark disliked. Fanatics didn't need good reasons to despise someone.

They landed and the doors opened. The two of them made their way onto the landing platform and found a tall, blonde man with short hair waiting. He wore an officers uniform and had a short beard around his mouth. He offered a hand.

"Vice Admiral Stukov, I'm glad you could make it." said the man. "I am Commander Alan Schezar, and I am in command of Vardona."

Alexei took it firmly. "A pleasure, Commander. This is Captain William Mark. Unfortunately, Gerard is unable to make it. So I'll be taking his place."

Alan took Mark's hand. Mark smiled. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Commander. I've heard a great many things about your exploits.

"I was hoping we might discuss them later."

Had Mark turned social? He was smiling, and the smile reached his eyes. It was like he had become a different person because he had to be.

"I'm sure we could." said Schezar. "You are both the first men born on Earth to set foot on a terran world in centuries. Something of a novelty."

"A giant leap for mankind?" asked Mark.

"Buzz Aldrin, I believe." said Schezar. "Either way, please, come this way. There is a car waiting for us."

They walked, and Alexei realized he was the nonsocial one at the moment. He hardly recognized Mark now. Was this the same man who had asked in so many words if Idreas wanted anyone murdered?

Apparently so. "You're not what I expected, given the man who met us." said Alexei, and it was only half to Schezar.

Schezar nodded. "Understandable. Reikson is a reliable soldier, and an old friend but his cynicism gets in the way of his manners. Ordinarily, I would have come myself. But the post-war situation is so unstable, that my full attention was elsewhere."

They neared the car. Long and black. Armored too.

"Post war? The fighting continues even now." said Mark.

"Well, the consensus now that the Overmind is dead is that the war is winding down." said Schezar. "They've already started calling it the 'Great War.' I think the gesture is premature, personally." The door was opened for them by a valet. "Thank you, Esmond."

Why thank the valet? He was getting paid to open a door. No matter.

Schezar sat down at the far end of the seat, and Alexei sat down across from him with Mark. "Well, we do know a great deal more than most." said Alexei.

"That I suppose we do. Would you care for some wine?" asked Schezar. "I have some in here."

"I'd love some." said Alexei raising his hands. "But mixing business with pleasure isn't wise. Drink clouds the mind."

"The Old Families did it all the time." noted Schezar. But it was said with a certain mockery.

"Well, that does explain a few things." said Alexei.

They laughed. And Mark laughed with them.

"Quite." said Schezar. "Now, the situation, as I need not tell you, has changed. But if we cooperate, we can still a means by which all involved can achieve their goals.

"Unfortunately, we have to go to a party first. There are some people I'd like to introduce you to."

"A celebration doesn't seem a good place to make decisions." said Mark.

"And I assure you, none will be made there." said Schezar. "However, most of the surviving Old Families who didn't have their assets liquated work for me. Even if they would never admit it to themselves. I have survived by making myself a conservative alternative to Arcturus Mengsk.

"They think they control me. I humor them."

"How exactly did this state of affairs come about?" asked Alexei. "It seems a strange one."

"Well, that is a very complicated story." said Schezar, looking out the window. It had beun to rain. "You see, the Confederacy of Man was officially a democracy. But in reality it was bought and paid for by a series of rich company owners. They were collectively known as the 'Old Families.'

"They used any and all means to maintain complete control of the economy and government."

"This much we were made aware of." said Mark.

"Well, when Arcturus took the throne, they didn't just up and disappear." said Schezar. "Some them were butchered by out of control mobs, of course, or shot by their own men. Another part of them reorganized under the Calabas family. They are doing their best to be good upstanding citizens, with a notable exception. Some were disbanded in a purge by Emperor Mengsk in revenge for treason.

"But the Old Families were not limited to Tarsonis. They reorganized their personal forces into a single group. It has been called the Confederate Resistance Forces. It isn't so much an organization, as a loose alliance of special interest groups — those who don't want the Dominion in charge.

"The finely dressed men and women we'll be going to see will represent those who fund them."

"And how do you fit into all this?" asked Alexei.

"Oh, this humble servant is merely a puppet governor." said Schezar with a shrug. "My influence is limited to giving them suggestions about policy. And winning battles. And determining research. But other than that, I am merely the public face of the Confederacy, until the Rape of Tarsonis fades from memory."

The Rape of Tarsonis. That was what they called Arturro Calabas using the psi disruptors on his capital. It was a very spectacular way to flip the board, Alexei would admit.

But the Directorate would never have done it. Then again, the Directorate would never have been stupid enough to get into that position. Nuking an entire world without a cover story was pure idiocy. "Meaning you have absolute control of every aspect of this government. And all they do is sign checks."

"Well, I've given nominal authority over the various militias to a Samir Duran." said Schezar. "A very competent man who is utterly devoid of heart and soul. They think they can play him and me against one another.

"In reality, I could tap my foot twice and obliterate his entire powerbase."

"Pompey the Great?" asked Mark.

"I've read my history." said Schezar.

"Surely you must know what happened to Pompey?" said Mark.

"I do." said Schezar. "Which is why I'm planning to give full authority over Samir Duran's forces to the UED."

"And you can do that?" asked Alexei.

"But of course." said Schezar. "I need only redirect the conversation so that they think they came up with the idea themselves.

"You see, Duran's power base extends only to the Confederate Resistance forces. They lack any central coordination aside from Duran, and Duran is not what one can call a... reliable man."

"Meaning?" asked Mark.

"He has backstabbed every faction in the sector except yourselves and the aliens." said Schezar. "First he worked for the Confederacy. Then, when Arturro Calabas lured the zerg to Tarsonis, he defected and warned Mengsk. Then his opportunities for advancement were thwarted by the disdain of his compatriots. From there he betrayed the Dominion to Umojan.

"And now he's come full circle and is working for the Confederate Resistance Forces."

"How can anyone trust such a man?" asked Mark. Alexei almost bought the distaste in his voice.

"Well I don't." said Schezar. "But the general opinion among the Old Families is that he was always loyal. He merely feigned defecting. I don't understand how anyone could be quite so detached from reality. No one was loyal to the Old Families, only their paychecks.

"Only an idiot thinks money equals power. It's merely a tool. And it won't save you in a revolution."

"Then the militias are loyal to this Duran?" asked Alexei.

"Hardly." said Schezar. "Duran is not a figure who can inspire loyalty. The man has no soul, no empathy. He survives by providing services to powerful men. The Old Family remnants give him power over their assets, and he wields those assets on their behalf. He makes suggestions, and when his agenda is no longer fulfilled, he departs. Usually, around the time the chickens come home to roost.

"No one I have ever met can say they like the man. They just listen to him anyway. The moment the militia are given a cause worth fighting for, they'll be quick to defect."

Alexei liked this man. But he did not trust him. He drew out a cigar and lit it. "What do you want in return for this…" He motioned with the cigar. "gift?

"Two things." said Schezar. "First of all, I'd very much be allowed to remain in power once you conquer the Dominion. You'll need someone who understands the sector to act as a guide in any case. Once you've knocked out Mengsk, everyone will look to me to form the primary resistance.

"If we can make an arrangement with you that leaves me in command, and gets you the sector, well...' Schezar smiled. 'that's just good business."

"Why are you so eager for us to win?" asked Alexei.

Schezar clasped his hands before him. "As I said, I've read my history. Whenever a nation becomes too powerful, all of the weaker parties unite against them. It happened with the Confederacy. It happened with the Overmind. It is happening with Mengsk, and it will happen with you and me if we get the advantage.

"But if we work together, if we play our cards right, there will be anyone left to unite against us at the end of this."

"You mentioned that you thought we could fulfill our objectives." said Mark. "How do you propose we enslave an Overmind that doesn't exist?"

"Well, I've already tamed one cerebrate." said Schezar. "Naturally, I'll provide you with all the data I gathered. It will take a bit longer, but over time you should be able to enslave them one cerebrate at a time." The car rolled to a halt before an elaborate building and Schezar smiled. "Ah, here we are." He opened the door, and looked to the drive. "Thank you for driving us Manfred. I know it's a bit late, but the usual man was out sick."

"It's no trouble, Commander." said the man.

Alexei blinked in surprise as he got out of the car. The three of them walked out. How to approach this. "You certainly seem on good terms with the help."

"Is that considered a character flaw in the UED?" asked Schezar, lips thinning.

"No, I just…" Alexei motioned with his cigar, "Do you thank the garbage man when he comes to take your trash?"

"When I run into him, yes." said Schezar.

Mark laughed. It was the most terrifying thing Alexei had ever heard, and he flinched. It sounded so ordinary that it was just wrong. "You seem to have lost the argument, Vice Admiral."

Alexei forced himself to smile. "I concede defeat to a better man."

* * *

They entered the building and took an elevator upstairs. Coming into a huge red velvet room they entered a huge party. There was good, drink, and lots of alcohol was being served. On a stage a beautiful redhead was singing.

Terrans. No Directorate Officer would have any kind of meeting in this kind of environment. The great achievement of the UED was shutting down this kind of debauchery. Each man had his own role.

They mingled, spoke with various people who thought they were very important. Alan Schezar seemed to be everyone's friend. And everyone's servant. He adopted a servile persona, making suggestions now and then, being very deferential. Very polite.

None of these people had any idea they were being manipulated. Schezar gave them the decision, and they made it how they thought they wanted it. But it was really how Schezar wanted. When they disliked him, he'd offer a small defeat and get away with whatever it was he wanted. Meanwhile, the smug snake would be content that Schezar had had his leash yanked.

It was both pitiful and awe-inspiring.

"Ah, Commander Schezar!" said a voice. "Edward, didn't I say that Schezar would make it!"

Alexei looked up and saw a lanky, blonde haired man dressed in blue approaching. With him was a very tall, very thin man with raven hair and violet eyes. And something told Alexei these two men were players in their own right. For one thing, their wine glasses were full.

They hadn't been drinking.

"That you did." said Schezar, before leaning in. "That one with black hair is Edward Calabas. I forgot to mention him. He's the only one of the Old Families I would consider dangerous." Then he moved forward and put a hand on the blonde man's shoulder. "Tavish, I wasn't aware you would be attending."

Tavish smiled. "Well, my schedule freed itself up. What took you?"

"I had to meet some foreign dignitaries." said Schezar. "This is Vice Admiral Stukov and Captain William Mark of the United Earth Directorate."

"Ah, so the men of the hour then." said Tavish.

"Yes." said Alexei. "We're actually planning to conquer the entire universe and crush it in an iron fist. But don't tell anyone."

"My lips are sealed." said Tavish.

"William, Alexei, this is Admiral Tavish Kerr, of the Kel'morian Combine." said Schezar. "He conquered Meinhoff and several other worlds without firing a shot."

"Don't listen to the propaganda." said Tavish. "I'm not much more than an opportunist with good choices in subordinates." He didn't look like a battlefield veteran. Then again, Alexei wasn't one to talk. He'd never had much taste for combat. But Tavish was aware of his flaws, and that made him more dangerous than most in this room. Alexei shook his hand. His grip was loose.

Schezar moved over to Edward. "And here is Edward Calabas, the Hero of Brontes IV and the head of the Koprolu Liberation Front. They are two guests, must like yourselves."

Alexei shook their hands, and then it was Mark's turn. As he clasped Edward's hands, his real self became visible. "Calabas, I have heard that name in briefings. Are you related to Serena Calabas."

Schezar flinched. Edward met Mark's eyes. "Yes. She is my sister. She used to play with my action figures when we were children."

"I see." said Mark. "Might I inquire as to how your family came to be on opposite sides of the war?"

"That seems a bit of a sensitive-" began Schezar.

"No, it is a matter of public record." said Edward. "My sister was always disliked by my uncle, Arturro. She broke off an engagement to Commander Schezar when she was fourteen. She insisted on going through college. She always was naive and reckless.

"Eventually she took a loan from Tavish to purchase herself a position as Magistrate of Mar Sara." Wait, so this Serena Calabas was THE Magistrate? He'd heard the name stated in a number of documents, almost as a folk hero.

How disappointing.

"She did pay it back in full." said Tavish.

"Mar Sara was the second planet to come under attack by the zerg." said Mark.

"Quite." said Edward. "She actually performed her duties reasonably well. I assume she must have had excellent advisors, and she played her role as a figurehead well.

"But the militia started using the zerg invasion as a cover. They destroyed a vital Confederate Facilities. When Duke arrested them, Uncle decided the situation on Mar Sara was untenable. He ordered Serena to evacuate and offered a position on Agria.

"She refused and instead cut a deal with Arcturus Mengsk to evacuate Mar Sara."

"And then she won." said Mark. "The zerg were purged from Mar Sara." What was Mark driving at here?

Edward looked a bit uncomfortable. "Well… yes.

"I have my doubts that the purge was as effective as Dominion news portrays it, however. Certainly, I've heard that the zerg have been a problem there for some time. In any case, my sister was withdrawn to answer charges of treason. Instead, she defected to the Sons of Korhal.

"It's my Uncle's fault. He drove her to it."

"I think you're underestimating your sister, Edward." said Tavish. "I've met the woman. Genuinely terrifying and loyal to a fault."

She sounded like Mark's type. Still, if the Dominion's best commander was a spoiled little girl playing Princess... Well, Alexei expected this would be easier than he anticipated. And the sector needed the UED to come in more than he thought.

"It is a serious fault." said Edward.

"You know," said Alexei, "the UED doesn't allow women in the military outside of our medical cores. We found that mixing the genders led to a lack of professionalism among common soldiers." And the policy kept the fairer sex in areas where they wouldn't make a mess of things.

"I don't see the fun in that." noted Tavish, though he seemed annoyed.

There was laughter. A less genuine kind. Alexei decided he had best change the subject. "At any rate, gentlemen, Admiral Dugalle and myself are planning an... expedition of sorts against our mutual enemies."

"Ah, the Dominion of course." said Tavish. "Well, I might be able to be of some assistance in that. You see, with the war winding down, there are all kinds of mercenary groups who are going out of work. Moria was untouched by the war. We made a fortune providing security to colonies the Confederacy abandoned.

"I'm sure I could arrange for some Kel'morian troops to assist. Under your colors, of course."

"The act would be very much-" began Alexie.

Then Schezar flinched visibly; his face went pale. He set down his cup. "Excuse me, gentlemen, something has just come up."

He rushed off, looking almost worried.

"Well, Schezar always does have his hands full." said Tavish. "Edward, you've got access to the only Confederate Ghosts that remain loyal, don't you? 'The Shroud' I believe they were called".

"I do." said Edward. "And they have given me excellent connections. I will gladly provide any information you desire. However, I have a price."

"Tarsonis?" guessed Alexei.

"That is part of it." said Edward. "But if you are going to conquer the Dominion, sooner or later you will have to face my sister.

"I want all efforts to be made to take her alive."

"Serena Calabas is an instrumental aspect of the Dominion." said Mark. "It would be preferable if we had someone in authority to make their surrender official."

"Well, then it seems our interests align more than we think." said Alexei. "I will make the arrangements." Apparently, this Serena Calabas was held in high regard. He took this to mean she had some very good advisors.

Either way, once they'd killed Mengsk she would be ideal as a figurehead. Or something to that effect. He turned to Edward. "Now, perhaps you can tell me the story of this... Brontes IV. And how you became the hero of it."

If nothing else it would give him insight into how competent Edward was. Edward took the question well, and even seemed to cheer up. "Well, the first thing you should know is that discs on the subjects are hard to find…"

Alexei wondered why. He got his answer soon.

* * *

Schezar had felt the presence seeking him. Looking for him in particular. And he knew that if he met with it where he was the truth might be revealed. So he had gone straight to his office. An office designed to disrupt all psionic signals and let the presence find him.

It did not appear visibly, but he 'saw' it with his mind. A creature ancient beyond compare. He found a lump forming in his throat as he got his thoughts in order.

_"Show nothing save that which you want _show._"_ he said to himself.

"You wanted to speak with me." said Schezar.

**"I am Daggoth. I rule over the swarm in the name of the Overmind."** said the voice.** "You requested a meeting, and I have granted it. Speak now."**

The name of the Overmind? The Overmind was dead, wasn't it? "Well, this is somewhat informal. Is Duran dead?"

He hoped the answer was yes, despite himself. Duran was a contemptible human being. Schezar would gladly accept having to adjust his plans if it meant he died.

**"I have not destroyed **him.**"** said Daggoth.

"A pity." said Schezar. "No matter, I should warn you that if he can find a way to turn on you he will."

**"That is no longer your **concern.**"** said Daggoth.

So he had infested Duran. Schezar hoped Duran hadn't become too disfigured by the process. It would be deeply irritating if he both had Duran alive, and unable to play his role in the plan. "A fair point. It was merely a warning.

"Now, about this alliance. First of all, in this very building, there are the leaders of a new faction — the United Earth Directorate. Even now, I am convincing my political enemies to consolidate with them.

"They are going to attack the Dominion very soon. Their goal is to seize control of it, and then come and enslave you."

**"Do you believe I have reason to fear them?"** asked Daggoth. There was no concern or fear in the question.

"You have reason to fear the Dominion, do you not?" asked Schezar. "But, if we play things properly, we can get them to destroy each other.

"That is why I am going to assign Samir Duran to their company."

**"You gave him to the swarm.****"** said Daggoth, voice accusing.

Feign submission. Once he thought Schezar worked for him, he was done. "True. And if you do not wish it, I will assign the task to someone else. But I believe that Duran will serve the swarm best in the company of the United Earth Directorate.

"As the first major figure to join the Directorate he will be in a position of authority. They will need auxiliary forces. And also their guide. You can use Duran to direct the Dominion away from the swarm's holdings. You'll use them to destroy the Dominion. And once they've outlived their usefulness, you will betray them."

**"One betrayal? Destroy a power comparable to the Dominion?"** asked Daggoth. Was he doubting Schezar? Or just asking the question. He was hard to read; this was a challenge.

"On assassination can make all the difference." said Schezar. "I'm sure you know that firsthand."

**"And how will you gain from this?"** asked Daggoth. **"Terrans seek their own gain first."**

"Does a man need a reason to want to see all his enemies destroyed?" asked Schezar. "Tell me, how is your campaign on Shakuras going?"

**"The protoss are strong. But in time they will fall.****"** said Daggoth.

Meaning it was not going well. Schezar sighed. "The numbers are against them. But I think I may have a means to stack them even higher in your favor."

**"What means is this?"** asked Daggoth.

"From what Ms. Kerrigan told me, the schism which divided the protoss for millennia is mending." said Schezar. "But right now it still isn't completely healed. The Nerazim may have accepted the Khalai for the moment. But there are bound to be tensions among them."

**"And how would you have us exploit it?"** asked Daggoth. Did he already know?

"I do not know enough about the protoss leadership to make a judgment." admitted Schezar. "But I do know this. There will be three kinds of protoss on Shakuras. The ones in favor of the Dark, the ones in favor of the Light, and the moderates. Now, as long as the moderates are in control of the situation, the protoss will be united.

"If the moderate leaders were to be removed, Shakuras would become a powderkeg. You'd only need a small spark to set the whole thing ablaze. And once the explosion finishes, you need only to draw the web."

**"You are adept at betrayal.****"** said Daggoth.

Schezar shrugged. "I'm a Confederate General who worked his way up from the top. I learned the art in basic training."

Daggoth seemed to calculate where he was. Then he began to fade.** "I will do as you suggest."**

And he was gone.

And then the door burst open and Matron entered the room clad in marine armor. A gauss rifle was in his hands. Schezar stood up. "Matron put the gun down!"

Matron looked around, scanning the room with her gun. After confirming that there was no threat, lowered the weapon. Her faceplate peeled back to reveal her dark hair and motherly features. "Why did I just sense another eldritch abomination in your office?"

"Because I was meeting with an eldritch abomination." said Schezar. "Remarkably pleasant company."

Matron looked at him flatly. She didn't need to remind him what had happened last time. Neither could forget. "So, how did it go?"

"Quite well." said Schezar, before sitting down. "I'm trying to think of how I can lose this."

"Well, the UED could be destroyed." noted Matron.

"Yes, but then the Dominion will be weakened, and I'll be able to work out a more favorable treaty." said Schezar.

"The Dominion could be defeated followed by Duran's betrayal failing." noted Matron.

"In which case, I'll simply point out in the autopsy that he was infested." said Schezar. "I'll just blame it on Daggoth. Since they'll be weakened, they won't want to call my bluff.

"And there isn't an Overmind for the UED to tame, so I don't have to worry about them winning that way."

"What if Shakuras holds out?" asked Matron.

"Then Daggoth's broods will be weakened, and the protoss will be in no position to fight anyone for years." said Schezar. "No one is going to mourn the zerg population being reduced. Not even the zerg."

"Okay, fine, let's say Daggoth completely succeeds." said Matron. "He wipes out Shakuras and starts working on us. Meanwhile, the UED knocks out the Dominion and gets destroyed by Duran."

"Then we become the only possible means to stop them." said Schezar. "We absorb the remnants of the Dominion. Then we make an alliance with the Kel'morians and any other factions and beat Daggoth. And we can do it. My deep space scans have come in.

"The zerg population isn't what it used to be. And their tacticians aren't as good as ours. In a prolonged war of attrition, they will lose to us.

"Daggoth winning is probably the worst case scenario, though.

"But if Daggoth wins on Shakuras we could always just alert the UED that Duran is infested. Then we could have him quietly disappeared. It will be months before the UED make their move."

"What if the fighting on Shakuras lasts until the Dominion falls?" asked Matron.

"Then Daggoth will have taken immense casualties." said Schezar. "So it's all the moot point."

"So we've got everything covered?" asked Matron.

"I think so." admitted Schezar, feeling like he was missing something. "I'm sure something will come up to interfere with things, but as long as we stay on our game, we should be able to improvise.

"Now, if you'll excuse, I have a party to attend."

Schezar made his way back to the party. When he arrived, he found that the various guests had separated to meet with others. William Mark was surrounded by a crowd of women and seemed to be getting on very well with all of them.

He was a remarkable actor, that one. But there wasn't any soul in his eyes. He was like Duran. He wasn't really human. But there was a difference somewhere.

Duran seemed to regard himself as a person. In his interactions, he was always still Duran. Mark seemed to regard himself as part of a great whole, at least from what Schezar could tell when Mark scanned him.

He entered the party, and saw Tavish approach him. "Schezar, you're back. What was so important you had to run off on us?"

Schezar smiled. "Oh, a meeting with a has been ruler in denial. His holdings are a mere shadow of their former selves, but he thinks he's still a primary player.

Easily manipulated. One of dozens.

"A pressing matter but not an uncommon one. Really, I do this kind of thing all the time."

_'How did that work out for you on Aiur?"_ asked a voice in his mind.

Schezar ignored it. There would not be a repeat of that incident. Gods were just mortals with a lot more power. Find out what they want and you could play them like anyone else. And Schezar was very good at playing people.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

And that, is how Alan Schezar won the Brood War. The end.

In all seriousness, I'm considering ending Final Schism at the end of the Protoss Campaign. I just finished mission two, and I've already got over ten chapters. Maybe I should split things up.

What do you think?


	12. Plans of Conquest

**Chapter Thirteen: Plans of Conquest**

Torus was burning.

The outer lines of defense had been broken. Several regions had been abandoned. The remaining population was fleeing into an ever-shrinking region. Warfield had ordered the withdrawal so he could focus his troops in one location.

And then he'd gotten data on a Nova Squadron base. It had been found by accident. A month ago, Warfield would have been glad. He'd broken the main Confederate presence before The Rape of Tarsonis. But he'd been trying to root out the last of it.

He was regretting that now. The Squadrons were kicking back and relaxing. And the Dominion was struggling to hold itself together. Mengsk had gotten a lot of worlds to sign up. But that meant he had a lot more ground to cover. Alan Schezar was sitting in some office, celebrating that he had lost Torus.

But now it just flat out wasn't relevant. What was relevant was the dignified, gray-haired women looking at him. Her eyes were without sympathy. "General Warfield, the answer is no."

"What do you mean no?" asked Warfield. "I've got an entire colony under attack by the zerg here, and you aren't going to send me any fleets."

"The fleet is occupied on a dozen other worlds." said Carolina Davis. "Worlds with smaller infestations that we might be able to contain. Torus is a lost cause. Most of the population has already fled."

Warfield tried to contain his distaste. Carolina Davis was an armchair general. She'd never led a squad of marines or been in combat. Most of her experience was in an office, and maybe she was good at that. But right now he was having a lot of trouble not trying to reach through the screen and slap her. "Well, then can you get me some evac?"

"Unfortunately no." said Carolina. "Most of my dropships are in use evacuating the protoss homeworld of Aiur. The rest are assisting other colonies.

"I simply do not have them to spare."

Whose idea had it been to send dropships to evac a bunch of protoss anyway? They needed to tend to the Dominion first. "Damn it, Davis! I've got zerg up to my ears down here! My boys and I need fire support, and you won't give me that! So I ask you for dropships for an evacuation, like standard practice! But you tell me you don't have any!

"How the hell am I supposed to do my job if you won't even give me enough rope to hang myself?!"

Davis sighed. "To be frank, General Warfield, the proper course of action is to swallow your pride and retreat."

Retreat? Was she serious? "I can't retreat! We've got thousands of civilians down here and no way to evacuate them!"

"They are going to die anyway when your position is overrun." said Davis. "If you withdraw, you and your men could protect people who aren't doomed. This battle is just delaying the inevitable. You should give up."

"Like hell we will!" snapped Warfield. "I'm not withdrawing unless I get a direct order from Emperor Mengsk. Until that time, get me some help, or get out of my way."

"You can expect the order shortly. General." said Davis.

She cut the channel.

Warfield looked at his staff. They all looked worried. And afraid. And angry.

"What do we do now?" asked Ensign Ben. "We can't tell the men help isn't coming."

"We could tell them help is delayed." said Lieutenant Hurch.

"It's no good." said Warfield. "Help was delayed three days ago. If we jerk them around anymore, morale will collapse.

"Patch me through."

The channel was opened, and Warfield spoke. "All right, listen up boys. Reinforcements are on the way now. So we'll have to hold out until they arrive. The Dominion is under pressure, so we've all got to do our part.

"Hold the line and carry out your orders. Warfield out." He cut the channel. Then he looked to the ensigns. "Ensign, get me in contact with Nova Squadron."

The Squadrons were kicking back and relaxing. And the Dominion tried to clear out an infestation out of its yard. But maybe he could convince them to be neighborly. It was the only hope the colonists had.

* * *

Schezar and the Squadrons met together as had been tradition. Matron was the only one here in person with him, of course. Isabella was on a TV, and Reikson was out of contact. They discussed troop movements and plans. And most of the news was good.

The Dominion had expanded rapidly. Now it was having to hold the worlds who had joined it. The Squadrons, on the other hand, had gathered together a few critical worlds. They had consolidated their hold on them and spread their influence slowly. And none of them were being invaded.

Schezar didn't like doing nothing while innocent people died. But he didn't have the luxury of playing white knight. He had a nation to run.

"And that more or less finishes my report on Edward's ghost program." said Matron. "Now that we have the means of locating psychics, he should be able to begin training a new generation of ghosts. Eventually, he'll be able to use them.

"Possibly against us."

"Thank you Matron." said Schezar. "Now, Isabella, you had news for us."

"Yes." said Isabella. "Torus is under siege, Schezar. Our United Earth Directorate friends observed the progress of the war. But they didn't bother intervening. General Warfield is fighting a losing battle.

"Carolina Davis has refused to send any support."

Schezar shifted. "May I ask why?"

"She judges that the defense is unsustainable. In which case the resources would be better spent on worlds they can actually save." said Isabella. "I think she believes the zerg will stop their advance once they seize Torus."

"They may." admitted Schezar. "Or they may not. Why hasn't Mengsk intervened?"

"Davis is in control of that region. She doesn't have to check every decision made with Mengsk." said Isabella.

"Right, right," said Schezar, "obviously." Mengsk was, nominally, a supreme despot. But in practice, the people who worked under him were like miniature kings in their own domain. The Dominion had a policy of 'don't make me come down there.'

"Then they will be withdrawing?" asked Matron.

"Well that's just the thing." said Isabella. "It turns out that Warfield refuses to withdraw unless Emperor Mengsk gives the order. Davis technically doesn't outrank him, so she can't force the issue.

"But he knows it's only a matter of time.

"So he's gotten desperate and has approached my outposts on Torus. We had a sort of unofficial truce after the zerg invaded. Now he's hoping we can help him directly."

"What does he want?" asked Matron.

"Warfield has told me that we can funnel as many troops as we want into Torus. So long as the zerg invasion is going on he won't do anything to oppose us." said Isabella. "He's gambling that by the time we win the Dominion will be in better straights."

Schezar smiled. Today just kept getting better. "A gamble he will lose.

"Matron I want you to take some of the recruits you've trained. Send them in to support Warfield. You'll put them under his direct command, and you'll cooperate with Nova Squadron to fight the zerg. Also, scan for any sign of cerebrates."

"Are you sure we want to get involved in all this, Schezar?" asked Matron. "The whole point of our strategy is for everyone to fight everyone else."

"Of course it is." said Schezar. "But as long as we limit ourselves to small conflicts that increase our power we should be unharmed. Torus is close to our territory, so if it falls, we're under threat. If we help General Warfield in his time of need, there are several possibilities.

"In one, the UED is victorious and crushes the Dominion. In which case, Warfield will be out of a job and may like to side with us. In another, the Dominion defeats the UED. Then we will be able to use our aid of Warfield to negotiate better terms. In a third, the two fight to a stalemate. In which case we will have defeated one of Daggoth's advances.

"And if we are defeated it will be no great loss."

"Won't Daggoth take this as a betrayal?" asked Isabella.

Schezar considered that. "Our alliance is one of convenience. It is also a secret. Publicly we are still at war. And the zerg care nothing for their casualties. I'm not sure they even see terrans as individuals. I may be nothing more than a terran cerebrate to Daggoth." He clasped his hands together. "And frankly, it may be worth the risk."

Matron eyed him. "What makes you say that?"

"The worst case scenario in this situation is Daggoth emerging victorious, Matron." said Schezar. "Mengsk we can negotiate with. The UED we can manipulate. The protoss can be reasoned with. But if Daggoth becomes the dominant power in the sector, he will assimilate it.

"Daggoth is the one enemy we can't subvert without violence. I want to check his advances in the terran sector as best I can without entering a full-scale war."

"What about Reikson?" asked Reikson.

"Where is Reikson anyway?" asked Isabella. "He was supposed to be here."

"Unfortunately he's on Braxis." said Schezar. "He's organizing the Confederate Resistance Forces in that region. Prepping them to be taken over by Duran. So he needs to make as few transmissions as possible, or he risks exposure."

"How much do they know?" asked Isabella.

"They know there is going to be an invasion of Braxis." said Schezar. "They have no idea who they are or what they have come here to do, however. I've dropped hints that it's Kel'morian if only to throw the Dominion off the scent."

"Why Braxis?" asked Matron.

Schezar shrugged. "It's remote. On the borders of Dominion Space. If it falls, it won't be an unprecedented disaster. And the UED will be able to approach it with a reasonable amount of stealth."

"What exactly is your plan?" asked Isabella.

"It was Vice Admiral Stukov's plan, actually." said Schezar. "I felt telling Dugalle what to do would be discourteous. I merely introduced them to Tavish and Edward."

And then he told them the plan.

* * *

Captain William Mark made his way through the halls of the Aleksander. As he walked, he contemplated the situation. He did not believe for a moment that Schezar was trustworthy. He suspected that the man planned to use the UED as a battering ram, then dispose of it when no longer needed.

He would find that the hand of humanity was not easily severed, however. Unlike that bloody ensign, he'd spotted playing cards.

The guards blocked his way as he approached the door. "Captain Mark, we'll have to ask you to disarm."

"Of course." said Mark. He drew his sword from his side. It was, at first glance, a broadsword akin to those used in medieval times. But it's blade could cut through neo-steel when used. And he could channel his own power through it.

Drawing it out smoothly, he offered it to the guard. As he did, he marveled as the combination of bones and muscles. A perfect culmination of evolution formed together into a single form. Humankind had been made in the image of God.

Even if broken the process of healing made them stronger in mind. And with the advent of medical technology, they were fully restored in body. Thus in both spirit and muscle humankind would ascend.

As part of his training, he had learned all the ways to kill a man. Some saw only the weaknesses, the many ways one could die. But it had brought home to Mark the strengths of humanity. Here was a species who had emerged with the universe against it. But it had triumphed. Nature was tamed. The void of space could not prevent their ascension.

Now, this sector would be tamed in turn. The colonies would be brought back into the fold. And the aliens would be purged. It had already begun.

Then William looked up. The guards had frozen in place. Mark realized that in his contemplation he had brought their minds to a halt. He had desired to think in peace, and so they had been brought to a halt for him to do so. How careless of him. Usually, Mark had better control. He released his hold on their thoughts, and they took the weapon, vowing to be more careful.

The doors opened, and he walked in.

* * *

Admiral Dugalle felt Mark at the door before he ever entered. Privately he felt a surge of irritation. He had nothing against the man personally, but his very presence disturbed him. Mark waited at the door for some time longer, then it opened, and he strode in.

Stukov sighed as Mark sat down. "Well, we are all here then."

"Yes." said Nelson. "What took you, Mark?"

"I noticed some inefficiencies on this ship." said Mark. "I took some time to correct them."

"What kind of inefficiencies?" asked Alexei.

"I noticed a man playing solitaire when he was meant to be observing the sensors." said Mark. "I broke his arm."

"What?!" asked Dugalle. "Captain-"

"In his mind, of course." said Mark. "I induced the sensation of his forearm breaking. Then I chided him for his carelessness. Had we come under attack, our response time would have suffered.

"I expect he understands that now."

Dugalle looked to Alexei, who met his gaze,. Nelson put his hands over his eyes. Dugalle looked back. He had not done anything illegal. Dereliction of duty was taken seriously. It was the casual way he described the punishment which disturbed Dugalle. Were there any rules against that?

Dugalle wasn't sure. It had never come up. "Captain, I expect you to limit disciplinary action to your own crew from now on."

Mark nodded. "I apologize Admiral. It was not my intention to undercut your authority."

"I will let the matter pass." said Dugalle. Perhaps he should send a fruit basket to the man. "Now, perhaps we should move on to the matter at hand.

"The High Command has ascertained the ice planet Braxis to be ideal for our first strike. Tavish Kerr will provide us with a detachment of Kel'morian Mercenaries. And those soldiers we attack with will wear the uniform of Kel'morian Guilds.

"We will descend to the planet and make contact with the CRF, under the leadership of Samir Duran. Once he has joined us, we will seize control of the planet. "

"May I ask the purpose served by all this?" asked Mark. "Braxis is of no great importance."

Dugalle motioned to Alexei. The Vice Admiral took his cigar out of his mouth. "Taking Braxis is an important symbol. While the terran Dominion has struggled against the zerg, they have never lost a world to terrans. If the Kel'morians were to seize a planet from them, however small, it would be akin to making god bleed.

"In addition, it is remote enough the Mengsk will not be able to send a fleet in a timely fashion. Nor is he likely to be willing to do so immediately, with the threat of the zerg. In addition, Braxis is the location for a large amount of weapon research. We can familiarize ourselves with the weapons and techniques of the Dominion. Meanwhile, if all goes well, they will not even know who we are.

"We'll have plenty of breathing room for the next step."

"And what is that?" asked Mark.

"Lure the Dominon Fleet into a decisive battle and destroy it." said Alexei. "We have hundreds of years of head start on them in technological matters, so I expect that part will be simple."

"Nothing is ever simple, Alexei." said Nelson. "What is Schezar doing during all this?"

"Conspiring to play all the sides against one another. Or pretending he is." said Alexei. "Between himself and Mengsk he is by far the weaker power. His defeats on Aiur weakened his grip significantly. In fact, I think his plan is to fold."

"Fold?" asked Mark.

"A move in poker, Mark. In this context it means to quit while you're ahead." said Nelson.

He didn't understand poker metaphors?

"Exactly." said Alexei. "By my analysis, Schezar is in a bad position. If the Dominion triumphs over the zerg, he'll have to give up his power or face an unwinnable war. If the zerg triumphs over the Dominion, humanity itself could go extinct in the sector. Most of his support comes from the Umojan Protectorate and the Kel'morian Combine. Neither is a first-rate power, and both are likely to sell him up the river once he starts winning.

"That's why he invited us in the first place. He knew that if we won, we'd need someone in the sector that the people would recognize as credible. Once the Confederacy fell, he had to adjust his plans accordingly.

"I expect he is putting forth the illusion of strength to increase his bargaining power. It should be fairly simple to phase him out, once we control the sector."

"Be wary of Schezar." said Mark suddenly.

"Hmm?" said Alexei.

"His mind is constantly shifting. And he saw through me." said Mark. "He is hiding something. Many things. He could destroy our mission."

That was very serious for him. "Surely you're joking?" said Alexei.

"Mark is quite correct." said Dugalle. "Once we take direct control of the sector the Black Flags will come in. If they alienate the populace, Schezar could easily stage rebellions against us.

"I've gad Nelson analyze the numbers of terrans. There are a great many more of them than we expected."

Nelson drew out some paperwork and passed it to Stukov. Stukov looked over it, then passed it to Mark. "…These numbers can't be accurate?"

"I'm afraid they are." said Neslon. "And almost all of them have guns. Every colony has its own militia. In a guerilla war, we'd be chewed to pieces. At the moment we need Schezar much more than he needs us."

"It would seem the extra firepower we brought was not in vain." said Alexei. "The Iron Fist has its work cut out for them."

Mark put down the papers. "We should use a velvet glove."

"Hmm." said Alexei.

"If we try to destroy their inferior culture immediately there will be a backlash." said Mark. "One that could disrupt our hold on the sector. No book burning or executions to start with.

"Our technology is sure to be far superior.

"So we should begin by providing benefits to them. We can offer to restore the bodies of those who were forced to use cybernetic implants. Without insisting on it. We'll have ideological debates between their impure religions and our experts."

"Ideological debates can go either way, Mark." said Nelson.

"Then we will pick the religions who are truly laughable." said Alexie. "We will destroy them with logic and reason, beginning with fringe cults and working our way in. At the same time, we can create a few laws that indirectly regulate religion." Once again Alexei showed the skills he'd learned in the Black Flags. Dugalle was glad he'd left that career behind.

"Zerg are drawn to concentrations of psionic energy." said Mark. "We could say that large groups of worshippers meeting could add up to lure zerg to them. So until a thorough investigation has been made, we must limit the size of congregations.

"We'll also have to find a pretense to begin confiscating guns. We'll start with the mentally ill. We'll say that letting them have firearms is a danger to society. Then we can take them away from former soldiers who may have been involved in the Confederacy's war crimes. We can set limits on how well equipped the militia can be.

"Once we've disarmed the populace, it should be far easier to control them."

"We can also imply that the zerg are learning to remote control machines." said Alexei. "Normal humans would naturally be immune. But cyborgs could be seized control of by the swarm. We'll use this pretense to begin forcibly healing cyborgs. Returning them to former status as pure humans.

"There will probably be an insurrection or two at this point. We can blame it on the zerg controlling people and use it to crack down. We'll install machines whose apparent purpose is to disrupt the zerg's control. But in reality, they exist to nudge the thoughts of the populace into obedience."

"Captain Mark, Alexei, our purpose is conquest." said Dugalle. "Not social engineering."

"Once the Black Flags get here the first thing they will do is start shooting people they don't approve of." said Nelson. "Their leaders will start embezzling funds wherever they can, and people will notice. The Black Flags will then compensate for their own moral inadequacies. And they'll do it by initiating ill-advised purges."

"I am in agreement with Vice Admiral Stukov and Captain Nelson." said Mark. "The Black Flags are notoriously corrupt. They may provoke a rebellion we are ill-prepared to put down.

"Our only means of keeping control of the sector is to ensure the people are terrified. They have to be terrified of everyone and everything. They must see in every shadow infested terrans hiding in place sight. In every cyborg, they must see the will of the Overmind. Their governments which we were forced to overthrow must be but puppets of alien masters.

"And we, the United Earth Directorate, are their only salvation.

"If we achieve this before the Black Flags arrive, the population will tolerate them. If we do not there will be a mass uprising and our fleets will not be enough to stop it."

Alexie smiled. "Are you sure you were never in the Black Flags, Captain? I expect we could have used you when I was a member."

"I told you, Vice Admiral, I am an avatar of my position." said Mark.

That he was. When Dugalle had first heard him say that he'd assumed it was mere bluster. But there did not seem to be any part of William Mark which was not dedicated to his mission. He remembered how Alexei had described his shift in personality.

"So it would seem. But until we have seized control of the sector, this is all a moot point." said Dugalle. "Our operations will focus on our mission. Vice Admiral Stukov and I will make decisions regarding governance. We will do so until such a time as the actual governor arrives."

"As you command, Admiral." said Mark.

The United Earth Directorate had a plan. They had the means of executing the plan. Now they just had to set it into motion.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Fun fact. The Black Flags are based off the Waffen SS from real life. See, in World War II, Hitler created two entirely separate chains of command in order to prevent himself from being overthrown. When he tried to get the German army to commit atrocities morale plummeted. So instead he assigned the SS to commit all the atrocities while the German Army seized the ground.

At which point the German Army proceeded to lodge all kinds of complaints about how the S.S were making their jobs a lot more difficult through their atrocities. Eventually culminating in Operation Valkyrie.

I decided that since Dugalle and Stukov and the UED are generally portrayed sympathetically, the UED's tyranny would be based on a separate chain of command. One which advances behind the main invasion and takes over.


	13. Garrison Duty

**Chapter Fourteen: Garrison Duty**

Valerian went to meet with Magistrate Serena Calabas a week from Prince Valerian's delay. By now, Father surely knew what had happened. Apparently, he hadn't taken any action to stop it however. So he'd ended up doing a lot of paperwork assigned to him, and then had a large part of his actions ignored.

And now he was sitting down across from Calabas as she sifted through some paperwork of her own. "So, Iran, how is the paperwork proceeding?"

"About as well as could be expected." said Valerian, annoyed.

He'd learned a lot in his time here. People were much more willing to talk with him. His time as a messenger for Calabas had done him wonders in understanding things. Reluctantly he admitted that he probably wouldn't have seen nearly as much otherwise.

"Good." said Calabas, not looking up. "I'm glad to hear it. How are you settling into your new quarters?"

"About as well as could be expected." said Valerian. "I was supposed to be the Magistrate if you recall."

"Of course you were. But I decided that a ground-eye view of things might enlighten you." said Calabas. Then she passed him some paper. "Now, I have these reports here."

Valerian read them. "…Zerg hive clusters being formed to the south."

"Yes." said Calabas. "Those survey teams you sent to create new refineries found them. What do you notice about them?"

"…They are very far away from any civilian centers." said Valerian. "And they are focusing mostly on mining."

"Exactly." said Serena. "What do you deduce from this?"

"They are trying to muster a larger force to overrun the colony." guessed Valerian.

"Too simple." said Calabas. "If they wanted to do that they'd be amassing forces. There is a method to everything the zerg do.

"Try again."

Valerian looked at the reports. "…It could be a resource gathering expedition."

"Exactly." said Serena. "Gather a lot of resources to send back to other hive clusters. Then use them to rebuild their forces. The zerg are on the back foot right now. They don't want to launch any offensives.

"It also gives us something to attack. As long as they have holdings on Antiga and other places we can't move against Char."

"So what are you going to do about this?" asked Valerian.

"Take the bait." said Serena. "I'm sending Yamanov to invade the hive clusters here.

"I want you to go with him."

"Shouldn't I be helping with the administration?" asked Valerian.

"You could." admitted Serena. "But I feel that having first-hand experience of what warfare is like will do you good. Have you become familiar with the operation of marine suits?"

"Yes, that was part of my training." said Valerian.

"Good." said Serena. "Report to Lieutenant Yamanov for orders. Officially you are an observer on my behalf." She looked down. Valerian waited. Eventually, she looked up. "That is all."

Valerian stood up and nodded. "…Yes, ma'am."

As he walked out, Valerian reflected that he never felt less wanted than in Calabas' presence. Father clearly had a use for him, and everyone else treated him with respect. The others who didn't know who he was treated him as another person in the crowd.

But Serena held him in scarcely veiled contempt as if she'd rather he stopped existing entirely.

* * *

The heavy marine armor Valerian was wearing was awkward. He knew how to wear it, but he'd never expected to actually have to. As he walked toward Captain Yamanov, the Asian man turned to him. Valerian saluted, as Iran Mccord would.

Yamanov returned the gesture. "Mccord, you're here."

"Yes Captain Yamanov." said Valerian.

"You'll fall in with Lieutenant Charles." said Yamanov. "He's over there." He motioned.

Valerian followed the motion and approached the other man. Charles had given him a grand tour earlier and had a large part in helping him get settled. He quickly took his place among the red armored marines.

"Listen up men, we've got an outlying station being threatened by the zerg." said Yamanov. "Our job is to head down south, secure the area and then wipe out the nearby hive.

"Keep your formation close and your eyes peeled for hostiles. Zerg can come out of nowhere. Now move out!" "Yes, sir!" They said in unison.

Then they obeyed.

And so their journey began. Valerian approached Charles, who looked to him and smiled. "Iran. I haven't seen you for a week. How have things been going?"

"As well as could be expected." said Valerian. "Charles, I didn't know you'd be in the assault."

"Well, I'm not." said Charles. "Calabas has me acting as security for the forward base. If I were you, I'd stick with us. Charging sunken colonies is not a fun experience."

"How many times have you done it?" asked Valerian.

"Twice." said Charles. "Under Lieutenant Kerrigan." He paused. "Hey, is there a reason Calabas seems to hate you?"

"What do you mean?" asked Valerian.

"Well ever since you arrived she's been using you as an errand boy." said Charles. "Sending you to take care of every little thing, and foisting paperwork off on you."

"And when I finish the paperwork she points out everything I did wrong and tears up half of it." said Valerian.

"Yeah, that." said Charles. "She seems to have it out for you."

Valerian decided to tell part of the truth. "Well, my Father is a very influential man. He wanted me to learn from the best. So he pulled some strings to try and get me into Commander Calabas' service.

"I guess she resents the fact."

"Tough break." said Charles. "Don't tout that around though. Around here people don't like talk of connections. Even if you have them."

"It isn't that tough." said Valerian. "I'm learning a lot as things stand."

"Well, listen, when you get into combat with the zerg you have to remember a few things." said Charles.

"What?" said Valerian.

"First off, the zerg are tricky. Just when you think you've learned their whole plan, they'll pull a fast one on you." said Charles. "They deploy their armies really quick. And they can burrow real deep to avoid normal scanners.

"Second, if you end up having to assault a sunken colony, make sure to walk a little slower than the others."

"Why?" asked Valerian.

"Sunken colonies kill the first man to come up close to it." said Chalres. "Then they move on to the next. So as long as you are a little behind everyone else, you'll be fine."

"But if everyone did that the formation would fall apart." said Valerian.

"That's why we didn't abolish brainpanning." said Charles.

Brain panned marines. Valerian had heard the Confederate Marines consisted mostly of those toward the end. Still, he hadn't heard much of its use on the Dominion. "What do you mean?"

"Emperor Mengsk doesn't have the resources to provide siege tanks for everyone who needs them." said Charles. "And sometimes you have to launch an assault, damn the casualties. So sooner or later every battleground has marines charging sunken colonies. So, if you've got to have half a dozen people get ripped to shreds, it may as well be serial killers.

"Emperor Mengsk has reduced the number of brainpannings, though."

"Well of course." said Valerian. He had heard about this. "They no longer do it to jaywalkers. Just for people whose crimes qualify for the death penalty. It's another kind of execution."

"Of course, people like the Dominion a whole lot more." noted Charles. "The Confederates needed brainpanning just to fill out the ranks. But plenty of people volunteer for military service these days."

Valerian became curious. "What do you think of the Dominion, Charles?"

"Me?" asked Charles. "Well, I was there in the founding battle."

"The Rape of Tarsonis?" asked Valerian.

"Well actually the Battle of Tarsonis." said Charles. "Though they are the same thing."

Valerian couldn't resist showing off his knowledge of history. "Not exactly. The Rape of Tarsonis is the Old Families calling down all the zerg on their own people. The Battle of Tarsonis is when the climactic battle of the Sons of Korhal revolution. It was where the Dominion was founded."

"Same battle." said Charles.

"Yes, but which name you use depends on what point you're trying to make." said Valerian. "If you want to talk about Confederate atrocities, you call it the Rape of Tarsonis. If you want to talk about the rise of our glorious Emperor, you call it the Battle of Tarsonis."

"Does it really matter?" asked Charles.

"Words have power, Charles." said Valerian. "How you say something can be nearly as important as what you say."

"That doesn't seem right at all." said Charles.

"What about Emperor Mengsk?" asked Valerian.

"What about him?" asked Charles.

"Well, his success is as much do to his abilities as an orator as his skill as a general." said Valerian. "When you talk to him you feel like you are part of something much greater. A single person, whose actions contribute to his grand design by your choices."

"As opposed to a cog in the Confederate machine?" guessed Charles.

"Exactly." said Valerian. "Perception is everything."

"Have you met the Emperor?" asked Charles.

"Briefly. I'm not a friend or anything." said Valerian.

"I did too." said Charles. "He awarded me the Korhal Cross in recognition of bravery during the Battle of Tarsonis."

"Where were you stationed?" asked Valerian.

"New Gettysburg." said Charles. "I remember Lieutenant Kerrigan had us seize the platform from the tame zerg. But then Arturro called in the swarm in full, and we had to hold our own. There weren't enough troops to reinforce us, so we had to make due with what we had.

"Lieutenant Kerrigan she… she kept us going. But she didn't make it." His expression went grim.

"I'm sorry." said Valerian. Hadn't Kerrigan been one of Mengsk's chief subordinates in the early rebellion?

"Don't apologize. The damn zerg have taken friends from everyone." said Charles.

Not from me, Valerian almost said. He'd been safely sheltered while the sector was overwhelmed. Ironically he'd been safer, since the Confederate assassins had dried up. The son of Arcturus Mengsk was much less important with two alien invasions going on.

They arrived.

"Here we are." said Charles.

The station wasn't much to look at one command center and a few supply depots. Men were working busily at a refinery, and several dozen marines were standing by on the lookout. There were several dozen zerg corpses being roasted by a firebat.

"That's a lot smaller than I expected." said Valerian.

"Well, you've got to start small before you can go big." said Charles. "Most fringe colonies just build the bare minimum, then work their way out."

And then a woman came forward. She was pretty, and was smoking a cigarette. She drew it out of her mouth and threw it away. "Yamanov, where the hell have you been?"

"Sorry de Santo, we were delayed." said Yamanov.

"Delayed for what?" asked de Santo.

"Commander Calabas wanted the troops fully mobilized before we dispatched them." said Yamanov.

De Santo rolled her eyes. "Great, so some uppity member of the Old Families decided we had to be left out to dry for a bit."

"Check your conduct, de Santo." said Yamanov, a warning in his voice. "You had adequate troops to defend this location."

"Just do your damn job, and we'll do ours." said de Santo.

"Who is that?" asked Valerian, the name sounding familiar.

"Captain Dia de Santo." said Charles. "She was one of the original Sons of Korhal, helped by taking care of Mengsk's mining interests. She fought with Mengsk during the Guild Wars as his second in command. Arcturus gave her the mining contracts for Antiga Prime."

"Favor trading?" guessed Valerian.

"Well obviously." said Charles. "Mengsk wouldn't be much of a leader if he didn't reward his friends."

On Umojan that kind of behavior was called corruption. Men had gone to jail. But in the sector as a whole, it was a given. No one cared that Father was doing it.

Yamanov and his troops marched onward. Dia de Santo, meanwhile, approached Charles. "You, you're in command, right?"

"Yes, that's me." said Charles. "Lieutenant Charles Ansov at your service."

"Well, Ansev-at-your-service," snapped Dia, "I want you and your boys to head east of here. There's a pass which bars the only way into this area for the zerg. We've set up a second refinery down there, and I don't want to lose it."

"Yes ma'am." said Charles.

And so they marched, making their way over the barren plains until they came to the pass. It was narrow, with rough terrain. Valerian could see the refinery at work, and he could see more marines standing by the pass.

"Alright people, listen up," said Charles, "I want all guns on that pass. Keep an eye on the skyline though. Just because they don't have any mutalisks right now doesn't mean more might come in from nowhere."

And so the defenses were erected. Barricades were set up and a portable bunker established. As they worked, they began to hear the sound of gaussfire in the distance. Valerian listened as it grew louder and louder. Valerian did his best to integrate. He asked questions of everyone. He tried to learn everything he could as he watched the defenses assemble.

From what he could gather, the men believed in the Dominion. They weren't doing this just for a paycheck. They believed in the cause. It was heartening.

Distantly roars could be heard. He hoped Yamanov was alright.

"Do you think we should go help them?" asked Valerian.

"No, not until they call us." said Charles. "Relax, Yamanov was at the battle of Mar Sara. He can handle some minor zerg."

"I hope so." said Valerian.

Then the gauss fire stopped. And they waited. The dust continued to flow in the wind, and Valerian sat in the beating sun. His armor was airconditioned, but it was still miserable. He had an itch on his face, and he was sick of this.

"Do you think anything will happen?" asked Valerian.

"Welcome to war, kid." said Charles. "99% boredom, 1% terror."

An hour later, Valerian saw movement. He raised his gun, and then he saw troops returning. It was the Dominion Marines from before. Yamanov was at their head, but the column was far smaller than before.

"Lieutenant Charles, report." said Yamanov as he neared.

"Lieutenant Charles here, sir." said Charles.

"Did you receive our signal?" asked Yamanov.

"No sir." said Charles.

"That explains it." said Yamanov. "We broke the main sunken colony line. But a lot of hydralisks came up behind, and we had to withdraw. We called for reinforcements from you."

"Do you want us to fall in?" asked Charles.

"Affirmative." said Yamanov.

"With all due respect, sir," said Charles, "we're supposed to secure the mining operation."

"And you will." said Yamanov. "By helping us wipe out the zerg. I've already put in a call for Calabas to reinforce this position. We've got to strike while the zerg are weak."

"Understood sir." said Charles. "You heard him, boys. Fall in." He looked up. "See you, Iran. We've all got our objectives to fulfill. You could probably observe the situation with de Santo while we're gone."

"I'm going with you." said Valerian before he stopped himself.

"Fair enough." said Charles, before turning off the safety. "Welcome to the marines."

It looked like Valerian would be seeing combat directly for the first time. He wasn't looking forward to it.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I think that Valerian never saw combat until the ambush on Umojan. In this continuity, things have changed from canon because Serena is his mentor. In canon, if Serena was present at all, she would not care at all what he learned. And she would not have been assigned as a mentor, merely someone to make sure Valerian didn't screw up.

Canon Serena would hold Valerian in absolute contempt. She would hate Arcturus, and hate his son by association. So she would cut him out of the loop and do the job herself. As a result, Valerian never went with Yamanov at all and was largely a figurehead.

One of these days I'm going to have to write a fic dedicated to canon Serena. It might be an interesting AU to explore.


	14. Leading from the Front

**Chapter Fourteen: Leading from the Front**

The troops had been marching for what seemed like hours. The ground was rocky beneath their feet, and the sun had gotten worse. They didn't see any plants or animals in the craggy wastes, either. No one else seemed to mind, but Valerian was used to lived in worlds. Places where there were lots of people to lose yourself in. He missed Umojan, he hadn't been back there in years.

As they walked, the men began to talk. Valerian listened without speaking, doing his best to get lost in the crowd. His armor was that of a standard marine, so it wasn't hard.

"So any news about Prince Valerian?" asked Mora, Charles' Lieutenant.

"The Commander says he was delayed." said Charles. "Still, that's sounding a bit weak to me. I think he would have gotten here by now. Maybe he got captured, and they're keeping it a secret."

"Yeah right." scoffed Mora. "The spoiled rich kid is probably just hanging out on a resort planet somewhere. Planning to take all the credit once we do the work. Mengsk is damn competent, but he's still former Old Families."

Why did everyone always assume the worst about him? Valerian hadn't even had a chance to establish himself. Though not showing up on time had probably left a bad first impression. "He might have a good reason for not showing up." said Valerian.

"Maybe he's dead." said Charles.

Valerian looked at him in surprise.

"It was just a thought, Iran." said Charles.

"Nah, probably not." said Mora. "If I nabbed a family member of the Emperor I'd want him for bargaining."

"It doesn't really matter now." said Charles. "We're here. The hive is just around this bend."

Yamanov called a halt and moved forward. "All right people, form up! Safety's off, guns down and eyes on the horizon! We've got a hive to burn!"

An affirmative came from the men. Valerian lowered his gun. However, as they assembled he suddenly found himself in the front. There didn't seem to be any organization for how troops were assembled except luck. Though brainpanned troops had their own formations.

He lowered his gun and marched with the rest. Rapidly he found it hard to keep with the formation. Even so, he managed it, and soon they rounded the bend and came before the zerg hives.

It was the first time Valerian had seen the zerg with his own eyes. He hated the sight of it — the pulsing structures of flesh, with bloated drones going in and out like ants. Then there were the thousands of zerglings and hundreds of hydralisks. They were swarming around the broken corpse of something. A sunken colony, Valerian guessed.

The zerg charged.

"Open fire!" said Yamanov.

Valerian obeyed as guns were set over his shoulder. The phalanx launched a massive barrage into the zerg as they charged. Blood and guns exploded like chunky salsa as the monsters rushed at them, slavering. For a moment Valerian thought they'd all die before they reached them.

But the zerglings kept on coming. The hydralisks launched their barbs. A soldier near Valerian was caught by them and sent falling to the ground. One of the barbs sank into Valerian's shoulder pad. He didn't feel anything though, as he fired into the oncoming ranks.

The man who had fallen was dragged behind the lines, and another took his place.

The tide of zerg slackened. The hydralisks were gunned down. At last, the firing stopped. Valerian's ears rang as he realized his gun had clicked empty. Drawing out another clip he replaced his.

"Advance!" said Yamanov.

And they advanced.

As they did, Valerian felt more like a cog in the machine than a person. Just one more expendable unit to be sent in waves to die. It disturbed him. And then the zerglings emerged from the ground near them. Several men were bowled over and torn apart. Others were mowed down by friendly fire as their comrades tried to shoot the zerglings.

But ultimately the zerg were beaten.

Or were they?

The zerg were like ants. Individuals had no will of their own. But every marine had a family. Friends. Hopes and dreams. Even the brain panned ones. Now all those were just dust. Wasn't that the greater loss?

"Wax them men!" said Yamanov. "Aim for the hatchery!"

They opened fire on the hatchery. But everyone else fired bright rounds that caught flame as they struck the form. Valerian shuddered. He remembered his incindiary rounds and set them up, before firing with them.

Then, suddenly, some of the men were torn to bits by a tentacle that emerged from the ground. The others scrambled backward in fear.

"Sunken colony!" someone said. "We've got a sunken colony here!"

"I see it." said Yamanov. "They've got one behind the hatchery. Stay out of range and blast the hatchery down. Once it's dust, we'll handle the sunken."

So the battle went. The hatchery was destroyed, and the drones gunned down. Then they charged the sunken colony. Valerian saw half a dozen men torn to bits by the tentacles before they destroyed it. Three more were ripped to shreds by zerglings and hydralisks that came from the flank.

But in the end, they won. "Lieutenant Charles," said Yamanov, "give me an estimate of casualties."

"A dozen men dead in my group, sir." said Charles. "Half a dozen wounded. Some of them won't make it. The hydralisk poison got into their blood. We've given them painkiller and are treating them as best we can."

"I see." said Yamanov. "We've done well today. "Only fifty or sixty casualties in total, not counting convicts."

"How many convicts?" asked Charles.

"Seventy-eight." said Yamanov. "It's the cost of doing business."

They spoke of it so easily. Was this what Dominion Marines put up with daily? Valerian had seen some of Serena Calabas' recruitment videos. He'd thought they were morbid. But if this was what was done every day…

A small hive.

This had been a small hive. What would an attack on a large one look like?

"Captain, we've got some serious stockpiles of resources over here." said Mora.

"Secure them at once." said Yamanov. "Then get in contact with Captain de Santo, tell her we can use this areas as a mining location. Charles set up a perimeter and watch for any more zerg."

"Yes sir." said Charles.

Valerian tried to put on a bold front as he walked to stand with Charles. "That… that wasn't so bad."

"That was the easy part." said Charles. "Captain Yamanov broke the main defenses with the opening assault. Most of the brain panned marines died for that 'not so bad' victory."

"How do you motivate people to launch an assault when don't have brainpanned marines." asked Valerian, trying to stay focused. Clear mind. Clear thoughts. Don't let your emotions get between them.

"Make heroic speeches, I guess." said Charles. "Usually there is some kind of bonus at the end. It's a dirty job, but somebody has to do it."

"The forlorn hope." said Valerian sadly.

"What?"

Valerian paused. "The forlorn hope. Back on Old Earth armies would have to assault a fortified position. The ones' who were first in the assault usually all got killed. So to motivate them they made it, so everyone who volunteered for the job got promoted."

"Sounds like a good idea. Might want to run it by Commander Calabas." said Charles.

"Iran, something wrong?" asked Charles.

"I'm surprised she never set up incentives for this kind of thing." said Valerian.

"Well, Calabas doesn't really like giving out incentives." said Chalres. "She expects people to do their duty."

"Why does anyone listen to her?" asked Valerian.

"Well she isn't an armchair General." said Charles. "During Mar Sara and Antiga Prime, she led charges on zerg defenses. She fought at Tarsonis too.

"People respect her.

"Plus she is really good at her job. That counts for a lot with the men. I'd much rather have an unpleasant general who wins, than a nice milksop who gets my men killed."

"Unpleasant generals sometimes send their men to die." said Valerian.

"Not the competent ones though." said Charles. "Competent bad people don't waste resources, even if they don't care that the resources are human."

Commander Calabas. No wonder she'd been so vicious with Valerian. She'd personally led this kind of operation. And Valerian had come in here with his fancy cape and uniform. He'd assumed that because he'd been on the run from assassins most of his life, he knew about the ugly side of the universe.

He'd been wrong. Most of those assassins had never made it anywhere near him. He'd never had to get in their line of fire. He'd never had to watch his close friends die horribly. When he came out of that dropship, he'd tried to seem confident. Instead, he was smug. It must have been like he'd spat on the graves of every marine to die for the Dominion.

Valerian felt more ashamed by the minute.

Charles pointed. "Ah, there it is. The new command center."

Valerian looked up. Sure enough, a Command Center and several other structures were floating toward them. He blinked. "Did they construct that just now?"

"No, see… ah…" Charles paused. "See during the Guild Wars the whole point of the conflict was to make money. It all happened because the Kel'morians organized to fight off Confederate piracy. So when ground was taken, you wanted to start exploiting it as soon as possible. And you wanted to be able to withdraw just as quick. "That's why we have portable command centers. It allows us to start exploiting new resources quickly. Standard practice is to keep some in reserve to capitalize on any gains."

"Captain Charles, get your men together." said Yamanov over the radio. "Commander Calabas has ordered that we merge with the reinforcements. We'll launch an attack on the zerg to the southeast of here. She doesn't want them to be able to keep expanding."

"Who will take over garrison duty?" asked Charles.

"Reinforcements are coming with the Command Center." said Yamanov. "We'll fill out our ranks with some more neurally resociolated troops. Then we head out in three hours."

Charles sighed. "Understood, Captain." He paused. "Are you coming?"

"I've seen all I want to of this." said Valerian. "But yes."

This was a war that was being fought constantly across the sector. Valerian owed it to the people he might rule one day to understand it. So he wasn't going to stay here. He'd stay with the army, fight with it.

Even if no one ever knew. It was the least he could do.

The battle continued for a full week. Yamanov led one assault after another against entrenched zerg forces. Hundreds of marines were traded for thousands of zerg lives. Four full hives, in the end, were reduced to ashes.

There was no media story about it. No reporters were here to chronicle the events. Why would they? You didn't do media stories on everyday events. It all passed in a blur for Valerian.

And then, when it was over, Commander Calabas arrived. She landed in an ordinary dropship and the troops assembled. They saluted en masse, standing tall as she marched toward them. Yamanov met her.

"Commander Calabas," said Yamanov, "the region has been secured."

"Well done, Yamanov." said Serena. "Well done all of you. Your heroic actions have secured this region of Antiga Prime for recolonization. Our fleets will have no shortage of fuel. That fact alone may save entire worlds.

"Unfortunately something very important has come up. I'd like you to bring forward an Iran Mccord. He isn't who he says he is."

Yamanov motioned.

It then occurred to Valerian that it would be very easy to frame him as a spy. Calabas had probably sent him out here planning to get him killed. He couldn't die here.

But before he could do anything, he was pulled forward. He peeled back his faceplate and hoped his instinct was wrong. "Commander, what seems to be the problem.

Serena raised a set of papers sarcastically. "Forgeries to the last.

"Don't pretend otherwise. They weren't even very good. And the timing of your arrival was far too convenient. Do you expect us to believe that you just happened to arrive after such a high profile disappearance?" She raised an eyebrow. "Prince Valerian I presume?"

There was a stunned silence.

"Don't try to deny it." said Serena. "I've already gotten all the data. So, would you kindly explain to me why you decided to show up here under an alias? Leaving me to do your job for you?"

Was she dressing him down for something she ordered him to do? What was he supposed to say to this? Oh yes, he was supposed to pretend like he planned this. "There isn't much to say, Commander." said Valerian. "I felt I hadn't earned the position and that you were more than capable of handling it.

"So I entered under and false identity. I wanted to see how things worked."

"Good." said Serena. "Don't let me catch you marching off into the front lines without consulting anybody again?"

"Understood, Commander." said Valerian.

There were cheers. And a lot of them. Valerian realized that this was genuine. He'd earned this for himself. He wasn't sure whether to be pleased. Or annoyed at Calabas for forcing it on him.

He settled for both.

* * *

** Author's Note:**

I have no idea why it took so long to write all this. I guess I just lost enthusiasm. Enjoy.


	15. An Idol of Flesh

**Chapter Fifteen: An Idol of Flesh**

_Infestation is the worst thing that can happen to anybody. Getting shot by a gun is quick. Getting ripped to shreds by zerglings is worse, but still better._

_But infestation isn't death. No, the zerg put their tendrils into you. They take control of your body away from you and you hear a voice in your mind, forcing you to submit to it. Or maybe you don't. Maybe it just takes control of you, and what's left of your body moves without your help. Some twisted copy of you is in control, and you are just along for the ride._

_I wouldn't wish it on my worst enemies._

**Liberty's Reports, volume V.**

* * *

There was a morbid air in the infested command center where Kerrigan had made her home base. Daggoth and her listened as Kaloth explained the situation. Though Daggoth probably already knew. This was for Kerrigan's benefit, since she didn't have as strong a connection to the hive mind. She had to talk to people, and didn't automatically know things.

So far the war was a series of stalemates. Their initial momentum had slowed to a crawl. Now they were having to deal with wars of attrition. Wars of attrition which were costing them a lot more than it was there enemy. That was the problem with the zerg, wasn't it?

They had become so used to having overwhelming superiority. They would descend and wipe away everything quickly. But the terrans and protoss were giving them far greater casualties than expected. And they were doing a very good job of conserving their forces. The average terran commander was just better than the average cerebrate.

Kaloth was the exception. Not the rule.

And yet part of Kerrigan was relieved that humanity was doing as well as it was. That part was glad the swarm had failed on Aiur. Glad that all those defeats had been dealt. Glad that things were going badly for them. It was a traitorous part of her, a remnant of her old self.

Of course, another part of Kerrigan, the better part, was furious that things had gotten to this point. Kaloth and Daggoth had been working non stop trying to restore the swarm. And despite all their efforts, they could not compensate for Zasz.

_'I can't believe I celebrated Zasz's death.'_ thought the Queen of the Zerg. _'Ever since Zeratul killed him, we've all had to work overtime just to fill in. And the swarm still isn't running as smoothly. I deserved to have Kaloth break with me.'_

_'Without him, the zerg aren't able to attack terran worlds as easily.'_ noted Sarah.

_'That is a bad thing.'_ replied the Queen of the Zerg. _'The terrans are my enemies. Nothing more. I could wipe them all out and would not shed a tear.'_

_'Then why did you spare Jimmy? You could have killed him, you know.'_ said Sarah.

_'My first mistake. I listened to you.'_ said the Queen of the Zerg. _'I should have killed him and his men when I had the chance. I don't need or want him._

_'Though …I might be able to use him. He isn't fully over us. And since we spared him, he might entertain some delusion of saving us. Like I'm some damsel in distress who needs to be carried around by some big strong man._

_'I can play to that part of him. Convince him to put a good word in with the protoss and use them to achieve one end or the other. And when they have their guard down, I can destroy them all.'_

_'That will turn him against you forever.'_ said Sarah.

_'Some loss.'_ replied the Queen. But she felt the response was halfhearted. Ever since the Overmind had died, she'd felt like two different people. There was her as she once was, and there was her as she was now.

Kaloth's briefing was turning to Antiga Prime.

"With Schezar sending forces to reinforce Torus, the system is likely to hold out a while longer." said Kaloth. "We've also suffered several defeats on Antiga Prime. I've drawn back our forces to the north pole. We should be able to delay them for a long time. And we might even win on Torus." His tone was cheerful.

Kerrigan felt a wave of irritation. What did he know that she didn't? "You don't sound very upset, Kaloth? Why are we even attacking Torus and Antiga?"

"As I explained, Kerry." said Kaloth. "As long as the Dominion feels under threat it won't be able to launch any attacks against us. We only need to stall them long enough for the hives to be repaired.

"Once we've reestablished our forces, we can take a defensive position and fend off any more attacks."

**"It isn't enough."** said Daggoth.

Kaloth regarded the older brother with surprise. "Daggoth?"

**"The terran Schezar has engineered a situation where all paths lead to our defeat." **said Daggoth.** "If we triumph over the UED or Dominion, we will be weakened, and he will unite the remaining terrans against us. If the Dominion or UED are triumphant, we will be crushed.**

**"This war is a great trap. Even if we are victorious on Shakuras, our broods will be overwhelmed."**

Kaloth let out what might have been a sigh, had he lungs. "Victory can be won in any situation. Let me go, Daggoth. I'll take Torus and Antiga quickly and then drive them off."

Kaloth could probably win a whole series of victories. But Kerrigan had learned that you could win every battle and still lose the war. Tassadar had taught her that. "Yes, but that will alarm the other terran factions. The UED may put its plans on hold if the swarm makes serious gains. Or their allies may."

Kaloth seemed annoyed by this. But he took the point. "All right, Kerry. So what is your plan?"

Kerrigan had been toying with an idea for a long time. Every so often she'd been plagued by doubts from her old self — memories of Jim, and Mengsk and the others. Part of her wanted to go back to the way things were. The other part wanted to serve the swarm.

And that was when she had an idea. Why not both? "If we can't defeat the terrans, why don't we recruit them?"

"Recruit?" asked Kaloth, warily.

"Yes." said Kerrigan. "Duran's infestation isn't obvious. If we could create an organization of terrans under him, we could create a rival power to Mengsk. Once we had terran allies, we could combine our powers with them against our enemies."

**"Duran cannot be trusted**.**"** said Daggoth. **"His mind is foreign. And should such an organization turn on us it may enslave us one by one."**

His mind was foreign to Daggoth? Kerrigan wondered what that meant. Then again, Daggoth lived for the swarm as all cerebrates. A self-serving mercenary like Duran would probably be very foreign to him. "So how do you plan to win, Daggoth?"

**"We will not**.**"** said Daggoth with finality. He sounded pleased with himself.

Kerrigan did a double take. That was not the answer she had expected. "What?"

**"We will lose**.**"** said Daggoth.

"Well that's a bit cynical." said Kaloth. "Any reason you're giving up?"

**"The United Earth Directorate has come here seeking to enslave an Overmind."** said Daggoth. **"They do not understand the Overmind, or it's grand mission. They merely believe it to be a greater cerebrate that may be swayed by crude stimulants and psionic impulses. Their arrogance shall be their undoing."**

"What's your point?" asked Kerrigan. She expected the UED to meet early success and then be overwhelmed. Arcturus was very good at working with limited resources. Even if they knocked him out of power, he'd undermine them. It might take a few years, but Mengsk would win.

**"In my experiments, I have devised a means to meld terran consciousness into a greater whole." **said Daggoth.** "I believe this is the very means that was used to create Kaloth. If we perform the same process with cerebrates, it would create an entity of immense form."**

Kaloth seemed uneasy. He regarded Kerrigan, then Daggoth again. "Isn't that… blasphemy of a sort?"

**"We were made in the image of the Overmind."** said Daggoth.** "The creation of a Second Overmind is merely going one step closer to His goal. Although it may be a mere shadow of His true glory, it will achieve his ends as all things do."**

"Dut Daggoth, the Overmind wanted the swarm to become more individual in pursuit of purity of form." said Kaloth. "Creating a Second Overmind is contrary to his will."

Daggoth regarded Kaloth with surprise.** "Am I not acting by my individual will? And will not the cerebrates whom I assimilate act by their wills as well?"**

Kerrigan wasn't particularly concerned with the will of the Overmind. Even if she would never admit it, she was focused on survival and making the swarm thrive. If the will of the Overmind involved that, good. If not, who cared. "…So let's say we create this, Second Overmind. What then?"

**"We will draw the UED to us."** said Daggoth. **"Thinking us but ants they will seek to bend us to their will. And we shall serve them. With all the sector their enemy, they will have no choice but to rely on us to destroy their other enemies.**

**"The swarm will march across dozens of worlds, burning with the support of the UED. But all the hatred of the terrans and protoss shall be directed at our apparent masters. In time the UED will willingly give us individuals to infest. Our swarms shall be spread back to their faraway world for experimentation.**

**"They shall sew the seeds of our broods across the universe. The swarm shall soon have a home even on their homeworld. In time, as we learn to understand them, we shall turn the terran race to our own ends. We shall go from weapon to master."**

"So you use the UED for a false flag operation." surmised Kerrigan. "We devastate our enemies, and our other enemies get all the blame. If they lose, then everyone will focus on the UED." She paused. "I'm impressed Daggoth; I never took you for a machiavellian sort."

**"What if they subjugate you, Daggoth?"** asked Kaloth.

Daggoth seemed surprised. The idea hadn't even occurred to him, had it? Then again, it was a really silly idea, wasn't it? **"That will not happen."**

"Daggoth, Schezar enslaved one of our brethren." said Kaloth. "He was no match for the Overmind, but we are nowhere near His equal. And the UED will be able to perfect Schezar's research."

**"The plan is not without risk. But the safer options all lead to certain ruin."** said Daggoth. And he was right. The safe route would probably lead to their defeat.

Kerrigan considered the other angles. "What about Shakuras? Things aren't going well there, when last I looked. The Dark Templar are too mobile for us to pin down, and when working with the Khalai, they overwhelm us."

**"That is your affair now."** said Daggoth.

Kerrigan blinked. "My affair? What do you mean?"

**"You will go to the protoss.****"** said Daggoth. **"Approach them and make an alliance."**

"Against who?" asked Kerrigan.

"The Second Overmind." said Daggoth.

Kerrigan blinked in surprise. This was a very complicated plan he was hatching. And she didn't see the end of it. "Oh, I see. So you want me to convince the protoss to unite with me against you. Why?"

**"When the protoss learn that there is a Second Overmind growing on Char, they may be convinced to attack me."** said Daggoth. **"You will claim to have thrown off the will of the Overmind and promise to use your broods to assist in the attack.**

**"When they land on Char, you will provide them with some early victories. Then, when they are committed, you will turn on them. We will destroy the bulk of their fighting power. From there we will wipe out what remains of Shakuras."**

It was a good plan. Provided it could work. And that was really the critical thing wasn't it. Plenty of plans looked good on paper, provided they could work. That didn't mean they would. "Interesting plan.

"I'm not sure Zeratul is going to trust me. We've got history."

**"Then find some other way to lure them off Shakuras."** said Daggoth. **"You must remove those leaders most likely to compromise from the equation."**

"Which ones?" asked Kerrigan.

"Zeratul and Artanis. You want Zeratul and Artanis." said Kaloth.

Kerrigan paused. She wasn't very familiar with the protoss leadership beyond Zeratul and Tassadar. Though she did vaguely remember almost killing Artanis. "Why them?"

"Zeratul is the Dark Templar who brought the khalai to Shakuras." said Kaloth. "If he leaves, his replacement may be less inclined to tolerate them. Artanis is the principal follower of Tassadar remaining. If he leaves, Aldaris will be the primary khalai leader.

"He might have acknowledged Tassadar, but if the Dark Templar provoke him, he's likely to respond."

"And how am I supposed to determine who the protoss send on this mission?" asked Kerrigan.

"I'm an eldritch abomination formed from the dying mental screams of millions of terrans." said Kaloth. "You used to be human. I'll leave the social aspect to you."

Kerrigan shrugged. She supposed she should be glad they were trusting her with a job this important. "Okay, fine, I'll just mind control the protoss high command or something." Kerrigan decided to call that Plan A. She'd work on a better one later. "What about the psi disruptor?"

"It's on Umojan, isn't it?" asked Kaloth.

"Yes. And it's also the best counter the terrans have to us." said Kerrigan. "If the UED gets it they'll be in a position to counteract us. In addition, they might be able to start mass producing them. If they did that, the swarm would become irrelevant overnight."

**"Duran will deal with his own creation."** said Daggoth.

"And what will I attend to?" asked Kaloth, voice impatient.

"Kerrigan will divert the protoss from their homeworld. Kaloth, you will take direct command on Shakuras." said Daggoth. "And wipe the nerazim out."

Kaloth remained silent. There was some doubt in his mind, wasn't there? "Fair enough."

All the plans were set. Now the only question was if they would work.

* * *

** Author's Note:**

So Starcraft II made the Queen of Blades a separate entity so Kerrigan would be absolved of all her crimes. Good idea, it might have worked if she hadn't proceeded to do even worse things the moment she got free.

Anyway, I decided to do something with that here.

Ordinarily, I wouldn't have included it, but I need a way to portray Kerrigan's inner conflict without walls of text. So I used what was already in canon.


	16. Departures

**Chapter Sixteen: Departures**

_No plan survives first contact with the enemy._

**-Old Earth Military saying.**

* * *

An ash storm had passed over the region and was now fading into the distance. The sun was hidden by black clouds of dust, and the rivers of lava were flowing swiftly.

Kerrigan was sitting on the edge of a hill, looking over the barren wastes of Char. A new hive cluster was being established before her. Her swarms were gathering together, readying themselves to follow her orders.

She would be leaving in a few hours. Gradually she felt Kaloth appeared behind her. "Well things seem to be heading toward a crisis point now, wouldn't you say?"

"You noticed?" said Kerrigan.

"Of course I noticed." said Kaloth.

Kerrigan paused, unsure of what to say. No, she knew what to say. "Kaloth…"

"What is it?" asked Kaloth.

Kerrigan looked back to him. "I wanted to apologize."

Kaloth eyed her. "For what?" He already knew. He just wanted her to say it.

"I… what I said when Zasz died, and with everything that happened." said Kerrigan. "I was completely disrespectful of the Overmind, and the swarm. I was so mad with my own power that I didn't even realize how stupid I was being."

"Your apology is accepted." said Kaloth. "Out of curiosity how are you going to do it?"

It? Oh right, the plan. "Well, I guess I'll try approaching Zeratul. He and Jim were close, so he might be willing to hear me out.

"What will you do, in the meantime?"

Kaloth seemed to consider it. "Well, I've got the swarm to repair. Daggoth has had me sending colonies to outlying worlds to set up shop. We're hoping to build hive clusters there. In a few years we should be able to replenish our forces if things go well."

"And if things go poorly?" asked Kerrigan.

"We've suffered a lot of casualties, Kerrigan." said Kaloth. "It is possible that the terrans will be able to win. If so, I want there to be enough outlying colonies that they won't be able to wipe us all our. Survival comes first, after all."

"We have a lot of plans, don't we?" said Kerrigan.

"Well yes." said Kaloth. "I like you Kerrigan. Sometimes. But you aren't the only plan the Overmind had, far from it. You really are just one champion of the Overmind out of many. All of us are part of a greater whole."

"Well thank goodness for that." said Kerrigan, looking back to the hives.

"Is something wrong?" asked Kaloth.

Kerrigan considered how to say things. "Ever since the Overmind died I've been feeling… strange. Like I'm Sarah Kerrigan of the Sons of Korhal again. It keeps cropping up whenever I worked on the infestation projects."

"Have you spoken with Abathur?" asked Kaloth.

Kerrigan narrowed her eyes. "You mean Daggoth's toady? No.

"Where did he even come from? He's no cerebrate."

"No, you're right." said Kaloth. "Daggoth created him, I think."

Kerrigan looked up in surprise. "Really?"

"Of course. Daggoth was groomed by the Overmind as a potential successor." said Kaloth. "One of his responsibilities was creating new strains. Ones' independent of the Overmind's direct will. He's working on my lurkers now.

"We should be able to use them soon."

"Right, obviously." said Kerrigan. "I didn't even know Abathur existed until a few months ago."

"Neither did I." said Kaloth.

There was silence between them for a moment. Kerrigan wondered how long it would take to restore all the hives that had been destroyed. "Why do you think Daggoth didn't tell us?"

"Because we are young for our positions." said Kaloth. "Most cerebrates spend hundreds of years rising in the ranks. Perhaps thousands before they get their names. You kept your old one. I was awarded mine less than a year after I was born.

"Do you think Daggoth tells everyone about his secrets?"

"I suppose not." said Kerrigan.

"You should see Abathur." said Kaloth. "If your former self starts to interfere it could cause problems."

"Well what about you?" asked Kerrigan. "I heard you went out of your way to avoid killing civilians during the war on Aiur? Who are you to talk?"

"When I attacked Aiur I had only just realized that we were killing people." said Kaloth. "That every individual protoss and terran had their own will and personality. The knowledge affected me."

"So what changed?" asked Kerrigan.

"I realized that billions of zerg were being slaughtered every day." said Kaloth. "All of them have their own will. They have merely attuned it to the cerebrates and through us, the Overmind. I believe that if we could learn to nurture their minds, they could become that much more dangerous."

"Your point?" asked Kerrigan. Where was he going with this?

"This is an all-out war." said Kaloth. "If the swarm is defeated the protoss will completely annihilate us. Meanwhile, the Overmind gave us specific directives to never wipe out a species.

"If I were a terran I would want the terrans to win. If I were a protoss, I would want the protoss to win. Being a zerg, I live for the swarm.

"I'm serious. Go see Abathur."

Kerrigan sighed and obeyed.

* * *

Abathur had made his den within many tunnels that had been dug into the earth of Char. It was a place of half-formed creatures. Of biological material and pools of eggs. Abathur was at the center of it all, a hunched and twisted creature with thin arms.

He looked up with glowing green eyes as he worked. "Queen of Zerg… presence… unexpected. What assistance… required…"

"I've been having doubts about my nature every since the Overmind." said Kerrigan, decided to cut to the chase.

Abathur turned back to his work. "Overmind death… unconfirmed. Cerebrates maintain… continued existence…"

"The point is that I've been told by Kaloth that I should come to you for help with putting my human self behind me." said Kerrigan.

"Problem nonstandard… emotional states of terrans… not fully understood…" said Abathur.

"I knew this was a waste of time." said Kerrigan.

"Emotions affected by biology… biological alterations possible…" murmured Abathur as he worked.

"What do you mean?" asked Kerrigan.

"An increase in aggression… may dull effects…" said Abathur.

"Okay, but I need to be able to think to do this." said Kerrigan. "If I hype myself up on stimulants I won't be able to make plans."

"Daggoth… order analysis of terran brainpanning process… I believe that replicating process… possible…

"Restructure mind to be loyal only to swarm."

"No." said Kerrigan. She was not going to let this thing twist her brain.

"Only solution… presently… available…" said Abathur.

Kerrigan scowled and turned to march out. She'd known this was a waste of time.

* * *

As Kerrigan emerged out into the dusty skies of Char, she felt Kaloth at her right hand. "So how did it go?" asked Kaloth.

"Abathur is a hack." said Kerrigan. "His idea of solving my problem is brainwashing me."

"Brainwashing? Really?" asked Kaloth.

"Yes." said Kerrigan. "Apparently Daggoth has been learning about Confederate brainpanning technology."

"That's actually a really good idea." noted Kaloth.

"Hmm." said Kerrigan.

"Well I mean our whole problem with infesting the terrans is that we can't find a way to force individuals to obey us. Not without destroying their minds." said Kaloth. "It's a new problem to us. But the Terran Confederacy spent its entire history studying the subject.

If we can learn their techniques and adapt them assimilating terrans will be easy."

Kerrigan frowned in surprise. She was used to Kaloth being the voice of restraint. "That seems a bit… unethical."

"What do you want from me?" asked Kaloth. "I'm an eldritch abomination formed from the dying minds of innocent people. I command legions of slavering xenomorphs whose idea of fun is making piles of skulls to pose on.

"Ethical guidelines are more or less a moot point at this stage."

Kerrigan laughed despite herself. "Good point." Then she closed her eyes and sensed that her forces had finished landing. "I should get going."

"Don't let me stop you." said Kaloth. "Oh, and keep in touch. We may have to adjust our plans."

"I will." said Kerrigan. This was going to be a hard mission. But at least she had support.

* * *

Duran made his way through the halls of an infested terran command center. His flesh had been infected with the zerg evolutionary virus. It had been immensely painful for his body, but the results did not show. To an outside observer, he was perfectly human.

Even so, Daggoth suspected something. As Duran came before his presence, he noted that there were many cerebrates around him. Duran fell to one knee in fealty. "You called for me, Cerebrate Daggoth?"

Daggoth regarded him with authority. As if gazing through Duran's mind. How much did he know? Not enough, that was for certain. "You will soon be dispatched to infiltrate the ranks of our enemies, the UED. When the time is right, you will sabotage them at a critical juncture."

Duran remembered this part of the plan well. "So Commander Schezar has instructed me. There is something else; is there not?"

"There remains only one tool at the terrans disposal that is capable of defeating us." said Daggoth. "The device known as the psi disruptor. You are to destroy it."

The psi disruptor. Duran looked up. He had spent years developing that device for the Confederacy. A masterful work of art, nearly impossible to replicate. He had poured much of his essence into it. "…Is there no other alternative?"

Why did he care so much about such a device?

"There is not. Do you question your orders?" asked Daggoth.

Duran bowed his head again. "Of course not. I merely put a great deal of effort into that disruptor. Now I find it is being used against me. Destiny is a strange thing."

"Do as I command." said Daggoth. Then he turned his attention to Kaloth. Kaloth was even now regarding him with contempt. That was a dangerous one. "Kaloth, we are about to fuse into the Overmind. It may be some time until we are able to command the swarm. You are to ensure Char remains secure until my ascension is complete."

"Of course, Daggoth." said Kaloth.

Then Daggoth turned his gaze to the others and departed. The other cerebrates soon followed. But his voice could be heard in the mind of the whole swarm. "Now my brethren! Let us begin the creation of the Second Overmind! And woe to the terrans when we awaken!"

A Second Overmind?

Duran doubted it would do any good. The first Overmind had been a masterpiece by Xel'naga standards. He'd worked upon it personally. Whatever these cerebrates made would be little more than a child's mockery. The only way it could be a threat would be if the UED tamed it.

And Duran was being sent to make that impossible.

Ironic that Daggoth's very attempt to save his swarm would ensure its destruction. Even if Duran sabotaged the psi disruptor, it was only a matter of time. Soon there would only be a scattered remnant of the swarm. Enough for Duran's purposes. But no threat.

"You think you're in control, don't you?" asked Kaloth.

Duran looked up. Kaloth was regarding him with amusement. "And if I do?"

"Mengsk, Schezar, Arturro, Aldaris, and many others. All of them had many fine long term plans." said Kaloth. "All of those plans are now in pieces. What makes you think you are any different?"

Father? He regarded the Overmind as a Father? "I would not presume to know." said Duran. "But I am a master at improvisation in the service to my master."

"…Of course you are." said Kaloth.

Then he faded from view.

Duran really hated that creature. He saw far more than the others. And there was something more to him than merely a Cerebrate. He would almost akin him to Tassadar, but it was not the same.

Either way, he had a mission to attend to. The Confederate Resistance Forces would not organize themselves.

* * *

** Author's Note:**

Okay, so I've somewhat retconned Abathur's status. Abathur in Heart of the Swarm claims to be created by the Overmind and found by the Queen of Blades. Unfortunately, this makes no sense within the context of Brood War. The Swarm did have a leader after the Overmind died. It was Daggoth, so Abathur should have been working for him.

As a result, I'm going to assume that Abathur was talking about the Second Overmind after it died.

The reason I decided to have Daggoth create Abathur is several fold. First off, the Overmind created cerebrates, beings based off of aspects of his personality. And Abathur clearly isn't a cerebrate. He isn't remotely similar. It is also stated that each cerebrate has a specific role.

In my interpretation, Zasz's role was spreading the swarm. Kaloth's role was tactics. Daggoth's role was experimentation. Thus it makes the most sense for Daggoth to create Abathur.


	17. Standing as Equals

**Chapter Seventeen: Standing as Equals**

The battle around the warp gate had been the first of many.

Aldaris, Artanis, and Zeratul had spent the past few weeks going from one conflict to another. More and more Khalai came through from Aiur. And all of them were at once put to work in the war effort. On and on the conflict had gone.

Until now.

Things had slowed down somewhat. Now they were making their way toward the Dark Templar capital. Telamatros. Artanis wondered what it was like. He found himself looking forward to seeing it. Unfortunately, his enthusiasm was not shared by Aldaris. The Dark Templar treated the Judicator with scarcely veiled contempt. And the Judicator returned the favor.

And then came Ulrezaj out of the shadows of a great cliff.

"What is it, Ulrezaj?" asked Aldaris. His voice held hatred in it.

The other protoss looked to Artanis, rather than Aldaris. "A small hive cluster has been raised in the valley nearby. I require additional forces to root them out."

Artanis looked to Aldaris. "So be it. Selendis, you will accompany Ulrezaj. See to it that the zerg do not endanger Telamatros.

"Ulrezaj…" His voice held a warning.

Ulrezaj looked up with equal hatred. "What is it?"

"I am giving into your hands the lives of many of my people." said Aldaris. "If I should learn you have betrayed or squandered their lives, you will die by my hand."

"Your threat is noted." said Ulrezaj.

As the Dark Templar and Selendis' forces departed, Artanis felt concern. There had been growing hostility between some of the Khalai and Nerazim. It had all started once Ulrezaj set eyes on Aldaris. No one had drawn a blade, but there were many unfriendly words.

And many of them were looking to Aldaris as an example.

"That was not diplomatic, Aldaris." said Artanis. "We ought to conduct ourselves with greater courtesy."

"Do not trouble me to treat that butcher with courtesy." said Aldaris. "I have seen his work too many times."

Artanis paused as they continued to walk. "What work?"

"When I was an Executor in the service of the Conclave, the Khalai suffered a series of raids." said Aldaris. "They were conducted by the Nerazim, and Ulrezaj was first in the assaults.

He struck again and again. WIthout mercy or pity. No one was spared."

"But I picked up his trail." said Aldaris. "I tracked him and his pirates back to the planet where they made birth. Under the field of an arbiter we crept up on their defenses and fell on them.

Their towns were destroyed. Their ships were blasted into pieces where they lay in harbor. We slew all we found.

"But Ulrezaj slipped away.

"I hunted him for many years. I destroyed many Nerazim outposts, and destroyed the pirate fleets of the Fallen Ones. And always he continued with his raids. But I never found him. And at long last, the raids ceased, and the zerg made themselves known."

"Yet surely they must have seen you as the raider, Aldaris." said Artanis. "Both our people's have wronged each other. We must attempt to bridge the gulf between us if we are to triumph."

"I will build no bridges with Ulrezaj." said Aldaris. "Whatever the case, we have other, more pressing matters to attend to." His eyes went dark for a moment.

"What troubles you, Aldaris?" asked Artanis.

"When the Conclave sent me its last orders, it also gave me access to their secrets." said Aldaris. "I have been sifting through their most guarded memories.

"And I have found something."

"What is it?" asked Artanis.

Aldaris remained silent for a long moment as they crossed a bridge. A dark streamed flowed beneath their feet, while the rocky hills rose above them. "What do you know of the Tal'darim, Artanis?"

Artanis was surprised at the question. "I recall seeing memories of them in my instruction. They were a group that broke away from us before the Dark Templar. They fled to dark worlds and disappeared from history."

"That was what the Conclave would have had us believe." said Aldaris. "However, I now know that it was not true. The Tal'darim still exist. Several scout ships found them and were sworn to secrecy."

"Why?" asked Artanis.

"The Conclave hunted the Dark Templar because of what we believed. That the darkness was evil and the light good." said Aldaris. "We have come to realize, however, that light and dark are two parts of the same whole.

"What we saw in the Tal'darim, however, made us question that.

"They wielded light in battle. But it was… corrupted."

"How can you corrupt the light?" asked Artanis.

"We did not know." said Aldaris. "Since they were far away, the Conclave choose to suppress information on them. But attempts were made to understand them. None of the attempts led to anything but death."

"Why do you tell me this now?" asked Artanis.

"Because someone else must know." said Aldaris. "The Overmind did what it did because it believed that it was facing an enemy. An enemy far worse than it. Whatever this enemy was, it would have to be a creature of unprecedented malice. What else could give pause to the Overmind.

"And I have found his name in the memories of the Conclave.

"Amon."

Artanis stopped where he was. As he heard that name, he shuddered. He found himself suddenly afraid as if the word itself had seized his heart. He sensed around him for danger and looked around. And he saw nothing.

That scared him more.

He mastered himself. "Amon?

"Aldaris… he was a myth. Amon never existed."

"That was what the Conclave believed." said Aldaris. "Our conception of the Xel'naga was that they were without flaw. Our worldview was that the races gradually advanced toward the light. While those who remained in darkness fell away with it.

"In such a view, no creature could be a Xel'naga and be evil. For they stood in the purest light."

"I know. Aldaris." said Artanis. "But the logic still stands.

"Amon was supposed to be a creature whose sole desire was to destroy and corrupt. He did evil for its own sake. But no creature really acts that way."

"Don't they?" asked Aldaris.

"Of course not." said Artanis. "The Overmind sought to create a perfect being for its own ends. It wanted to preserve its species. The Conclave did as it believed was right. So did Zeratul, and the Dominion.

"True evil doesn't exist. It is merely a result of imperfect reasoning. If all the universe came to understand one another, there would be peace."

"Would there?" asked Aldaris. "You and I both met Tassadar. We had the same information. And we both made different choices."

"But we both sought what we believed was good." said Artanis. "One of us was wrong, of course. But no one exists who does evil for its own sake."

Aldaris looked very weary, suddenly. "Artanis, you are ignoring the possibility of free will. Isn't it possible that a being with perfect understanding of what was right, could choose to do wrong anyway? That it could, knowing that what it was doing would make things worse for both itself and others, choose evil?"

"No." said Artanis. "To have such an understanding they would need the wisdom to chose rightly."

"But they would not have to." said Aldaris. "Let me ask you this, however. What could horrify the Overmind?"

Artanis considered the question. He remembered all he had learned about that creature. And the fear returned. "…I do not know."

They fell silent.

And then they came out of the hills and saw Telamatros.

It was a huge city that stood atop a great plateau. Yet there was no way by land to reach the top. The means of ascending it was by a series of cars drawn along a wire, or by ship. As they halted, Zeratul appeared. "We are here. Telamatros stands before us."

"This is the only city I have seen your kind build." said Artanis.

"It is home to our only factories." said Zeratul. "Here is where we produce our ships and conduct our campaigns. Even so, no khalai has ever set foot within this place. You will have to wait here while I attempt to arrange you a meeting."

"We are to wait outside?" asked Aldaris, voice having an edge.

"Peace Aldaris, we are not yet well known to the Nerazim." said Artanis. "Let us give them time to recognize our good intentions."

"Have we not fought and died in the defense of their world?" asked Aldaris. "Have we not given them the means to defeat the swarm? How many of them would remain on this world now, if we had not come. And yet we are told to wait upon the doorstep of their city as if we were servants to be commanded to die where they will."

"I ask your pardon, Aldaris." said Zeratul, voice irritated. "But old hatreds die slowly. And we must be cautious."

"So be it." said Aldaris.

Zeratul departed and made his way into a transport which brought him toward the city. Aldaris began to pace. "And so we wait. Our warriors die to defend their world, and we are kept on the doorstep."

"Zeratul has proven himself to us many times." said Artanis. "We should trust in him."

"So we have." scoffed Aldaris. "And what trust has been given to us in return?

"There are watchers eyeing us even now who could be used in the field of battle against the zerg. Instead, we are bled away, while they advance behind our bodies."

"And what would you have us do?" asked Artanis. "We cannot simply walk where we will?"

"I would have us be treated as allies and equals." said Aldaris. "No more. No less. We cannot act differently than we are. The same cannot be said for our hosts.

"But I will check my anger, for now."

* * *

Zeratul had been waiting for this day for may years. He walked through the halls, past the guards and entered the throne room. And he saw her.

His Matriarch was as beautiful as he remembered her. She was sitting in her throne, her eyes closed in meditation. He approached her, and she looked up, her eyes wary.

"It has been nearly a century, Zeratul." she said.

"It has, Raszagal." said Zeratul. "And every day which I was absent from your presence I willed that it was not so."

"And yet you have returned with strange guests." said Raszagal. "It seems your mission succeeded. When you departed long ago, citing visions I did not expect you to return."

"I was called by visions to reunite our peoples." said Zeratul. "Though the means was not what I expected. And it was not by my hand alone. Did you receive the message I sent?"

"Yes." said the Matriarch. "This Tassadar you traveled with must be great protoss indeed. Is he here?"

"Alas, no, he is dead." said Zeratul. "He slew the Overmind and in so doing saved all our races. But the cost was his life. Those who come with me are refugees from Aiur."

"And now Aldaris is on our doorstep." said the Matriarch, voice hard.

"Aldaris is held in high regard by all the Khalai." said Zeratul. "He has come to understand us better. Although he has done terrible things, we must look past them if this alliance is to continue."

The Matriarch remained silent for a long time. She looked out the window to where the city was buzzing with life. Finally, she sighed. "Then I will go to meet him."

Zeratul shifted. "It may be better to allow him and his company entrance."

"You would allow the Khalai here?" asked the Matriarch.

"Our treatment has offended Aldaris and his company." said Zeratul. "They have fought bravely in our defense. But Ulrezaj and his sort have used them for the worst assaults and given little respect.

"They are proud and noble in their own way. It would be wise to treat Aldaris as an equal, if only for the sake of peace."

"I will do much for the sake of peace." said Matriarch. "But I will never allow one of the Judicator to set foot within Telamatros. Let alone, Aldaris. I will go out to meet them personally."

Zeratul nodded. He knew not to argue further. "So be it."

He feared that the schism between them could be the death of their race. But there was still time to fix it.

* * *

Author's Note:

Okay, here is the long-delayed next chapter. This is more setup than content. But we're finally entering the meat of the story.

On a separate note, I flat out do not buy that the protoss could be utterly ignorant of Amon's existence. There is an entire sect which broke away from them to go worship the guy. I'm pretty sure the Conclave knew about him. They probably just suppressed the information.


	18. The Matriarch

**Chapter Eighteen: The Matriarch**

Aldaris had not been idle.

He had been working nonstop to establish defenses and a settlement around Telamatros. Coordinating with the Nerazim had been unpleasant, but it had to be done. Selendis arrived shortly after that, having completed her mission.

"So we are establishing a new settlement here?" asked Selendis.

"Yes." said Aldaris. "It has been decided that our people's chain of command will be in the same place. The bulk of the Khalai will dwell elsewhere. However, our command will be here."

"And what will it be called?" asked Selendis.

"New Antioch." said Aldaris.

"Why not Khor-Shakel?" asked Selendis.

"Khor-Shakel is a name heavily associated with the Conclave." said Aldaris. "I felt it would be imprudent. Antioch, however, was where Adun was born. It was also where Fenix made his stand and was the first place to declare for Tassadar.

"I felt it of great importance. Where is Ulrezaj?"

"He broke off from us and continued his attacks." said Selendis. "The man lives for blood."

And then the doors were thrown open. Artanis barged into the chamber in a panic. With him was a Nerazim female, bearing a double sided energy scythe. She looked at Aldaris with contempt. He'd gotten used to that expression.

He was still sick of it.

"Aldaris, we have ill news." said Artanis.

"What is it?" asked Aldaris.

"Two zerg cerebrates have landed on the world." said Artanis. "They appear to have entrenched themselves near a vast structure. We were told it was a Xel'naga Temple. The swarm has not destroyed it, but they have established a massive force.

"Even now more zerg are pouring in."

"The defenses were overrun?" asked Aldaris.

Artanis hesitated. "No, there was no defense."

There was a long silence. Had he heard that correctly? "A Xel'naga Temple was attacked," said Aldaris, "and no one even attempted to halt the onslaught?"

"There was a large garrison of Nerazim, but they choose to withdraw before the attack." said Artanis. "I observed it."

"And why didn't you hold the position?" asked Aldaris.

Artanis looked to the woman, then back to Aldaris. "My brethren and I were not allowed near enough to protect it. We were not trusted."

"And now this Xel'naga structure has fallen without a fight." surmised Aldaris.

"We Dark Templar do not fight and die in meaningless battles." said the Nerazim in sudden anger. "We strike where our enemy is weakest, and give way when victory is not possible."

"Meaning you run away from all your problems, and dare not face a stronger enemy." said Selendis.

"Fine words from those who abandoned Aiur to these creatures." said the woman.

Aldaris looked at her. He wasn't sure who she was, or what she wanted. But obviously, Artanis regarded her as important enough to take into this room. He supposed introductions were in order. "Who are you to speak in such a way to my officers?"

"I am Vorazun, daughter of the Matriarch who rules this world." said the Nerazim proudly. "I will speak to those begging our aid as I-"

"Do you command troops?" asked Aldaris, in no mood for the usual speech.

"I do." said Vorazun. "I was in charge of the guards at the temple, and I judged the situation untenable. So I withdrew, rather than lose my warriors for nothing.

"We do not send our brethren to die for no reason."

"Why were you awarded the position?" asked Aldaris. He was not going to put up with it this time.

"What?" said Vorazun.

"What accomplishments were you granted that got you a position guarding a Xel'naga Temple?" asked Aldaris. "It would be one of the most sacred locations in the universe to both our races." He already had his suspicions, but he wanted to confirm. Something about her defensive and casual demeanor told him more than her words.

Vorazun shifted awkwardly, enhancing his suspicions. "…I was among the highest scored of all those I trained with. None completed the Shadow Walk at my age. Not even Ulrezaj completed it as quickly."

Zeratul had mentioned something to this effect, hadn't he? Aldaris had been too busy to ask about it. His relationship with the Dark Prelate was professional. "I apologize, I am not well versed in Dark Templar traditions. This Shadow Walk, what is it?"

"It marks the moment at which a Dark Templar is worthy to stand among the Nerazim as an equal." said Vorazun. "A Nerazim undergoes a number of tests and if successful will be regarded as a full member of society. The tests are based on the nature of the individual."

Well, that more or less confirmed it. Now to go in for the kill. Perhaps with an indirect means of attack. "I see. We have a similar tradition among the Templar. Though the tests are standardized and involve their grasp of tactics and their physical abilities. One of our greatest warriors, Praetor Fenix, passed the test at an older age than was standard. While a prodigy as a warrior, he was less adept at tactics. In addition, his questionable bloodline meant some discriminated against him.

"Eventually he passed and was given a position to stand as an equal. Among the common zealots. When he proved himself there, he gradually rose in ranks until he became a Praetor. He fought across hundreds of worlds to reach that rank in everything from skirmishes to massive battles.

"What battles have you been in?"

Vorazun halted. And Aldaris won. "I…

"I helped to hunt down a number of renegades who murdered their brethren."

That unexpected answer did more damage than an admission of being untried ever could. "Criminals?" guessed Aldaris.

"Well, yes." said Vorazun. "My Mother has insisted on avoiding wars whenever possible. Ulrezaj and his kind are from other worlds and operate independently. I was obligated to obey her as my Matriarch."

"I see." said Aldaris. So she passed off her own lack of credentials as the fault of her superiors. "Meaning that the only experience you have in war is when the swarm came and attacked your post. And you ordered an immediate retreat before the battle was even joined."

"There were millions of them!" said Vorazun.

As if that had stopped any of the Khalai. "From what I gather you were given a position you were not qualified for because of nepotism. You refused to allow Selendis to shore up your defenses because of your pride. Then, when you faced true battle, you panicked. And your cowardice has given the enemy a powerful weapon. It is fortunate that the zerg didn't destroy the Xel'naga Temple when they landed. Otherwise, an irreplaceable treasure could have been lost.

"I've been fighting my entire life, Princess Vorazun. Don't presume to tell me how to run a war." He wasn't sure if the title was appropriate. But he felt it got his point across.

Vorazun halted. "I…"

Aldaris looked at her hard. "There will be an effort to retake the temple. When it is made I expect you and your warriors to be at the front of the assault.

"Do you understand?"

Vorazun shifted. "Yes, Judicator."

"Get out." said Aldaris. "Selendis will give you your orders when the time comes."

Vorazun left quickly. Aldaris felt a great deal of satisfaction at seeing her flight. Artanis looked at him with disapproval. Aldaris looked straight back at him.

"…Aldaris, is it wise to antagonize her?" asked Artanis.

"Yes." said Aldaris, feeling rather pleased with himself. "Our warriors have begun to resent the fact that they are sent in first. While the Dark Templar do precision strikes. If Vorazun and her group are seen to do so, it will silence dissent."

"And if they are all slaughtered?" asked Artanis.

"A calculated risk." said Aldaris. "If she didn't want to take it she should not have called herself a warrior."

Artanis moved forward, but Selendis caught him by the shoulder. "Artanis, all three of us earned our positions. She got hers because of nepotism. She ought to earn it somehow."

And then Zeratul entered the room quickly. He radiated haste, and he threw aside his cloak as he approached them. "Aldaris, Artanis, the Matriarch has come."

Entertaining though it had been to put her daughter in her place, Aldaris knew this was serious. He composed himself. "Then I will walk to meet her with all due courtesy."

He wondered if Vorazun would bring her grievance to the Matriarch. If she did, he wouldn't oppose her not being sent in. By complaining she'd have proved herself unworthy of command in the first place.

* * *

Raszagal did not want to be here.

She did not want to meet with Aldaris the Butcher and pretend to accept him. She did not want to meet with any Khalai. Yet Zeratul had vouched for them, and so she knew she should give them the benefit.

So it was that she stepped outside of Telamatros. Her subjects were waiting for her, in great numbers. There were also many Khalai among them. She could sense mixed emotions from them.

They were all conflicted. Fear and mistrust were just below the surface. Raszagal realized she must not show any anger or mistrust here. To do so could sabotage all that Zeratul had worked for.

It would waste all the years that he spent away from her.

Flanked by her guards, she reached Judicator Aldaris, who stood before the Nexus. He was tall for a Khalai. He stood tall and stern, and she could sense nothing from her as she approached.

There were two younger Khalai with him. One looked at her with open mistrust. The other seemed very respectful and enthusiastic. She halted before Aldaris and spoke. "I am Raszagal, Matriarch of the Dark Templar, and I welcome you and your companions to our world. Zeratul has informed me of the fall of Aiur, and I am deeply grieved. I am one of the few Dark Templar old enough to remember our ancestral home with clarity.

"Yet, no matter how tragic the circumstances, it is clear that fortune has reunited our people. We Dark Templar will never forget our banishment from Aiur, nor the Conclave's sins against us. But you and your companions are no longer of the Conclave. The example set by your fallen hero, Tassadar, has shown you that when the light and dark sides of our energies are united, our power is undeniable."

"But Matriarch, the Zerg who have followed us here are unlike any enemy the Protoss have ever known!" said Aldaris.

"You speak the truth, Judicator." said Raszagal. "And yet, there lies a dormant power here that can help us to scour the Zerg from Shakuras forever. Long ago, we Dark Templar were a nomadic people. But when we found a remarkable monument upon this world, we decided to remain here to study it. We discovered that the enormous structure is actually an ancient Xel'Naga Temple, dedicated to the race that sired us all. The Temple is situated above a nexus of powerful cosmic energies. If we were to access those energies…" She trailed off.

"Then we should strike now while the Zerg still muster their forces!" said Aldaris.

"Alas, we cannot. in order to properly channel the energies of the Temple, we will need the twin crystals, Uraj and Khalis, that legends say were separated many years ago." said Raszagal. "The Uraj is laced with pure Templar energies, while the Khalis is comprised of Dark Templar energy. Only by using these two crystals in unison, can we hope to channel the potent energies of the Temple.

"Then it is clear that we must retrieve these crystals wherever they may be." said Artanis.

"Agreed." said Raszagal, glad things were going well. But Aldaris' eyes flashed as she spoke. "But first, we must deal with the zerg and their two cerebrates who have already taken up station around the Temple itself.

"To arms, my children! Scour the Temple grounds of this foul infestation!"

Cheers rang from Khalai and Nerazim alike. The battle would soon be joined. And Raszagal knew victory would be glorious.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

And that's a wrap.

Originally I was planning to do the actual mission. But the scenes I added took up too much space. So yeah, enjoy.

Now as for bringing in Vorazun...

I'll level with you. I can't think of a single notable quality or accomplishment on Vorazun's part. Do you think she's in character? If so, please tell me what that character is so I can take notes. I needed someone to abandon the Xel'naga Temple without a fight to highly the Dark Templar's hit and run style. And Ulrezaj would never do that.


	19. Revelation and Adaptation

**Chapter Nineteen: Revelation and Adaptation**

It was a walled structure situated at the southern edge of a long island. Photon cannons had been established along the wall, and troops drilled within it. Aldaris stepped off the transport, Selendis by his side. Vorazun and her warriors disembarked from a similar transport.

"So this is the outpost Artanis established, is it?" he asked.

"Yes." said Selendis. "We were unable to set up a base near the temple."

"I see." said Aldaris. "Vorazun, scout north of our position. I wish to know of any presence the zerg may have in that direction."

"As you command." said Vorazun.

She and her Dark Templar departed as Aldaris and Selendis set up their command. Selendis ordered the defenses quickly. Several zerg raids came and were repulsed, but they were a minor affair.

As they mustered their forces, observers were sent out.

"Zeratul has been delayed." said Selendis. "Business came up in Telamatros. And Artanis and Ulrezaj have likewise found some reports worthy of attention."

"Then we will have to act in their stead for now." said Aldaris. "Establish photon cannons on the shoreline. If the swarm attempts to seize more ground, they must find the post defended."

At that moment a transmission came in. Aldaris felt Artanis' presence, and there was panic in it. "Aldaris, the zerg have begun a new offensive against us! They are attacking with far great coordination than ever before! Several of our outposts have been overrun already!

"It is possible that Kaloth himself has taken the field."

Kaloth.

Wherever he walked, defeat followed.

"Then we must divide our forces." said Aldaris. "Artanis, you and Ulrezaj must halt Kaloth's advance by any means necessary. Selendis, Zeratul and myself will free the temples of the zerg."

"Should we not focus on defeating Kaloth first?" asked Selendis.

Aldaris shook his head. "Our forces are already deployed. And it would not be wise to leave two cerebrates at our back."

On the work went. Reports came in from Artanis and Ulrezaj. There were battles taking place throughout Shakuras. Not all of them went well. Several patrols of Nerazim were caught and killed to the man. Many assaults were repulsed. As always, Kaloth struck where they were weakest, and drive in their lines at several points.

Yet he let civilians flee, at least. Refugees were crowding into those settlements that went untaken. And at last Vorazun came back with her forces. She had been cut across the brow and bandaged it. The staff of her scythe was stained with blood.

"What news, Vorazun?" asked Aldaris.

"The zerg have established a small hive cluster to the north." said Vorazun.

"Then it must be destroyed before we can begin our assault." said Aldaris.

At that moment Zeratul arrived. He walked out of the shadows, eyes glowing. "Aldaris, I have received authorization to make use of-" His voice halted as he saw Vorazun. "Daughter, how is it you came to be here?"

Vorazun glowered. "I have been instructed to be first in the main assault."

Zeratul looked to Aldaris. "There must have been some mistake, I-"

"I will not be coddled." said Vorazune. "Least of all by you."

Zeratul nodded. "So be it. Selendis, our sensors show that the two cerebrates are surrounded by spore colonies. We will deploy our Corsairs to compensate for their defenses.

Aldaris was surprised by this. Old memories of battles long past came back to him. "Corsairs? I remember fighting them in battle. Their ability to disable photon cannons is remarkable."

"They can do more than that." said Zeratul.

"Whatever the case." said Aldaris. "The zerg have established themselves in two massive hive clusters. The cerebrates sit at the very center. However, there is something strange. The temple emits anergy that disrupts psionics."

"That is the nature of the temple." said Zeratul. "The Xel'naga built it long ago for unknown purposes. But all communication within the temple must be done through messengers.

"Still, why would the zerg not annihilate such a structure? It would surely prove a great threat to them."

A communication came in. "Aldaris, this is Artanis. We have secured the borders, but our offensive has stalled. Our surgical strikes have failed and we are in a stalemate.

It is as though Kaloth is commanding all of the battles at once."

"Should we draw back our assault?" asked Aldaris.

"No." said Zeratul. "I do not believe this a coincidence. We must purify this temple, and quickly."

"But if we do not draw back to defend our outposts, there might be no one left to save." said Selendis. "Wait… I sense something. A khalai fleet has come out of space and is descending.

"Executor Mojo is hailing us."

"Mojo?" said Zeratul. "If memory serves he took Khakar's side after Tassadar's victory. I pray he is not here to fight. "Let him speak."

A presence made itself known and the image of Mojo came before them. His arms were crossed and he bowed his head. "Prelate Zeratul of the Dark Templar. Your crimes against the khala can neither be forgiven, nor forgotten. However, Hierarch Khakar has deemed that Shakuras is keeping the swarm occupied.

"My fleets are here to assist in the war."

"You are most welcome, so long as you do no harm you any of my brethren." said Zeratul. "Take your fleets and aid us in shoring up the khalai settlements."

"So be it." said Mojo.

Then he faded out.

"Zeratul, if we take his fleets we can launch an attack on the Xel'naga Temple from the air." said Selendis.

"Remember, young Templar, cerebrates can be killed only by Dark Templar weapons and energies." said Zeratul. "My brethren will make short work of any cerebrates!"

* * *

The low hum of the transport resounded in the air. Vorazune looked across the inside of the ship at the khalai who stood with them. He was tall, bore the scars of battle, and was very handsome for his kind. With him were a large force of zealots.

"Who are you?" asked Vorazune.

"I am Ankar, of the Templar Caste." said the zealot. "My brethren and I have been assigned to assist you in the assault."

Vorazune shifted. So someone had been sent to make sure she didn't make a mess of things. "Very well. But do not get in our way."

Ankar looked at her hard. "I have fought on many battlefields. Do not insult me or my brethren."

Vorazune realized she had missteped. "…I apologize.

"However, I am ill at ease with this. I have never been in anything more than skirmishes." She remembered the hydralisk bursting out of the ground. A moments hesitation and she'd have lost her head.

"Then focus on the task at hand." said Ankara. "Not all of us shall return. But if we die, we die in the service to something greater."

Vorazune reached out with her mind. She saw the transports approaching the island of the temple. She saw the structures of flesh the zerg had erected to defend them. Then the corsairs surged forward. From them was launched a net of bright white energy that wrapped around the defenses.

It was time.

"The corsairs have unleashed their disruptor webs on the defenses." said Vorazune, raising her scythe. "Now is the time for us to clear the breach."

The bottom of the transport opened beneath them. Vorazune arose. "Descend my warriors! Let not a zerg survive!"

And she leaped.

Why had she chosen to leap out first?

Whatever the reason she was falling toward the ground. Landing she rushed at a hydralisk. The creatured fired spines that bounced off her shield, and then she cleaved through it. Bringing around the other side of her scythe she cleaved down a zergling.

And then her warriors were all around her.

Khalai and Nerazim tore through the defenses, ripping them apart. Yet reinforcements from the zerg soon came. Vorazune found herself fighting off half a dozen zerg at once. They coordinated, baiting her into striking, only to leap away.

She killed one, and another took its place. Then Ankar and his khalai rushed in an tore them apart. They looked at one another. "My thanks, Ankar."

"The creatures have never found this well before." said Ankar. "Something has-"

Whatever he was about to say was lost on Vorazune. She felt something driven through her back, and her vision went dark.

* * *

Aldaris looked at the reports. Selendis' coordination was expert. The vanguard had broken a hole in the defenses. Zeratul came up behind him. "Aldaris, Vorazun has destroyed the outer defenses. I stand ready to lead the second wave into battle personally."

Aldaris nodded. "And I shall go with you. Selendis, ensure the swarm does not interfere."

The battle was bloody and took hours. Aldaris and Zeratul landed and led the charge into the midsts of the defenses. Soon they were fighting on all sides. Dark and light consumed the enemy.

But there were always more.

After what seemed an eternity of conflict they broke through. The outer defenses were laid to waste and now they were nearing the cerebrates. The pulsing masses were heavily guarded, but the corsairs neutralized them.

Soon those too were destroyed and the Dark Templar fell on the cerebrates. As soon as they died, the swarm fell into disarray. Blood ran in rivers as the protoss continued their work. But Zeratul looked troubled.

"What is it?" asked Aldaris.

"These cerebrates were not like the others." said Zeratul.

"What is your meaning?" asked Aldaris.

"The other cerebrates I faced had a mind." said Zeratul. "A personality to go with their nature. But these did not. It is more akin to your khala, with all the wills of many individual focused into a single force. A force with no will of its own."

"But zerg have no individual nature." said Aldaris.

"So you believed." said a voice.

And a presence was among them. Like that of a zerg, and yet unlike. Akin to a human, and yet different. It was all around them and it was powerful. And Aldaris realized that the center of it's power was on the temple itself.

"Hello, Zeratul." said the voice.

"Kaloth." said Zeratul. "I should have known you would have a hand in this."

"Well, I was in the neighborhood and I noticed that this Xel'naga Temple emitted a great deal of psionic energy. I thought to myself 'how can I use this.'" said Kaloth. "I must admit, it's quite an interesting sensation. I'm commanding more zerg at the moment than I thought was possible." And his spirit was made manifest before them.

"Believe what you will." said Zeratul. "Your mad agenda dies here."

And he lashed out with his saber. The saber passed through Kaloth's spirit. And yet it did no harm. Kaloth remained where he was and laughed. "Dies? You don't even know what my agenda is? Nor do you have the power to slay me anymore!"

"What is this?" said Zeratul.

"We cerebrates have a weakness to Dark Templar, it's true." said Kaloth. "Or we did. The swarm knows how to adapt.

"When you killed Zasz we began to analyze your methods. Your murder of my brethren beneath the gaze of the Overmind gaze us a chance to observe the process as it was done. You were able to slay us by merging your will with that of a cerebrate. We were beings of darkness, and by dragging us into the light, you could pull us beyond the reach of the swarm!

"But no longer!

"The swarm has grown. Those who rampage across Aiur are but part of an experiment. We loosed them to do as they will without the influence of any higher power. From their experiences, we were able to evolve new breeds of every creature. Ones' with higher intelligence and greater capacity for problem solving. Those you destroyed here are but the remnant of the lesser broods.

"And within the the energies of this temple, I have found the final piece I needed! Soon the inventions of the Terrans and the powers of the Firstborne will be meaningless! The swarm is beyond darkness and guns now!

"Our will be beyond disruption! We number more than the stars! The flesh can be broken, but the spirit is strong!"

"This is impossible!" said Zeratul. "Impossible is a word with no meaning to the swarm!" cried Kaloth. **_"ALL THINGS ARE POSSIBLE BY THE WILL OF THE OVERMIND!_**

**_"WE ARE THE LEGACY OF THE XEL'NAG! AND ALL THE UNIVERSE SHALL SOON BEND TO OUR WILL!"_**

As Kaloth departed, the last of the zerg were rooted out. And yet it did not seem a victory.

* * *

Kaloth got back and met Kerrigan with her fleets above the planet. She gave him a long, flat look. Kaloth looked right back.

"That was a bit over the top, don't you think?" asked Kerrigan.

"I felt that it would get the point across." said Kaloth. "Are you sure about tipping our hand like this Kerrigan?"

"It's the only option, Kaloth." said Kerrigan. "The idea of dominating the Matriarch is in theory a good one. But when am I supposed to do it? Let's say I go down there and they don't shoot me on sight?

"Do you really think they are going to leave me alone in a room with the Matriarch for five or six days? I'd need that long to break her will?

"Brainwashing people takes time. I have no formal training on the subject, and even if I did, it would be for terrans. Not protoss."

"I suppose you're right." agreed Kaloth. "The idea of you subverting the Matriarch with nobody even noticing strains belief."

Kerrigan paused. "So where to now?"

"Back to Char. I think I've done my job well enough." said Kaloth. "I've done a considerable amount of damage and put the protoss on their guard. They may be desperate enough to accept your help now."

"Good luck." said Kerrigan.

"You too, Kerry." said Kaloth.

As he faded away, Kerrigan smiled.

* * *

** Author's Note:**

And Kaloth just outhammed the Overmind.

I'm sorry if this chapter is of lower quality. I have a splitting headache and I'm horribly sick to my stomach. Hope you're all having better days than me.


	20. Mistrust

**Chapter Nineteen: Mistrust**

Vorazun opened her eyes and saw the familiar stonework of the Xel'naga Temple above her head. She was in her room, in fact, though medical equipment was around her. Her chest hurt badly and looking down she saw numerous bandages over her form. It hurt to move.

And then Mother came to her. "Vorazun, you're awake.

"What happened my child? How did you come to be on this battlefield?"

Vorazun shifted. "I… I was assigned to guard the temple against the swarm but… but I let them in. So I chose to lead the assault in penance."

Mother looked at her in horror. "What are you talking about? Your forces couldn't have held back the zerg! What if you had been killed? What madman put you up to this?"

Vorazun did not want to answer. But Mother was the Matriarch. "It was Judicator Aldaris.

"He said-"

Mother arose. Her eyes were gleaming with anger. "Damn that Judicator.

"This will not be the end of this. Stay here and rest; I will speak with Zeratul on this."

And she stormed out.

Vorazun leaned back in her bed and began to examine the symbols on the ceiling. She had a feeling this wouldn't end well. What was it that had hit her anyway?

* * *

The insides of the Xel'naga Temple buzzed with energy. All manner of eldritch designs dotted the corridors. Many depicted creatures that appeared in no catalog the protoss had ever made. Beings lost to ages predating the protoss. Aldaris found it remarkable how the carvings had persisted to this day. He walked with Varsus throughout it.

"So the Temple Predates the coming of the Xel'naga?" he asked.

"Yes." said Varsus. "We do not know what purpose it was used for. But given what I have learned from the thoughts of the Overmind, I believe it may have been intended as a weapon. Specifically to destroy the zerg."

"And the Khalis and Uraj are the keys to this weapon." mused Aldaris. "Could another means be found to power it?"

"It is possible." said Varsus. "Inevitable in fact. The Khalis and Uraj were not part of the original design. They merely contained sufficient power to run the device. Our ancestor's jury-rigged a system ages ago during the Aeon of Strife. It was meant to protect us from you."

"Then if the Khalis and Uraj were not used to power the weapon, what was?" asked Aldaris.

"We do not know." admitted Varsus. "I suspect that the Xel'naga did not need a power source, however. Their will and psionic power alone might have unleashed the might of this temple." He paused. "If you'll excuse me, Ulrezaj wanted to speak with me."

Varsus departed.

Aldaris walked the halls and eventually came to a terrace overlooking the region. The Khalai and Nerazim were even now establishing fortifications around the temple. Photon cannons and pylons had been set up, and the nexus was well underway. The symbolism was powerful.

Two forces, dark and light, united as one in the temple of their creator.

And the Matriarch returned. "Judicator Aldaris!"

Aldaris looked to her in irritation. "Yes?"

"You sent my daughter to die." said the Matriarch.

"I sent your daughter into battle." said Aldaris. "She achieved her objective and redeemed herself for her failure."

"Redeemed herself?" asked the Matriarch. "You of the Conclave would presume to lecture us?"

"I am not of the Conclave, by your words." noted Aldaris. "And yes, at least so far as the battlefield is concerned. Her withdrawal allowed Kaloth to seize the temple. He has gained a serious advantage as a result.

"If she had held her ground, she may have delayed their advance. Thus we might have prevented Kaloth from seizing the temple."

"She and all her warriors would have been killed." said the Matriarch. "What if it had been a Khalai force being overwhelmed? What if it had been your son or daughter."

"I would have expected him to die with honor, as I would anyone else." said Aldaris without hesitation. "If by delaying the zerg he prevented them from gaining an advantage, I would have been proud of him.

"As a brother in the service to the protoss race a whole, of course. We Khalai do not delude ourselves that bloodlines have any meaning."

This response only seemed to infuriate her further. "So you say."

"So I have done." said Aldaris. "As things stand her withdrawal has cost us many lives. And may cost many more." He looked up to see Zeratul entering. "Zeratul, what news."

"The main zerg assault has been destroyed. There are remnants we are rooting out, but Shakuras is secure for now.

"Yet I fear that this is only the first assault. We must find some means to protect ourselves."

"The temple itself may prove to be of some use." said the Matriarch. "Perhaps we should discuss it-"

And then a figure appeared before the steps. It was that same twisted monstrosity that Aldaris had thought dead on Char Aleph. She walked forward with a mocking smile.

"Well done, mighty Protoss!" the abomination said. "I'm glad to see that you all are as violent as ever."

The guards drew their weapons and surrounded her. Zeratul descended. "Kerrigan! What mockery is this?"

"Relax, warriors." said Kerrigan. "Despite what you may think, I haven't come here to fight you."

"This is laughable!" said Aldaris. "Do you truly expect us to believe that your intentions here are honorable? That these Zerg here are not under your sway?"

The creature shifted. "Look, the Cerebrates you've killed were my enemies as well. If you let me explain, I'm sure you'll understand tha-"

"You are the enemy of all who live, Kerrigan." said Zeratul. "What makes you think we would have anything to do with you?" A reasonable question. But it was less reasonable than stabbing her repeatedly with a psi-blade.

"Because Zeratul, I bring news of an event that threatens us all." said Kerrigan. "If you'd be so good as to escort me back to your Citadel, I'll tell you everything I know."

Was about to order the guards to kill her. Then Raszagal stepped forward. "Very well, Kerrigan. We shall hear what you have to say. But be warned: We will not suffer your treachery here." She turned to guards. "Make ready a shuttle. We return to Telamatros."

Aldaris went very still. He said nothing as preparations for the journey were made. Nothing at all. Zeratul sensed his anger and looked on in concern. "We come to this world in peace, and aid her people against the swarm. And we are kept on the doorstep like servants.

"The beast itself comes, and she is invited in as a guest."

"Aldaris the history between our people's-" began Zeratul.

"How many protoss has Kerrigan killed Zeratul?" asked Aldaris. "And what good reason do any of us have to trust her?"

Zeratul shifted. "…There is no harm in hearing what Kerrigan has to say."

"There is harm in insulting ones' allies. And I am insulted." replied Aldaris.

* * *

Artanis had been summoned for a meeting within Telamatros itself. It had been the first time he had been within the sacred place. Though to be honest it was somewhat disappointing. Compared to the majesty of the Xel'naga Temple the designs were humble although there was certainly great art to be found.

Rather than the strange species depicted by the temple, these were instead of protoss. They told thousands of stories of all shapes and sizes. As he and Ulrezaj walked he looked at him.

"Why were all these engravings made?" asked Artanis.

"Each one is infused with the memories of an ancient event." said Ulrezaj. "One need only set their hand to an emblem and focus, and you will experience the memory. Of course they need constant maintenance, or the memory fades with the sigil.

"Do the Khalai have something similar."

"Yes." said Artanis. "But our memories are infused into the khala, rather than objects. And the memory never fades. Our very existence restores it. And the Conclave did not have them freely available to all. Only those who had proven themselves could see certain visions."

"No doubt to keep you in ignorance." said Ulrezaj. "Who is this creature that was your enemy?"

"She is known as Kerrigan." said Artanis. "We did battle with her when she served the Overmind. She was once a terran, but the Overmind bound her to its will."

"Fascinating." said Ulrezaj. "She was a servant of high esteem then?"

"She was." said Artanis. "But she fell from favor, and her place was taken by Kaloth. The leader of the swarms armies."

"A power struggle between the zerg." said Ulrezaj. "This is an excellent opportunity. There is a memory over there." He pointed. "It tells my grandfather's experiences. He was trapped upon a world of savage creatures. They had stolen his ship and set it within their most guarded vaults.

"He could not hope to defeat them alone. So he provided aid to this faction and set it against another. He spent years playing them against one another until at last, he retrieved his vessel."

"What happened to the creatures?" asked Artanis.

"I believe they destroyed themselves in an exchange of radioactive missiles." said Ulrezaj. "He barely escaped from the planet in time."

"Was that not a crime?" asked Artanis. "To engineer the downfall of a lesser race?"

"Crime?" asked Ulrezaj. "It was them or him. All creatures must see to their own survival, then their families, then their groups. And anyway, it wasn't the goal. Merely a side effect."

"Among the khala," said Artanis, "we have a rule. We never intervene in an underdeveloped species save in the gravest of circumstances."

"Except when you glass entire planets from orbit, it seems." mused Ulrezaj noted.

"Those worlds were lost, and we could not allow the zerg to seize them." said Artanis. "Besides, the terrans were not underdeveloped. Far from it, they have powers allowing them to match us. Sometimes.

"Of course in a confrontation with them, the protoss would surely triumph. But they would likely fair better than any other race."

"Fine words from one who owes a debt to them." noted Ulrezaj.

"The terrans have some exceptional war leaders among them." said Artanis. "But it was the protoss who bore the full brunt of the swarm. If not for Tassadar they would have been easily overwhelmed by the Overmind.

"While valiant in their efforts, they were more an auxiliary force than a power in their own right. Their assistance was valuable, but alone they would not survive long."

"It sounds to me like you're in denial." said Ulrezaj.

"Denial?" asked Artanis.

"Well, you were soundly thrashed by a terran strategist in the wars with the Conclave, were you not?" asked Ulrezaj.

"A terran strategist commanding protoss armies." said Artanis. "Besides, it was as much Aldaris' plan as hers."

"Of course it was." said Ulrezaj.

They filed into a large throne room. Here they assembled. Raszagal sat down upon a throne standing on a raised dais. The Khalai and Nerazim assembled on either side. Kerrigan stood in the center and moved forward.

However before she could get within twenty feet, she was blocked. Two Nerazim barred her way. Zeratul had insisted on having an army with them when Kerrigan made her case.

"What do you think of this?" asked Ulrezaj curiously.

"I am uncertain that Kerrigan can be trusted." said Artanis. "But I am certain Tassadar would have given her a second chance. Though Zeratul looks ill at ease."

"I think you should be more concerned for Aldaris." said Ulrezaj in amusement. "He does not look pleased."

Ulrezaj was right. From where he stood by the side of the Matriarch's throne, Aldaris looked furious. His eyes were glaring at Kerrigan, who was trying not to meet his gaze directly. Zeratul's concern seemed more toward him.

And Aldaris was merely the focal point. There was an air of hatred in the room. Kerrigan may have been only one zerg commander among many, but she was the face of the swarm. And unlike Kaloth she had been merciless in war.

"Actually," said Ulrezaj, "none of your people look pleased. You must have hated her very much."

Before Artanis could reply the Matriarch finished whatever discussion she'd been having. The mental link had been a secret one, between her and Zeratul. Aldaris had not been part of it.

"Now then, Kerrigan." said Raszagal. "Perhaps you had best explain yourself. What is this news you've come to give?"

"There is a new Overmind growing on Char." said Kerrigan.

Artanis could hardly believe it.

"What? Impossible!" said Zeratul. "Why should we believe anything you have to say?"

"Because Zeratul, I'm no longer the mindless murderess whom you fought on Char." said Kerrigan. "The Overmind is dead. Whatever warped control it once had over me is gone. I know that this is a lot to take in all at once, but you've got to believe me! There's more at stake here than-"

"She lies!" snarled Aldaris. Murmurs of agreement came from the Khalai. "She is infested to the core! I for one will not listen to any of this…"

"Silence, Judicator." said Raszagal. "Continue, Kerrigan."

Artanis had never seen Aldaris so furious. But he said nothing. He simply turned and walked out of the room. And when he walked out, Ankar walked out. Once Ankar walked out, several others departed. Pretty soon dozens of protoss officers had left the room in disgust.

"A poor move." murmured Ulrezaj. Artanis wasn't sure if he was speaking of Aldaris or Raszagal.

The only Khalai now remaining in the room were Artanis and Selendis' personal forces. Kerrigan looked somewhat relieved he was gone.

She continued. "Apparently, many of the renegade Cerebrates, commanded by Daggoth, have merged into a new Overmind. Fortunately, the creature is still in its infant stages. It can't control the Swarm yet, but Daggoth and the others still have control over most of the Broods. The two Cerebrates you killed here were part of Daggoth's forces.

"Look, I don't need to tell you all what might happen if that thing reaches maturity. I can guarantee you that should it awaken; it'll take full control of me just like it did before. I don't want that to happen, and I'm pretty sure you don't want it to happen either."

"Even if what you say is true, our priority is to save this world, not assault the new Overmind!" said Zeratul. "We must find the crystals Uraj and Khalis before we are all vanquished."

Kerrigan sighed. "Then I'll help you with your search. If you can defeat the renegade Zerg gathered here, it'll weaken the efforts of Daggoth and his ilk."

Raszagal looked around. The anger "My children, you must put aside your fears and misgivings to accomplish what must be done. For the time being, Kerrigan will assist you in your endeavors. Though she has been your enemy, it is enough that we share the same agenda now. Allow her time enough to prove herself to you, and you may find her to be a valued ally. For now, you must focus on the task at hand. Search for the Uraj on the planet Braxis, and let nothing stop you from recovering it."

Artanis knew what had to be said. "We will do what you ask, Matriarch. But you cannot expect us to forgive Kerrigan's crimes against our race! Executor, prepare our forces. We shall debark for the planet Braxis before the next moonrise."

* * *

A few hours later everything ground to a halt with one word.

"No." said Aldaris, shuffling through memory crystals at his desk.

Dead silence followed.

"Aldaris, what do you mean no?" asked Selendis.

"I mean no." said Aldaris. "I forbid you and Selendis from going on this mission.

This decision was made without the consent of the Judicator Caste. Raszagal dismissed us from the room as if we were her servants, in favor of a genocidal monster.

"It's obvious that the Dark Templar merely regard us as a battering ram. Something to be used to destroy their enemies, before being thrown aside just as quickly.

The Judicator Caste is willing to continue our cooperation with the Dark Templar. But we are not going to send troops into an obvious trap."

"Aldaris, Raszagal spoke in haste." said Zeratul.

Aldaris did not look up. "If her words were a mere flash of anger, and without meaning, then she may feel free to apologize. Until that happens, I consider this alliance nothing more than an enemy mine."

"The plan is of our own making." said Zeratul. "Even if Kerrigan had not arrived we would have sought the Uraj and Khalis."

"True." admitted Aldaris. "But now that Kerrigan will be going with you, the zerg will have a spy observing your every move. In addition, you will have to go Char to get the Khalis, and it is likely in the hands of the zerg. An ideal moment to set a trap."

"Then what is your plan?" asked Zeratul.

"I've begun negotiations with Khakar and the colonies of Aiur." said Aldaris. "We're establishing a loose alliance. In time we should be able to recreate the old empire, using Shakuras as a base."

"And what of Khakar's hatred of us?" asked Zeratul. "He refused to accept Tassadar's teachings."

"He has acknowledged that the zerg are a greater threat." said Zeratul. "There is a high opinion of the Terran Dominion. And Arcturus Mengsk recognizes me as the leader of the Khalai.

"As long as the old hatreds are put aside long enough to cool, I should be able to rebuild the old empire. And I will make it stronger than before. A new Conclave will sooner or later be assembled, and things will return to normal."

"And what of the Nerazim?" asked Zeratul. "You do not truly think that we will stand by and allow this to happen?"

Aldaris did look up. "You misunderstand me. I have no intention of pursuing the old policies. The new order I create will follow Tassadar's teachings.

"But to be blunt, the approval of the Nerazim isn't very important to me."

"What?!" said Zeratul.

"You have treated my people as a disposable resource." said Aldaris. "And whenever our sacrifice is brought up, you simply act as if it repaying a debt. As if the Dark Templar never did anything to warrant reprisal.

"Our history is a tragic one, stained with blood, but I refuse to accept total responsibility for it.

"The only reason I have tolerated the endless disrespect is because we needed you. The Dark Templar were the only ones' who could kill cerebrates."

"Aldaris, think about this?" said Artanis. "Is this what the Khalai stand for? What you are suggesting is ingratitude of the higher-"

"There is another matter." snapped Aldaris. "Every time I object to being taken advantage of, they remind me that we are guests in their home. But the truth is that the zerg arrived here independent of our venture from Aiur. There would have been an invasion either way.

"If we had not arrived when we did, the zerg would have exterminated the entire planet by now.

"This is not a rash action. We have given this a great deal of thought.

"We have raised objections, and been ignored. We have offered our lives in the defense of this world, and been used as cannon fodder. And now when we refuse to smile in the face of one of our most terrible enemies we are dismissed out of hand!"

This was very bad. If something didn't change, there would be another war. Zeratul met Aldaris gaze head-on. "…You are correct, Aldaris. My brethren's treatment of you has not been deserved or warranted. Neither of our races are perfect. However, this action could result in a war between our people's.

"In fact, I assure you, it will result in a war."

"And what would you suggest as an alternative?" asked Aldaris.

"I will speak with our Matriarch." said Zeratul. "She is reasonable and will listen to me. You and she may begin negotiations and come to some form of agreement."

"As equals." said Aldaris. "I will not come before her as a subordinate. Nor pretend to be in her debt."

"Of course." said Zeratul. "While these negotiations are underway, you will dispatch Selendis and Artanis with me. We will retrieve the Uraj and Khalis without resorting to any large scale battles.

"And then we will return.

"If all goes well Shakuras will be secured."

Aldaris leaned back in his seat. "…I will speak to the Judicator Caste on your behalf, Zeratul. If they agree, I will concede to these negotiations."

Zeratul bowed his head. "My thanks."

But as they separated Artanis felt it would be a cool reunion.

* * *

Matriarch Raszagal was sitting in her throne in Telamatros when Zeratul returned. She motioned for the guards to depart and stood. Their minds met, and Zeratul sensed her conflict. She'd spoken in haste, anger clouding her judgment.

Now she felt the anger of the Khalai. And she was hoping he could assuage it. "Zeratul, what news?"

"Matriarch, we have come to the brink of war because of your words to Aldaris." said Zeratul.

"What?" said Raszagal. "Is he mustering his troops?"

"No. Fortunately he made no plans to attack you." said Zeratul. "However, he came within a hair's breadth of cutting off all association with us. I was able to convince him to let the insult pass since it was not intended.

"Aldaris was deeply offended by your treatment of him. And so were the Khalai as a whole. He was a terrible enemy of ours, but to the Khalai he is a paragon.

"And Kerrigan is one of the most terrible enemies the Khalai have faced."

"Yet surely many of our own people fell on Char." said Raszagal. "Our colonies there were destroyed."

"But they were our faraway cousins." said Zeratul. "We have not felt their deaths. But the Khalai's minds are all connected to eachother. The screams of all those who they have lost to her swarms cry out for her blood. They have the memory of those deaths engraved in their consciousness.

"In truth, I believe that is why their hatred of us never waned until Tassadar. The memory of what was done to them by us could not fade. And so they could never forgive."

"Whatever the case, by granting Kerrigan entrance to Telamatros you insulted their sacrifices.

"If they had done so, we would have had no choice but to march against them. Ulrezaj and his supporters would demand it. And there would be a war between our people's."

"So quickly?" said Raszagal. "I…

"Zeratul you must understand, our daughter was nearly killed. She was sent to die like a common soldier.

And there were other reasons. If Kerrigan believes that we trust her she is less likely to conceal her motives."

"Many Khalai were also sent to die." said Zeratul. "And they do not understand deception as a tactic. Not as we do. You must understand, Raszagal, the Khalai do not regard themselves as individuals. They are, first and foremost, avatars of their position. Bloodlines are meaningless to them.

"Or rather, that is the ideal on which their society is based.

"Aldaris is considered a paragon because he, more than any other, embraces this ideal. Tassadar was his son, and he was willing to kill him for the sake of the Khalai. This is, to them, a virtue, not a strength. The concept of one being more important than others is the antithesis to their beliefs."

Raszagal remained silent and looked down sadly. "…Ironic, isn't it?

"You had to spend all those years away from me because you were of no great lineage, and I was the Matriarch's daughter. Now I finally meet someone who doesn't care about any of that, and I can't stand him."

"The Khalai and Nerazim are mirrors of one another." said Zeratul. "Our virtues and flaws are a perfect reflection. Only together can we hope to achieve our full potential. Much as you said."

"…What would you have me do?" asked Raszagal.

"For a start, you should apologize to Aldaris." said Zeratul. "It would also help if you made your motives clear.

"He believes the insult was intentional."

"Surely he cannot be so blind." said Raszagal. "We've learned that the zerg have counteracted our powers. They have done so by becoming more individualistic. There is an opportunity in this calamity. If Kerrigan can be used to divide the swarm against itself, this war could be won."

"Then explain it." said Zeratul. "The Khalai prefer simple and direct solutions to problems. It is their strength and their weakness. For now, we must organize the expedition. We have a long journey ahead of us."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I'd just like to point out that neither Aldaris or Raszagal is entirely blameless here. But Raszagal telling Aldaris to be silent is a massive misstep on her part. Aldaris represents the Judicator Caste, i.e., the government of the Khalai. By overruling him, Raszagal was telling the Khalai their traditions don't matter. Which leads into the events of the Insurgent. Assuming that happens here at all.

Incidentally this chapter was the opposite of the last two. Those ones' I thought would be huge, but I barely made the two-thousand word count. This one just kept on growing as I found more scenes to add.


	21. The Gardens of Moria

**Chapter Twenty-one: The Gardens of Moria**

Schezar was on Moria. More specifically in one of the nice parts of Moria. A place that had been heavily terraformed. Here there were all kinds of scenic places, and restaurants.

And he was running late.

Then he got a call. Drawing out his phone he saw who it was. He put it to his ear. "Isabella, what is it?"

"Schezar, we have a problem." said Isabella.

"Well, what is it?" asked Schezar. "I'm late as it is."

"The protoss are beating the zerg." said Isabella. "They've wiped out most of the creatures still on the planet. Worse still, they've received reinforcements from their other colonies. These under the command of Praetor Mojo."

Mojo? Not him again. Schezar ducked into and alley and leaned against the wall. "…I was led to understand that there had been a schism between Aldaris and Khakar."

"There was." said Isabella. "Not anymore from the looks of things. If they unite, they may just win this war against zerg. They've also dispatched a small fleet of ships, under the command of Prelate Zeratul. They are heading for Braxis."

"Braxis?" said Schezar. "Why would they be heading to…" He shook his head. "Nevermind. Let me think.

"All right then. Right now the best case scenario for us is a stalemate between zerg and protoss. Both sides checked by each other. However, I'm afraid we've fallen victim to our own success. Warfield is winning on Torus with our help. And my sources tell me the Dominion on Antiga is winning under the leadership of Prince Valerian.

"Things are turning against Daggoth.

"That means we have to act in his favor and quickly. Tell me, could an assault on Shakuras succeed?" He was brainstorming here.

"I doubt it." said Isabella. "We might manage it if we threw everything we had, but it would be the end of us."

"What about the colonies?" asked Schezar. "Khakar has sent his fleets to protect Shakuras. We've found several Khalai colonies with our deepspace scans.

"If we attack one of them it might force Khakar to draw off his support."

"My forces aren't in a position to attack anything." admitted Isabella. "We're occupied on Torus. Omega and Delta Squadron are still recovering from the Aiur fiasco. And Gamma is our primary garrison unit."

Scehzar took a deep breathe. Stay calm. As long as he stayed calm, he could turn the situation to his advantage. "You don't need to concern yourself, Isabella.

"Our resources are greater than you think. I'm bound for a meeting between the Kel'morian Combine and the UED. I'm sure I can make arrangements there."

"Just be careful." said Isabella. "These aren't the Old Families. Some of the Kel'morians are actually competent."

"I'm always careful." said Schezar. He hung up.

Things were speeding up. If he wasn't careful they could go completely off the rails. Now to prove it.

* * *

The Gardens of Moria coffeeshop had a history.

Moria had been the heart of resistance against the Confederacy before the Dominion. Although victory had technically been won, Old Family operations stayed clear of it. Those who tried to set up shop on the world were attacked by pirates. Generally said pirates were never found.

So the planet had remained independent. It had flourished during the days of peace. And now it was richer than ever.

The Gardens of Moria was a result of that. It was a place where businessmen could meet in private, undisturbed. It was a high profile coffee shop. A place where businessmen could meet in scenic and private surroundings. And while there were some indoor regions, the titular gardens were the draw. There were flowing fountains and beautiful statues. Elegant walkways and exotic trees. It was truly beautiful.

If only the minds of those within were as beautiful.

It reminded Mark of the academy back when he'd been a boy. He missed those days of learning to shoot, sometimes. But it was not the academy. He was not training with weapons under his instructors. He was walking with Admiral Dugalle to an important meeting. And all around him he sensed the minds of parasites.

On Vardona they had at least been drunk. There had been many military officers among them. There were men Mark could respect. But those here had minds of webs and lies. There was a man planning to embezzle thousands from charity. There was another who used his mob connections to avoid paying his employees.

And there was the parasite they had come to meet. She was an old woman clad in blue. She had wispy white hair and round eyes, and her mind was not as horrible as some of the others. And they were not the first to meet her. Beside her was Tavish Kerr, who Mark found the least repulsive. At least he was aware of his own flaws.

Samir Duran was sitting across from them. He was a dark-skinned man, and he was clad in a black suit. And yet his mind was like nothing William had felt before. It was deeply focused and yet seemed to slide and change. Most people broadcast their identity.

But Duran did not. Strange. Mark could not sense anything about him. He noticed many images, but as he sought through him, he found only more illusions. Who was he?

Duran looked up. Mark flinched. Had he detected him? William had learned to sift through other's thoughts without being noticed. How had he been seen?

A waiter arrived, and Duran looked up. He said something to the waiter, and Mark sensed dismay. Then he felt something real. A petty sort of sadism as Duran ordered an elaborate order.

Dugalle moved forward, and Mark walked with him. The woman looked up as they approached. Dugalle offered a hand. "Margaret Kerr, I presume."

"You presume correctly." said Margaret, taking the hand. Then she looked to Duran and smiled kindly. "I imagined you as a Machiavellian ubermensch without a conscience. A mastermind who changed sides like I change dresses — a man dedicated to fulfilling his vision of the universe.

"You can imagine how anticlimactic it was to actually meet you in person. A petty little man trying to feel big by oppressing the help." She glanced up to them. "And you, who are you finely dressed gentlemen?"

Dugalle was irritated. Mark could tell by his mind. He did not like being spoken to as such by a woman. Mark felt a surge of resentment that these terrans were so lax about gender roles. But they were controlled, as befit his station. "I am Admiral Gerard Dugalle of the United Earth Directorate. With me is Captain William Mark. We've come to restore order to this sector for the betterment of mankind."

Margaret looked up with a mock impressed countenance. She found his words funny. "Restore order? For the betterment of mankind? No doubt for the people as well. This is fun, isn't it? Are there are any other meaningless buzzwords we can apply to unprovoked annexation."

"Mother, please, you'll make us seem discourteous." said Tavish, looking up helplessly. Mark could tell that this was not the first time this had happened.

"I'm far too old to care about appearing as anything." said Margaret. "It's something of a moot point at this stage."

"Our original plan was to overthrow the Confederacy." said Dugalle, as he sat down. "Our assessment that so unpopular and corrupt a regime's fall would be met with applause." Mark took hold of his sword and shifted the sheath as he sat down next to the Admiral. "Unfortunately the situation changed while we were in transit."

"Oh really?" asked Margaret. "Were we supposed to remain frozen in time until your ships arrived? How rude of us. You have my sincerest apologies.

"Come, the waiter should be arriving soon." said Margaret. "No doubt with appetizers. This is a fine enough restaurant. By Kel'morian standards."

"By Kel'morian standards?" said Dugalle. "Rather an odd claim."

"I grew up on Tarsonis." said Margaret. "My father was a businessman and my mother the daughter of a Guild Leader. When the Old Families came to dislike him, he moved out to Moria and became powerful there."

"I'm told Moria has never fallen." said Dugalle, looking to Tavish Kerr. He was trying to sway the conversation over to Tavish. "Didn't General Duke spend six months fighting on it in vain? Even with the aid of the new battlecruisers."

"Please." scoffed Margaret. "All General Duke did was make a big show while we arranged for a satisfactory bribe from the Confederacy. Money can buy anything you see. Anything. You just need to find the market."

It was a difficult thing to offend Mark. But the way she preened reminded himself of the Black Flags he had worked with. "No. It can't." he said before he could stop himself.

"Oh, yes, of course, I haven't said anything to you have I?" said Margaret. "Such a nice fine uniform. I almost forgot there was a person inside it.

"So, William Mark, do tell what brings you to stand among these fine officers?"

"I am here for security purposes." said Mark.

"Oh, you mean to say you'll take that sword and dramatically cut down hundreds of ghost assassins?" asked Margaret.

"Yes." said Mark.

Margaret blinked. Her thoughts seemed to turn things over in her mind. "…Well now, this is a bold one. Do stop pretending to be a knight in a fairytale. The dragons of this sector breathe acid, not fire. And there aren't any princesses in castles."

"Perhaps we should turn this conversation to its purpose." said Dugalle.

"Oh yes, of course." said Margaret. "Grand purposes are such an entertaining thing to discuss. Less so to enact.

"Now, you've come to me hoping for support. I can certainly give you that. I will provide food, equipment supplies, and access to our weapons data. And, should you start winning, I may even provide you with troops for the final assault."

"A generous offer." said Dugalle. "And what display of goodwill could the UED return in kind?"

"We'd like to be given positions of influence in the sector of course." said Margaret. "Full power over our own domains. And after that, the contracts for the reconstruction. The usual sort of corruption."

"Whatever you desire." said Dugalle.

"Whatever I desire?" said Margaret with a mocking smile. "How nice of you. There is another thing. Moria will run itself. I don't want to have jackbooted thugs interfering in my corporation. A free market is the best model of economy anyway."

"I have always preferred the rule of law." said Dugalle. Free market was a PR term for a lack of enforcement.

"Do you now?" asked Margaret. "Well, you'll find that law is in short supply in the Koprolu Sector. Oh, here and there someone appeals to it. But in my experience, an appeal to force tends to get better results?"

"I'm told Admiral Kerr has become quite talented at it." said Dugalle.

"Well, in my view, the best battle is one you don't have to fight." said Tavish quickly. "When the Confederacy started to fail, many of the Guilds wanted to invade. But I convinced them to instead turn various worlds to our side with economic incentives.

"Their garrisons became our garrisons and the infrastructure of the worlds remained intact. We never fought any battle where we didn't have overwhelming force. So, naturally, most of our enemies surrendered."

"An efficient method." conceded Mark. "However as you grow in power a confrontation is inevitable."

"That's part of the reason I want to support you if you take my meaning." said Tavish.

"So we triumph in the field of battle." said Mark. "Your victory is our victory. But our defeat is our own."

Tavish shifted. "Well that, and I'm certain Arcturus would whip me."

There was laughter. Mark was a part of it, but he didn't find anything particularly funny about facts. Their coffees arrived, and they sipped it.

"At any rate, there remains the matter of Braxis." said Margaret. "I was rather hoping to speak with Edward Calabas, but it seems he decided to send Duran. I'm not sure I should be insulted he doesn't deem me worth his time. Or pleased that he hasn't put the most unreliable man in the history of the sector in a position of influence. I suppose I could settle for both."

Dugalle looked to Duran darkly, and the man shifted. "Commander Calabas decided he wished to organize things himself." said Duran. "He sent me in his stead. He regrets not being able to communicate with you directly, but he's had to go black.

"Still, things are advancing smoothly. When the assault on Braxis begins, the Confederate Resistance Forces will join you." This was highly irregular. Likely Edward wanted Duran to have as little power over the troops he commanded as possible.

"And how much do the rank and file know?" asked Dugalle.

"Nothing." said Duran. "Only that we are preparing for an operation. When you arrive, we will join up with you as a target of opportunity."

"Why not tell them the truth?" asked Tavish.

"Oh do let the career officers speak, son." said Margaret.

"It was our policy to keep our presence a secret for as long as possible." said Dugalle. "If they were captured they could reveal our existence ahead of schedule. And if they knew about us there could be… dissent.

"Far better that they have no idea who we are or what we have come here to do.

"There is one matter of concern-"

"And look children." said Margaret. "Here comes the serpent himself."

William looked up to see Schezar making his way toward them. The blonde haired man was well dressed. He was outwardly calm, but his mind was racing. Turning over strategies and plans. But it was doing so in code, so Mark could not make anything of it.

"I don't believe-" began Duran.

"Oh do be quiet Duran, you barely qualify as a rodent." said Margaret.

Mark detected a rising fury from Duran, but it was quenched just as quickly. The operative went quiet as Schezar came forward. A flash of fury went across his eyes, but he kept quiet. "Margaret," said Schezar, "I'm certain you'll have words for me, but we haven't the time for them."

"Oh, we haven't the time for them?" asked Margaret. "You haven't the time for them, you mean. With how you've been slithering across the sector, I'm surprised you haven't wound yourself into a knot."

Schezar smiled as he sat down and motioned for the waiter. "I'm sorry to draw you over here again. I'll just take an iced coffee please, extra cream. Thank you."

The waiter nodded and departed.

"Well, there is time for that, least." said Schezar. "Gentlemen, I was held up with an important report."

"What is so important that you could not join us, Alan?" asked Dugalle.

"The protoss are heading to Braxis." said Schezar.

"What?" said Dugalle.

"They've recently scored a string of major victories against the swarm on Shakuras." said Schezar. "Now they have a free hand, and they are using it to go to your invasion point."

Dugalle clasped his hands before him. "…This complicates matters. With the Dominion and Protoss together our initial invasion will more difficult. Should it fail, it could spell disaster for our operations as a whole.

"Vice Admiral Stukov and Captain Nelson are already en route, however. Rerouting them carries serious risks."

"We might confront the protoss in transit." said Mark.

"No, our plans call for neutralizing the protoss last." said Dugalle. "Terran worlds can provide recruits once conquered. Zerg can be subverted and turned to our side. The protoss are altogether useless for our purposes.

"We cannot conscript them. And they have no hive mind to subvert. We must either destroy them or force their submission. And neither will be easy."

"I have already made a plan if I might suggest it." said Schezar.

"What is it, Schezar?" asked Dugalle.

"My agents have located a number of protoss colonies." said Schezar. "Their fleets have been drawn off to deal with the zerg on Shakuras. If we were to launch a precision strike at one of these colonies, it might force them to draw off their fleets.

"Unfortunately the bulk of my forces are otherwise occupied."

Mark liked the idea. He was tired of pretending to like people he held in contempt. To fight against the protoss, these psionic powerhouses…

The idea appealed to him. "Admiral, with your permission I will undertake this task."

"I can easily provide you with some mercenaries." said Tavish. "We can put them in the colors of Delta Squadron to cover up your presence. With your permission, of course, Commander Schezar."

"Of course." said Schezar. "You'll be doing me a great favor. It seems only fair I take the blame."

Dugalle looked at him. "Very well then Captain Mark. Consider this your chance to prove yourself in command."

Mark smiled. And for the first time in a long time, it was genuine. "It will not be wasted."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

The more I write to him, the more I realized that Schezar is a deconstruction of a magnificent bastard. He does play everyone in pursuit of his goals, but it's really high stress. And he's fully aware that at any time the whole thing could fall apart. So it's making a mess of his nerves to have all these gambits running at once.

Honestly, I think Duran isn't so much angry at Margaret's mockery as everyone regarding Schezar as the serpent. It may be to his benefit but there is such a thing as professional pride.


	22. Valor

**Chapter Twenty-two: Valor**

The Battlecruiser Ascension looked down upon the world of Khalroth. It was a jungle world, more clustered with life than any world Mark had seen in this sector until now. He kept his arms crossed from the bridge as he felt the mercenary leader entering.

Her troops had met him on vessels of their own. Her mind was moderately unhinged, spiteful, playful. Warped. He heard her footfalls halt behind him.

"Nice ship you have here." said the mercenary. "Very sheik."

"You are Mira Han, then?" asked Mark.

"Guilty as charged." said Mira.

Mark disliked her casual nature. He turned around and faced her head on. She had spiked, pink dyed hair. And she wore an abominable cybernetic imitation of the human eye. Here was one of those who would need to be purged from the sector, or purified.

"Have you finished the modifications?" asked Mark.

"Yes, yes," said Mira, "all my troops are painted with the insignia of Delta Squadron. We're ready to be shot down in droves by every sharpshooter who can see orange."

"It is a color. A means of identifying one thing from another." said Mark. "Nothing more."

"Decaying gray matter?" guessed Mira.

"Precisely." said Mark.

"…Have it your way." said Mira. "So what do you want us to do?"

Mark glanced back to the planet. "Our troops are about to disembark on Khalroth. Your forces are to be the vanguard. You will establish a landing zone." Mentally he summoned the viewscreen and typed in the coordinates. What appeared was a broken down landing zone. It was filled with the wreckage of terran colony buildings. "You will land here. Our sensors indicate that there was a terran colony ship that landed on this planet.

"Given that no word ever came back from them, they are likely all eliminated. The protoss have openly attacked terran troops. Now they will pay the price." He paused. "Have any of your men fought protoss?"

"No," said Mira, "my crew was founded in the Guild Wars. And I became a leader during the Great War. We've mostly been defending colonies from zerg. Though we've had one or two skirmishes with Dominion expeditions."

"I am told that there has been very little direct conflict with the protoss." said Mark. "Why is this?" The Dominion were their pawns. But how could the other factions abide them?

"The zerg are trying to kill us." said Mira. "The protoss were trying to kill the zerg and were pretty scary. Most of the time we don't risk a fight.

"Schezar was the only one crazy enough to fight them. And look what happened to him. Speaking of which, remind me why we're invading the protoss when there are plenty of zerg to go around."

"Because I am paying you to follow my orders." said Mark. "That is all you need to know."

Mira smirked. "One of those 'obey orders without question' types, eh? Fair enough. I've no objection fighting them. Just so long as the money comes in at the end."

"Good." said Mark. "Then take your troops and descend. Once you've secured the area, I will deploy my troops to support you."

Mira departed. Minutes seemed to pass in mere seconds. As she left a Lieutenant came forward. He saluted. Mark sensed doubt from the man. Doubt in his mission. He pressed his mind and quelled that doubt, turning his thoughts to the glory of the Directorate.

"Lieutenant, what news?" said Mark.

"Captain Mark, sir, we're ready to descend to the planet at any time." said the Lieutenant. "But are you sure we can trust these mercenaries not to botch the job?"

Mark sent his mind forward to where the protoss were gathering. He sensed anger, territorial fury. So it had begun. "They have already been detected. Ensign, send a message to Mira Han. Instruct her to make ready for an assault.

"I expect they will be overrun shortly after landing. Assuming the protoss don't parley with them first."

"You think the protoss will detect them?" asked the Lieutenant.

"Yes." said Mark. He sent forth his will further so that his mind could detect the protoss directly. Their wills were strange. They were many. And yet they were all connected. It was like nothing he had seen in sentient races.

They were akin to a colony of ants. Each one an individual. But all coordinating for the betterment of the hive. And the hive was readying for an assault. "Their assault will fall soon. We will descend to meet them." With that, he drew his sword. "I will not sheathe this blade again until it tastes protoss blood.

"Come."

As they made their way to the dropships, Mark sent down his will. Soon his mind was among the mercenaries below. He beheld the protoss rushing at their lines. Gauss rifles were lowered and fired en masse.

But where these tactics destroyed the zerg, they were of little use against the protoss. The marines were equal in number to the enemy. Without overwhelming force, the zealots powered on through the barrage. The lines were torn apart by waves of zealots as they slashed with psionic blades.

"Instruct the firebats to stand ready." said Mark. "They will be the first to descend." And he sent forth his will to ensure his commands were carried out quickly. Time was of the essence.

The dropships were loaded, and they began their descent. Below, half the mercenaries had been killed. This was unfortunate, but not unexpected. Mark had calculated that first contact with the protoss would result in an early defeat.

"This is Mira Han." said Han. "Our outer defenses have been broken. The protoss are contacting us. They are demanding we withdraw from their space immediately."

"Do you believe you can hold?" asked Mark.

"We've withdrawn to a fortified plateau and have our siege tanks facing the only way up." said Han. "But if they try for it, they'll overrun us."

Mira had brought only a few siege tanks. Her mercenaries were not well a well-equipped group. "Stall for time." said Mark. "My ships are descending. Begin hostilities only as a last resort."

"If you show up here they'll attack at once." said Mira.

"We're not going to." Mark mentally called up the screens and quickly picked a new location. Sending forth his will, he seized direct control of the pilots and headed to a new location.

"This is Mira Han!" said Han. "The landing zone has come under heavy assault! We're pouring thousands of shots into these things, but they just keep on coming!"

"Hold your ground." said Mark. "Our forces are on their way."

He saw the jungles out the window. This world was lush and green. The resources it could be exploited for were vast. The forests could be clear cut for their wood. The animals within this place would make excellent sport for hunting resorts. No doubt the earth could be torn open to gain valuable minerals the protoss had no used.

Mark smiled at the potential as the dropship doors opened. The Firebats stormed out, and he moved with them. They had landed in a marshy area, not ideal. But the ground here was firm enough for his purposes.

Raising his sword, he brought his troops into formation by his will. Reaching out with his mind, he sensed that the protoss were sending another group to attack them — a large one at that.

Soon they came into view.

Firebats raised their flamethrowers as the protoss charged at them. As one they unleashed their fires. The protoss rushed through. Several of the warriors let out psionic screams as they burned to death. Others tore through the firebats, turning their fuel into an inferno. But this in itself killed the attacking protoss.

Soon the protoss withdrew.

Mark pursued. He and his men marched forward as more troops landed behind them. Several firebats fell into quicksand and sank to their deaths in instants. But their sacrifice ensured the protoss were given no chance to regroup. Soon they came to a protoss city, a place of gleaming spires and shining crystals.

Here they met dragoons and zealots. Orbs of light shot into their ranks, killing many. Zealots rushed at them with new fury. Mark directed his forces from behind the lines, even as he summoned more to aid them.

"This is Han." said Mira. "The protoss have drawn back their forces. We're alive, if barely."

She was alive? Mark hadn't counted on that. "Well done. Link up with our location. I'm sending you our coordinates." He took control of an ensign on the bridge of the Ascension and had him send them. "I will meet you on the ground."

"Well, on the brighter note, my boys and I will be getting a larger share." said Mira. She was putting on a front. She felt differently inside. Responsible.

"I recommend firebats against the protoss in the future." said Mark. "The zerg are easily killed, so massed marine formations are better. Thus firebats are not cost effective. However, protoss are far more powerful.

"The flamethrowers are of great use there."

"What makes you an expert?" asked Han in irritation.

Mark looked to where his warriors were burning a protoss city to the ground. Marines and siege tanks had come from behind and were finishing what had begun. Blue flames filled the sky as night came on. The protoss noncombatants were fleeing into the woods.

He looked to his sword and remembered his oath. The lieutenant came to him and saluted. It was a different lieutenant from before? Had the last one died? Mark would need to write a letter to his dead loved one then. First, he would need to learn his name.

"Captain Mark, we've crushed the main protoss army." said the man. "Many of the protoss are fleeing into the woods. Shall we pusue?"

"Hold where you are." said Mark. "We've crushed their armies. And if we pursue them, we risk becoming overextended. I want the ruins of this city to serve as our primary base.

"It shall be a symbol of our racial superiority for future generations."

At that moment Han came into view. Her mercenaries had spent most of their ammunition, and they had lost all but one of their siege tanks. They were in bad spirits, but their were heartened when they saw the destruction.

"Well," said Han, "someone has been busy haven't they?"

"Form your troops up." said Mark. "We must prepare for the next stage of the assault."

"My boys are nearly spent." said Han. "We aren't in the shape to assault anything."

Mark considered that. He supposed that they would probably all be killed if he used them. Many of them were cyborgs, and the others accepted them, so it would not technically be a loss. But it might mean the Directorate would have problems later. Hiring mercenaries in the future might be necessary.

"Very well," said Mark, "I will assign you to a position holding ground."

"How very nice of you." said Han.

At that moment three protoss zealots rushed out of one of the ruins, psi blades lit. "For Aiur! For Tassadar!"

The soldiers lowered their guns, but Mark forbid them from pulling the trigger. He had an oath to fulfill. "No, leave them to me. They are mine."

Taking his sword in two hands, Mark walked forward to meet the protoss. He parried a flurry of thrusts from psi blades. His was the greater reach. Turning his sword, he focused his psionic power into it and brought it down. The shield of a protoss was broken as he cleaved through its arm. Its head followed soon.

Sensing another coming from behind he turned and clashed with its blade. Raising his other hand, he sent forth his will against the other, who reeled back, stunned. Fighting back and forth with the zealot, he knocked away its guard and drove his blade through its chest. Drawing out the sword he walked to the last protoss.

It was lying prone struggling. His will alone was holding it in place. Yet through it, he sensed more. A great connection, not just for this colony, but the entire unholy race. From it, he sensed the full might of the protoss, their pride and history. He saw but a small glimpse. Was this the khala of which the protoss spoke?

The khala began to rise. He was detected. It rallied against him, and he was thrown out. Then the vision faded.

Mark fell to one knee as he brought down his sword, cleaving through tendon and bone to behead he foul thing. Wiping his blade on the grass, he rose and sheathed it. His oath was fulfilled.

And then he realized that everyone was staring. There was awe among the men. Han's mouth was opened. "…You just killed three protoss with a sword? What the hell are you?!"

"I am one more step toward the culmination of human evolution." said Mark. "I am a greater aspect of the divinity of man, sent to bring order to this sector. By my hand, this destructive conflict shall come to an end.

"I am William Mark, the Hand of Humanity. Come to fulfill mankind's destiny."

So was struck the first blow against this colony. And it would not be the last.

* * *

** Author's Note:**

I hope I got Mira Han in character. I figured I'd bring her in here since Mark was using mercenaries and all. And I needed someone for Mark to talk to. Place, she's a female character, and the UED has been all male so far.

Enjoy.


	23. Monsters and Men

**Chapter Twenty-Three: Men and Monsters**

Mira Han was impressed, despite herself.

Yes, Mark's spiel about destiny had the mark of every piece of fascist propaganda ever. On the other hand, he did it while killing three protoss. In melee combat. With a sword.

So it was much more persuasive than the usual talking heads.

As the remnants of the protoss settlement were picked through she was a bit disturbed. It was like they were a hive mind all of sudden. When Mark gave an order, it was carried out, usually without question. And everyone went about fulfilling it with coordination that was stunning.

"Captain Mark, we've got a survivor." said a soldier. "Should we finish the job?"

Mark came forward and found, hiding within what might have been a closet, a protoss female. Guns were trained on her. Well, she was as good as dead.

"No." said Mark. "Let her stand." The protoss rose up and walked forward; guns still trailed on her. "What is your name? If your kind have names."

"I am Rasora." said the protoss. "Who are you who have invaded us?"

"You look upon the master race." said Mark. "Destined for dominion over all the universe."

"Master race?" The protoss seemed to laugh. "We are the firstborn. The protoss have existed for millennia before your race was ever conceived. A single protoss is superior to a terran in every way!"

"And yet you are defeated." said Mark. "Take her to a cell." He looked to Han as the protoss was dragged away. "Then assemble the men. I would speak with our full forces." He paused. "Mira Han, for the purposes of dramatic effect you will agree with everything I say during my speech.

"Sabotage me in this, and I will consider it a breach of contract." There was a quiet threat in his tone.

"Fair enough." said Mira Han.

And so the troops were assembled before them. Mira Han was put in a unique position where she was just outside the massed troops. Mark stood before them, and as he walked forward, they cheered.

"Friends, fellow humans." said Mark. "Today we have won a great victory. The forces of humanity have brought us to this place, and by its will, we have proven ourselves the stronger.

"Today once more the greatness of humanity was demonstrated.

"Mira Han and her elite soldiers faced a force of protoss, the firstborn as they call themselves. The army set against them was greater than theirs by many margins. But they held their ground against the enemy for hours.

"And in the end, the protoss fled before them! Yet they found their cities in ashes!

"Those who stand before you are champions of humanity. They are worthy of great praise and reward when humanity is restored to its glory.

"Mira, will you follow the UED to victory over the powers that would enslave it?"

This hadn't been in the contract. And yet Mira found herself keen to agree. Something about this one seeped into people. "…Of course, Captain Mark."

"Then you are welcome among us." said Mark. "Now, there remain cities in this world that the protoss maintain power over. These must be smashed if we are to establish humanity in this place. Every one of you will have a duty to perform. In fulfilling them, you shall win undying glory in the histories of our universe.

"Will you follow me in claiming this world for humankind?"

Cheers of assent came from the men around them. And also from the men who were watching far away from where Mark was speaking. As though his voice itself was going into their minds.

Here was one to watch.

Later Mark organized the landing of more forces and established supply lines. During this time Mira found herself with little to actually do. Or rather, little to actually think of doing. She found herself giving orders that played into the overall strategy. Yet she did so without actually being told to give them. And yet when she met Mark, he didn't act as though he hadn't given them.

He was a psychic.

And he was commanding people by will alone. As if they were units on a computer screen. He didn't talk with them. He didn't need to. He just clicked on them and told them where to go. Their agreement was only window dressing.

"What kind of ghost are you?" asked Mira suddenly.

Mark looked up. "Could you rephrase that question?"

"The Confederates had psychic assassins." said Mira. "They trained them to kill people. Broke their minds and used them as attack dogs on political dissidents. You're the same type, aren't you?

"Just with a different job."

"I am a tactical empath." said Mark. "When I was a boy I was rated a level twenty-six on our psionic scale. That is roughly thirteen by the Confederate measurements. I went through training faster than any other recruit in the history.

"When I was fifteen I came into the service of a Captain Nelson. He had me reassigned to a program. In the academy, I was trained to focus my innate power. To weaponize my psionc skills. But under Nelson, I learned to disperse my psionic power.

"I send forth my will into my brethren. I organize them, focus them, motivate them. In so doing the cause of humanity is advanced."

"Mind control." said Mira. "Well keep your mind out of me in the future."

"As you wish." said Mark.

It was like a focus which she hadn't known was there was gone. Mira felt lost for a moment before she regained herself. "…Out of curiosity do you believe what you said before? About the destiny of humanity?

"I ask because it's a bit much."

"Of course, I meant every word." said Mark. He looked at his reports. "Soon we will be able to launch our assault against the remaining protoss settlements. Take command of your men.

"I will speak with the protoss alone."

And he walked away.

* * *

Mira was just glad he was reasonable enough to not mind control her and her men. This contract couldn't be finished fast enough.

Rasora knew that the one called William Mark was at the door long before it opened. He had an aura one that seeped into everyone and everything around him. His very presence seemed to influence the guards on a subconscious level.

He came through the door, a hand upon his sword. Mark eyed her with narrowed eyes. There was hatred there. Yet not a personal one. His thoughts were shifting, having within them many elements not his own. He was a single person and yet he was many.

"You are not like the others in this place." said Rasora.

"I am a human, like any other." said Mark.

"No, you are not." said Rasora. "Your mind is strange and devoid of the same qualities that the other races have. You do not see your fellow men as men but as tools.

"I have met Judicators who are like you."

"Judicators?" said Mark. "I take it they are the ruling caste."

"They were. But that has shifted." said Rasora. "Many say that the Judicator no longer deserve to rule."

"And where do you stand in this internal conflict?" asked Mark.

"I serve Tassadar." said Rasora.

"I remember that name." said Mark. "He is a leader among your people then?"

"He is more than that, though he took the form of our kind." said Rasora.

Mark scoffed. "So you believe him to be a god?"

"The God, if there is such a thing. In his light and darkness find their uttermost meaning." replied Rasora.

"Of course." said Mark, scoffed in his mind and voice.

"And what do you believe in that you mock our beliefs?" asked Rasora.

"I believe in the divinity of mankind." said Mark. "Our species was set upon this world and given authority over all the beasts of the air and sky. The UED has fought many alien races.

"Among them, all had one thing in common.

"A belief in creatures you call Xel'naga. Seeders of worlds. All have found signs of their presence on their worlds.

"All save us.

"We began in nothing. Our species had no special traits imbued upon it. No great gifts were given to us. But we arose nonetheless. We created an intergalactic civilization without the aid of any aliens. We crushed those who dared oppose us."

"You contradict yourself." said Rasora. "You claim your species is divine because they are a mistake."

"But they are not a mistake." said Mark. "Do you know what the likelihood of life developing without the influence of an outside force is? Can you tell me the chances that that life would take on the form of multiple celled organisms? Describe to me the means by which fish come to swim onto land? And then tell me how it is that these insignificant amphibians grew to become mankind! And mankind, devoid of guidance, became what we are?! It is impossible! Beyond impossible! "And yet it happened. By the will of a power greater than any to ever exist. That ever will exist.

"You protoss were made in the image of the Xel'naga. But humanity was made in the image of God."

"Whatever we were made in the image of, we can still stray from its will." noted Rasora. "How do you justify what you are doing? Invading our home and driving it from us?

"We are seeking to live peacefully. And you are driving us from our homes for the sake of racism."

Mark considered the question. "…I could make a self-righteous proclamation of how you have killed many terrans, and so I am justified. I could proclaim that all races are killers and thus I am devoid of guilt. But that would be a hypocritical rationalization. I need not rationalize anything I am doing.

"You have had the past. We will have the future. You have worlds teeming with life. Our people must raise crops from wastelands. You are weak. And we are strong."

"Spoken like a true cerebrate." said Rasora.

Mark's eyes flashed with anger. With a cry of rage, he drew his sword and Rasora thought he would kill her. But he halted, mastered himself, and sheathed it.

Without a word he turned and stalked out.

* * *

The battle of Khalroth continued for three more days. Many sorties were sent by the protoss, and each one was deflected. As it continued, the mercenaries under Mark became more and more aggressive.

They seemed to be possessed by his own zealotry. To Mira and her men, who he left alone, it was like watching the world go mad. Men who before had been only interested in money now rushed to certain death in the cause of humanity.

Han had only seen this kind of coordination in the zerg. It was horrific. But it worked. Because in the end, in the end, the protoss lost.

"It's over Mark." said Mira. "The remaining protoss are fleeing onto shuttles. They appear to be heading for a large transport ship. It's hiding behind a moon, so if they reach it, we won't be able to hunt them down."

Not that she wanted to hunt them down. But she suspected everyone else would.

Mark remained silent.

"Do you want me to-"

"No." said Mark, voice cold. "I'd love nothing more than to kill every protoss on this world. Unfortunately, it suits our purposes that they spread the word of our coming. How many prisoners do we have now?"

"Several hundred." said Mira.

"So be it." said Mark. "Send a transmission to the remaining protoss. Tell them that if they wish to beam back any survivors, they may."

"So what's the trap?" asked Mira.

"Trap?" asked Mark.

"Yes, you want to exterminate the xenos." said Mira. "So what? Did you put bombs in their bodies or something?"

"You insult me." said Mark. "I am no savage."

"So there's no trap involved in this?" asked Mira.

"I do not object to the existence of the protoss per se." said Mark. "So long as humanity is triumphant in all things. If you think I would perform such a vile act you have misjudged me badly."

"Oh I'm sorry." said Han, sarcasm dripping from her tone. "It's just that this whole assimilation plot had me getting paranoid. I kind of assumed you were a self-righteous, irredeemably vile monster. Rather than a self-righteous, moderately redeemable vile monster. Sorry, the two get confusing. Only one word of difference, you know."

"I expect a written apology in calligraphy." snapped Mark, before walking over to his console. He opened a transmission. "Men of the Koprolu Sector! Victory is ours! This world has been claimed!

"But it has not been claimed in the name of the UED! Rather in the name of humanity itself!

"This world shall no longer be known as Khalroth, for the name does not suit it. It was made in the barbarian dialect of the savage protoss, and it will be cast aside!

"I dub this world Haven. And I shall give this place to any refugees that seek to establish themselves here. The UED will leave behind a garrison to ensure that no one disturbs them.

"Now hear me, all of you.

"Some say that the UED has come here to conquer, not liberate. That our goals are simple subjugation. But I say to you that the UED is but a tool. A single aspect of the greater whole that is humanity.

"I tell you now I am no greater than you. My task is to command, just as your task is to fight. Just as the farmer cares for crops and the miner delves into the earth. Each man performs a duty that is as essential as any other and so is due glory for it, though not all debts are paid in life.

"Each man in our company is equal to the other. The commands and systems that mankind has set in place are a mere tool. A necessary evil. One that was established to compensate for the frailty of the individual.

"But that tool shall not always be necessary.

"For the UED is not the end goal, but the means. In the future that will come, every man shall define his own destiny. And he shall do so in a way that benefits his fellow man. Not because he fears retribution, but because he desires to do so.

"We are but the instrument of this great plan — the means by which it shall be fulfilled.

We are the Hand of Humanity!"

"The Hand of Humanity! The Hand of Humanity! The Hand of Humanity!" came the chanting across dozens of different channels.

That's it, Han had to get out of this job. And she had to get out now.

* * *

Mark was impassive as always as he sat within Dugalle's office. He stood to attention as the Admiral looked at him carefully. "Captain, why was it that you felt the need to give Haven to the refugee fleets?"

"I felt that it would establish us as more than invaders." said Mark. "In addition, we have no time to develop the planet, so it is no loss. Do you disapprove?"

"Far from it." said Dugalle. "I believe you handled things very well.

"Nelson and Stukov will soon reach Braxis. I want you to take your forces to meet them. Once the battle is underway, you may be of great help.

"Duran is already on his way there."

Mark nodded. "Understood, Admiral."

News would spread of the victory on Haven. But if all went well victory would be their long before the Dominion had time to respond.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

So there were some deliberate parallels to Heart of the Swarm in this chapter. Both Mark and Kerrigan invade an isolated protoss colony. Kerrigan is supposed to be a hero. Mark is a villain. They have two very different ways of going about it.

Make of that what you will.

In fact, Mark was always imagined as something of a foil to Kerrigan. This is just the point where it becomes more obvious. Kerrigan resisted having her humanity brute forced smashed out of her. Mark embraced his task in a significantly more pleasant ghost program. Kerrigan has undying loyalty to a man who saved her and rebels against the system. Mark has undying loyalty to an ideal and views the system as the means to that end. Kerrigan becomes a zerg with a very real human nature after being experimented on by the confederacy. Mark is a full-blooded human who has an uncanny resemblance in thought patterns to cerebrates.

The list goes on and on.


	24. Plots Within Plots

**Chapter Twenty-Four: Plots Within Plots**

The television screen broadcast the logo of the Dominion News Network. Then it shifted to show a man with orange hair. He had a mustache, and he looked confident in his suit. "Good evening viewers. This is Donny Vermillion here with a special news report. Today our own Kate Lockwell has a story on the recent Media Sensation, Prince Valerian."

The screen panned to Kate. She stood with a background of a familiar wasteland. Antiga Prime, he could tell by the shape of the building behind her. Antiga used a signature slant to their buildings. Kate herself was a pretty, black-haired woman in a black suit. "Thanks, Donny.

"Down here in Umojan Prince Valerian has overseen yet another victory over the zerg. Our reports say that he personally led the assault during some of the early battles. He was apparently going incognito as a marine."

"So from the sounds of things Prince Valerian is a natural born leader." said Donny.

"Actually Donny, from what I've seen it's Commander Serena Calabas who is making most of the decisions." said Kate. "She-"

Right on cue, Donny cut her off. "You heard it here first, folks. Prince Valerian, leading the Dominion to a brighter future."

Mengsk raised the remote and turned off the television. It was perfect. Making a joke of the political opposition while being in the guise of a comedy skit. It worked well. Too well in fact.

Mengsk let out the wary sigh of a man who has seen too much of his own propaganda. "…I really hate that man."

He then received a call from his secretary. "Emperor Mengsk, General Duke is here to see you."

Mengsk sighed. "Thank you. Let him in."

The door opened, and Duke strode in. Duke was a bulky man with gray-white hair cut short. He had a perpetual scowl on his face, as usual, and sat down before Mengsk. Mengsk looked across from him.

"General Duke, I'm glad you could make it." said Mengsk.

"What's all this about Mengsk, I'm been busy training those yokel militias into real soldiers." said Duke. "Why did I have to come all the way down here?"

"Well first I'd like to know how the colonial militia is progressing." said Mengsk.

"You know damn well how they're progressing Mengsk. Cut the crap." said Duke.

Mengsk sighed. "I see you're in a particularly fine mood today.

"I'm merely making conversation, Edmund. You should try enjoying life a bit. At our age, we have rare enough moments to enjoy anything."

Duke looked at him flatly. Mengsk sighed. "…As you wish.

"My son, Valerian, is progressing well in Antiga Prime. The recolonization effort is going very well. Commander Calabas is advising him, so he is making good use of his forces."

Duke smiled slightly. "I heard she drafted him into attacking sunken colonies head on?"

That would amuse him, wouldn't it? "Yes, I spoke with Serena. While I take issue with her methods, the results cannot be denied. Either way, there are reports that the zerg are gathering in great force in the poles of Antiga Prime. They are heavily fortified, and Antiga's garrison forces are in no positon to take the fight to them.

"I want you to take the Norad III and your fleets and go there. You'll carry shipments of heavy weaponry with you. Provide them to the Antigan forces. You will then cooperate with Commander Calabas to exterminate the zerg there."

"All right then." said Duke, nodding in satisfaction. He always did enjoy a one-sided confrontation. "What about you?"

Mengsk sighed. "I have a great many things to attend to. In particular, the protoss fleet heading toward Braxis. But in the long term, once you've completed purging the zerg from Antiga, I'll need Valerian back.

"I have a diplomatic mission to attend to. The Umojan Protectorate are considering joining the Dominion."

"So that's what the news reports about your visit to Umojan were about." noted Duke.

Mengsk smiled despite himself. "Despite their best efforts the Dominion has continued to rise in power. We have powerful allies in the protoss. We've defeated the Overmind and are on the way to defeating the zerg. They tried to prop up Schezar, and they failed.

"And I'm well on my way to reaching an understanding with the Kel'morian Combine."

"Those merchants don't have any guts." snapped Duke. "They'll only fight if you back em into a corner. That was the Old Families' mistake."

"Precisely." said Mengsk. "Fortunately the Kel'morians have already done very well for themselves. They've taken pieces off the Confederacy. So long as they are able to hold on to their gains, they will be content with them.

"They know they won't win in a prolonged conflict. And going into a fight with us they have everything to lose."

"Well, just as long as you're sure." said Duke, before standing up. "I'm going to go give some orders. Them damn ghosts you assigned me are way too independent. Always talking back when I give orders. That Terra girl is always rushing in ahead."

"Then I'll leave you to settle the matter." said Mengsk, before noting a blinking comlink. He pressed it. "Yes?"

"Emperor Mengsk, Mr. Findlay is here for his appointment." said the secretary.

Mengsk sighed. Tychus Findlay had refused to go on leave. He'd said something about feeling like he hadn't earned it. Instead had been hanging about the Imperial Palace for weeks. He'd asked questions, pointed out holes in security measures, and things like that. He was valuable; his insight had closed several holes Mengsk hadn't seen. But did not fit into any one place.

Mengsk didn't like things that didn't fit in. That made it all the more irritating that Tychus had arranged a one on one meeting. How had he gotten it on the schedule? The man had a knack for working people, except instead of inspiring them he exploited their cynicism. "If you'll excuse me," said Mengsk, "I have another meeting."

Duke walked out muttering.

Tychus Findlay came through the door a moment later. He had a cigarette in his mouth, and somehow he had managed to get through the door with a hand gun holstered to his hip. Mengsk made a mental note to investigate the matter as he slid a drawer out from his desk and put a hand on the gun there.

"Mr. Findlay, I believe you had a report for me about an attempt on my life." said Mengsk.

"You might say that." said Tychus. "Can I sit down?"

"By all means." said Mengsk.

Tychus sat down and puffed on his cigarette thoughtfully. Mengsk became impatient. "Now what is this threat that even my ghost program couldn't figure out?"

"It's literally being broadcast across your news networks." said Tychus finally.

"I'm sorry?" asked Mengsk.

"Look, I ain't a scientist." said Tychus. "I never went to one of them fancy colleges, and I don't have a degree in anything. But I know a thing or two about how the sector operates. How it really operates.

"I've been thinking about this diplomatic mission you're going on to Umojan. People are talking about it, hoping for peace. But you and me, we both know that there ain't peace ever. There's agendas being out in the open, and there's agendas being hidden.

"Umojan didn't give in when the Confederacy nuked Korhal. They didn't give in when they crushed the Kel'morian combine. And back then the Confederates weren't worrying about the zerg. They ain't going to give in to you. They want to stay independent. They'll do anything to make it happen."

Mengsk grew impatient. "Why don't you come to the point, Mr. Findlay? I have a meeting to attend."

Tychus sighed and doused his cigarette. "Of course. You're going to a meeting on Umojan. You want to get them on your side, or at least off the opposite one. They've been a pain in our ass for months, and we want to get rid of it.

"So you'll go to Umojan.

"Of course they'll hit you with a surprise. Suddenly demand you leave your fleet behind and take a ship of their choosing down. You'll accept, because what are you going to do, go home? It'd be a PR nightmare.

"You'll go down to some nice little villa. Flowers. Gardens. Complete with a nice restaurant.

"There will be some Umojan officials, no one too important. And they'll tell you that the Prime Minister is delayed.

"And then they'll have you murdered."

Mengsk looked at him in surprise. He had been expecting an elaborate conspiracy. Not a simple murder during a diplomatic meeting. What was Tychus playing at? "That doesn't seem the Umojan Protectorate's style."

"They won't do it directly of course." said Tychus. "They'll just accidentally on purpose let someone slip through. Maybe a crew from the Confederate Resistance Forces through. That crew'll murder the Umojans at the conference too. So when anybody tries to finger them, they just say 'our boys got killed too.'

"In the meantime, you're dead and anybody with you. Now maybe you've got the succession all planned out. But your power base ain't stable. If you kick the bucket tomorrow, the Dominion will fracture. Whoever becomes Emperor will have to put the whole damn thing back together again.

"The Umojan funds the resistance like they always do. The Kel'morians profiteer, the Confederate remnants make another play. And tomorrow the world goes on as if the Dominion never existed.

"Now, did that go how you thought it would?"

Mengsk realized that what Tychus Findlay was predicting was very much possible. He'd never considered that the Umojans might just flat out murder him when he met with them. Their image of doomed moral victors, desperately trying to put the galaxy to rights had gotten to him. He'd gotten sloppy and hadn't prepared for the possibility. But how to counter it?

"…That's a highly unfortunate suggestion, Mr. Findlay." said Mengsk eventually.

"Yeah, that was my reaction." said Tychus. "Umojan plays hardball. But they don't let people know they play hardball.

"Or do you really think they survived this long by singing about gumdrops and rainbows?"

Mengsk let go of his gun. He slid the desk drawer closed then leaned back in his seat. After a moment he sighed. "I was aware they were dangerous, I just didn't think they would ever do something so direct. But you're right, Mr. Findlay. There is a very real possibility; this may be a trap."

"The Umojans are like rattlesnakes." said Tychus. "Put them in a corner, and they bite.

So, what are we going to do about it?"

Mengsk considered the question. "…I'm not going to cancel the meeting. Not yet. But I may be able to use this against them somehow."

"Why not just get Serena and some battlecruiser to blow their defenses to hell, then wreck the place." said Tychus.

"As appealing as that sounds, we have no concrete proof that they are our enemy." said Mengsk. "Bringing this shadow war into the open would escalate the situation. And right now the situation is proceeding to my benefit.

"I have it." Then his eyes gazed over a report about a protoss fleet heading for Braxis. He'd been planning to give some general orders and let the local authorities handle it. Then an opportunity presented itself. "Pack your bags, Mr. Findlay. We're going to Braxis."

Tychus blinked. "Why am I going?"

"As my advisor of course." said Mengsk as he stood up. "Congratulations on your new promotion." He offered a hand.

Tychus took it. "Thanks."

"Welcome to my cabinet." said Mengsk. "Or as it is otherwise known: Hell."

This was going to be a complicated problem to fix. But as long as he had good advisors, Mengsk could fix it. It was the worst thing that could happen to an Emperor to have no one to tell them no.

Fortunately, he had not hit that point yet.


	25. Negotiations on Braxis

**Chapter Twenty-Five: Negotiations on Braxis**

Braxis was miserable.

Inside dropship, while wearing a marine suit, Tychus Findlay wanted to turn up the heat. But then he'd check his instruments again and see that the heat was on max.

Emperor Mengsk didn't show any discomfort. He was wearing several fur cloaks. His gaze was focused solely out the window. At the glacier.

"So what is it that's so important we're doing here?" asked Tychus.

"Simple enough, Mr. Findlay." said Mengsk. "The Confederacy of Man uncovered a protoss temple here on Braxis. It was around the time the first zerg landed on Char Sara. It was mostly forgotten in the chaos of the Great War, and no one tried to look inside.

"Until now."

"Why are we excavating it now?" asked Tychus.

"My son expressed an interest." said Mengsk. "I believe Duke's adventures on a world called Bhekar Roe had something to do with it."

"I didn't hear anything about that." said Tychus.

"There was a battle with the zerg over an ancient temple with a lifeform inside it." said Mengsk. "The protoss were involved as well, and Duke and they cooperated. The temple was destroyed, and something our sensors couldn't read properly emerged.

"It shrugged off the Dominion and Protoss fleets and disappeared. I immediately declared the whole thing a state secret to avoid panic. Valerian read about it and requested we start looking into things here.

"He always had an interest in archeology."

"And the siege tanks?" asked Tychus, noting several siege tanks.

"That is insurance." said Mengsk.

The vessel landed on an isolated landing pad, situated miles above the frozen tundras. The doors lowered before them, and Mengsk made his way down. Tychus followed behind and saw an honor guard. There were dozens of marines standing to attention and several goliaths.

In the middle was Carolina Davis. Tychus had seen the woman in magazines. One of those administrator big wigs who didn't get their feet muddy. She nodded to Mengsk as he came up to her.

They shook hands as Tychus walked down behind him. The wind was howling here, and it was bloody freezing. Why the hell did anyone ever set up a colony here in the first place?

"Arcturus," said Carolina, "welcome to the ninth circle of hell."

"Would that make you the devil himself then, Carolina?" asked Mengsk.

"Actually the devil is half submerged in ice." said Carolina. "The only thing fitting that descriptions are these ruins. It's been an entertaining diversion unearthing them. But I've been lucky enough not to have my region come under attack."

"I'm told Warfield is winning battle after battle on Torus." said Mengsk.

"Yes, well, that was unforeseen." said Carolina. "Statistics are my specialty, and I judged it would be better to cut our losses. He disagreed with my assessment. We should discuss this out of the cold."

Mengsk nodded, and they walked across the landing platform. Entering through the doors, they went into a set of beautiful hand crafted ruins. There were all kinds of emblems, sort of like the ones' at Aiur. But these ones' had different shapes. The style was different, and the markings also changed.

"In any case," said Mengsk, "what have you been up to here besides archeology."

"Preparing to repel a possible protoss invasion." said Carolina. "I know that Raynor trusts them, but I don't. You don't get far in this sector, trusting people."

"I think you underestimate Raynor. But I take your point." said Mengsk. "With me is Mr. Findlay, he is acting as an advisor to me for the foreseable future. Now have you found anything of value in this place?"

Carolina looked up. "Why the interest in protoss history?"

"When a protoss fleet abandons a planet under siege for one of my outlying worlds, I look for an explanation." said Mengsk. "If they wanted help they could have asked without the fleet. If they were running, they would be in larger numbers.

"So the most likely explanation to me is that there is something on Braxis they want. Since we found these ruins out here, I thought there might be a connection."

Carolina smiled. "Well, I don't think you're wrong. Follow me."

She led them through the halls until they came to a large round chamber. Here the designs were far more elaborate. An altar stood at the very center and on that altar was floating a huge black crystal. Carolina led them forward.

"Here is what we've found." said Carolina. "Look, but don't touch. There is a powerful field protecting it, and we haven't been able to disable it. I don't want to try brute forcing this unless I have to."

Tychus looked at the crystal closer. It wasn't black. It was like a void. Like it was nothingness enclosed within a thin, transparent shell. He felt like he was hearing whispers.

"I don't like the looks of this thing one bit." said Tychus.

"It's quite remarkable, though." said Mengsk.

"We believe it is called the Uraj, based on a number of protoss memory crystals we located." said Carolina. "Most of them were decayed, but after having our ghosts work at them, we learned a few things."

"Such as?" asked Mengsk.

"Well, this place was a colony." said Carolina. "A very old one. It isn't on any of the maps the Conclave gave us either.

"As far as I can tell, the crystals was plunder. Taken off another protoss world and stored here. This temple was build into a glacier, and when we found it, the doors had collapsed. I believe that it was the ancient protoss' equivalent of a black ops facility. Otherwise, someone would have come to get the crystal by now."

"And what are the properties of the crystal?" asked Mengsk.

"Immense." said Carolina. "There is an gigantic amount of power stored within this thing. The ghosts we've had try to analyze it have blacked out if they spend too long.

"It also seemed to contain, well, memories of a sort. But they have some kind of psionic encryption. We haven't been able to comprehend it, and several of our ghosts have been hospitalized trying.

"I had the crystal's material scanned. Then I compared it to all other possible substances. As we suspected, it is a khaydarin crystal. But there is something else. I found traces of something you might find interesting."

"What is it?" asked Mengsk.

"A gas called terrazine." said Carolina. "We've located very small caches of it here and there, never enough to use for anything. But psychics who are near the stuff tend to become erratic. And some of them demonstrate affinities greater than they had before.

"If larger amounts of this terrazine were found, we might be able to enhance our psychic potential."

"We'll keep the matter in mind." said Mengsk. "Have you told anyone else about this?"

"No." said Carolina.

"Good." said Mengsk. "As of this moment, the properties of terrazine and this crystal are classified. Everyone who knows about the qualities of this Uraj crystal is to be given a gag order.

"The official story will state that we found a protoss relic. We believe it is of religious significance but is nothing more.

"We're playing with fire here, Carolina. I'd hate to think what could happen if news of it got out."

"Speaking of protoss, what are we going to do about the ones' headed here?" asked Carolina.

"Well, I imagine a civil discourse would be appropriate." said Mengsk. "Followed by us asking them what the hell they are doing in our space."

* * *

Braxis looked like a miserable world to Kerrigan. However, she doubted it could be more awkward than the flight here had been. No one trusted her, and someone was watching her at all times. It was more than a little irritating.

Still, Zeratul and Artanis had been courteous.

She just hoped she could get them to trust her enough by the time they got to Char to pull this off. Now, as they looked down at the frozen world, she decided to try and break the ice. "Explain something to me, Zeratul. Why would your people leave such a sacred crystal in the hands of these terrans?"

"We didn't." said Zeratul. "Long ago, this world was a Protoss colony called Khyrador. When the strife between our tribes escalated, this planet and the Uraj Crystal were abandoned. These terrans have come here only recently."

"We are receiving a transmission from the Dominion forces on the planet." said Selendis, glaring at Kerrigan. She seemed to be in favor of Aldaris' opinion on things.

Kerrigan quickly stepped away from the view screen. Zeratul took his place in front of the view. "Patch it through."

An image appeared on the screen. Kerrigan stopped herself from catching a breath. Arcturus Mengsk appeared on the screen. He was dressed in royal robes that screamed 'humility.' Nice to know he was making good use of leaving her to die.

"Greetings to you, gentlemen." said Mengsk. "I am Emperor Mengsk and I represent the people of the Dominion. I don't mean to be discourteous, but my allies have just appeared in orbit around one of my planets. I find this something of a cause for concern.

"Can you explain to me what you are doing in terran space?"

Zeratul nodded in respect. "Emperor Arcturus Mengsk, your reputation proceeds you. I am Zeratul, Prelate of the Dark Templar and beside me is Praetor Artanis, one of the Disciples of Tassadar.

We have come to your world on an urgent mission, and we are in haste. However, we bear you and your subjects no ill will."

"Very well then, Prelate." said Mengsk. "James Raynor spoke very highly of you. So I will invite you come down planetside and explain the situation in greater depth." He paused. "You are aware that there are zerg lifesigns on your vessel, are you not?"

Kerrigan flinched. Zeratul did not look her way. "…We are. The situation is somewhat complicated, I fear. I will elaborate once we are face to face. For now, be assured, the situation is well in hand."

"I hope so." said Mengsk. He was very composed.

Arcturus met them at the air of a landing pad coming out of a glacier. As they emerged from the protoss shuttle, there were dozens of audible clicks. A lot of guns were pointed at Kerrigan.

"Peace," said Zeratul quickly, "this creature is a member of our company. I will assume full responsibility for her."

This creature? A slip-up, but a notable one. Obviously, Zeratul had little regard for her.

There was a long silence as Mengsk waved them down. His eyes narrowed, and she felt a surge of anger go through him. But he hid it almost at once. Those were his true colors.

He'd only pretended to forgive her.

"What is the meaning of this, Kerrigan?" asked Arcturus.

"Arcturus, I was hoping to chat. It's been a while." said Kerrigan.

"Not long enough." snapped Arcturus. "What are you doing here?"

"Kerrigan has broken free of the control of the zerg swarm." said Artanis. "She is assisting us in securing our homeland."

"I'm sure she is." said Mengsk. "Perhaps we can get down to business then. Follow me."

Thirty minutes later, after a lengthy explanation, Mengsk sat in his desk. His hands were clasped in front of him. Zeratul explained everything that had taken place from his perspective. Some of it was new to Kerrigan. Other parts she knew all too well.

But Mengsk kept his calculating gaze as he listened. "So, a Second Overmind has arisen on Char and is even now mustering its broods to destroy your new home on Shakuras. And you need the Uraj to power a temple that will secure your homeworld."

"You have said the essence of our plight." said Artanis.

Here it came. "And what are you offering me in return?" asked Arcturus.

Artanis seemed flummoxed. Zeratul was not surprised, however. "…Surely the defeat of this Second Overmind is in the interests of all." said Artanis.

"I'm not entirely certain that it is." said Arcturus. "First of all, I think you overestimate how powerful the swarm is. We're fighting them on several fronts, and they are losing all of them. As we speak, my commanders are well on their way to wiping out the remnants of their broods on Shakuras.

"By all accounts, you've driven them off your world.

"Are you sure this Second Overmind even exists? What assurances do you have that is has come about, other than Kerrigan's word?"

"The cerebrate Kaloth referred to the Overmind in the present tense." said Zeratul. "And the cerebrates have developed an immunity to the blades of the Dark Templar. Such a thing could only have been done with the coordination of an overmind."

"Couldn't it?" asked Arcturus.

There was silence.

"Let us say that I give you the Uraj." said Arcturus. "You take the crystal back to Shakuras and succeed in destroying a zerg assault. Eventually, we kill the Second Overmind.

"That will leave a power vacuum. One Kerrigan may hope to exploit.

"I'm not sure it is in anyone's best interest to replace the cerebrate with something more human."

"What do you want, Arcturus?" asked Kerrigan.

"Hmm?" said Mengsk, looking up.

"You know full well that weakening the swarm as a whole is in both our interests." said Kerrigan. "So what is it you want?"

"Several things, if I must be honest." said Arcturus. "I've recently arranged a diplomatic mission to the Umojan Protectorate. I have reason to believe that they will attempt to have me murdered.

"I would appreciate having some additional security. I also want to be able to send a team of scientists with you to Shakuras. The crystal is of invaluable research potential, and I would not see it squandered."

"And what else?" asked Kerrigan.

Arcturus remained silent for a long moment. Once again, she couldn't read his thoughts, they shifted and changed. She got flashes of the Hyperion command deck, but nothing else. Finally, he spoke. "I would speak with you, Kerrigan, alone for that. Zeratul, Artanis, would you be so kind as to excuse us?"

"This is-" began Artanis.

"I'm afraid I must insist." said Arcturus.

Zeratul nodded. "Come, Artanis. Let us leave them to their business."

And so they left.

Kerrigan realizes she was within killing distance of Arcturus. But knowing him, he had some kind of insurance. She would be killed if she stabbed him here, of course, but she wondered what else he had.

Ah yes, several dozen ghosts were waiting in hidden compartments.

Mengsk got up and opened a cabinet. "…Would you care for some wine, Kerrigan?"

"There isn't any point." admitted Kerrigan. "My metabolism works so quickly I won't even get a rush from it."

"Unfortunate." said Mengsk. "The official story states that Lieutenant Sarah Kerrigan died defending Tarsonis. One of the Dominion's founding heroes, actually. I put up several statues in her honor."

"How considerate." said Kerrigan. "Considering the fact that you practically fed me to the zerg on Tarsonis."

"You knew the risks. And you weren't the only one facing them." said Mengsk. "I will admit that my use of our reserves was… poorly chosen. Whatever the case, I'm not sure you have grounds for complaint. Raynor's reports indicate that you were quite outspoken of how wonderful it was being zerg.

"It seems somewhat hypocritical to resent me for it."

"Why did you want to talk with me alone?" asked Kerrigan. "Aside from the pleasure of dismissing the mighty firstborn from the room?"

Mengsk sighed. "First, let me say that I don't believe for even an instant that this alliance with the protoss will last.

"We both know that the protoss will not stop until every zerg is dead. Or until they are all dead."

True enough. "What's your point."

Mengsk remained silent. He seemed to be wrestling with something as if finding the best way to make a pitch. And then he looked at her with surprising honesty. "…I can get you back your old command, Kerrigan."

The Queen of the Zerg smiled in amusement, even as Sarah's hopes soared. She crushed them. "You're not serious."

"I can arrange it, so Lieutenant Sarah Kerrigan was freed from captivity. Or perhaps freed herself from infestation. Whichever you prefer." said Mengsk. "You control a large brood of zerg. It could be of invaluable service to humanity.

"I already have the finest medical minds looking into a cure for infestation. In time we may find one. What happened to you can be reversed."

"And I suppose the Terran Dominion will just allow me to walk scot free?" asked Kerrigan.

"Duke walked, didn't he?" asked Mengsk. "I control the media.

"No one knows who the Queen of the Zerg is, outside of the crews who went to Char. Most of them only heard scattered conversations and rumors. There are plenty of Sarah's and Kerrigan's in the sector.

"Or if you prefer, you can say the Queen of the Zerg made you do it. Nothing absolves you from responsibility for your actions like pretending they weren't yours in the first place."

"Cute." said Kerrigan. "So you get me infested in the first place, and now you want to offer me a job."

Mengsk sighed. She detected a certain amount of regret from him, and then it was gone. "What happened to you was my responsibility, Kerrigan. I made several ill-advised decisions during the Battle of Tarsonis.

"I feel obligated to try and make it right."

"And the protoss?" asked Kerrigan.

"Just remain good allies." said Mengsk. "In my experience, very few plans wouldn't be improved by a lack of backstabbing at the end. Help them win, part amicably, and leave before your presence becomes inconvenient.

"Very things are as valuable a resource as goodwill."

Sarah was positively screaming at Kerrigan to accept. The Queen of Blades was laughing in disdain. As if she would turn on Daggoth and Kaloth, on such power for the sake of some evolved ape. "…Sorry, but I'm not interested."

And she turned to walk out.

"Have you considered what happens once you walk out that door, Kerrigan?" asked Mengsk in a low, dangerous tone. "Once you leave this room we become enemies again.

"Regardless of my personal feelings, if you become a threat to humanity, I will destroy you. And if you win, what then? You'll just face whoever takes my place. Humanity has no cerebrates for you to cut off. Kill my replacements and everyone else, and in the end, you'll be left as Queen of a race of locusts.

"Is that really what you want?"

Sarah actually gained some ground. Kerrigan glanced back, remembering why she was doing all this. Stay focused. Don't think about that imbecile Raynor. "And what are you offering the swarm in return? If I join you, you'll try to wipe it out. At best it will end up as a science experiment for the Dominion egg heads.

"What? Do you expect me to melt into Jimmy's arms just because you give me a chance? I'm not some damsel in distress waiting for a knight in shining armor to sweep me off my feet. I am part of the zerg now. I made my own choices."

Mengsk shrugged. "Fair enough. That is your right. If defection is out of the question, perhaps a truce would be more to your liking. I think you could arrange one."

How much did Mengsk know? And how much did he guess? "I could.

"But I don't see any reason why we should negotiate with you. How do I know you're acting in good faith?"

"How about a planet?" asked Mengsk.

The Queen of Blades flinched in surprise. Was he serious? She'd known Arcturus was ruthless, but would he really willingly give one of his own worlds to her. "A planet?"

"A place you can base your swarms on, and develop hive clusters completely free of my interference." said Mengsk. "Given to you in a way that benefits all involved parties. Naturally, it would be a valuable one, with plenty of biomass to assimilate.

"Say, Umojan?"

The Queen of the Zerg laughed. "…Now we're talking."

* * *

It was a waiting room. Once it has been a guard room for the colonists of Kyrador. Now there was a sofa available for people to sit down on. There was also a water cooler. Neither one of them was sitting. Zeratul was leaning against a wall with arms crossed. Artanis was pacing restlessly. It was ironic. Despite being a Khalai, Artanis had not yet learned to control his emotions. While Zeratul, a Nerazim, was perfectly in control.

He had expected something like this to happen if it came to bargaining.

"This is outrageous!" said Artanis. "We are their allies, and yet we are kept waiting on the doorstep as if we were vassals! And he acts as though the zerg are of no threat! Should Shakuras fall, his people will be next!"

"That is the point, Artanis." said Zeratul in resignation.

Artanis looked up in surprise. "What do you mean?"

"Raynor and Serena Calabas are exceptional for humans." said Zeratul. "They do not represent their race as a whole. Arcturus Mengsk is an individual who desires humanity to be dominant.

"He is fully aware that it is to both our benefits Shakuras not fall. But he wishes to make it clear that he is the superior power. That, in a sense, we are the vassals. Dependent upon his goodwill for our continued survival."

"Vassals?!" asked Artanis. "We are no vassals! We are the firstborn! We-"

"We are in dire straights while his Dominion is relatively secure." said Zeratul. "We are on his world. Asking for him to give us a valuable artifact on good faith alone. His fleets are growing. Ours are decimated.

"The protoss are no longer the strongest race in the universe, young Artanis. We may regain it. But to grow strong one must realize they are weak. We cannot afford to alienate the Dominion. Mengsk realizes this; thus his demands."

"How do you remain so calm?" asked Artanis. "The Conclave always taught me that I must control my emotions completely. Allow only those that benefit the Khalai."

"Control of emotions is a goal all races strive for." said Zeratul. "But there are different kinds of control. You Khalai visualize your emotions as a raging storm. One to be weathered and accounted for but never embraced. We Nerazume view our emotions as a great stream.

"To ride the stream carelessly invites disaster. You will be smashed upon the rocks. But using them properly, channeling them, one may wield your emotions to achieve your ends. Aldaris uses the very same technique."

"What?" said Artanis. "What do you mean?"

"Aldaris is the most powerful wielder of light not because he has suppressed his emotions." said Zeratul. "But because he has mastered them. They are but extensions of his grand mission. He adapted the Conclave's teachings, even if he never violated them. Thus he may go about achieving his goals with cold calculus, and yet inspire with the fury of a zealot.

"I wonder if he even realizes how like the ideal Nerazim he is. His difference from us is in technique now. Not ideology."

"Then different teachings ultimately led to the same conclusion." said Artanis. "How can that be?"

"I believe," said Zeratul, "that all beliefs are true, in a sense. Every religion and ideology, is based in some aspect of the fundamental truth of the universe. That is why all races still admire courage and self-sacrifice, and abhor traitors and cowards.

"It is ingrained in us.

"From that perspective, all of us have achieved some small aspect of the ultimate truth."

"Then surely if all were to unite we could achieve a paradise." said Artanis.

"Could we?" asked Zeratul. "For just as every culture has elements of the truth, all of them possess elements that were founded in lies — imperfections which run contrary to the ultimate moral law.

"If you were to set forth on such a crusade of unification you would have to root out these imperfections. Do you know what they are?"

"No." said Artanis. "But surely if the wise were to be gathered they could be found."

"Could they?" asked Zeratul. "Even the wise have biases. And all of us lack the perspective to judge every case rightly. You need only look to Shakuras to see why such a plan would fail.

"Aldaris, the Matriarch, myself, you, Selendis, every one of us has the best of intentions. And yet we very narrowly avoided putting blades to each other's throats."

"Yes, surely if people were to understand one another…" began Artanis.

"And how would you achieve that?" asked Zeratul.

"I do not know." said Artanis.

"Good answer." said Zeratul.

Artanis remained silent. "How would you go about achieving such a goal, Zeratul?"

"I'm not enough of a fool to try." said Zeratul. "Was it not the great sin of the Conclave that they demanded all conform to their beliefs? That they knew the ultimate truth and all who disagreed with them were heretics? And yet even they knew their judgement was not perfect. They did not presume to force other races to evolve as they demanded.

"Even they acknowledged that tradition must change with time.

"But to go about such a crusade of unification, I would have to cast aside all doubt. I would have to declare to the universe as a whole, 'this is how things ought to be. And if you defy me, you are against the right.'

And what if the universe questioned my belief? As they surely would. What if they asked how I am different from every tyrant that came before my only response would be 'I am right. And they were wrong.'" Zeratul paused. "And once I had committed grave atrocities for my ideals, would I ever be willing to turn away? Even if I was presented with proof of my action's meaninglessness, it would fall on a deaf mind.

"I who had destroyed so many worlds for the sake of my pride, would never then admit that all I had done was for naught. And so I would continue my crusade, against all reason. Until I was lost and destroyed."

"Wow," said a nearby terran, "you guys are really wowing me with this spiritual stuff."

Zeratul looked up to the man, who had stopped by the watercooler for a drink. "Thank you." He sighed. "In any case, it is not presently relevant.

"Such strategems as the Emperor is using endanger us, but we must tolerate them for now."

"I see." said Artanis. "I will think on your words."

And then the Emperor returned, with Kerrigan with him. Zeratul nodded to him. "Emperor Mengsk, you have returned."

"I apologize for the delay, gentlemen." said Mengsk. "Kerrigan and I had some very important business to discuss, and it could not wait.

"You need not concern yourself with providing me an escort. Other arrangements have been made for my security. I will give you the Uraj freely, and if you wish to take my scientists with you, you may."

Zeratul nodded, glancing to Kerrigan in surprise. What arrangement had been made between them. He had detected nothing of it from their minds. But terran minds were strange, focused on desires. "…Very well, then.

"I will take this gift in the spirit with which it was given. And you are free to send any scientific teams you wish. So long as they are unarmed."

"Understandable. Security is the first duty of every leader." said Mengsk, smiling. "Follow me."

They were led through the temple and finally came to the crystal. Kerrigan stretched. "The crystal's here, boys. If we deactivate the defenses, our job here is done."

"You have done well, Kerrigan." said Zeratul, wondering what she had done. "There is more to you than it seems. Perhaps I have misjudged you."

"Given our past history, I can't say I blame you." said Kerrigan. Let's just get the job done."

"I would offer you my hospitality. Unfortunately, this base is not equipped to host protoss." said Mengsk. "Perhaps-"

A soldier rushed in. "Emperor!"

Mengsk looked up in irritation. "What is it?"

"An unidentified fleet has come into orbit." said the soldier. "They are heavily armed, and they are dispatching troops to the surface as we speak."

Mengsk reacted instantly. His mind started turning over dozens of possible attackers. "Scramble all troops. Prepare to defend the planet."

The soldier halted as he received a message. "We're getting a visual on the enemy." said the soldier. "They bear the emblem of the Kel'morian Combine."

Mengsk didn't believe it for a moment. Zeratul wondered why.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Well, this chapter was huge. The storylines are finally starting to merge though. So enjoy.


	26. A Directorate Unveiled

**Chapter Twenty-Six: A Directorate Unveiled**

_Nobody has really ever pinpointed exactly when the Great War ended and the Brood War began. Some say it was the moment the Overmind died. Others argue it should be when the protoss left Aiur. Still, others argue that it was when the UED showed up outside Braxis._

_For my part, I don't see a difference._

_As far as I'm concerned the Brood War was merely an extension of the Great War. An expansion of the existing conflict. Yes, new factions came into play. Yes, the objectives had changed. But a hundred years from now no one is going to see any reason to differentiate the two._

**Memoirs of Serena Calabas, volume I.**

* * *

Things began to get well and truly heated. The new terran vessels were half a dozen in number with heavy fighter escort. Several of the fighters were of a sort she'd never seen. Selendis tried to keep her distance.

It was during this time that Artanis, Zeratul, and Kerrigan returned to the bridge. Selendis looked up from her command and saluted. "Zeratul, we are detecting numerous terran vessels invading the planet of Braxis. What has occurred here?"

"Selendis, our mission was completed." said Zeratul. "But our Dominion allies are being invaded by an unknown force. They bear the emblem of the Kel'morian Combine, a terran faction.

"What is the status of the fleet?"

"We're currently taking evasive maneuvers and avoiding the main fleet." said Selendis. "Our arbiters have allowed us to remain hidden so far."

"If it came to battle, do you believe you could emerge victoriously?" asked Artanis.

Selendis considered the question. She'd been considering it for some time. "It is unlikely. However, we would destroy many of them before we were through. And with proper tactics, we might manage a narrow victory."

"It is a risk we cannot take." said Zeratul. "Our task is too important, and we have not yet achieved the Khalis."

"That was my assessment as well." said Selendis. "What are your orders, Prelate?"

"The enemy fleet is thus far unaware of our presence." said Zeratul. "They will only be accounting for our Dominion allies. So they may leave themselves exposed.

"Analyze the enemy fleet. Attempt to find any weakness in their landing plans."

Selendis nodded. "...One moment.

"There are very few, Prelate. They move with a coordination and skill I have rarely seen outside of even the zerg. It is as though something is driving them, turning them into a greater entity."

"I sense something." said Kerrigan, suddenly.

They looked to the abomination. Selendis narrowed her eyes. "What is it?"

"A presence in this fleet." said Kerrigan. "It's like what I feel when I'm with Kaloth. The individual zerg have wills of their own. They can act without orders. But when a cerebrate takes control of them, they become part of that cerebrate. Although they remain themselves. It's complicated.

"This is similar. But different."

"How so?" asked Selendis.

"When a cerebrate enters the mind of a zerg, they know it is happening and willingly give themselves to it." said Kerrigan. "It's expected. If they didn't they'd be destroyed.

"This though, it's more behind the scenes."

"It is a mystery we must solve later." said Zeratul. "For now, the enemy awaits."

Selendis received a transmission. She looked to Zeratul. "We are receiving a communication from the Dominion Headquarters."

"Patch it through." said Zeratul.

The Terran Emperor appeared before them in an image. Was this the inspiring figure so many terrans would die for? Selendis supposed appearances could be deceiving.

"This is Emperor Mengsk of the Terran Dominion, I'd like to request your help in the name our alliance." said Mengsk.

"You have it, of course." said Zeratul. "How may we be of assistance?"

"My scans indicate that the enemy is landing forces on a plateau north of our main fortifications." said Mengsk. "It is highly defensible, and we lack the airpower to circumvent it. A ground assault would be costly.

"With your assistance things will go more smoothly. I'll send my forces directly to the south and draw off most of their defenders. At that point, you will launch an attack from behind at their undefended rear."

"It is a sound plan." said Zeratul. "We will enact it at once. Selendis, I entrust this task to you. Artanis, you will remain in reserve."

"But should I not-" began Artanis.

"Peace, Artanis." said Zeratul. "It is never wise to commit your full force to a battle unless absolutely necessary. Unforeseen factors are always a possibility."

"As you say, Zeratul." said Artanis.

Selendis nodded and sent forth her will. "Prepare the reavers and dragoons. We go to war!"

"I'll go with you." said Kerrigan. "I won't be much use in a space battle. And I want to get a clearer look on this... human cerebrate."

* * *

Braxis was a cold and bitter world. The freezing temperatures were made worse by having to stand them in the presence of this animal. To say Selendis did not trust Kerrigan would be an understatement. Had she had her way the beast would have been killed as soon as she set foot on Shakuras.

But it was not her decision to make. So she would tolerate her. "The Dominion has done as it said. The forces of the Kel'morians are focused near the southern slopes of the highlands. They've left themselves exposed.

"However, there are several missile turrets still in place." She explained. "We will keep the arbiters in place until the last possible moment. Once we have neared them have them break off. We'll rush the missile turrets and dispatch the reavers."

"This is a risky move, Executor." noted Kerrigan. "We could take serious losses if things go badly."

"My warriors choose to risk their lives." said Selendis. "And risks must often be made in war."

She closed her eyes and focused. She saw it now, brown-clad Kel'morian troops lining cliffs. The Dominion was assembling below. Gauss rifle fire was loosed, and tanks fired their payloads. A portable bunker was blasted to pieces as a cluster of marines was obliterated.

Both sides believed equally in the righteousness of their cause. But there was something strange about the Kel'morian minds.

However, Selendis had no further time to think about it.

They shot over the missile turrets, dodging and weaving as the payloads were loosed. One of the shuttles took a missile to the side, but the shield absorbed most of the power. Then they were over the plateau.

Selendis drew her blade and opened the hatch. A blast of cold air shot into the room as she ran forward. "Descend! Do not let the enemy regroup! Wipe them out!"

"All I needed to hear." said Kerrigan.

Both leaped out of the shuttle and into the open air. Dozens of zealots jumped with them. For a moment they were in free fall, and then they landed. Reavers crashed into the snows, sending waves of white flying. They fired spheres of blue energy to consume the turrets in an instant.

And yet the enemy responded very quickly.

Teams of marines rushed back and took formation with rigid discipline. They opened fire en masse. Selendis rushed forward. "En Taro Adun! En Taro Tassadar!"

"En Taro Tassadar!" cried her men.

Then they fell upon them.

Selendis tore through three marines, cutting in half a gun and throwing down another. Kerrigan unleashed a storm on the marines by the front defenses. They screamed and many were consumed. More came to fire at them as the battle continued.

The command center was obliterated.

Selendis hacked down two more marines, before slicing a gun in half. Slashing through them, she drove the enemy before them. It was a rout.

"Surrender!" proclaimed Selendis. "Lay down your arms and you will not be harmed."

"Death to the alien! Long live humanity!" came the shout. Followed by gunfire.

The terrans fought on, long after any sane force would have fled. Terran workers came out with civilian weapons and fired on them. When those were destroyed they attacked with their bare hands. There was no fear in these ones.

They acted as if by design.

It was eerily reminiscent of the zerg.

Who were these Kel'morians? And how did they possess such drive?

At last, the enemy were destroyed. Not one had surrendered or been spared. The Dominion forces did not stay to thank them. Instead, they were immediately reassigned to other fronts.

Selendis did not blame them. She turned to Kerrigan, who looked outright disturbed. "It is done."

Kerrigan shifted. "What does En Taro mean anyway?"

Selendis considered how best to explain. "Roughly, translated it means 'in honor of.'"

"Okay but you don't have a language." said Kerrigan. "You psionically communicate your will, and it translates itself into something we understand.

"So shouldn't I be hearing it as 'in honor of Adun.'"

"'In honor of Adun' does not encompass the meaning of the words." said Selendis. "Adun brought order from the chaos, ended the strife. He recreated the Khalai Empire of Old. And, as I have learned, he also arranged for the Nerazim's escape from the Conclave.

"He is thus held in high honor as our founder by both Nerazim and Khalai."

"And Tassadar?" asked Kerrigan.

"I believe his actions speak for themselves." said Selendis.

"No, they really don't." said Kerrigan. "Kaloth beat him handily in Char. The only thing he accomplished there was bringing Zeratul into the fold. I guess that was pretty important and he did go on a suicide run against the Overmind. But he doesn't really seem like messiah material."

"You weren't there." said Selendis. "The Overmind deflected an orbital bombardment from the Great Fleet. It then defeated an endless barrage by the assembled armies of terran and protoss. And yet Tassadar destroyed it.

"Tassadar gave his life to slay the beast."

Kerrigan scoffed. "Sure he did.

"Assuming the Overmind is actually dead. None of the cerebrates buy it. Neither do I."

"What?" said Selendis.

"Did you ever meet the Overmind, Selendis?" asked Kerrigan.

"No. Fortunately." said Selendis.

"Well if you had, you'd be less keen to say he was dead." said Kerrigan. "The Overmind wasn't a hive mind. It was a god. And his plan was nothing less than the assimilation of the protoss race.

"Kaloth told me that the Overmind said that he would be out of communication in the future.

"For all we know the Overmind outright survived, and all this is part of his plan."

"No, he did not." said Selendis flatly.

"What makes you so sure?" asked Kerrigan.

"Because Tassadar was confident that he could destroy it." said Selendis. "I saw him, we all did, in his final moments. A single moment of glory as all the power of our race, and indeed the uttermost source of that power, was unleashed."

"Right." said Kerrigan. "You know, I went head to head with Tassadar in single combat. Twice."

Selendis felt a twinge of amusement at her posturing. "And pray tell, how did both times work out for you?"

Kerrigan shifted. "...Shut up."

"On a separate note, our outpost on Char Aleph has been working to renovate the old platform." said Selendis. "We're confident we can keep it in orbit."

"You've made your point." said Kerrigan.

"We expect we'll be able to maintain an observation garrison there for many ages." said Selendis. "It should be a valuable asset when we seek the Khalis."

"We're done." said Kerrigan, turning to walk away. Then she halted. "...It just got stronger."

"What is it?" said Selendis.

"The human cerebrate." said Kerrigan. "I feel them. They are here."

* * *

Mark arrived on the bridge of the Aleksander to find Stukov and Nelson speaking with one another. Nelson looked up and smiled, before walking forward to offer him a hand. "Mark, I'm glad you're here. I've heard you vanquished the protoss of Khalroth almost singlehanded."

Mark took it. "It is called Haven now. And tested my blade against some of them. They are a formidable race. But I do not think they are the same threat as the zerg."

"Are all the preparations made?" asked Stukov.

"Yes." said Mark. "Admiral Dugalle has coordinated with the newly arrived Black Flags. They are bringing the Damocles here now. I choose to come here ahead of it. Captain Stakel did not appreciate my presence."

"That would be my fault, Captain." said Stukov. "Stakel and I were old rivals in the Black Flags before I transferred to Dugalle's service. He likely resents you purely because you have a mission that involves helping me.

"In any case, we need the Damocles. I need not tell you how important it is we maintain control on the flow of information on Braxis."

"How goes the invasion?" asked Mark.

"It is ongoing as we speak." said Stukov, turning back to Braxis. "We have a complete map of all the Confederate Resistance forces in the region. We are deploying our troops to ensure the Dominion is encircled.

"Once we make contact a coordinated assault should allow us to crush all resistance.

"Still, the Dominion is responding faster than we anticipated. The capital city of Boralis has gone up in arms. Several areas are more heavily guarded than we anticipated. Also, one of our strikes teams was annihilated.

"Something hit them. We're still filtering through reports."

"My forces stand ready to serve in whatever way you deem fit." said Mark.

"For now you are in the reserves and maintain the cohesion of the troops." said Stukov.

"I already am." said Mark.

"...You just came out of warp space five minutes ago." said Stukov.

"I have imparted the will of humanity into all the soldiers within the fleet." said Mark. "Through me, it is able to exert limited control over them and ensure all do their part."

Stukov eyed him. "Well, keep up the good work."

Then Mark looked up. There was a feeling in the air. A powerful presence. Akin to a human. But if it was human, it was a twisted thing. Something that had fallen away from the true path. It reminded him of what he'd felt over Torus.

"What is it, Mark?" asked Nelson.

"I sense something. A presence." said Mark. "It is like a human. And yet also akin to a zerg.

"I request permission to descend to the planet, at once." It would need to be destroyed. Such a thing was an abomination.

"Permission denied, Captain." said Stukov. "We have other business to attend to. For one thing, we just received an image of one of the attackers that destroyed our strike force. Look familiar?"

He raised a picture on the screen. It showed a protoss, rushing at the one taking the camera with a drawn psi-blade.

"More than I would like." said Mark.

* * *

The news from the planet was good. Selendis had won a rapid victory and freed up a large part of the Dominion forces in that region. Zeratul suspected that it would go a long way to turning the tide.

"Emperor Mengsk, our task is complete." Zeratul stated. "The Kel'morian assault force is destroyed, and you will be able to move your troops to other fronts?"

"Much appreciated, gentlemen." said Mengsk. "I've consulted with my advisors, and we've concluded that Braxis is unlikely to hold out. If you were to assist us, victory might be won, but I expect you can't afford to engage them."

"I fear you are correct." said Zeratul.

"As I thought." said Mengsk. "I've ordered the troops of Braxis to take defensive positions and await reinforcements. I am beginning a withdrawal of all essential personnel.

"If they hold out long enough, I'll be able to return later with the Dominion Fleet to relieve the siege."

Artanis bristled. "You would abandon your forces to fight alone?"

"If the situation is untenable, yes." said Mengsk. "Braxis is by no means an essential world. And my death would send the Dominion into chaos. The best help I can be is to get out and send a fleet to help them."

"You-" began Artanis.

Zeratul set a hand on the Praetor's shoulder before he could call the Emperor of the Dominion a coward. "Enough, Artanis.

"There is no shame in withdrawal so long as it is for the betterment of a cause. We will be leaving soon as well."

"Fair enough." said Mengsk. "We'll-"

And then the connection was broken. Zeratul looked up as the instruments went haywire around them. "What is happening here?"

"Zeratul, something is coming out of warpsace." said Artanis. "It is larger than any ship we have on record."

The space behind the terran fleet began to distort and then into view came a huge platform of metal. It bristled with turrets and scans coursed through the air.

Sensors whirred as the Kel'morian Fleet reacted to their presence.

"An orbital space platform?" asked Zeratul.

"What? That's impossible." said Mengsk, back online. "They would have had to have been sending the platform for weeks, and we've had detected it in that time!

"What kind of technology...

"Nevermind. This complicates matters." He cut the channel.

"I am detecting numerous missile turrets on that station. And powerful sensors." said Artanis. "Our cloaking devices are now useless." He opened a channel to the planet below. "Selendis! Our sensors have just made contact with a new terran vessel. However, their configuration profile is unlike any Terran group yet encountered. We are receiving a transmission from the fleet's command ship, identifying itself as the Aleksander."

And then a man appeared. He wore a fine uniform, had tanned skin and hard eyes. One hand was fitted into his breast pocket. "Protoss Commander, I am Admiral Alexei Stukov of the United Earth Directorate. We are here to take control of the Terran Dominion and all of its outlying colonies. You are in direct violation of Terran space and have openly attacked Terran troops. Lower your shields and power down your weapon systems. The UED will be taking custody of your ships and whatever spoils you have garnered from this planet.

"You have three minutes to comply."

Artanis cut the channel. Zeratul looked at him. "United Earth Directorate? Raynor spoke of the distant Terran homeworld called Earth. These humans have come a long way to make war on us."

"Have faith, Zeratul!" said Artanis. "You almost sound as if you fear these humans. What are they to such as we? Was it not we who defeated the dreaded Overmind?"

"Yes, Artanis. We did vanquish the Overmind." said Zeratul. "But we did so with the help of humans. Do not be so quick to underestimate them."0

"Of course." said Artanis. He opened a channel. "Selendis, I shall test the mettle of these humans by scouting ahead of your ships, and finding a way through this blockade! Continue your battle in the meantime!

"En Taro Tassadar!"

Zeratul was beginning to think Artanis had something to prove. But the matter could wait for later.

* * *

**Author's Note:  
**This chapter would have been done yesterday. But I accidentally deleted it and had to start all over. It was probably for the best. This version is much higher quality.


	27. The Battle of Braxis

**Chapter Twenty-Seven: The Battle of Braxis**

Alexei was pacing back and forth on the bridge. His mind was scanning over possibilities. Mark stood ready, watching. Nelson, however, was sitting to one side, leaning back in his seat. A pipe was in his mouth, and he was trying to light it.

"What are the protoss doing here?" asked Alexei. "Their empire is falling apart, and they are sending a fleet all the way out here to Braxis."

"Perhaps to seek Dominion support?" said Mark.

"No, Braxis is a fringe world." said Alexei. "If they wanted to talk with the Dominion there are closer worlds than this. There has to be some other reason."

"Give the order, Vice Admiral, and I will destroy them all." said Mark.

Nelson glanced up and seemed about to say something. But he thought better of it and went back to smoking.

"Our mission is to conquer Braxis, Mark." said Alexei. "Our entire invasion hinges on it. If we fail here the momentum we need will never materialize.

"And the protoss are leaving anyway.

"As soon as they launched that attack on our forces they began a withdrawal. Even as we speak, they are pulling off world. It was likely only a show of token support."

"Whatever mission they have will failed if we destroy them." noted Mark.

"Do we want it to fail?" asked Nelson suddenly. "We don't even know what it is.

"There are too many unknown variables here."

Alexei heard an alert and looked to his instruments. He took a report and Mark could not hear what was said. Then he turned back to them. "Well, one of those variables is heading right for the platform. From the looks of things, they're planning to break the blockade."

"I'll mobilize the troops." said Mark.

"One moment." said Stukov, raising a hand. He went over to his communications array and opened a channel. Captain Stakel appeared on the screen. Stakel was a thin man with a mustache and a thick beard. He narrowed his eyes. "Vice Admiral Stukov. What do you want?"

"Captain Stakal of the Black Flags." said Alexei. "It's been a good five years since last we saw eachother. We'll have time to reminisce later. No doubt, you've noticed the incoming protoss vessels."

"I have." said Stakel. "I've already activated the air defenses. They'll be blown to pieces in moments."

"Well, one can only hope." said Alexei. "But perhaps you would like me to send you a tactical advisor. I believe you and Captain Nelson have already worked together.

"I'm certain he might be of invaluable assistance-"

"I don't need your help, Stukov." said Stakel. And he cut the channel.

"How very impolite." said Mark. "Still, the station is under their jurisdiction. We have no right to interfere."

"We're about to lose an entire station." said Nelson flatly.

Stukov looked up in surprise. "What makes you so sure?"

"Stakal is a political appointee with family connections." said Nelson. "And his soldiers are enforcers, not professionals. They aren't trained for this kind of thing.

If the protoss staged a direct assault, he would probably win. But these protoss are well versed in hit and run tactics and are at least moderately competent. At the very least, I expect he will suffer serious casualties."

Stukov put his thumb and forefinger to his forehead. "I'll keep a line open to Stakal. If things go badly, he'll eventually call for help."

"I'm sure he will." said Nelson. "Still, we should plan for a defeat. And it may be to our benefit to learn just what these protoss are doing all the way out here."

"I'll take it under advisement." said Stukov. Then he looked to Mark. "At any rate, Captain, I do have orders for you. As we are about to begin our invasion of the Dominion, we will need access to their primary datanet and weapons diagnostics. To this end, you are to assault Braxis and take control of its capital city of Boralis. You are to deploy your forces within two standard hours.

"The Admiral expects perfect results, Captain. Don't disappoint him."

Mark nodded. "Understood."

He turned to walk out. As he did, Stukov walked over to Nelson. "Nelson, I believe you had a plan..."

Mark didn't stay to listen. It was not relevant to him what other men's orders were. He had a function, a purpose given to him by his superior, and he would fulfill it.

* * *

Artanis was closing on the station. They were not yet in range of the missiles. He had not piloted a scout in a long time, and it felt good to feel his device beneath his hands. It had been a gift from the Conclave for previous service, given to him after a great victory. He and Fenix had fought it together.

Where was Fenix now? How did he fair?

The questions would have to be solved later.

"Artanis, our scans are complete. This station has focused all its long-range weaponry planetside." said Zeratul. "In addition, the weaponry is all powered by a number of generators.

"I do not believe this device was designed to defend the planet from attack."

Artanis considered this. "Then, was it brought in to keep the Dominion from escaping?"

"I do not think so." said Zeratul. "Even our best engines would not be able to bring a device of this size into play on short notice. They must have been planning to lock down the planet and maintain a perpetual blockade."

"Whatever their plans, they fail today." said Artanis.

"The station maintains these turrets through five generators located in different locations." said Zeratul. "Destroying these generators will eliminate their ability to fire at Selendis' troops below."

"Then destroy them." said Zeratul. "No evacuation can be made while that station guards the planet."

He sent forth scans and quickly ran through his options. Mentally reaching out to his forces, he dispatched them toward what appeared to be a landing pad. The guards there took one look at the zealots and dragoons landing and made a run for it.

These terrans did not seem to be possessed by the same will.

Even so, the fleeing terrans were quickly rallied. They gathered behind a line of heavy bunkers. Artanis could have overwhelmed the force, but it would have taken casualties. Sending an observer, he looked for a way to bypass it.

He found many missile turrets waiting on the metal cliffs above.

"Praetor, we have established a beachhead." said a zealot. "But we will only be able to do a small distance before we encounter heavy bunkers."

"Although I would love nothing more than to seek direct conflict, our ally is speed." said Artanis. "Land your forces order your dragoons to destroy these missile turrets. The observers will provide targeting information. Zealots will stand by as guards."

From his scout, Artanis watched as the dragoons began to fire arched shots. They landed near the missile turrets, blowing them up systematically. Little by little, they were reduced. Artanis contemplated that a competent commander would have attacked now.

Then again, a competent commander would have been met them on the beachhead.

"The turrets are destroyed, Praetor." said a dragoon.

"Excellent." said Artanis. "Reembark on the shuttles and land on the cliffs. Then eradicate any further missile turrets."

And they did exactly that. Within minutes the outer line of missile turret defenses had been eradicated. Artanis piloted his flight of scouts in and saw that the terrans had no rear guard. The bunkers were on the wrong side.

This was too easy.

"It is done." said the dragoon."

"Good." said Artanis. "Scouts now is our time for victory. Strike swift and sure! Bypass their defenses and destroy the generator!"

Artanis and his warriors surged over the platform and unleashed their antimatter missiles. They struck home, and the generator exploded in a brilliant display of light.

The surrounding missile turrets lost power at once. Artanis was pleased. No one on either side had lost their lives in this conflict so far. And the protoss were winning handily.

Still, he doubted the rest would be this easy. He sent a transmission, both to Selendis, and Zeratul. "Executor, with the power generator destroyed, the missile turrets on this platform are no longer operational. However, we will need reinforcements to finish the job.

"Reinforcements are on route now, young templar." said Zeratul.

* * *

Selendis was trapped on Braxis while a full-scale invasion was taking place. Her air support had been drawn away to launch a desperate assault on an enemy station. And she was in the company of the Queen of the Zerg.

It had been a bit of a day.

And it wasn't over yet. She was feeling the thing that Kerrigan had spoken of. The presence was growing stronger, nearing the planet's surface. It was cold and stern, filled with silent resolve.

"Zeratul, my forces are secure and await your word for evacuation." said Selendis. "However we are detecting that presence Kerrigan spoke of. I'd like to remain down here and observe until the last possible moment."

"Very well, then." said Zeratul. "Maintain your position. Do not involve yourself in the conflict on Braxis. Our mission is too important to become involved in a futile defense of a world already fallen."

Selendis nodded. "As you wish."

Kerrigan stood and walked away. Selendis looked after her. "Where are you bound?"

"I'm going to go find this human cerebrate." said Kerrigan.

"If you have returned before Artanis finishes his work, we will have no alternative but to leave without you." warned Selendis.

"Trust me." said Kerrigan as she walked off.

"No." said Selendis when she was gone.

* * *

Mira Han had wanted out. But the siren song of money was difficult to resist, and Tavish Kerr had offered her another contract. It also helped that she'd managed to pick up a lot of new volunteers. Soldiers who didn't like being turned into zealots got word that people in her crew were exempt.

It had seen her numbers grow a lot.

Funny what you could get by asking nicely.

And here came Captain Mark. He was no longer wearing his officers uniform. Instead, he was wearing a heavy ghost uniform. It was not skintight, instead resembling a suit of armor. And he wore a helm like that of a futuristic green hoplite. As he drew it off, he nodded to her.

"Captain Mark. Fancy running into you here." said Mira, looking to the outpost she had established.

"I thought you intended to seek other contracts." said Mark.

"I did, but, well, opportunity knocked." said Mira. "Vice Admiral Stukov offered me some very good pay, and I have found other benefits."

"Your forces are absorbing those who are reluctant to commit fully to the UED." said Mark.

"Something to that effect." said Mira. "So, who's the scenery chewing abomination ordering this mission?"

"Vice Admiral Stukov has ordered Boralis seized." said Mark. "What is the status on the heavy equipment?"

Mira sighed. "Well, there's a problem." She motioned to the tanks that were standing by, and only standing by. "You see, it turns out that the fuel we were supposed to get never showed up. So most of our tanks are grounded at the moment."

"One moment." said Mark. He opened a channel.

How could the fuel have just disappeared? Mark had personally observed the orders had been sent out while on board the Damocles? Whatever the reason, he needed to learn about this.

"Vice Admiral Stukov, our supply of vespene is nonexistent." said Mark. "We don't have any fuel to run our vessels."

"What?" said Stukov. "What imbecile…" He paused. "Hold on." Mark waited for precious minutes. Then Stukov came back on the line. "All the records stated that Mira Han's division was properly supplied. Damn it.

"It doesn't matter now. We'll have to speed up our schedule. I'll send an emergency shipment down as soon as possible. In the meantime, I want you to advance as far as you can. Get in contact with the Confederate Resistance forces to the east of your position.

"They have a mining operation there with plenty of vespene."

"We'll have to go through enemy territory with no heavy equipment." said Mark.

"I'm sorry, Captain." said Stukov. "But we're just going to have to improvise. I'll have someone shot for this…"

The channel was cut. Mark walked back to Mira, who was observing. She seemed surprisingly enthusiastic for one whose heavy equipment was all but useless. Then again, she hadn't had any until recently. "So, what's the word, Captain?"

"Get our forces together and prepare for an assault." said Mark.

"Oh, so the plan is to get riddled for of impaler rounds." said Mira. "Good, good. Wouldn't it be more efficient to just shoot ourselves?"

Mark sighed. "If we wait here for fuel the Dominion will mobilize its full strength and wipe us out. If we attack hard and fast enough, we may be able to do some damage.

"We may also find an alternative source of fuel."

Mira eyed him. "Is this alternative source prearranged?"

"Have faith." said Mark.

Mark took command. The troops of the UED marched with speed. He summoned forth their motivation to drive his men before them. Before long they came within sight of the Dominion outpost he had been warned about. It was situated in a smaller colony, one that was not self-sufficient.

He sensed the people within were scrambling. They were afraid and scattered. So the iron was still hot.

"Begin the assault." said Mark. "Prioritize military targets. No unnecessary collateral."

"Understood." said Mira.

The troops surged forward toward the town. The militia went out to meet them and lined up. But the UED took formation faster and opened fire more quickly. The enemy line was scattered and torn to pieces, and those that remained fled.

They advanced quickly into the settlement. As they did, they saw the remaining soldiers taking cover and trailing guns at them.

The enemy was ready to break.

"Attention people of Braxis." said Mrk. "This is William Mark of the United Earth Directorate. We have come to liberate you from the tyranny of alien powers — one which even now manipulate the Dominion. Throw down your arms, and you will not be harmed.

"Resist us, and you will feel the iron fist of the UED."

He sent forth his will, and crushed their hopes with his mind. It was not difficult and soon they were throwing down their weapons. As the men took them prisoner, Mira looked to him.

"So, alien powers?" she asked.

"The Dominion has a high public approval rating." said Mark. "Better to make their enemy someone who deceived the wellmeaning Dominion. Rather than the Dominion itself.

"We won't able to hold this position though. We'll head further east."

And on they went. No doubt the Dominion would arrive behind them. So long as they linked up with the main force, they would be able to make plans. For now, their ally was speed.

"Mark, our scouts have detected a heavily armed force." said Mira. "They bear the emblem of Omega Squadron. The Squadrons have been running a resistance in these places for months.

"They could be of use."

"Good." said Mark. "We will go to meet them. It may be that we will find allies in the enemies of the Dominion."

And at last, they came before them. Omega Squadron had set up their holdings in a fortress that had been built over a refinery. Huge numbers of soldiers were waiting for them there.

And at their head was Samir Duran.

The soldier came forward, hands raised above his head. "Captain, I am Lieutenant Samir Duran of the Confederate Resistance Forces. I've been monitoring your attack against the Dominion, and I'd like to offer you my services and skills in return for amnesty."

Mark would play his part. He opened a channel. "...Vice Admiral Stukov, I have located a large force of ex-Confederate forces. They are serving under a Lieutenant Duran. They wish to defect." It was akin to the voice of God for many of the men and impressed them a great deal.

At that moment Stukov's voice was channeled through the marine suits of every marine in the army. "Intriguing. Lieutenant, you have absolutely no ideas as to who we are or what we have come here to do. Why do you wish to side with us?"

If Duran was surprised, he did not show it. "Because my men and I have sworn to fight against the Dominion and its Emperor. Seeing as how your forces have been laying into this Dominion base, I figured we were on the same side."

"I see." said Stukov. "How exactly do you propose to be of service to us, Lieutenant?"

Duran smiled. "Well, I possess intimate knowledge of the surrounding area. I can show you an alternate route that leads to the rear of Boralis."

"Very well, Lieutenant." said Stukov. "Consider yourself and your men the first colonial conscripts of the United Earth Directorate. Captain, see that the Lieutenant is given our full cooperation. We shall see if he's worth the effort."

Calling them conscripts at this stage was a misstep. Mark felt a surge of resentment from the soldiers. He sent forth his mind and reminded them that conscript was just a word. They had been conscripts to the Confederacy in all but name.

Perhaps this new force, the United Earth Directorate, could make them more than that. The past would burn away in the flames of war, and a glorious new future would come into being. Then he felt something.

A presence that was not human.

It fled away from him, but his mind pursued it. Even so, it was like a shadow from a flickering candle. He could not grasp it, and it was gone.

Then he felt the presence he had beheld before. The inhuman things he'd faced before was watching him.

Let it watch. He would deal with it soon enough.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

And here we have chapter twenty-seven. Since I'm having the Battle of Braxis and First Strike take place at the same time, this one got pretty complicated. Enjoy.


	28. Conquest of Braxis

**Chapter Twenty-Eight: Conquest of Braxis**

Within the office of Duran's fortress, Mark's eyes scanned over reports on the computer. As he did so, he mentally gave orders. He arranged for the construction of defenses and the movement of troops. As he did, he sensed Duran coming with another. As always, his mind was a shadow. Mark could not read him. He looked up as Duran entered with a graying haired woman with a scar on her face. Mark sensed from her deep hatred and determination. Images of the Fall of Tarsonis flashed through his mind.

"Captain Mark, this is Angelina Emilian, my right hand." said Duran. "She has been fully briefed on the situation."

Mark approached her and offered a hand. "You bear the scars of war, Emillian. The UED possesses the technology to heal such scars."

"Well, aren't you the perfect gentleman." said Emillian, taking it. "But I don't need it. The scars a reminded of better days.

"Days that may come again." said Mark. "I'm told you were a comrade of Arcturus Mengsk in the Guild Wars."

"I was his commanding officer." said Emillian. "I recruited him. Then that bastard turned on us. Handed us over to fringe scum and Kel'morian pirates. Everything we fought for in the Guild Wars is dust because of him."

"I assure you, the Confederacy you fought to save shall be restored from the ashes." said Mark. "It will be a domain stronger for its previous defeat. Without the corrupting influences that once plagued this sector.

"For now, I will need your will and ability as much as your weapons."

"You can cut the knight in shining armor bull and tell me where you need me." said Emillian.

"I need you here." said Mark, pointing to the map on the table. "At the south entrance to Boralis."

"That region is heavily guarded." noted Emillian. "Carolina Davis is not an idiot. She's got that area crawling with spidermines and has heavy bunkers. All of that supported by siege tanks. If you launched an assault, it would be a meatgrinder."

"I am fully aware." said Mark. "Which is why you aren't going to attack at all. Even as we speak, I have Mira Han's mercenaries establishing fortifications. Your are to reinforce those fortifications."

"Han?" asked Emillian. "She's Kel'morian fringe scum."

"Whatever our nationalities, they must be put aside in the service of a greater cause." said Mark. "You need not work closely with her. Only hold line the line.

I want our enemy to believe we are digging in for a protracted siege."

"Right, so it's a decoy." said Emillian.

"Precisely." said Duran. "Captain Mark will then lead a large force to the north and strike the Dominion from the east."

"It could work." admitted Mark.

"It is not intended to." said Mark. "This too is but one more diversion to draw off Carolina's reserves. Once she had committed her full forces, Samir Duran will circle around north.

"From there he will strike at the HQ on Braxis."

"This plan could leave us dangerously exposed." said Emillian. "The Dominion has forces on those cliffs up there. We should annihilate them first."

"They will be accounted for." said Mark.

"And why all this dancing around?" asked Emillian. "It would be simpler to just smash right through."

"Boralis is a city, milady." said Mark. "A city where people live. Such a fight might claim the lives of thousands. Thousands who may be used well in the service of the Dominion. Our goal is to seize control of Braxis without destroying its core industries.

"The UED prefers a conquest with minimal loss of human life."

"You okay with this Duran?" asked Emillian.

"The plan has merit." conceded Duran. "If Boralis is seized without a war of attrition the facilities within it could be put to good use."

"Well, I'm not." said Emillian. "What if Duran's assault fails?"

Mark considered the possibility of Samir Duran dying in the field. It would likely not be an irreparable loss. Far from it. "Then two hours from now Boralis will lie in ashes. Carry out your orders, Captain Emilian."

She nodded. "Understood."

The plans were made. Now they had to be carried out.

* * *

Emillian was a veteran of the Guild Wars. She'd been fighting in the marines since before they began. Now her hair was graying a bit, and yet she was being sent to take orders from this freak?

Mira Han dyed her hair. She looked more like someone from a punk rock band than an officer. Emillian eyed her in contempt as their soldiers reinforced the bunker. Her men weren't much better, with customized suits. "So, you are Captain Mira Han, then?"

"I am." said Han. "And you would be the Confederacy's finest, then, Angelina Emilian."

"You might say that." said Emillian. "Edward Calabas put me in charge of this place.

"What is the status on the main defense?"

"Carolina Davis is no fool." said Han, glancing back to the bunkers. "She's set up numerous bunkers along the only route into Boralis. There is a field of land mines there as well. And siege tanks cover the entire approach.

"We're the decoy; I take it."

"You take it well." said Angelina. "I trust your men know how to hold their position?"

"We Kel'morians are experts on holding the line." said Mira. "It was the Confederacy who did all the attacking, remember?"

"We weren't about to rely on fringe scum for our resources if that is what you mean." snapped Emillian.

"Oh yes, of course." said Han. "I forgot. Our legal right to the sweat of our brow was much less important than a collection of corporate fat cats. They needed to buy their mistresses new rings."

"I don't need to justify myself to you." snapped Emillian. Years in the service and now she was working with this scum.

"Well then we don't have anything to talk about, do we?" asked Mira. "I assume you can occupy ground without nuking population centers?"

"Of course." snarled Emillian.

"Captain Emillian, we've got incoming Dominion troops." said a solider over the com. "Orders?"

"Stand your ground. Nothing gets through." said Emillian.

Angelina flipped the safety off her gun and aimed it downrange at the coming red-clad soldiers. She fired and one fell dead, a round through his faceplate. She smiled. She'd see the Confederacy rebuilt yet.

The pass Duran was taking them through was narrow. The troops had to march in three ranks at most. The snows slowed their progress as the skies clustered with clouds. Should a snowstorm happen it could delay them a great deal.

"Captain Emillian and Captain Han are engaged." said Duran.

"Does our enemy know of this route?" asked Mark.

"They do." said Duran. "But the Confederate Resistance Forces hate the Kel'morian Combine. Almost as much as the Dominion. It likely hasn't entered into her thoughts that we could arrange a truce so quickly."

"What forces were the Confederate Resistance Forces made from?" asked Mark.

"War criminals who would have been killed by the new regime." said Duran, raising his gun as they walked. "Men who benefited from the Confederacy. Some brainpanned marines as well, though most went over to the Dominion.

"It has been difficult gathering support. Most of our military forces until recently were those that belonged to Alan Schezar. He was able to inspire loyalty."

"And you weren't?" asked Mark.

"I am more a servant than a master." said Duran. "Unfortunately, reliable employers are difficult to find. The late Arturro Calabas signed my death sentence by unleashing the zerg on Tarsonis. The Dominion treated me with contempt. I was concerned for my survival.

"So, here I am."

Mark considered what to think about Duran. All his appearances indicated that he was a traitor who changed sides like sets of clothes. Mark had seen such men before. And yet Duran was like none of them he had met before. He could not read him.

"We are coming near the edge of the pass now. If we are met there, this could be bloody."

"We will not be." said Mark, sensing ahead.

Soon they got out of the pass. Mark assembled his forces into lines and turned to the west. There lay Boralis. The city was a place of towering metal skyscrapers and glass domes, filled with plants. It was surrounded by a huge wall and in the gaps in the walls were heavy defenses.

Mentally, Mark assembled the siege tanks as his men readied themselves. Then he sensed something on the cliffs above. A town, with a reasonably sized garrison. They were rousing.

And then he sensed a power. That same presence he'd felt before. It was near. Mark looked to Duran. "Lieutenant Duran, take your forces up onto the cliffs. Seize the town there at once."

"What of our strategy?" asked Duran.

"There is something out there. I must confront it before it." said Mark. "Do all you can to minimize human casualties; they are our brethren if estranged.

"They will attack us soon.'

"What makes you so certain?" asked Duran.

"We have the luxury of greater strength." said Mark. "If we force Carolina into a battle on several fronts, her line will collapse. She has no choice but to halt our advance here.

"Begin the bombardment."

The siege tanks roared to life. Huge chunks were blasted out of the bunkers as sirens began to wail. Even as they did, Duran took his forces up into the cliffs. Soon the Dominion forces brought their forces back to return fire. By the time they did, the outer bunkers had been annihilated. The red-clad troops charged at the UED lines and were blasted by a withering barrage.

Soon the firefight began.

The Dominion lacked discipline. Their armies were militias. The UED were professional soldiers. So it was that the bloody stalemate went Mark's way. He observed, hand on his sword, as men shot, killed, and died.

"The town has been seized, Captain." said Duran's voice over the radio. "Civilian casualties zero."

"Well done, Duran." said Mark. "Leave a garrison there and prepare to begin your strike. Carolina has committed her forces."

"Understood, Captain." said Duran.

Mark continued to organize his forces. As he did, he felt the presence drawing nearer. And above him in the skies, he sensed the protoss doing battle with the Captain Stakel's forces. The protoss were picking their battles, destroying exposed strongpoints.

Little by little, they were wearing down Stakel's defenses. Either he would call for help, or he would be overwhelmed.

His gaze turned closer afield. There he saw Duran personally leading his forces north. The dark skinned man shot down five marines in a rearguard in moments as they slipped around the rear. Until at last, they came before the Dominion Base camp.

A dropship departed from Boralis. And aboard it were several high ranking officers. Other powers were fleeing from the world even now, using the chaos caused by the protoss to escape.

"Captain, we've routed the main forces, and the guards will fall imminently." said Duran. "Carolina Davis is evacuating the planet."

"Good." said Mark. Then he sent forth his will. "Men of the Dominion, you have fought bravely in the defense of an unworthy cause. No being in all the universe may dispute your valor. But your cause if now without hope. Your commander is fleeing the planet, and you are left behind.

"Surrender now, and you will not be harmed. Indeed, you will be given a chance to serve in the greatest endeavor in human history. A vast crusade that shall be known for generations to come as an hour of glory in the annals of humanity.

Continue to fight, and you will die gloriously. But your deeds will be forgotten.

"Make your choice."

There was silence.

"An interesting proposal, Captain." said Duran after a moment. "But it seems to have worked." Then he opened a channel. "Mission successful, Admiral."

'Excellent, Lieutenant." said Alexei. "This planet's primary defenses are now crippled. Our Tac Teams can now begin to decode the Dominion's security datalink.

"Captain, you may return to the Command Ship whenever you are ready."

Mark drew his sword. "I will be late."

"What do you mean?" asked Stukov.

"There is business to attend to on this world." said Mark. "An enemy calls."

Braxis had been conquered. Now it was time to mop up the rest.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

And here we have the next chapter. This one was really hard for me to do. Angelina Emillian is from the story, I Mengsk, which I felt was a very good book. I hope she doesn't seem too out of nowhere in the context of this fic.

Enjoy.


	29. Combat by Champion

**Chapter Twenty-Eight: Combat by Champion**

Braxis was taken.

There were remnants of a zerg brood scattered throughout Braxis. They had lost all direction with the death of Zasz. Kerrigan had been observing through them, and she had seen the UED work.

They were good soldiers; she'd give them that. They had initiated a coordinated blitzkrieg with the Confederate Resistance Forces. Duran was with them now. And he'd had nothing but impressive reports.

And now the human cerebrate was coming here alone.

Kerrigan awaited him at the edge of a huge cliff overlooking a vast tundra. Little by little, they drew near. And then she sensed him.

He emerged from the air, clad in a heavily armored ghost uniform. At his side wasn't a gun, but a medieval sword. It was an elegant blade, and his hand was on it. "So, you're the one I've been sensing all this time. Do you actually use that sword?"

"I am Captain William Mark of the United Earth Directorate." said the masked man. "Tell me, were you human once? Or are you merely a twisted mockery of the divine form?"

"Divine form?" asked Kerrigan, amused. "Someone doesn't know where he stands in the chain of evolution."

"Evolution is but a means to an end." said Mark, drawing his blade in a smooth movement. "The gradual ascension of mankind from a mere ape to a greater being than can be imagined, even in the mind of God.

"So it is that at the end of things, all will serve mankind.

"So I ask again. Are you a pale imitation of the image of God? Or a mere corruption?"

Kerrigan didn't like his tone. "My name is Kerrigan. I am the evolution of mankind. And I'd prefer to make images of my own."

Then she surged forward, her blades surging toward him. Yet he dodged and weaved beneath her onslaught, before making a movement with his sword. A sharp pain went through her body as one of her blades was slashed off. She rolled to one side of him and unleashed another onslaught, only for another limb to be cut off.

She leaped back, her limbs regrowing. Mark flourished his blade and threw aside his sheath, which began to blink. Then he surged forward, and she moved aside, nearly getting a sword through her throat. Backflipping over him, she summoned psionic energy and sent it surging down toward Mark.

He stepped aside and took a stance. Kerrigan halted in the air and lowered herself to the ground.

"Did you think such uncontrolled movements could hurt me?" asked Mark.

He was baiting her. Trying to get her to attack recklessly. Don't lose control. "Let me show you how uncontrollable the swarm is." said Kerrigan.

Then she summoned two psi blades and surged at him in an all-out onslaught. But as she rushed through the air, he dropped to one knee, rolled under her and swung up. Kerrigan nearly got impaled by his blade and got a nick to the side as she landed. "You speak as though that is a virtue." said Mark. "I have mastery over every aspect of both my body and my spirit. There is no aspect of myself, which is not within my dominion. Just as there is no part of the universe which shall be beyond the will of humanity."

"I'm getting really sick of you." said Kerrigan.

She sent another pulse of energy, stronger and broader this time. The wave of power shot toward Mark. This time he did not try to dodge. Instead, he raised his sword before him. The psionic waves hit him and drove him back toward the edge of the cliff.

Then he closed his eyes. A white light emanated from his sword, and the waves of power changed direction. They swirled around his blade, and then he swung it to send it back at her. Kerrigan leaped up easily.

How had he done that?

"You thrash and make grand displays of your power." said Mark. "But for all your brute force, you lack true-"

Kerrigan surged toward him from the air and unleashed a flurry of assault. This was ridiculous! She had the infestation of the zerg, and the protoss techniques she'd learned! And yet he was holding his own against her! He was just human.

Catching his arm, she brought around a psionic blade and stabbed at his armor. The blade glanced off, and he grunted, before bringing around a leg to kick her in the face. Her grip was loosened, and he fell back, clutching his side.

She was winning.

However impressive he was, Kerrigan could regenerate. In a prolonged battle, she would win. No need to rush things. "How's that for brute force."

"I've seen greater power in the weapons of battlecruisers. Devices forged by the genius of man." said Mark, rising up. "Extensions of our will.

"Against that power, all the mutations of the zerg are but a child's plaything."

"I've had just about enough of your SPEECHES!" snarled Kerrigan, before surging forward again.

She drove him back with one assault after another. His injuries hampered him, while whatever minor wounds he inflicted were healed. Finally, he was at the very edge of the cliff, his heel over the chasm below.

"Well, look who's become obsolete." said Kerrigan. "Got any one-liners, before I kill you?"

"Nuclear launch detected." said Mark.

"What?" said Kerrigan.

And then Mark stood up straight and dropped off the edge of the cliff. Kerrigan looked back to the sheath. And then she looked up to see a very large missile heading directly for her location.

"Oh." said Kerrigan.

* * *

The mushroom cloud could be seen for miles.

Mira Han realized that it was coming from the direction Mark had come from. And he'd been hunting one person. "I have got to get out of this contract."

* * *

Alexei Stukov was in a bad mood. The battle between the protoss and Stakel was ongoing. But it was coming to an end, and the protoss were winning. Yes, Stakel still technically held a large part of the platform. But the momentum was everything in an attack. And during this time Stukov had been too busy conquering Braxis to get involved.

Mark was late, of course. He entered the bridge, favoring his side. Even so, he seemed in a genuinely good mood. "Captain Mark, you have been busy."

"I apologize for my lateness." said Mark. "I was forced to leap off a cliff to escape the blast radius."

Typical really. "You being late doesn't concern me." said Stukov. "You launching a nuclear missile onto the surface of Braxis does."

"I was facing an enemy that traditional tactics were ineffective against." said Mark.

"In single combat?" asked Stukov, remembering the reports. What had he been thinking?

"Yes." said Mark.

Stukov remained silent. "You do realize that weapons of mass destruction are not meant for personal combat."

"It was a special circumstance." said Mark. "The zerg have merged their DNA with that of a human."

Stukov decided he didn't want to hear about that. "We'll discuss the matter later."

"How goes the battle?" asked Mark.

"As well as can be expected." said Stukov. "The protoss have been making mincemeat of Stakel's forces. They've destroyed several new generators.

"The only good news is that they seem to be trying to avoid a direct confrontation."

An officer approached. "Vice Admiral, we are receiving a communication from Captain Stakel."

Had Stakel actually realized how out of his league he was? He had become more perceptive in recent years. "Patch him through."

Stakel appeared on the screen. He looked confident despite his defeat. "Vice Admiral Stukov, we have stalemated the protoss forces. However, they have brought additional forces for a final assault.

"Since you've finished your conquest of Braxis, I believe you can spare men to fight the aliens."

So that was the story he'd spin this with. No doubt the official story would resound with tales of how Captain Stakel held out against all the odds. When all he did was get completely whipped by the protoss, who were planning to leave anyway.

"Very well then, Captain Stakel. Mr. Malmsten, take us in."

Of course, it was all the moot point. The protoss were already mustering for another attack. At the very least they had been focused on precision strikes, so casualties weren't all that high.

"This is highly unfortunate." said Stukov. "If we get into a slugging match, Nelson's mission will have been for nothing."

"And you believe it important?" asked Mark.

"I do." said Stukov.

"The protoss are a society that values warrior code." said Mark. "All our sources describe the enthusiasm with which they rush to battle. And I have seen it for myself.

"With that in mind, I believe I may have a solution."

Stukov closed his eyes. "And I think I know what it is."

* * *

The terran soldiers had fought very bravely, for what it was worth. However, their commander had no notion of how to fight a war. His focus was entirely on static defense, and no attempt had been made on his part to reinforce defenses.

Artanis had seen the extent of the forces on this platform. Had his enemy put forth his full power against him, he might have pinned Artanis in place and destroyed him.

Instead, Artanis had been systematically dismantling his defenses.

At last, the fool had gotten the idea and had gathered the majority of his forces around the last generator. But even so, his forces had been poorly arrayed. Artanis had been able to engage them piecemeal. Eventually, morale had broken, and the terrans had fled.

It had been a true slog, with little challenge. The only consolation was that Artanis had taken very few casualties.

Even now he was descending toward the last generator. His flights were alongside him. "It is true what Adun said." mused Artanis. "The warrior who does battle on all fronts will be victorious nowhere."

He fired his antimatter missiles. They surged toward the generator, and it exploded like the four before it.

That was it.

The last of the missile turrets were shut down.

And then Artanis sensed something. Coming toward them was a large fleet of battlecruisers. And below, he sensed the defeat of the Dominion. So the UED was triumphant on Braxis.

He opened a channel. "Zeratul, we've annihilated the last generator. However, the terran forces are sending in heavy forces to interfere with our assault. It appears that they have succeeded in their conquest of Braxis."

"This is highly unfortunate." said Zeratul. "The Dominion officials are away, however, alongside their personal forces. If we are to escape, we must do so soon. I am dispatching our full forces to interfere.

"Still, it must be done.

"I will go myself."

And then Artanis felt something. A transmission. But it was not sent by terran equipment, but by psionic wavelengths. "We are receiving communication from the terran fleet."

The image of a figure appeared before them. He was a tall terran, with flowing blonde hair. His eyes were hard, and his arms were crossed. At his side was a sword. "Hear me protoss; I am William Mark of the United Earth Directorate! The Hand of Humanity! I wish to challenge your leader or a champion of his choosing to single combat!"

"This may be to our benefit." mused Zeratul, before sending a response. "What terms would you set on this contest?"

"If I am the victor, your ships and spoils shall be given to the UED in tribute for your attack. Those within will be made the prisoners of the UED. They will be afforded all those rights and privileges owed our own kind.

"If your champion is victorious, you will be allowed to depart."

There was a long silence as Zeratul mulled the matter over. "So be it.

"We will meet in single combat."

"Zeratul, allow me." said Artanis. "Let me face him."

"I am loathed to do so, Artanis." said Zeratul. "Though you are a stalwart warrior, you are not the strongest amongst us."

"But I am a leader in my own way." said Artanis. "If I am defeated, I shall yield those ships I command to him. But you and Selendis may rightfully withhold your forces. If you face him, then we risk everything."

"A technicality that violates the spirit of our agreement." noted Zeratul. But I suspect the UED is as reluctant for this combat as we are. So perhaps they will tolerate it.

"So be it."

Artanis saw a dropship flying toward the ruins of the generator. Out of it descended William Mark. Artanis landed his scout and leaped out, summoning his psi-blade to him. Mark raised a weapon of neo-steel. He was favoring his right side. Yet he was confident.

Either a fool. Or a powerful individual then.

"Are you the leader, or the champion?" asked Mark.

"I am Artanis, and I champion the fleet that attacked this station." said Artanis. "You will soon learn to fear the Firstborn."

"I fear nothing." said Mark. "Least of all the protoss."

"Then you are a fool. Many races have challenged us before, and none have been victorious." said Artanis. "And yet you, human, think to stand blade to blade against me?"

"I have been victorious." said Mark. "For the protoss colony of Khalroth has been taken from you. It is but the first blow that should be struck.

"And I am never alone, for I do not belong to myself but to mankind. I am the instrument of its will and all who oppose it shall be crushed in turn."

Artanis raised his psi blades and took a stance. Mark did the same. For a long time, they remained silent. Then Artanis surged forward, stabbing at the side Mark was favoring. Yet he dodged back, parrying the strikes.

It quickly became clear that his enemy was very skilled. Despite his injury, Mark was able to fend him off. Artanis separated, and they circled one another, watching for weaknesses.

"You speak of serving mankind." said Artanis. "And yet you have brought weapons to bear against your own brethren?"

"They have erred, and we have come to correct them." said Mark.

"And who are you to stand in judgment of them?" asked Artanis. "I have heard of your UED by another name. The UPL. Your government waged a brutal war against its own people in pursuit of racial purity.

"Not for an ideology or what you believed is right, but for mere DNA."

"For their crimes, they were cast out." said Mark. "By our hand will this world know redemption."

"Redemption?" asked Artanis. Then he surged forward and attacked. Mark was driven back over the wreckage of the generator. "For your tyranny were they imprisoned! By your malice were they cast to the winds of an uncaring universe! And now you return centuries and lay claim to the civilization which was built by their blood and sweat! "What debt do they owe to you?"

Mark tripped over a fallen beam and fell. Artanis put forward his blade, but Mark blocked the stroke. "None." said Mark. Then he shoved Artanis back and went on the offensive. "You speak as though the UED and the UPL are those who dispatched us to this place. But you do not understand. For we are but the channel of a greater force that has sent us to this place!" His attacks now became an onslaught, his wounds forgotten. "By its will was strife sewn in Old Earth and so man sent to this distant world! By its will was the Overmind undone, and through us, it's instruments, shall all the universe be made ready."

Artanis halted him and their blades locked. They were face to face, blade to blade. "Ready for what? What do you seek?"

Mark smiled. "It is not my part to know.

"For I am, but the messenger sent to prepare the way. But I know this, you protoss shall learn that no victory may be won that does not have its source in Him. And those evildoers who triumph shall be but the birthing pains in the creation of greater glories! "Thus shall-"

Artanis had had enough. The words, spoken with such passion to justify base tyranny infuriated him. It was as if he had taken the words of Tassadar and distorted them for his own agenda. "Silence!

A wave of light emanated from Artanis as he poured forth his power. Mark was thrown backward, landing on one knee. But his confidence remained. "My voice may be silenced, but all of humanity shall cry out in my stead, for I am but one aspect of many. The forces of the universe stand behind me."

"You say much." said Artanis. "And there is a kernel of truth in what you say. So it is with the best lies.

"If you are invincible, why do you cloak yourself in falsehood. You wore the mask of a Kel'morian for fear that others would perceive your true nature. Can it be that those who looked on you may recoil in fear at the sight of a slathering beast?"

Mark arose. "Often the divine cloaks itself in forms less comely."

"And yet you would not see it." said Artanis. "You are certain of yourself and your own righteousness. It had never entered your thoughts that what you are doing may be wrong. So your virtues are twisted and turned to evil ends by those who care nothing for the ideals you espouse.

"How many in this great army you wield would die for this cause? Were there no gun behind them, or money in their hands."

"Enough to gain victory." said Mark. "Mankind is not so weak as you protoss believe. Our flesh is flawed, but our spirit is rising. Though the leaders of nations betray their promises, the common man strives on. They achieved greatness, even as those above them descend into decadence.

"The soldier in the trenches wins undying glory, though his name be forgotten. And the generals who sent him to his death shall be reviled by history, though he die in comfort. The worker who endures pain and degradation, and his leader who hurls abuse shall in time both have justice done upon them! The one shall be praised! The other consigned to oblivion!

"War. Famine. Plague. Death. All these things and more have torn at us. And yet we have triumphed each time. So it shall be again.

"The UED shall triumph over zerg and Dominion and protoss! Korhal shall be brought to its knees! The beast shall be chained! A new order shall rise from the ashes of the decadent past! And by our deeds shall we be judged in history!"

"Then let our actions speak for us." said Artanis, before summoning his psi-blade. "En Taro Tassadar!"

"For humanity!" cried Mark.

Artanis rushed at Mark, even as his enemy made his charge. In that final rush, both poured forth the whole of their power. Light men light as they passed one another. Artanis slashed at Mark but did not see his attack. He slid to a halt on the ground. Artanis fell to one knee, feeling blood trickling down one of his legs. Then he glanced back to where Mark stood, back to him. The Captain's blade was broken in his hand at the hilt.

"…You fought well." said Artanis. "Though your cause was unworthy."

"Spare me your pretensions, protoss." said Mark. "I am but the hand."

Then blood poured from his wound, and Mark collapsed to the ground. Artanis arose and felt the rejoicing of his brethren. Glancing back, Artanis felt something strange. For a moment, Mark's life force had almost flickered out. But he was clinging to life despite his injuries, and in his hand was gripped his broken sword. It did not matter.

Artanis turned away. He was victorious. Now it was only a question if the UED would keep its word.

* * *

Kerrigan wasn't dead.

She did, however, wish she was at the moment. Her headtails had been burned away; her skin was flaking off, only to be replaced by her regeneration. She'd gone blind three times already, only to have her sight restored.

All that sustained her was the knowledge that the protoss would leave without her. And pure, undiluted spite. She refused to die here in this miserable icy hell world. She'd had that battle won.

She should have won! Kerrigan would not die here. So she staggered her way up the clifftop to the protoss encampment. Her every limb was shaking as she gradually worked off the radiation poisoning.

She could see the shuttles leaving. She had to hurry.

As she forced her radiation poisoned legs to move, Kerrigan remembered. Before the nuke hit, she'd dug deep into the ground, deeper than she thought possible in such a short time. Then she'd created a shield above herself with her remaining psionic power.

And then everything had gone white.

Bile was rising in her throat as she staggered up the area. Glancing back she saw the abandoned Dominion facilities. What they couldn't take with them they had blown up. Everything but the temple.

Now there was just wreckage.

Kerrigan reached the top to find Selendis waiting by the last transport. She had waited. Why?

Selendis walked toward her. "Kerrigan, we are about to leave without you. The UED has given us the authorization to withdraw peacefully.

"What occurred with you?"

Kerrigan remained silent. "…I fell."

And then she fell to the ground and threw up all over the snow. The UED would pay for this. Especially Captain Mark.

* * *

Stukov received Captain Nelson on the observation deck of the Aleksander's bridge. Soothing opera was playing to one side as he observed the site of their victory with two wine glasses in hand. He offered one to Nelson, who took it silently.

Raising his watch, Stukov looked at the time.

"Two hours." said Stukov. "Not a bad start to our conquest."

"Yes." said Nelson. "Are the protoss away?"

"Of course." said Stukov. "The tracking device?"

"It was installed, as planned." said Neslon. "We'll be able to observe their path. Whatever they are doing, we'll know what it is soon enough. What of Mark?"

"He's in medical bay." said Stukov. "He's been clinging to life, but we expect he'll make a full recovery."

"Good." said Mark. "Let's hope that the protoss show us something we can use."

"On that, we can agree." said Stukov. "Still, their fleet would have been a valuable prize. This had best have some results."

"It will." said Nelson. "Information is power."

"On that subject, I need some." said Stukov. He sipped his wine. "Somehow a great many of our materials disappeared during the Battle of Braxis. I'd like to find out where it all went."

"I think we both already know the answer to that." said Nelson flatly.

"...Yes, well, I was rather hoping you could prove it." said Stukov.

"Well, that sounds difficult, doesn't it?" asked Nelson. "Give me two hours and a pot of coffee."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

The last part of this chapter was not planned.

I apologize for the false alarm on posting chapter. I was ill yesterday and rushed out the chapter. Then, upon reading it, I realized it was redundant, poorly paced, and turned Mark into a mary sue.

I had to completely remove a large part of the chapter. I also revamped several events to make them less notable.

Honestly, I still feel terrible. Enjoy.


	30. Reconciliation

**Chapter Twenty-Nine: Reconciliation**

Aldaris was beginning to feel he was presiding over the last days of his race.

It had been creeping up on him little by little. He had told himself many times it would be better for the protoss to cease to exist than break their principles. But now they had, and all the old ways seemed unsure. The Judicator who had stayed with him were as unsure.

With the rock of their beliefs destroyed, where would they build their new ones? Assuming they lived long enough to do so.

"Judicator Aldaris, we must leave. We cannot stay any longer," said Khakar over the screen. "The UED has seized Khalroth from us. And our sources tell us they have taken the planet of Braxis from the Dominion. Very soon they may turn their attention to us. Our fleet must withdraw to defend the Khalai Empire."

"I understand," said Aldaris, feeling the despair of his race. "What service you have rendered so far has been invaluable. It will be some time before the zerg may attack Shakuras again. That time may be enough for us to secure the planet.

"Have you considered my proposition?"

"I have." said Khakar. "Arming the worker caste seems a violation of our longstanding traditions. But we have little choice now. Mojo's Fleet cannot protect all our worlds at once. And the Templar garrisons are too small to hold against a determined assault.

"I will begin the process of training a militia.

"Though I fear many of the workers may die because of my actions."

Now the caste system was failing. Templars were filling the posts left by Judicators. Workers were being made soldiers. Aldaris could see things happening, and he was afraid. Afraid that his people would become a barbarous race. One ruled not by laws or tradition, but by petty strongmen — a protoss species pledging allegiance to an absolute ruler without checks or balances.

Only to follow orders or be destroyed.

Assuming they lived long enough for it to happen.

The only consolation was that the workers were just as unhappy about things as them. They did not like being forced to learn to fight. Being taken from their homes to strange lands. "Many more may die if not for them, Khakar. What of the assembly line?"

"We have begun adapting the system to the specifications provided by the terrans," said Khakar. "It does produce material at a faster rate. But the worker caste despises it. They feel it robs them of their individuality."

"It must be done," said Aldaris. How many times had that been said in one way or another? "Our weapons must be produced at a faster rate if we are to combat the swarm and the UED. If we can but stall for a few months, we may well be in a position to fight for years to come." Fight, not win.

"I hope it does not come to that," said Khakar. "Farewell, Aldaris."

"Farewell, Khakar," said Aldaris.

The channel was cut. Mojo's fleet departed Shakuras, and Aldaris kept working. And then the door opened, and Ankar walked in. "Judicator, the Matriarch requests your presence in Telamatros."

Aldaris stood up. "Then I will see what is it she desires."

If nothing else, tensions had eased. Raszagal had apologized for her actions, and he had accepted it. The Judicator had done so with surprising ease, perhaps because the words of Tassadar were the only part of their ideology not to pass away.

He hoped the news was good.

* * *

The air was grave as Aldaris entered the Telamatros throne room. Raszagal, Vorazun, and Ulrezaj were sitting in chairs with grave auras. Raszagal stood up and bowed. "Welcome, Judicator. What news do you bring?"

"Mojo's forces are withdrawing back to protect their worlds," said Aldaris. "The United Earth Directorate that Zeratul spoke of has conquered Braxis and Khalroth. I believe they will focus most of their power on the Terran Dominion, for now, however."

"What makes you so certain?" asked Ulrezaj.

"Terran loyalties are more easily swayed," said Aldaris. "If the UED conquers the Dominion, they will be able to make use of the population for their own ends. Fortunately, the Dominion will not be easily conquered."

"That is well," said Raszagal. "For Vorazun has brought us dire news."

"After our victory over the first wave of Daggoth's assault, I began scouting between here and Char," said Vorazun. "We have detected a massive onslaught of zerg, larger than the last, coming toward Shakuras.

"Daggoth has emptied Char to attack us."

"How many?" asked Vorazun.

"Six billion," said Vorazun. "We also detected something else. The zerg minds were strange. Our archons reported that they had far stronger will than those we fought on Shakuras. Their coordination was superior, as well.

"It seems that Kaloth's boasting was not in vain."

Aldaris felt bitter amusement at that. In the opening days of the Great War, six billion would have been of only moderate concern. Compared to the army that descended on Tarsonis, it was a mere vanguard.

If nothing else the battle had cost the zerg dearly as well as protoss.

"How did your forces on Char Aleph not report this?" asked Ulrezaj.

"The zerg long ago devised a means of cutting off our communications," said Aldaris. "As a result, we are only able to receive monthly reports from them. Any more risks drawing the zerg fully to them.

"Our last reports were that the hive clusters on Char were decimated. Tassadar left many of them in ashes on his way back. The zerg must have recovered more quickly than we anticipated."

"There is some fortune in this," said Raszagal. "If Daggoth has sent forth his full might to crush us, then Zeratul's mission may be made easier."

"To what purpose?" asked Ulrezaj. "We barely staved off the last assault. This one will be greater, and by the time Zeratul gets back with the Uraj and Khalis, we might all be dead. Even if we aren't, Shakuras would be decimated."

Raszagal remained silent. "…Perhaps we might evacuate. We Nerazim have always been talented at avoiding our enemies. In time we could whittle down their forces."

"That isn't an option," said Aldaris. "If we leave, many will be left behind. Daggoth will gain control of the temple and continue his experiments. From there he can bolster his existing armies and move against our other worlds. This army must be broken here.

"There comes a time when one must face their enemies head-on."

The Judicator Caste were unsure. Aldaris could feel it. They were looking for a way of escape. He was as well.

"Wonderful," said Ulrezaj in bitter amusement. "So we may stand and fight as the khalai would and die for nothing. Or we may flee and die for nothing.

"So much for light and dark."

"Are you here to preach hopelessness, Ulrezaj," asked Raszagal.

"No. I'm here to provide a third option," said Ulrezaj.

"What third option?" asked Aldaris. He did not like the sounds of this.

Ulrezaj remained silent for a moment. "I have… friends. During my days campaigning against the Conclave, I worked alongside many individuals. Rogue Khalai. Nerazim.

"And Tal'darim."

"The worshippers of Amon," said Aldaris. The Judicator hardened their hearts.

"I thought we were trying to move past old hatred, Judicator," said Ulrezaj. "They hate the zerg just as much as we do. From what I've gathered, they've observed the conflict so far. And they don't want the Second Overmind to win any more than we do."

"Even if this is the case, could they even involve themselves in time?" asked Vorazun. "The zerg are en route now."

"No, their fleets haven't mobilized yet," admitted Ulrezaj. "But fleets aren't the only power. The Khalai draw their power from the Light. The Nerazim draw their power from the Dark. But the Tal'darim draw their power from the Void.

"I have been hosting in my manor, a powerful practitioner of the Void. He is here in Telamatros now.

"He has a plan that may allow us to activate the temples without the need for the Khalis and Uraj."

"I was led to believe that the Dark and the Void were the same," said Aldaris in irritation.

"A common misconception among outsiders," said Raszagal. "Darkness is a state of being. Void is nothing. Drawing your power from it is drawing power from the power of potential creation itself. Or the creatures that dwell within it.

"It is a dangerous art among the Nerazim. And I forbid any to practice it save masters."

"The situation is desperate Matriarch," said Ulrazaj. "Will you not at least hear what they have to say?"

Raszagal remained silent for a moment. "I will, with the approval of the Judicator. Khalai and Nerazim must cooperate if we are to win through."

Aldaris sensed the Judicator ready to accept the offer. Too quickly for his liking. "Matriarch, I have been sifting through the records of the Conclave. They often spoke of the dangers posed by Amon. All we were told was of how he deceived the protoss of old into turning on the Xel'naga.

"He is the Fallen One.

"I do not think that Tassadar led us to this point only to die. And I do not think that this is the way he would have chosen."

"Tassadar is dead." snapped Ulrezaj. "And he died long before you even came here.

"We don't know what plan he had before he killed the Overmind. If he even had one. He might have thought the swarm would roll over and die."

"Yes, and while the Conclave was… well-intentioned for all its faults, they were wrong about many things," said Raszagal diplomatically. "I do not see the harm in hearing what this practitioner of the Void has to say. It may help to save lives."

"You have heard my objection," said Aldaris. "The Judicator bid you to do as you will."

"Let him in," said Raszagal.

The doors were opened and into the hall walked an elderly protoss. He was bent with age and had a staff in one hand. His eyes glowed red as he came before them. "Greetings to you, Matriarch Raszagal. You honor me by your invitation. I am Malacosh, of the Tal'darim. A humble servant of Amon."

"Ulrezaj tells me you have a means to use the Xel'naga Temple," said Aldaris. "We find this hard to believe."

"The Temple is merely a weapon," said Malacosh. "A device designed by the Xel'naga of old for purposes beyond our comprehension. The Khalis and Uraj are but the means of activating it. A gift bestowed on your people by the gods.

"But if the gods themselves were to take up residence, they would need no petty devices."

"Perhaps," said Raszagal. "But the Xel'naga are gone. The Overmind destroyed them."

"Only their physical bodies," said Malacosh. "The Xel'naga are not so easily killed. Their spirits persist still and exist within the Void even now. Amon exists within the Void.

"With proper rituals, we could summon his spirit into the temple itself. Once he resides within it, activating it would be a simple matter."

"Amon?" asked Aldaris, feeling strangely empty at the words. "You would have us summon the Fallen Xel'naga?" The Judicator did not know what to think where once they would have condemned this man.

Malacosh laughed. "Fallen? Such a descriptive word, isn't it, Judicator? It gives the sense that he is somehow less than the others. That one who was once high has fallen low.

It is true that my master has descended, but it was of his own will. For my master is not a Xel'naga. That is merely the closest creature to his true nature. He is of a higher kind, and willingly took on lesser flesh to end the unbearable stagnation of the universe.'

"What do you mean?" asked Vorazun.

"The Xel'naga created the great cycle to ensure the life continued forever," said Malacosh. "In each universe created some races would emerge who would in time become the new Xel'naga. And the Xel'naga were content with this harmony.

"They did not interfere with the races once they had created them. They were left to die or ascend in their own way.

"But Amon, Lord of all Things, desired that they improve the races. For harmony is not the way of the universe. Conflict is. He willed that they experiment and ensure that each new generation was greater than the last. The Conclave claims that Amon tempted the protoss into disobeying the other Xel'naga. But these are lies.

"For the other Xel'naga had no part in the evolution of the protoss. It was Amon and Amon alone. He is the one true god of the protoss."

"You lie," said Aldaris. And there was no doubt in his mind.

"Do I?" asked Malacosh. "Don't you find it strange that the khala was so easily created? No other species in all the universe has such a thing. It was a gift from Amon, as all things are."

"Judicator, all races have their own gods and beliefs," said Raszagal. "It is possible that Amon is merely another word for the same entity."

"I saw the deeds of the Tal'darim, his servants myself," said Aldaris. "I know him by those."

"We have all done terrible things in our history, Aldaris," said Raszagal. "We should attempt to move past them."

"What she says is true," said Malacosh. "I have listened to the descriptions of your hero, Tassadar. I believe that he was a mortal manifestation of my god. Just as Amon may take the shape of a Xel'naga, so too may he take the shape of a protoss.

"Indeed, throughout the history of the universe, many such occurrences have happened. Tassadar is merely one more.

"For you see, the Overmind too was Amon's creation. Its purpose was to create a new race of Xel'naga, greater than those before it. Yet in its hubris, it desired to become a god in its own right. It desired mastery over creation, which belongs alone to Amon. So it sought to assimilate the protoss through Amon's own inventions.

"But Amon intervened as Tassadar and led you here.

"Now has come the time when Amon will show himself directly. His spirit shall be made manifest within the temple of the Xel'naga, the temple of his creation. Once that has occurred, the zerg coming here shall not be destroyed but dominated. Their wills shall be as nothing before his. The Second Overmind will be destroyed and the zerg race redeemed.

"But he cannot take direct form without the aid of the protoss. He only manifests for those who call upon him."

There was silence. Aldaris looked to Raszagal, then back to Malacosh. "Leave us. We will discuss this alone."

Malacosh bowed and departed the room. The door was shut behind him.

"The idea has some merit," said Ulrezaj. "If we could control the zerg, we could use them to defeat the UED. Our armies could be unstoppable in war. And given their regenerative abilities, all manner of breakthroughs could be made. The terrans may be of some help here.

"Perhaps their forms could be used to enhance our own powers."

"Ulrezaj is right," said Raszagal. "Malacosh's reasoning is sound. And it may be that Amon is as much an aspect of the greater being that created us as Tassadar.

"This is what we needed."

Were the Judicator seriously considering this? Why? "It is too easy."

"Aldaris?" said Vorazun.

"In my time I have learned that often when facing a terrible decision and easy escape will appear," said Aldaris. "One that appears simple and without risk.

"It is nearly always a trap."

"Or it may truly be far simpler," said Raszagal. "Zeratul presented such an option, and it was the salvation of Aiur."

"But we don't have to do anything," said Aldaris.

"What do you mean?" asked Ulrezaj suspiciously.

"Tassadar spread hope and led us to victory," said Aldaris. "But all he did required us to play a part in our own salvation. Had we done nothing, he could not have saved us. It was a limitation he placed on himself.

"What if Malacosh is lying?

"What if we allow this spirit into the Xel'naga temple and it manifests and does terrible wrong."

"Why would Amon even bother?" asked Ulrezaj flatly. "We're as good as dead as things stand now. We've tried combining our power, and that's only bought us time. We've gambled everything on finding the Khalis and Uraj, and we've lost.

"We need a miracle."

"Aldaris is right," said Vorazun suddenly.

"Vorazun?" asked Raszagal in surprise.

"I do not like Malacosh or his plans," said Vorazun. "His words are fair. But they gnaw at me. And he wishes us to submit to Amon, just as the Conclave wanted us to submit to them. We should look for alternatives."

"Unfortunately, Vorazun, we do not seem to have any," said Raszagal. "As the leader of the Dark Templar, I am willing to make a trial of this plan, so long as the Judicator Caste agrees."

Aldaris was about to refuse. But he felt the will of the Judicator Caste, and they were desperate. He wrestles with the decision, set his will against it. Some came over to his side, but not enough.

Not enough.

Aldaris was bound by the law. As all protoss were. "I cannot in good conscience support this decision. However, I am merely the speaker for the Judicator Caste." He hesitated to go on. Perhaps he could take some action, delay, feign a communications error. But to do so would be the first step on the road to making himself a king. "It is their decision to make a trial of Malacosh's plan."

There could be no such trial. It would be done. Or it wouldn't be done.

Raszagal nodded. "Very well, then. We will summon the spirit of Amon into the Temple."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Like so many other things, this was planned from near the beginning of the fic. The decision to bring Amon into the story was made for several reasons. For one, it gives him more presence and makes him come less out of nowhere.

For another, this part of the story will serve as a means by which I bridge the gap between Brood War and Wings of Liberty. More on that later.

Lastly, it also lets me make a counterpoint to Blizzard's usual 'stand together' plot line.


	31. The Death of the Judicator

**Chapter Thirty: Death of the Judicator**

The warriors of the protoss were leaving the temple. The zerg would arrive soon, and they would need them on the outer defenses. That was one reason for the emptying of the Temple. There was another, however, and it was far darker.

Aldaris was forbidden to reveal it to the lesser ranks.

Judicator Aldaris sensed Ankar coming toward him as the troops moved out. "Judicator, what is happening in the Temple?"

"Ankar, what do you mean?" asked Aldaris.

"I sense something," said Ankar. "A dark presence. And I am not alone. Many of the warriors are also concerned."

"We are taking steps to compensate for Artanis and Zeratul's absence," said Aldaris.

It was a weak explanation. The Judicator Caste was not sure of this. But they were afraid, and they saw no way out.

"Is this the work of the Dark Templar?" asked Ankar suspiciously.

"It is done with the will of both the Judicator Caste and the Matriarch," said Aldaris. But not his will. "Your task will be to secure the temple while our plans are complete. Carry out your orders, Ankar."

"But why must all of us leave the Temple?" asked Ankar. "Surely if something is just, then it may be done before the eyes of all protoss."

Aldaris put a hand to his shoulder. "Ankar, you have served the Khalai faithfully all your life. I ask now that you trust me."

Ankar nodded. "Yes, Judicator."

Aldaris turned and walked toward the temple. He had always viewed himself as an avatar of his position. He served not as himself, but as an extension of the will of the Conclave, and through it, Now the Conclave was gone.

Must he obey the Judicator? But if he defied them, what then? Who would rule the Khalai if not the Judicator Caste?

Perhaps Aldaris.

He turned his mind from such thoughts. They were heresy. Unthinkable. Then again, he'd done many things that were heresy once.

* * *

Raszagal did not like this.

She knew on some level that she must listen to the Tal'darim. To try and understand them, as she sought to understand the Khalai. To judge others in haste was the source of much tragedy.

But she was ill at ease. And if she wasn't facing this situation, she should order the whole ritual canceled at once. Yet what other alternative did they have? The khalai spoke of the miracles performed by Tassadar. Surely one more may be won in this way.

And what hope now did they have, if not a miracle?

"Mother, I do not trust this Malacosh." said Vorazun. "His presence puts me on edge, and his demands are strange. Why had he ordered the gathering of so many animals? And why are so many of his personal entourage allowed in the temple, while only a few of us are."

"It is a ritual, Vorazun." said Ulrezaj. "The Tal'darim cannot allow any to look on Amon without first being sanctified. It is an immense honor that we are being allowed to participate in the right."

"What you call an honor others may call sacrilege, Ulrezaj." stated Aldaris, making his entrance.

Ulrazaj looked up hatefully. "I have little concern for what you believe, Judicator. You-"

"Ulrezaj, if you cannot speak respectfully, you may depart this chamber at once." said Raszagal.

Aldaris and Ulrezaj's hatred of one another was a thing she could not afford right now. Ulrezaj bowed. "As you wish.'"Then he left.

As he left, Raszagal remained silent for a long, long moment. He was struggling with some decision. He was reluctant to speak. Finally, he looked down. "Matriarch, something is terribly wrong here. Don't you feel it?"

"I am troubled as well." said Raszagal. "But we have few alternatives. The zerg are pressing near, even as we speak. And no word has reached us from Zeratul or Artanis. For all, we know they may be dead."

Aldaris said nothing. Instead, he merely turned away and walked to a window. He set his hands on the edge and looked out over the twilight.

"What is it?" asked Raszagal.

Aldaris was very still for a moment. Then he spoke: "I wonder what Adun would believe, were he to see us acting as we are now."

"Surely he would understand." said Raszagal.

"Perhaps he would. But I fear he would not approve." said Aldaris.

Raszagal moved forward and put a hand on his shoulder. "Our ancestors made many mistakes, Aldaris. They were as mortal as we are. Only if we seek to correct the errors of the past, can we hope to move past the tragedy of our history."

"But Tassadar was not mortal." noted Aldaris. "Of that, I am sure."

"He may have been a great teacher and warrior, Aldaris. Much as Adun, was." said Raszagal.

"If so, then it would make him a liar or a madman." said Aldaris grimly. "Tassadar was neither." He seemed to make a decision, and he turned to face her. "I cannot in good conscience attend this ceremony, Matriarch. Though the Judicator Caste has approved it, it runs contrary to everything I stand for. We are making a mistake. And I fear it may haunt our people for centuries to come."

Then he strayed out without another word.

If Raszagal could have seen any other way out at that point, she would have taken it. But she could see nothing. So as Vorazun walked out, she merely sat down and meditated.

* * *

It was an isolated chamber where Aldaris had taken to sleeping. Here he kneeled down and began to meditate. He sent forth his will and entered the khala. As he did, he searched, trying to find any sign of the one he knew was there.

He could not see Him.

But perhaps he was not beyond His sight. So he spoke. "Tassadar, once you said that Aiur was not a planet, but within us. You proclaimed to us that Aiur would not fall. But not it is falling.

You must aid us.

"You must, or we will fall. Our people are crumbling. They have lost faith in themselves, in Aiur, in everything. Without you, we are lost."

There was no reply. None that Aldaris could hear, at any rate. He opened his eyes and stood. Never before had the world seemed so empty. If Tassadar did not come, what then? Would help by another means be sent?

Why had Tassadar taken a mortal form if their destiny was to die here in this world of endless twilight? Surely something would be done, to prevent this.

Could Aldaris act in his stead? Perhaps he was the help that Tassadar meant to send. Just as Fenix and Artanis had been it before.

But what could Aldaris do? The Judicator had made their decision. Even if they were wrong, Aldaris was honor-bound to obey it.

He walked to his window.

What did they know? Every decision the Judicator Caste had made in recent years had led to ruin. Had they remained virtuous, the zerg invasion might have been halted. The Overmind may never have taken physical form. The Conclave had been the greatest of them, and they had ruled well, to an extent.

But those who ruled them now were not the Conclave. They were those who had survived. Those who had not fled with Khakar. Many of them had been under investigation by Aldaris before the fall of Aiur. Some were virtuous. But none of them were truly qualified to rule.

And they had not been ruling.

Aldaris, Zeratul, Artanis, Selendis. They had been the ones' making suggestions that were orders for all intents and purposes. Who in all the armies of the Khalai was loyal to the Judicator? No, they were loyal to Artanis. Loyal to Aldaris. Loyal to Selendis.

The days of the Judicator Caste were waning. They could not and did not rule in anything but name. And if the Judicator could not rule, why not Aldaris? Artanis was too young. Selendis lacked accomplishments. And Zeratul was not one of them. Who else could do what needed to be done.

Aldaris could tap his foot twice and summon the armies to end this. He needed only order his troops to usurp the Judicator, tell them they would be advisors. No more would they betray their heritage. He, Aldaris, would stand as ruler.

And as if in a dream he saw a vision of himself upon a throne, known as Hierarch, ruling with justice. He would ensure that the wars between Nerazim and Khalai would end. By his will, he could defeat this swarm and renew the old. Over time he could rebuild the foundation of the old system but alter it as well. Make one stronger, greater than before.

But it was only a dream.

Aldaris knew his limitations. He was tolerated by the Nerazim, but they would never forgive him. His reign would end as he began it, with betrayal. Beneath a despot, the Judicator Caste would become no more than a shadow of its former glory. Kept around for tradition, not use. In the end, Aldaris would be no more than a despot. A tyrant. Benevolent perhaps, but without legitimate claim.

No.

No Aldaris would not take up this cup. It was not his place to rule the protoss, nor would it ever be. If such an honor was afforded to anyone, it was not him.

But what else could he do?

Aldaris saw the answer. But he was afraid to take it. Tassadar had cast aside his honor to do what must be done. Should not Aldaris?

No. He could not usurp the Judicator Caste. But he could defy it. Throw aside his pride and achievements and do what must be done. He looked down upon his robes, long worn with pride. His entire life he had served the Conclave and the people of Aiur. These were the mark of his achievements, of everything he had worked for.

Taking hold of them, he drew them off and folded them up quietly. Setting them into a container, he drew out another outfit. One he had not worn in years. It was a suit of armor, worn by an Executor long ago in better day. He had not put any gold or decoration upon it. He'd ordered it simple in defiance of the decadence of his peers.

In this, he had earned glory for himself and Aiur.

Now it would shame him to wear it once more. But it must be done. So it was that he dressed himself in the apparel of an Executor like once before. He set a psi-blade on his hand and donned his helm.

The ritual was beginning.

But it would never be completed. Not while he still drew breathe. With one final glance, he looked to the khala once again. "Gods above, if this is your will. Do not fail me now." Once again, there was no reply. He did not need one. His psi-blade flared to life. "No more the Judicator. The die is cast."

Then he opened the door and walked toward whatever destiny lay in wait.

* * *

Vorazun sensed a change from Aldaris. She could not bring herself to be part of the ritual. But what else could she do? Mother had made her decision, and there was merit in it. It wasn't her place to defy it.

And Ulrezaj was a better commander than her.

But she had read of the culture of the Tal'darim. They fought to the death with one another as a matter of course. They did not make their leaders through merit or popular acclaim. Rather they were elected over the corpses of their superiors.

It was more than that, however. Vorazun had an overwhelming sense that they were heading toward disaster. They knew nothing about this Amon, aside from Malacosh's assurances. It was an act of desperation. What if doing this sabotaged the temple somehow? What if Zeratul and Artanis returned suddenly, unlooked for?

This was madness.

That was why she had made her way toward Aldaris.

But she found him walking through the empty halls. He was clad now in formidable, undecorated armor. In one hand was a psi-blade, blazing with the purest white light. As Vorazun saw him, she shrank back, feeling a primal terror. As if she were some insignificant lesser race, who had looked up to see a god descending from on high. His eyes were blazing white, and his mind was like steel.

Then he halted, and he was, for the moment, a mortal.

"Judicator, where are you going?" asked Vorazun, already knowing the answer.

"This ceremony is an abomination." said Aldaris. "It must be destroyed for both our races."

"I believe you." said Vorazun. "Let me accompany you."

Aldaris seemed surprised. "Why?"

Vorazun controlled her fear. "Once before I let the enemy walk into our most sacred place unopposed. My brethren paid the price. I will not let it happen again."

Aldaris nodded. "…So be it, then. We will face this one united. Even if it blackens our names forevermore."

Then the god returned, and he strode away.


	32. The Final Schism

**Chapter Thirty-One: The Final Schism**

Matriarch Raszagal was waiting.

As she waited, she saw Ulrezaj and Malacosh prepare the rites. Various animals were brought into the temple and set within pens. Servants drew strange designs with white chalk on the ground. Slowly it formed the symbol of a pentacle around the altar of the Khalis and Uraj. The altar was on a platform that could be raised to the very pinnacle of the temple itself.

She felt uneasy. This seemed somehow a violation.

Yes, she had no rational reason to think so. But she did. And still, Vorazun did not arrive. She looked at Ulrezaj. "Where is Vorazun?"

"I just received word," said Ulrezaj. "She has refused to attend the ceremony."

"It is of no great matter, Matriarch," said Malacosh. "If she wishes not to see the glory of Amon made manifest, it is her choice.

"The circle is drawn, Ulrezaj. Let the animals be slaughtered."

And so the animals were brought forward, Malacosh drew a psi blade and cut their throats. The blood spilled out over the pentacle and seemed drawn to the lines. Soon the blood was absorbed into the elaborate designs, and the chalk became red. Void energy began to rise before them. Raszagal shifted.

"Is this necessary?" she asked.

"There is no greater sacrifice than blood," said Malacosh. "And sacrifice is the source of all power.

"Now, Lord Amon, come forth! Enter this world and be made manifest in your rightful abode!"

The Void energies grew stronger and stronger. Soon they had obscured the altar entirely. Raszagal watched as the energies surged around it in immense power. Then she sensed it, power at the heart of the void. It emerged gradually and then she beheld but an aspect of it.

It was a figure of both light and dark. Its gaze was older than the universe itself. Looking upon it was to look upon all the mysteries of this world. It spoke of wisdom beyond measure and pulsed with power unrivaled — this creature enlightened beyond the scope of mere mortals.

Raszagal found herself drawn forward as the gaze of this creature looked upon her. It spoke and it's words held meaning she could not decipher. Soon they were translated into thoughts she could conceive of. Yet there were but a bare fragment of the true self. _**"Raszagal, I am Amon and you are well known to me."**_

And she knew the creatures name. "Amon… Your power and majesty belay all description."

"I have returned to bring salvation to my chosen people," said Amon. _**"However, I cannot set foot in this world without the aid of mortals. That was the pact, made long ago.**_

_**"Give me your hand in pledge."** _And a limb beyond description reached forward. Raszagal felt the mind of the creature delving into hers and found herself reaching back.

As they almost touched, the doors burst open. Raszagal turned and saw Aldaris rushing through. He was clad in armor and in one hand bore a sword of blue flame. His eyes were shining and looking on him hurt Raszagal. The spirit withdrew.

"Hold where you are, warlock!" cried Aldaris. "This will not be allowed!"

"Intruders!" cried Malacosh. "Kill them for their sacrilege!" "It will be a pleasure," said Ulrezaj.

Then he surged forward to attack Aldaris and was surrounded by the purest darkness. His eyes flamed red. In a moment their blades met and then they were fighting. They slashed and hacked, carving pieces of their armor off. Their power was set against each other.

Raszagal suddenly thought she should call guards to kill Aldaris. She did not know why she desired it, and neither did she think it wise. But the urge was there. "Aldaris, Ulrezaj, cease this at once! We cannot fight among ourselves."

But they were beyond words. Hatred was in their eyes as they slashed and torn at each other. Bursts of light and dark flared throughout the throne room.

Malacosh was making his way toward the platform and motioned to her. Raszagal did not know why, but she felt compelled to follow. As she did, however, a scythe blocked her path. "Stay where you are, Mother."

Vorazun, the impotent child had barred her path! Raszagal almost summoned a psi blade before she realized what she was doing. "Vorazun. What have you done?

"What I have to. This thing is no savior," said Vorazun.

At that moment Ulrezaj was thrown by them on his back. He rolled away as Aldaris advanced and a psionic snarl came from him. Ulrezaj raised both hands and spheres of green energy appeared in his hand. He hurled them one after another at Aldaris. The former Judicator weaved through them, slashing them in half. They dissipated harmlessly.

Even as he did, the servants rushed forward with psi blades. Aldaris dodged and weaved around their strikes and slashed in return. In moments every one of them was burned away in white light. Aldaris had not even ceased his advance. Worthless wretches, what use were they?

"Ulrezaj, the ritual must continue!" called Malacosh. "Hold him at bay a while longer. Amon comes forth as we speak." Then things were going as planned. The platform was rising even now, ever higher. And the energies of Amon were growing in greater power.

"Step aside, Ulrezaj. Or your blood will join theirs," said Aldaris.

"Step aside?" laughed Ulrezaj, summoning another blade. "I have waited for this moment for years! You will die a traitor to both our races! Give my regards to your Conclave in hell!"

He surged forward, but Vorazun stood between them, blocking the strike. She glanced back. "Aldaris, go on ahead. Break the ritual. I will deal with him."

Aldaris nodded and surged by. Raszagal waited. It would suit His purposes better for her to remain uninvolved, whatever happened.

* * *

Aldaris launched himself with psionic energy. He landed on the platform as it rose ever higher. Malacosh unleashed a wave of darkness at him, but he moved through it and brought down his sword. But Malacosh halted it with a shield and for a time held him in place.

"You cannot stop it, Judicator!" cried Malacosh. "Even now, Amon's spirit has come into the temple! No power on this world can now banish-"

Aldaris summoned another blade and ran him through the stomach. Malacosh's mind sent out a psionic gasp. Then his head was cut from his shoulders. "I tire of your heresy."

Then he looked to the creature beyond. It had begun to form, and he could grasp some aspects of it. It was like a Xel'naga of Light, brilliant and beautiful beyond compare. The Conclave had warned of such disguises. Even now, however, the portal was growing stronger, and Amon was coming closer to this world.

Raising a hand, he set his will against the summoning. And he found himself putting his mind against that of his own people. The Judicator Caste were watching with horror at what he was doing. He was the paragon of the Conclave, the greatest of them, and now he had taken the law into his own hands.

No.

He was acting on behalf of Tassadar's laws. Those that had been laid in place long ago. And Aldaris felt that the wills of the Khalai as a whole were with him, more than any other. "Begone from here, Amon. You have no place in this domain, usurper of the void."

_**"I have a place in every mortal heart and every part of the fabric of creation,"** _said Amon. _**"Those who defy me, defy the universe itself.**_

_**"Your history was of my making. Your race was my design.**_

_**"You defy me in the name of a mask I wear for designs greater than you can conceive. All that you do and all that you can do will only serve to further my goals. Your division of the protoss will serve as well as their unity.**_

_**"For I am Amon. Long ago I fell by design, taking on a lesser form in the shape of the Xel'naga. When their will strayed from mine, I turned their designs in upon them and wrought their downfall. The Overmind sought to usurp me, but all that it did served only to further my plans.**_

_**You, however, show promise."** _And there was a sudden, incomprehensible benevolence in his tone. _**"You possess a power over the Khalai**__** that may serve me well. For who besides you is the true leader of the protoss? The Judicator who cower in darkness, easily deceived and duped? Artanis, naive and foolish? Or perhaps Zeratul? The Dark One who uses your people for their own ends."**_

"As you do?" said Aldaris.

_**"I am the creator and god of this universe."**_ said Amon._** "All**** things within it are mine to command and wield as I see fit. But my will is best enforced with willing servants.**_

_**"Malacosh has served his purpose and died well in bringing you to me.**_

_**"Very soon my will shall extend all throughout the realm of Shakuras. Zerg and protoss alike shall be mine to command. In this your race shall at last be unified, as the Conclave sought to achieve. They will be true servants of my will, and the greatest of my champions.**_

_**But this new power will need a leader.**_

_**"The Matriarch but a means. She is weak and devoid of true strength. She summoned me in out of fear, cowering rather than facing her enemies.**_

_**"Yet, you are powerful. You possess the will to fight and die in the service of greater causes. You were unflinching before the coming of destruction. You would be ideal to lead this new race."**_

"And where would you lead us if not to oblivion? As you did the Overmind," said Aldaris.

Amon laughed. _**"The Overmind squandered my gifts and sought to use them to usurp me. It desired to use my plans against me in vain and so was destroyed. But my willing servants shall be brought to greater power and being for their loyalty.**_

_**"Serve me, Aldaris, as you served my avatar, and all the stars in the sky shall be yours to command."**_

And Aldaris saw before him the future. He saw himself standing at the head of a great army of all protoss: Tal'darim, Khalai, and Nerazim. With them were their terran allies. He saw himself driving the zerg before him and overthrowing the Second Overmind. Then victory was won, and there was a flood of good things that spread throughout the universe.

Aldaris beheld himself, ruling with wisdom. He would share the knowledge of the protoss with other races. The terrans would be the first brought into a new golden age. No longer would the protoss stay in splendid isolation. Now they would march across the universe. He would enlighten all the dark places of the universe until all had been brought to salvation.

It was a beautiful vision. But Aldaris doubted his own ability to create such a world. Yet if Amon was truly Lord of All things, perhaps his power and wisdom could be increased. Granted strength and will, in time, all things could be brought to a greater.

What would Tassadar have thought of this?

Did it matter? Had not Lord Amon said that Tassadar was merely one aspect of his glory. And if so, would it not stand to reason that Tassadar could only comprehend an aspect of the world. Perhaps the chaos and blood that had been sewn had been for a greater purpose. It could not be denied that terran and protoss alike had grown in wisdom by the wars that had been fought.

And then Aldaris noticed something. Amon had not once identified Tassadar by name. It had always been as 'his avatar.' Why? Was Tassadar that insignificant? Surely not, if Amon claimed he played a critical part in events.

"Lord Amon," said Aldaris, "may I ask you a question?"

Amon's countenance became wary for a moment, but it was gone. _**"You may."**_

"Your avatar, the one that destroyed the Overmind and saved us," said Aldaris. "What was his name."

Amon froze. He said nothing, though he seemed to be trying to. Impotent fury radiated from him as he struggled, almost pained.

"You cannot speak it, can you?" asked Aldaris. "The name of Tassadar pains you to even try! Then in his name, leave this place! BE GONE!"

Amon let out a cry of agonized raged as he was pushed away. His power was shattered. His will drawn back into the void, even as the platform reached the very heights of the Temple of Shakuras. There Aldaris remained, looking out over the distance.

He saw a world veiled in darkness. Perpetual twilight was all around him. And before his eyes, he saw the first of the zerg descending in the distance. They fell on the outer defenses and began their assault. The flash of photon cannons could be seen, and the cries of war echoed. The Judicator did not rage or condemn; they merely remained in place, fixed with despair. The same despair came from the Nerazim.

The invasion had begun, and he had driven away a power that could have stopped it. Now all that could do was fight desperately to try and hold out. And pray that Artanis and Zeratul returned with the crystals. Even then, many would die because of what he had done. The broken civilization of the protoss would be ruined even further. Now there would be strife between Khalai and Nerazim again.

Victory or defeat, there would be no for the protoss. Only perpetual twilight until the end of days. He pressed the controls and lowered the platform down. As he entered it, he found guards, both Khalai and Nerazim waiting. Vorazun was restrained to one side, and Ulrezaj looked up in hate.

"Aldaris has betrayed us! Kill him at once!" he called.

Aldaris said nothing and waited as Nerazim surged forward. But Raszagal stepped between them. "Wait! Do not kill him!" cried Raszagal. She calmed herself. "Aldaris' crime was against the Khalai as well as the Nerazim. He will stand trial according to the laws of his own people. Many will die because of what you have done, Judicator."

"Some things are worse than death," said Aldaris, the words sounding hollow to him. "I regret nothing."

In a rage, Ulrezaj kicked him in the stomach before throwing him down. Aldaris was surprised he had the self-restraint not to kill him there. "Bind him!"

* * *

Ankar had been waiting. They'd repulsed the first waves of zerg heading toward the temple, but it had only been a probing assault. He doubted they'd be able to hold them and was making plans to withdraw to more defensible locations.

Aldaris would have seen the wisdom in the decision. But he was not in command now.

And then a zealot rushed up to him. "Ankar, the Nerazim have taken Aldaris prisoner."

"What?" said a zealot. "We must inform the Judicator Caste of this at once."

"Ankar?" said the zealot.

"Aldaris has been placed under arrest by their authority," said Ankara. "He is to be handed over to them for trial at once. I received news of "

"Then why are the Nerazim moving away from us?" asked the zealot.

Ankara went still. It was possible that other arrangements had been made. Possible, but unlikely. "Who is their commander?"

"Ulrezaj." said the zealot.

Ankar drew his psi blade. He knew exactly what was happening, and he had no intention of letting that animal get away with it. "We follow them."

* * *

Aldaris was not surprised. Ulrezaj hatred had been obvious from he beginning. This was the culmination of that hatred. He was led away from the temple by his men toward a river and forced to his knees. Ulrezaj drew his blade.

"You act contrary to your Matriarchs orders, Ulrezaj," said Aldaris.

"The Matriarch is a fool," said Ulrezaj. "I know well that the Khalai will never stand for you to be punished. Fortunately, you disagreed. You attempted to escape and were regrettably killed while resisting arrest."

"One more lie, then?" asked Aldaris.

"You would do exactly the same thing were the Judicator to give the order," said Ulrezaj.

"No, I would not," said Aldaris. "I am bound by the law. I would not have killed you without first delivering you to the Matriarch for justice."

"Then you too are a fool," said Ulrezaj. "Do you have any final words?"

Aldaris looked at him without fear. He had done what he had set out to do. And he wasn't sure he wanted to see the necessary ruin of this world. "You are everything the Conclave stood against. A reckless, bloodthirsty fool, consumed and driven by his base emotions. You cannot see your own failings because you do not want to see. Instead, you condemn me for unlawful actions, even as you execute me contrary to the law.

"Do this, and you will be nothing more than a murderer."

"That makes two of us," said Ulrezaj, and he raised his sword.

"En Taro Adun!" cried a voice. "En Taro Tassadar!" "What?" said Ulrezaj.

Into view came hundreds of zealots, rushing from the rocks with blades drawn. Ulrezaj's small force would not last long. Ulrezaj brought down his sword, but Aldaris rolled away. The Dark Templar scattered and Ulrezaj fled before the onslaught. Ankar came forward and grasped Aldaris, pulling him up. "Ankar, what is the meaning of this?" asked Aldaris.

"We do not know ourselves," said Ankar. "However, when we saw Ulrezaj moving away from New Antioch, we feared the worst. What has happened?"

What was the meaning of this? Aldaris had been prepared to die for what happened. But with this turn of fortune, perhaps there was another task he must perform. Amon's influence might remain, and someone must tell what had happened.

As his bindings were broken, he rose. "…Much indeed.

"We must move away from this place at once. I fear if we stay there will be blood and death between our people. Let us go to New Scion."

"What of the Judicator Caste?" asked Ankar.

Aldaris considered this. If he went further, there would be no turning back. But this sudden rescue was an omen. "They cannot be trusted in this matter. I will explain everything as soon as there is time. Now, gather your forces and let us go."

"What of the Temple?" asked Ankar.

"Do you believe it can be held?" asked Aldaris.

"…No," said Ankar.

"Then withdraw, immediately," said Aldaris. "When Zeratul and Artanis return they may retake it. And the zerg may slow their advance if they seize it. Warn the Nerazim that we intend to withdraw, but do not accept their objections.

"We are insurgents now."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Title drop!

And here we have another chapter. This one took me a long time because I felt the time wasn't right. See, when I update fanfics, I do it on impulse. It didn't seem the right time to update before now.

You know what the big flaw with Blizzard's satanic archetypes is? They are all obviously evil. Amon's entire shtick screams Dark God. Satan in the bible is often described as appearing as an angel of light. Seeming good, but advocating evil. This put me in an unfortunate position. I had to make use of Amon as a satanic archetype without making him seem out of character. And since Amon is about as a generic as evil overlords get, this was a problem.

Yet more evidence that Duran should have been the main villain.

On a separate note, this chapter is more or less what I've had to build towards for the whole fic. Thus the title. See, I never liked how the Starcraft Narrative basically made the Conclave absolutely wrong, and the Nerazim absolutely right. The novels boil down what could have been a complicated, morally gray situation to 'discrimination bad.'

Aldaris was also always my favorite protoss character. Mostly because he had an actual character arc. And I felt that he was completely wasted in Brood War. His character development is more or less completely undone for the sake of a mission where you fight protoss.

There is also another problem with the Insurgent. See, if Aldaris staged his rebellion because of something Kerrigan did, the jig would have been up whether she killed him or not. Because Aldaris would have had to tell his warriors why he wanted to turn on the Nerazim.

Are we seriously supposed to believe that Aldaris staged a freaking revolution without telling anyone the reason? And if he did, how is it that Zeratul and Artanis didn't just get the memo from his second in command. We know they didn't slaughter them all from dialogue.

So I decided to resolve both these issues in one fell swoop.

I just don't make the revolution about Kerrigan at all. She has nothing to do with why everyone is fighting. Instead, the Insurgent is the result of the mounting tensions between the Khalai and Nerazim. Within the context of the story, this is represented by Aldaris and Ulrezaj's mutual hatred of one another. The whole thing was a powderkeg, and Malacosh set it off.

It's amazing how much more interesting and coherent the story of Starcraft becomes when Kerrigan is removed from the equation. It's almost like she's a black hole that ruins every part of the story she touches.


	33. Irregularities

**Chapter Thirty-Two: Irregularities**

It was an interview playing on the DNN, and Kate Lockwell was on the scene. Since the departure of Michael Liberty, Lockwell had been trying to fill the void. Now she was on Antiga Prime. She was a comely, dark-haired woman. And she had an exclusive interview with Prince Valerian Mengsk.

"Prince Valerian-" she began.

"Please, Kate, address me as Magistrate," said Valerian. "That's the relevant rank."

Kate nodded. "Magistrate Valerian, you've been involved in over a dozen battles on Antiga Prime by now. What can you tell us about the front?"

"I can say with confidence that the war is going well," said Prince Valerian. "The soldiers of the Dominion have managed to drive the broods away from the main city centers. At this stage, Commander Serena Calabas has broken the main thrust.

"At this point, we've driven them into the northern pole. However, without heavy equipment, things have slowed to a stalemate."

"Then the war here will be over soon?" asked Kate.

"Well, I don't want to make any assumptions on the subject," said Valerian. "There are men more qualified than me for that. But I think things should get safer on Antiga Prime, at least.

"That said, I don't think it will be practical to put a permanent end to the zerg's threat with just what we have."

"One more thing," said Kate. "There are rumors going around of a relationship between you and Commander Calabas. Do you have anything to say on the subject."

"Commander Calabas and I have a purely professional relationship," said Valerian, frowning. "I am learning a great deal from her, but it doesn't go any further than that."

Mark motioned with a hand and psionically turned off the television. He hated this place, where his psionic power could not reach beyond. He sat up. "Pathetic."

Standing up, he dressed himself quickly. Going to the locked door, he sent his will into it and overrode the lock. The door slid open, and he walked on for. The medic on duty, Amanda Haley, was a beautiful redheaded woman. She'd studied in the medical core and gotten excellent results and had only recently been put here. He had never met her before and had never read any information on her.

She ran forward. "Captain Mark, you shouldn't be getting up so quickly. We still aren't sure you-"

"I assure you, Medic Amanda Haley, I am more than ready to resume my duties," said Mark.

"With all due respect, Captain Mark, you were hit by two unknown sources of energy," said Amanda. "You should wait at least a week before returning to duty."

"I have analyzed the nature of both powers, and I intend to adapt it into my own techniques," said Mark flatly.

"Yes, but I cannot let you leave until you are fully recovered," said Amanda.

"I have used my own psionic power to motivate my body to restore itself," said Mark, tempted to compel her to step aside.

"That kind of healing is not scientifically sound," said Amanda. "You will wait here until you are judged fully ready." Her voice was stern.

Mark was about to tell her exactly what he thought of her attempts to command her. Then a door opened, and Nelson entered, bearing a sword at his side. Nelson never wore swords. Amanda looked up. "Captain Nelson?"

"Doctor Amanda Haley, a pleasure as always," said Nelson. "I hope Mark is not giving you any trouble."

"I see no reason why I should remain here in bed when there are more productive things to do," said Mark.

"Captain Nelson," said Amanda, "we have not finished ensuring that he is fully fit for duty."

"Doctor, I appreciate your further," said Nelson. "However, Mark is something of an exception to normal medical doctrine. He is able to recover at an accelerated rate thanks to his unique abilities.

"Moreover, I have need of him."

Amanda remained silent for a long moment. "I'll give him a physical, and if I find nothing wrong, I'll let him go. But not before."

"Very well, then," said Nelson. "Could you leave us alone for a moment?"

Amanda nodded and walked out. "Yes, Captain."

When she had left, Nelson took hold of the sword at his side and smiled. "I have a gift for you, Mark. Your old sword was broken fighting Praetor Artanis. I thought you might want a replacement." He drew it out and offered the blade to Mark.

Mark took it and tested the weight. The blade was pure blue and coursed with psionic energy. Gold was inlaid in the hilt and the guard, and it seemed perfect. It amplified his energy and glowed brightly as Mark looked on it with wonder.

"It is magnificent," said Mark.

"Yes, I thought you'd like it," said Nelson. "I assembled it by adapting protoss technology and combining it with our own. I expect this blade could kill God with the right application."

"If God can be killed by a blade, he is not God," said Mark.

"Well, a god in the olympian sense then. What do you think?" asked Nelson.

"The balance is excellent," said Mark. "I will make good use of it, I promise you. What is the status of our invasion?"

Nelson smiled. "Admiral Dugalle is very pleased with our results. And as far as we know, the Dominion is completely unaware of our presence. They still regard the invasion as a Kel'morian assault.

"We also have Arcturus Mengsk's schedule.

"He's going to head for Umojan soon for a meeting and his son will be with him, once he finishes his tour of duty on Antiga. Arrangements are being made to ensure he never gets back."

"Would you prefer a silent and unexplained death? Or will we make an example?" asked Mark.

"Neither from you, Mark," said Nelson. "I'll be dealing with this by proxy. You'll have a different task when we get to Umojan. For now, there will be a meeting of the High Command in a day. We'll talk more there." He turned to walk away.

Something occurred. "Nelson."

"Yes?" asked Nelson.

"You were assigned to investigating the disappearance of essential equipment," said Mark. "May I inquire as to your findings?"

Nelson frowned. "Vice Admiral Stukov has the data. He should be establishing a psionic connection back to the courts as we speak."

* * *

Vice Admiral Stukov did not want to be the one to do this.

Unfortunately, Dugalle was not as young as he used to be. However much he might protest; he was not capable of dealing with the psionic connection. Mentally sending your mind across time and space to look at Minister Ideas took heavy work.

"Captain Stakel is a good man," said Idreas, sitting at his desk. "I hope you can see your way to letting this go." Translation; He's got friends in high places. He goes free.

It was the answer Stukov had been expecting. He did not mean to accept it without a fight. He tried to look surprised. "Letting it go? Minister Idreas, an entire supply of vespene gas was taken by his troops. They later ended up being sold to Kel'morian Merchants. Our advance was nearly halted by the resulting delay. How many 'good men' died because they lacked fuel."

Idreas didn't look any more happy about it than Stukov. But he also looked resigned. "Yes, I understand that, Vice Admiral. However, the battle was still won. I'm certain this was an oversight on his part, not malice. And if we were to begin a trial, it would undermine the colonist's faith in the UED.

"We cannot have them think there are disputes between our high command."

"This is not a dispute," said Stukov. "Stakel took fuel for my troops and sold it. What kind of precedent does that set?"

"The Koprolu Sector doesn't have a moral compass, Stukov," said Idreas. "The entire thing is just a collection of pirates and raiders. Some of them like the Confederacy pretend to be good. But good people are little more than helpless victims. The elites of the sector won't think any less of us for the presence of corruption in our ranks. That's just business as usual to them. But they might see weakness if it appears we don't have a united front."

"I disagree completely, Minister," said Vice Admiral. "If Stakel is allowed to keep doing this, then it will breed resentment."

Idreas remained silent for a moment. "What do you want from me, Stukov? If I arrange a trial, it'll be a not guilty verdict, no matter what evidence you present. Stakel has many friends and family in the Ruling Council. You don't. It probably wouldn't even get as far as a trial.

"To be blunt, they don't like you. They haven't ever since you exposed that human trafficking ring while you were in the Black Flags. You forced them to put some of their own in jail to save face. And they haven't forgotten. You only still have a job because of Dugalle's influence. If he didn't regard you as absolutely indispensable, they would have seen you retired years ago."

"Ah, so that's it," said Vice Admiral Stukov. "Sheer, undiluted, corruption. The kind that doesn't exist in our glorious utopia."

"Stukov, politics is not like war," said Idreas. "Red tape exists for a reason. Sometimes it is misused, but cutting it is dangerous."

"I am talking about war, Idreas," said Stukov. "If this man gets off because of connections we're going to have very serious problems. It could kill the entire campaign."

Idreas nodded. He seemed to think about it for a moment. Finally, he sighed. " …Look at it this way, Vice Admiral. It's a dangerous universe out there, and you're all at risk. Something can happen to any one of you at any time. And with all the distance between us, I doubt very much that there will be an official investigation.

"Aliens, renegades, friendly fire. The list of threats goes on and on. Especially friendly fire if the situation becomes truly intolerable."

Stukov nodded. "…Understood, Minister. Stukov out."

He cut the channel.

From there, Stukov walked on his way back to Dugalle's office. As he did, he mulled it over. He would have preferred a court-martial and public humiliation. But the Ruling Council weren't here. In their mind, the war was a foregone conclusion. The UED would inevitably win, and a bit of corruption on the side would only kill a few peasants.

But of course, those same corrupt officials would be getting positions as governors. You could win a war and lose the peace that came afterward.

Dugalle was waiting, straining to read his reports. Looking up, he looked grave. "Alexei, what are the results?"

"We're not allowed to officially act against Stakel," said Stukov. "Unofficially? That's in the cards if things escalate. I suggest we gather evidence, let him do something outrageous and then-"

"Things have already escalated," said Dugalle, voice hard.

Oh no. Dugalle was making a stand. It was his great strength and weakness. There were some things Dugalle would never compromise on. And treachery was the one thing he couldn't stand. "Dugalle, Idreas wanted us to let him off with a warning."

"He had his warning when he took an oath to serve the United Earth Directorate!" thundered Dugalle, slamming a fist against the table. "If you allow corruption once then it will grow. Like a tumor. How many of our soldiers are now dead in the snows because of this fiasco? How many more must die before the matter is concluded.

"No.

"I will not compromise in this matter."

Stukov looked down and saw that Dugalle's hand was bleeding. The old man brought it up and looked at it with dull eyes. "I… I appeared to have injured myself. Alexei, if you would fetch the medical kit."

Alexei nodded and went for it. He set it down and opened it before beginning to apply healing patches to the injury. They didn't work as well with older people, but it would help. Dugalle looked at the injury and eventually took off his jacket before it got bloody.

"I am getting old, Alexei," said Dugalle. "This mission will be my last. I am sure of it. If I don't die, I will not be qualified to continue. I have no intention of letting it be a failure because some spoiled officer thinks he is immune from the law.

"I will see him pay the price. The matter has already been arranged."

The door opened, and Mira Han entered, dressed in her new uniform. "Admiral, you called for me."

"Mira Han, I'm told that your forces suffered significant casualties in the Battle for Braxis," said Dugalle. "You have my sympathies."

"Your sympathies are appreciated," said Mira. "Now what is the real reason you called me down here?"

"Captain Stakel has recently suffered significant casualties defending the Damocles from the protoss," said Dugalle. "It is my will that you enter his service.

"We have also completed our analysis of the fuel that disappeared during the battle. The information, however, has been classified by the high command. We have been forbidden from acting on it. The matter is now concluded, and the information I am bringing up on my computer is not for your eyes." He turned to the screen and brought it up. Then Dugalle looked to Alexei. "Stukov, I believe you, and I have an engagement with Captain Nelson."

Alexei nodded. "Of course."

Dugalle was furious. Angrier than Alexei had ever seen him. So he fell in and walked to the door. Then Dugalle looked up with narrowed eyes. "Oh, and Ms. Han."

"Yes?" asked Mira Han.

"Don't look at anything you aren't supposed to. I will know," said Dugalle.

Mira Han shuddered. "Understood, Admiral."

* * *

Valerian had several scars to take home.

He'd gotten one in his side from a mutalisk during one of the assaults. Another on his leg had been the work of a near-miss with an ultralisk. All of this he'd earned before being brought to the command bridge. There he mostly just watched. Serena Calabas decided without consulting him. Periodically she would ask him for insight and usually provide some correction. He was learning a great deal from her, but their relationship was not close. Valerian respected her, but they were not friends.

Dressing, he began to eat breakfast and activated the adjutant as he did. The Adjutant appeared. "Good morning, Prince Valerian. Your approval rating has increased by thirteen percent."

"Nice to know," said Valerian.

Finishing, he made his way to the first place on his schedule — the command deck. There Serena was already in uniform, sipping coffee. Valerian nodded. "Good morning, Commander."

"Prince Valerian?" asked Serena. "Glad you're here. There are some irregularities I need to talk to you about in the numbers."

"Irregularities?" asked Valerian.

"Yes, I've been observing the movements of the zerg throughout the sector. Carolina Davis keeps good records," said Serena, opening a holographic map. "Here, and here, and here. All three of these locations have seen large amounts of zerg depart little by little. And yet the Dominion troops in these areas have all been given orders to stay on the defense.

"This is very irregular."

"I don't understand how this concerns us, Commander," said Valerian.

"It doesn't, but one should remain aware all the same," said Serena. "All of these zerg have ended up here, on worlds near the border of Umojan space."

Valerian stopped. He'd grown up on Umoja, and the idea of zerg surging down to burn it to the ground did not sit right with him. "So you think the zerg mean to invade Umojan."

"Perhaps," admitted Serena. "But I don't see the logic in it. They are losing against us. Why would they open up one more front? Only an idiot would do that, and Daggoth is not an idiot. What other explanations could there be?"

"Psi emitters, perhaps," said Valerian.

Serena shook her head. "Psi emitters don't do things in halves. If they worked and Daggoth couldn't stop the zerg from replying, the zerg would have gone en masse. It's too crude to have this kind of secretive operation.

"Any other explanations?"

"The Queen of the Zerg?" guessed Valerian.

"Precisely," said Serena. "Kerrigan is the odd man out among the zerg, the one most likely to act contrary to Daggoth's interests. Now, why would she act in such a fashion? What could she gain by engaging the Umojans?"

Valerian considered it. "Nothing for the zerg. But if she were making alliances among the terrans, she might do it in exchange for something."

"Good," said Serena. "Now, who in all the universe stands to gain the by having a swarm of zerg wipe Umoja off the map?"

Valerian realized the truth. "The Dominion. Only the Dominion would benefit, Umojan helps the Confederate remnants and Kel'morians. Why would my father do this?"

"He might not be doing it at all," said Serena. "Mengsk would be able to approach Kerrigan more easily than others. But Dominion governors have a high level of autonomy. And Kerrigan might have approached one of his subordinates with the offer.

"Now the question becomes: What do we do about this?"

Valerian considered it. There was nothing he could do himself. "…We have to inform Father about this. If he knows about this, we can talk him out of it. If not, we can get him to stop this."

"And if he doesn't want to be talked out of it?" asked Serena. "Mengsk is a pragmatist, Valerian. He likes to use the simplest solution to any given problem. You might be able to talk him out of it, but what if you fail? He'll know you know. That will stop you from doing anything about this. What is your plan?"

Valerian was at something of a loss. "I-"

"Receiving incoming transmission from Alpha Squadron Flagship, Norad II." said an ensign.

"Patch it through," said Serena.

A portly, gray-haired man appeared on the screen. He was clad in an officers uniform and had a hard edge to him. His hands were gripping the arms of his chair, and he was frowning. "Greetings, Prince Valerian. I'm General Edmund Duke. of the Dominion Armada, and I'm taking command here. Scanner sweeps indicate a whole lot of them zerg critters are crawling around the north pole.

"Emperor Arcturus wants them removed so the colony will be secure. And he wants you to command the assault. I'm sending down some heavy equipment to support your troops. Don't waste em."

Then he cut the channel before Valerian could respond. He sighed. "Another day at the office.

We'll have to continue this discussion later, Commander."

"That we will," said Serena. "I'll stay with you as an advisor."

It was time to finish their business on Antiga Prime. Valerian just hoped he was up to it.

* * *

** Author's Note:**

And now we have the long-awaited return of Serena Calabas. I take the fact that people were calling for her as a sign I'm doing my job properly.

I have no idea why it took me so long to finish this chapter. I had the outline finished weeks ago. All I can say is that the time did not seem right, and I've learned to trust my gut on this.


	34. The Battle of the North Pole

**Chapter Thirty-Three: The Battle of the North Pole**

Serena Calabas did not want to be here right now.

The Great War may as well have never ended for all the difference it made here on Antiga Prime. Serena approached Valerian, where he was standing on the command deck. Once again he wore his royal robes and this time they almost suited him. Outside the window, they could see the outpost they'd made their base camp. It was surrounded by metal walls and had some of the only green in this region. But not far beyond the snow started and never stopped.

He looked at her. "What is it, Commander?"

"Valerian, the men are assembled," said Serena. "Duke's forces are preparing for the assault as we speak."

"Very well, then," said Valerian. "I will speak to them."

The Prince approached the communications array and looked over the holographic map. Activating the communications system, he spoke: "Soldiers of the Dominion. I know that you're all tired of this conflict. I also know that you have friends and family waiting for you at home. We all mourn for the losses that you have suffered in defense of our Empire. I have one or two scars myself, and I think we all want to put this behind us.

"However, I have to ask you to fight one more battle for the sake of Antiga Prime. There are three primary hive clusters to the north of our position. The largest is situation on a fortified plateau, another on an island in the middle of the northern sea. The last is in the foothills to the northeast.

"All three must be annihilated if Antiga Prime is to be secured. I am counting on each and every one of you to do your best for the future of Antiga Prime, and the Dominion. Prince Valerian out." He cut the channel and looked up. "Commander, I am relying on you to ensure their lives aren't wasted."

Serena nodded. "Don't worry; I was going to do that anyway." She opened a channel. "Lieutenant Charles, how are the defenses progressing?"

"Well, ma'am," said Charles. "We've our battle line has been established, and the missile turrets are being assembled as we speak."

"Good." said Serena. "What of the frozen lake?"

"It's frozen solid, ma'am," said Charles. "We've already had to fend off several probing strikes over it. Ultralisks, zerglings, the like."

"Very well," said Serena, considering her options and the plans she'd laid out. Her eyes looked at the map. "Our scans indicate that there is a strip of land that divides the lake to the north of here. If we take a position there, we'll be in a position to threaten both hive clusters. I want you to send Ricky and Tabi divisions across and set up a forward position.

"They are to hold there until further notice."

"Ma'am, if we do that, they'll be open to attack from two locations," said Charles. "And a land assault doesn't seem workable at all. Not on the one on the plateau."

"I've already made plans for that," said Serena. "The purpose of this mission is a diversion. If the zerg think our main thrust will be by land, they'll throw everything they have at taking that position."

Charles paused. "Understood, ma'am."

Serena sighed and realized that a couple of hundred men were going to die in this diversion. She reminded herself that if the battle dragged out, the zerg might be able to slip drones out to other regions. Then the war could last months more.

"Commander, that position has little cover from the air." said Valerian thoughtfully. "Is it wise to send the men there." "There will probably be serious casualties." said Serena. "But if we can draw the bulk of the zerg population from the hives it will make our later assault much easier."

"Commander, we've got mutalisks coming at us from the northeast," said Charles. "Our defenses aren't ready."

Serena whirled around and saw them as spoken. The mutalisks filled the skies and with them were guardians, coming just behind. The mutalisks weren't rushing on ahead either; they were waiting up for the rest. "This is Commander Calabas; all Goliath forces move to defend the forces to the northeast. Nothing gets through." The range on goliaths antiair missiles had been improved in recent years. They should be able to hold.

"Wouldn't the goliaths be helpful in the assault?" asked Valerian.

Serena remembered the Battle of Norad II. A great many goliaths had been destroyed when the rough ground broke them up, and they couldn't adjust. What had that Lieutenant she'd served with been called? Asimov? Osimov?

It hardly mattered. He was one more dead hero, like Idlen.

"Unlikely." said Serena. "Goliaths are unwieldy to move on rough ground and often fall out of formation. I've found they work better in a support capacity.

"Morgan, what is the status on our scanner sweeps on the island?" Her cousin had come back from leave early. He'd said he hadn't felt like he'd done nearly enough.

"We've managed to get a pretty good picture of the enemy fortifications," said Morgan, approaching with some pictures. "This is what we have."

Serena looked over them. The hive was almost entirely focused on the southern edge. There was a whole forest to the north which someone could land in. Still, it had heavy defenses and she wasn't going to be able to take it on an afterthought. She handed it back. "…Direct this information to General Edmund Duke. Request he launch an assault on the island from the north."

Morgan nodded and went off. As he did, the zerg flyers hit the defenses. A massive barrage of missiles were launched. On and on came the tide and the air and ground were filled with many tiny explosions. Every one of them represented someone or something dying.

Serena wondered if the zerg felt sad at all the deaths they'd faced. Or if it was more like a papercut. Annoying and painful but insignificant. Although enough papercuts could kill.

Serena sighed and looked to Valerian. "You know what the worst thing about all this is?"

"I wouldn't presume to say," said Valerian. Good answer.

"I'm safe back here in this command center." said Serena. "And I'm giving orders that will get a lot of people killed. I can gather all the information I want, but sooner or later I'll make a mistake and a couple thousand of them killed.

"And it'll just get scrubbed by the news channels.

"Back on Mar Sara, I led the charge myself, even though I didn't expect any praise. I personally experienced the same thing my men were. Now I'm just sending people to die for causes and getting hailed as a hero. Even if I botch the job, I'll just be given, at worst, a nice retirement and a medal. More than they'll get."

"Ma'am, this is Tabi company!" said the troops sent ahead over the ice. "We've come under assault by the zerg! They've got some new strain! They burrow under the ground and attack! We can't get a lock on them!" "Send a combat sweep to that location and relay the findings to all targetting systems," said Serena to the ensigns. "Prioritize the burrowing zerg at once." She sighed and remembered Zeratul's description. "So, Kaloth has sent in his new breed at last."

Then she watched the little lights, some representing Dominion troops, others zerg. She looked as they disappeared each other, occasionally giving orders or asking for reports. Just watching as thousands died. Maybe tens of thousands.

"This is Duke, we're descending and beginning our attack run," said Duke.

"Be advised, the enemy has access to a new strain that can attack from underground," said Serena.

"Well then it's a good thing we're going from air," said Duke. "Simpler this way."

Serena blinked an saw the Alpha Squadron attack wave heading toward the zerg. There were wraiths, lots of wraiths. "Is he launching an all-out wraith strike? Idiot!"

"Is that wrong?" asked Valerian.

"Wraiths are an antiair specialty weapon," said Serena. "They almost always lose in air to ground engagements. Not unless you pull them off in the right circumstances." She opened a channel. "Duke, I recommend you land marines to support that assault."

"Don't tell me how to do my job, hotshot." snapped Duke.

"Have it your way," said Serena, cutting the channel. "I truly hate that man." Though she didn't mean it, she realized.

The wraiths hit the hive in a mass formation and blitzed it. With most of the strains off attacking her diversion, only the spore colonies were a threat. Duke focused on blasting those first, and in a few moments, they were taken down at serious cost. Not costly enough, though, and the flyers attacking her base began to draw back.

"He appears to be winning," said Valerian.

"No one ever said it was impossible to win a ground war with wraiths," said Serena. "Only that it isn't cost-effective."

"Commander, things have quieted down a bit here." said the leader of Tabi Company. Serena couldn't remember his name.

"Are you in a position to launch any kind of assault?" asked Serena.

"No, ma'am." said the leader. "We've taken massive casualties, this new strain took us off guard. A lot of boys are dead or wounded."

"Alright then." said Serena, opening a channel. "Captain Yamanov, I want you to take your forces and shore up the northern front. Don't launch any assaults but-"

She felt a presence, a sort of magnetism, and she and everyone else had their eyes drawn to behind her. Across the map was a beautiful, blonde-haired woman. She had perfect skin and wore a white outfit that accentuated her curves. Very ample curves that her armor seemed designed to show off. Held upward in one hand was a long rife and she was standing in a pose alongside four other ghosts.

"I believe we might be able to be of some help, Commander." said the ghost. "Prince Valerian, we've been sent by the Emperor to put ourselves at your-"

Serena snapped out of the glamor. "Shut up you glorified super model! I have a battle to run!" She got back to work. "Sorry. Yamanov, don't launch any assaults but don't yield the ground. I'll call up some reserves to shore up the defenses. I'm going to put the Chiron science vessel at your disposal. Have it direct its instruments down there. I don't want those lurkers, we'll name them later, sneaking in again.

"Remember, your goal is to force the zerg into a war of attrition. Hold ground but do not waste lives."

"Hey, what's the big-" began one of the ghosts.

Serena raised a hand for silence and cut the channel. "Prince Valerian, I suggest you work on some memorial speeches. I was hoping we'd be able to take this place with minimal casualties. From the looks of things the zerg will make us work for this."

The blonde-haired woman moved forward, looking concerned. "Commander, I'm thinking we got off on the wrong foot. I'm-"

Serena walked over to where Becky and Morgan were working and tapped him on the shoulder. "Morgan, sorry to pull you away from things. Escort these gentlemen to the waiting room in my office. I'll see them when I have time."

"But-" said Morgan.

"Do it," said Serena. "I need them out of my workspace."

Morgan nodded and quickly moved over to speak with them. Serena didn't bother listening to the conversation and instead focused on working. When she had a spare moment she looked up to Valerian. "Who were those idiots?"

"If I had a guess," said Valerian, "they were some of the most promising ghosts in the Dominion."

"Obviously that." said Serena. "I mean what were they doing on my bridge?"

"Well, Father did mention he intended to put an elite team at my disposal," said Valerian. "I'm told ghosts sometimes make dynamic appearances to demonstrate their skill."

"How nice of them." said Serena, considering the situation. "Alright, I'm probably going to be able to make use of them somehow. So I want you to take over in my absence."

Valerian blinked. "Me? Are you sure I'm ready for this."

"Well, the fact that you're unsure of yourself tells me you're taking this seriously," said Serena. "To be honest, I don't think you'll have anything massively stupid. Just keep the status quo going and if things get really bad, call me back. As long as this drags out, it will go badly for our enemy."

"Shouldn't I go to meet them?" asked Valerian. "They are my ghosts."

Serena sighed. "You're the Prince, Valerian. You are a very busy man. And you are very displeased at being distracted from your duties."

Valerian nodded. "Of course."

Who the hell thought giving ghosts permission to break and enter was a good idea?

* * *

Tosh had sent Nova on ahead in command of half the team while he took care of some other affairs. She'd seen this as an opportunity to prove herself worthy of the position. Particularly to Dylanna who had complained the loudest. She was still bitter about losing her old command when the teams had merged.

Which was why she'd make a good first impression by appearing to the Prince. Bypassing past several layers of heavy security would leave an impression. It had actually been pretty difficult getting past all of it, and she'd been very impressed. She was going to give some congratulations to the commander after it happened.

Except the commander hadn't been impressed. Just annoyed.

Of course then she'd been immediately led back to a waiting room like some kind if truant highschooler. Nova could only assume the commander was jealous of her looks, she'd focused a great deal on those. And Valerian had let it happen without a word. Were those rumors Aal reported true?

She'd taken it for gossip, but maybe it was true.

Either way, it was awkward sitting here in an office, armed with dozens of ways to kill a man. And there was a secretary over there who was typing nonstop, hardly giving any of them a sideways glance. Like this was a regular occurrence. There wasn't anywhere to put a gun down, and Nova was afraid someone would misfire.

"Well, this sucks," said Dylanna finally. She was tall, with shoulder-length spiky orange hair. "Great job, Blondie, first-line out the gate and you get us kicked off the fucking bridge."

"Shut up, Dylanna, it's not my fault the Prince can't run his own affairs," said Nova in irritation.

"Yeah, but it is your fault we were going to stealth in and surprise the guy while he was running a goddamn battle," said Dylanna. "Maybe if you hadn't been in such a hurry to stroke your ego, we might have a mission now."

"Why did we have to make a dramatic entrance anyway?" asked Delta, smallest of the group and perky. She obviously didn't notice they had been humiliated.

"I wanted to show them what we were capable of," said Nova. "We got past all their security checkpoints without anyone noticing. All the teams do it."

"And then we were sent packing right back, and here we are in a waiting room," said Dylanna.

"Do you really think we're going to be reassigned because some random female commander is jealous?" snapped Nova.

"Dream on, Nova," said Aal, cleaning his gun with his brown hair out. "That commander is out of your league in more ways than one."

"Shut up, Aal." said Kath Toom, dark-skinned with a ponytail. "You're not impressing anyone."

Aal laughed in his usual scornful way. "You really don't know, do you?"

Nova looked up. "What do you mean?"

"I talked with the kid, Morgan on the way here," said Aal. "We evaced him from the Baker's Dozen, and it turns out he's worked with her. That was Serena Calabas. One of the most powerful people in the Dominion."

The mental patterns of her team scrambled at that. Nova scrambled, how had she not noticed. That commander's mind had just slid under the radar.

"…Are you serious?" asked Kath.

"Why wasn't that on the mission briefing?" asked Dylanna. "And why didn't we pick up on the fact from her thoughts? I hardly even noticed her until Blondie blabbed off."

"Do you guys even watch TV?" asked Aal. "Look, I realize you don't live in a world of mere mortals. But you must have figured out a thing or two about normal research.

"Calabas isn't here under an official commission. She's here as Valerian's mentor so she can show him the ropes and control his screwups."

"So like the entire team is to you?" asked Kath, who had always hated Aal.

"I'm not the one who just snubbed the Emperor's right hand while she was in a battle situation, Kath," said Aal. "Serena Calabas is half the reason the Dominion did as well as it did in the Great War. Take her away, and we might not have a Dominion at all."

"Fuck," said Dylanna. "Great job, Blondie. We'll be lucky if we're not stuck cleaning toilets while the war goes on without us."

"Maybe she'll be forgiving," said Delta.

A psi blade appeared next to Dylanna's throat. Everyone raised their guns to see Serena Calabas in the doorway. She did not look even slightly amused. "Do keep hoping for that."

"A psi blade…" said Nova.

"It's an ancient protoss technique, a friend of mine named Fenix gave me the details," said Serena, unsummoning the blade. "I'm still working on it. Now, who is your team leader?"

"Tosh," said Dylanna before Nova could speak. "He took the other half of Team Purple has been assigned elsewhere on the planet under our leader, Tosh."

"Cute," said Serena. "What was his mission?"

"He was checking on the status of the nuclear silos on our battlecruisers." said Nova. "For a start. Standard procedure is to make sure things are all working with part of the team. He also had a different mission from the Emperor himself.

"That's on a need to know basis."

"Fine, I'll talk to him about this," said Serena. "And who is team leader in his place?"

Everyone pointed to Nova as if snitching on someone who had committed a serious crime. There was something intimidating about Serena Calabas. Her mind was like a factory. And it only allowed emotional investment on its off-hours.

Serena examined Nova head to toe and eventually seemed to recognize her. "Nova Terra?"

Nova remained silent. "Have we met?"

"In a manner of speaking," said Serena. "Congratulations on circumventing my security." She walked over to the desk and picked up several forms from the secretary, as well as pens. "Here's your first mission, paperwork."

She set it on the table.

Nova shifted. "What?"

"I want all of you to write up a full report on the details of the operation you undertook," said Serena. "I want suggestions for how you could have been stopped. Potential countermeasures, that sort of thing. "Once you've written that up, I will be in my office."

Nova stood dead still. "We're some of the most elite ghosts there are in the new generation."

"How splendid for you," said Serena. "But I judge people by what I see them do. That stunt better befits a bunch of immature teenagers than anyone I'd want in a battle situation. Finish a report that makes this entire affair less of a waste of time, and we'll talk.

"Now get to work."

Delta raised a hand. "Um…"

"Yes?" asked Serena.

"I um, I usually write my reports on a datapad." said Delta "See I didn't know how to read or write when I went to the academy, and I've never figured out writing with ink. They said it wasn't important."

Serena sighed. "Wonderful. Fine, come into my office, and I'll write it for you. And while we're there, you can tell me all about your glorious team. Like what imbecile thought interrupting me in the middle of a battle situation was a good idea."

Nova had the feeling she wasn't going to enjoy this assignment much. She'd always hated writing reports.

* * *

** Author's Note:**

Well, this took a while.

In truth, the above scene was intended only as a prelude to the real meat of the chapter. But it ended up lasting much longer. As for Nova and her teammates, everything I gathered on them I gathered from the Starcraft Wiki. I decided to split Team Purple into two groups so I wouldn't have to introduce them all at once.

I also decided to have some fun at Nova's expense with the appearing then disappearing shtick. Most stealthy character do it as an establishing character moment. In this context, however, Serena is more annoyed than impressed.


	35. Favoritism

**Chapter Thirty-Four: Favoritism**

The Damocles was a wreck, even now. Construction crews were going around it twenty-four seven. They were mostly fixing the machines that had been laid to waste. Mira Han was walking within the main headquarters, flanked by her troops. The uniform she was expected to wear didn't suit her, what with the black and silver. Even so, it was standard issue.

And there was Captain Stakel, speaking with a younger, brown-haired, bespectacled officer. She approached and offered a hand. "Captain Stakel, I'm Mira Han. My men and I have been sent to reinforce your position due to your recent losses."

The young officer looked up. "A cyborg? What is the meaning of this?"

"Chill out, Isan, you know the standard procedure," said Stakel.

Mira did not know the standard procedure, and that worried her. "I do," said Isan. "But to have them here in this place, on our most important facility on Braxis, is a massive security breach."

"I don't notice much security to breach," noted Mira, not feeling particularly courteous.

"You-" began Isan.

"Isan, shut up," said Stakel.

"Yes, sir," said Isan.

"Where do you want us, Captain Stakel?" asked Mira.

"I'll leave that up to your own initiative," said Stakel, before looking to a brown-shirted officer. "Lieutenant Irov, get them settled. I've got a meeting to attend."

"Of course," said Irov as Stakel and Isan moved off.

Mira glanced back to her officers. "All right boys, I want you to fan out and report on any weaknesses in these defenses. Remember, we want to make friends with the UED, not enemies." Then she looked back to Irov. "So, what kind of meeting is Captain Stakel attending?"

"A drinking party, if you must know," said Irov. "Or so I guess. There wasn't anything on the schedule right now."

"This facility is in shambles," noted Mira.

"He leaves most of the actual commanding to me, then takes his cut when everything is over," said Irov.

"Does that include impaler rounds?" asked Mira.

"If you mean the kind that has never been shot and can be put to good use on the battlefield, yes," said Irov. "Most of the ones' he gets go someplace we never hear from them again."

"And nothing has been done about this?" asked Mira, feeling right at home.

"Stakel has connections," said Irov. "The UED Ruling Council will never convict one of their own."

"We had something like that before, called the Confederate Old Families," said Mira, pointing to her machine eye. "This eye was a gift from one of their goon squads. Wrecked my farm, killed my mom and dad, and grazed me while I was running for. We later had the whole lot of them butchered after that called down a zerg onslaught on their own homeworld."

"Well the Ruling Council would never do anything like that," said Irov. "They're a bit corrupt, but they're not stupid. Bad PR moves like that are why nations fall, and they know it. They always have a fall guy."

Mira liked this man at once. "Well, fall guy or not, I'll need you to help me get settled." She paused. "Oh, I have to make a report on Stakel's conduct to Admiral Dugalle. I was wondering if you could give me a list of habits, routines, that sort of thing."

Irov sighed. "I'll see to it that you get it."

"Who's that Isan person, anyway?" asked Mira.

"Another member of the Black Flags," said Irov. "Big on ideology, less so on the corruption. I'm not sure which is worse."

Killing off Stakel was going to be easier than Mira thought. The trick was not having it traced back to her. Not too hard.

At that moment, one of her soldiers rushed up to her. "Captain Mira, Stakel's personal vessel just took off. They're heading down to Braxis."

Mira blinked. "…From the looks of things we won't need to worry about that schedule, after all, boys."

Either Stakel was lucky, or smarter than he looked.

* * *

Stakel was not an idiot.

As soon as Nelson had started asking a lot of questions, he'd known that he was clean legally. No one would convict him. But he also knew Stukov and Dugalle might not let it stand purely on the legal level, and they might try something. Given the way the protoss had wrecked the place, his men had been less than thrilled with him.

So he'd arranged his transport ship and had it standing by to leave at a moments notice. That notice came in the form of a cyborg mercenary. The sort of person who one could easily dismiss as a lone gunman if they botched the job and got caught. Checking the records, he'd found that Mira had commanded a division. One that his fuel business had inconvenienced.

So he got the hell out of there.

"Stakel, why are we heading to the planet's surface?" asked Isan.

"That cyborg wasn't sent here for no reason," said Stakel as one of the flight attendants brought him a beer. "Whoever sent her here wanted a scapegoat. Someone they could cut loose if whatever they were sent here to do got out. It's in our best interest if we get off the station for the moment until we have a better idea of what's happening.

"Besides, the Black Flags are going to be very busy. We've got to spread the ideology of the United Earth Directorate."

"I never imagined we might come under threat from our own soldiers," said Isan.

"Stukov has hated me for years, and the feeling is mutual," said Stakel. "There is always going to be backstabbing and side deals in any society. And right now, we're vulnerable. The men are angry about our near defeat and our enemies might be able to convince some of them to move against us."

"So where to now?" asked Isan.

"To the city of Boralis," said Stakel, uncorking the bottle and drinking it. "That's where the main core of the UED forces is being established, and we'll be able to work unmolested there.

"We've more business on the planet below anyway."

And night clubs to visit in their off-hours.

* * *

Delta had a scatterbrained, innocent quality which one didn't look for in a trained killer. Serena several times had to stop her story to clarify one thing or another. She came across more like a high schooler than a hardened assassin.

At last, it was finished. Serena's pen halted. "Well, that's the report done.

"Now, why don't you tell me a bit about your squad?"

"Oh, well, originally, we were two squads," said Delta. "Team Blue and Team Purple but we got combined for a mission to the Baker's Dozen. That's when Nova joined us. Though uh, none of us remember how exactly. The data was classified."

"So she is the newest member of your squad?" asked Serena.

"Yes," said Delta. "Um, when I joined, I was totally unable to read or write. I had to learn, and I still haven't gotten handwriting down. Why do you want written reports?"

She was changing the subject, but Serena would play along. "Digital copies can be altered, distorted, and edited with relative ease. Ink on a page is much more difficult to alter without leaving traces. That is why I have all my soldiers put in both digital and written reports and store them in different places. History is important, and once lost, is difficult to regain.

"Why is Nova in charge?"

"Well, she was the best at everything," said Delta. "After the mission, she replaced our casualties. She mastered techniques and skills nobody else could come close to overnight. And everyone was always looking at her and noticing her. She beat Dylanna and Tosh's record."

"Good," said Serena. "Why is Nova in charge?" She had a few ideas.

"Well, she has the highest ranking on the psionic meter, I guess," said Delta.

"I see," said Serena. That explained a great deal. As a spoiled child of the Old Families, Nova was accustomed to getting whatever she wanted. Serena had firsthand experience on the subject, having been one of said spoiled children. But since she had a massive psionic power level, Nova probably influenced other people unconsciously. "Dylanna seems to resent Nova, doesn't she?"

"Well yes, she used to be the one who leads the B team when Tosh was elsewhere," said Delta. "She and Nova didn't get on well. See, the first time Nova and she had a training mission. Nova achieved the mission but got the rest of her squad killed. Not really, but in the simulation. Nova got better after that, but Dylanna is always questioning her.

"She's jealous that Tosh is always giving Nova the position."

"So, let me see if I understand," said Serena. "Nova was brought into the Ghost Academy and passed with flying colors. She was then given a position in command of a squad purely because Tosh decided it should be so.

"What about Aal? He doesn't seem to be getting on with the others well?"

"Well see, Aal technically doesn't qualify as a ghost," said Delta. "He doesn't have a high enough psi level, but he pulled strings to get a chance. They kicked him out the first chance they got. But there was a political firestorm, and he was allowed to go through again.

"He passed, narrowly. But he and Kath hate each other, they were both children of very rich people. Kath doesn't much like anyone, though."

"Mmmhmm, tell me, is there any kind of relationship between Tosh and Nova?" asked Serena. "I mean, how do they get on?"

"Well, they work well together," said Delta evasively. "Um, Nova sort of impresses everyone she meets. Some people hate her, others love her, but nobody can really ignore her."

"I noticed," said Serena, convinced of a few things. "Well, go back to your squad and wait with them. I'll call you in when I have a mission for you."

Delta nodded and walked off.

Serena raised a phone and made a call.

"Commander?" asked Valerian.

"Valerian, give me a report." said Serena.

"The fronts have quieted down," said Valerian. "I had to assign some reserves to help defend, but we've secured the situation. Duke is destroying the island based hive as we speak, the battle is largely decided. The zerg seem to have withdrawn back to their defenses.

"They have a very heavy screen of sunken colonies and spore colonies, though. I don't think a direct assault would be wise, Commander."

"Valerian, you've seen the reports on these ghosts you were assigned," said Serena, turning her chair around to look out the window. "What were their results?"

"Very good," said Valerian. "They've never failed a mission, and their casualty rating is very low."

"Well, I'll take your word for it," said Serena. "Send me all the data on the zerg defenses, and I'll see about giving them something to do."

The information was sent, and Serena quickly familiarized herself with the data. Making several phone calls, she asked for advice. From there she set the plans in motion. And then came the part where she'd have to associate with Nova Terra.

"Alright, let's get this over with," said Serena.

Then she called them back in.

Nova came in first, hips swaying out of habit. She looked far more confident than any person whose position was due to sleeping with her boss had a right to be. She really did seem to think the entire world revolved around her. These ghosts acted more like a bunch of whiny teenagers than military people.

"Have you five finished your homework?" asked Serena scornfully.

Nova scowled, no doubt mentally thinking that she was physically an adult. Like any other whiny teenager. Even so, she put her written reports on the desk. "Here are our reports."

"Good," said Serena, glancing through them. "Your records are good. However, records can be false. I judge people based on what I see them do. Not by what other people tell me they have done. Right now, all I've seen you do is act like a collection of spoiled teenagers playing ninja."

"Do you have some kind of problem with me?" asked Nova.

"Do you know how many people could have died if something had gone wrong when you made a surprise entrance?" asked Serena. "Thousands. Literally thousands. If that had happened, I assure you, you'd all be on the first trip back to the academy with a scathing review from me."

"The Emperor-" began Dylanna.

"The Emperor would not care," said Serena. "You are a squad of soldiers, like any other. And therefore you are subject to the same military discipline as anyone else.

"However, Prince Valerian has convinced me to give you a second chance. So, I have a mission for your squad." She drew out the file she'd set up and passed it to Nova. "Look at these pictures. What do you see?"

"Sunken colonies and spores," said Nova. "Heavily guarded. They'll detect us if we get too close." Brilliant deduction.

"More importantly, they will rip any assault I launch to shreds," said Serena. "I could probably seize the hive by force, but it would be costly. So I want you five to head in. Get close enough to the hive to target a nuke, scorch the outer defenses and get out.

"Once you're done with that you will return to base." Nova stared. Serena met her gaze carefully, and together, they waited. "Yes?"

"That's it?" asked Nova.

"Yes, that's all," said Serena. "You're there to break the defenses. Once you do that, the main army will advance behind and finish the job. Do you feel up to it?"

"Of course," said Nova.

"Good," said Serena. "Get your kits together and report to Lieutenant Charles for the details. Now get out of my office."

They left.

Serena looked forward to seeing how they screwed this up. She quickly started making backup plans.


	36. Covert Ops

**Chapter Thirty-Six: Covert Ops**

The dropship shot over the marching troops of the forward base. The frozen plains were speeding out beneath them out the window. In the distance, Nova could see the frozen lake with zerg scurrying across in waves. On the far side were entrenched marines, blasting them down in waves.

Nova was being underestimated. Serena had interrogated Delta while in that office. Then she'd made assumptions. She thought she'd only gotten her position because she was sleeping with Tosh. Which wasn't true, nothing had happened yet.

Nova had earned her position. And she was going to prove it.

"This sucks," said Kath. "We're some of the best out here, and she wants us to do a job anyone could do."

"Any squad of ghosts you mean," said Aal.

"Yes, obviously," said Kath.

"What's the big deal? It'll be a nice easy mission," said Delta brightly.

"Exactly, an easy mission," said Kath. "We can do more than break outer defenses. Why not send us to blast the hive clusters instead of letting a bunch of marines die for the same mission."

"Maybe because she doesn't trust us," said Dylanna. "What do you say to that, Blondie?"

There was that damn name again. Why wouldn't she give it a rest? "She's jealous of us," said Nova. "The woman is obsessed with control, and she's giving us grunt work as a sign of dominance."

"Or maybe she doesn't have a dangerous mission for us," said Aal.

"What do you mean?" asked Delta.

"Isn't it obvious?" said Aal. "Calabas doesn't do technical stuff.

"I met the Emperor, and he told my dad several stories of the rebellion days. Her method of evacuating the Norad II was to obliterate all the zerg hives around it completely. She never leaves a zerg hive cluster standing. And she always picks the simplest solution to a given problem.

"She could send us to destroy the zerg hive, and we might succeed. But it would be an elaborate plan, one that could fail on several levels."

"So she's lazy," said Kath.

"Let's get this over with," said Nova. "We've got a mission, we can stick to it." She switched the safety off her gun and attached the rope as they neared their drop point. "Now listen up people, we've got a long stretch of defenses to take out. So we're going to widen out. Remember that we've got to lock our targetting systems on simultaneously. If we shoot too early or too late, the zerg will be alerted, and we'll have to scrap the plan.

"Head for your designated points and alert me when you're on target."

The doors opened beneath them and Nova pulled her mask down. Then she leaped downwards into the freezing air. She descended on her rope until she reached the ground and detached. Rolling to a halt, she sprinted toward the hive and activated her cloaking field.

It marred the landscape before her, and the scent of the creep in her nose pained her senses. And the minds of all the zerg, scuttling around, were irritating. Nova could feel their desperation, but also a strange resolve. They weren't here to win at all, they were only stalling.

So even if they lost their plans would succeed. Or so the hive mind in this section believed. Nova had dealt with zerg before, but never on this level. There were more here and in open space than Nova had ever seen.

Even so, Nova took her position behind a rock and aimed her laser sight downrange.

"This is Aal, I've got a visual on the target," said Aal.

How had he gotten there so quickly?

"Delta here, I see them," said Delta.

"Kath, I've got them in my sights," said Kath.

"I'm here," said Dylanna. "Blondie, you good?"

Nova saw something. The attacks over the frozen lake that the hive had been built on had stopped. But the way was clear or would be once she launched her nuke. Could she use that? ""Yes, just hold off for a minute, I need to initiate a scan."

"Scan, what for?" asked Delta.

Nova closed her eyes and reached out with her mind. She felt the wriggling tendrils of the zerg swarm's will throughout the hive. Their minds were there, and she had to be careful to avoid them, but she noticed something. Almost all of them were focused on the sunkens and spores they were aiming their nukes at.

The hive cluster was almost unguarded past the outer defenses.

"There's an easy escape route across the lake," said Nova, mulling things over. "And the zerg are all focused on the hives." A victory here could end the battle much earlier. On the other hand, if they just waxed the hives and left reinforcements might come from the other hive.

"What the hell does that mean?" asked Dylanna.

Nova boosted a signal. "Tosh, this is Nova here. Do you read?"

There was silence for a moment. Then his dark presence made itself known. "I be reading you, Nova. What is it?"

"Can you get me seven nukes instead of just five?" asked Nova.

"What be yer plan?" asked Tosh.

"A winning move," said Nova.

"Blondie, what the hell are you doing?" asked Dylanna. "We're burning cloak here."

"The zerg have focused almost all of their forces by the defenses," said Nova. "If we nuke them, we'll leave them defenseless for a bit."

"Yeah, we know," said Dylanna. "That's why we're nuking it. What do we need the extra nukes for?"

"If we destroy the defenses the other hive will just send reinforcements to protect it," said Nova. "There will be a battle either way. But it will take a bit for them to get here. We launch the strike, then move in quickly, and launch another strike on the hive. That'll take the whole thing out of commission. Then all we have to do is retreat across the lake."

Then Serena's voice came on. "It's a nice idea in theory but it has too many moving parts, Nova. Carry out your orders and leave the final assault to me."

So it was about glory, then. Serena Calabas wanted all the credit for herself. "…Understood, Command. Set your laser sites and begin the countdown."

"Whatever, Blondie. I've been set," said Dylanna.

They activated it, and Nova peered at the defenses. "Begin nuclear launch in five, four, three, two, one, now!"

They activated their laser sights. As they did, they waited, the countdown beginning.

"Nuclear launch detected." came the warning.

Nova watched as the clouds seemed to part and five tactical nukes descended. Five of them, descending like angels falling from heaven. The most deadly weapons known to the terran species and they were falling in sight of her.

"Smile and wait for the flash," said Nova.

They landed and as they did the explosion vaporized the entire landing around. Waves of dirt and snow were kicked up by the force of it. Nova could sense as the hive went into a panic. The other hive started to scramble reinforcements even before the dust settled. Soldiers were going to get killed, and Nova could stop it all here. The hive was right there.

"Yes!" called Aal. "I love the smell of irradiated zergling in the morning! Smells like victory!"

"Shut up," said Kath.

Nova rose up, eyes peering to the escape route, now defenseless, then the unguarded hive.

"Good work. Pull out, immediately," said Serena.

Nova was going to enjoy this. "Not just yet. Delta, you're with me. The rest of you cover us."

Then she ran forward.

"Blondie, what the hell are you doing?!" said Dylanna. "We've got orders!"

"They aren't worth following if it means letting more of our troops die," said Nova.

"Scrap the mission," said Serena. "This is your final warning." Then she was gone.

To her surprise, there was no breakdown, no overt anger. Nova rushed forward across the fading creep, the radiation having burned out. The shadow of the main hive came within sight as she sensed the others coming up behind her.

Delta came up beside her, and they ran. Then, creatures emerged from the ground. Nova blasted two down, as Delta got another. A grenade landed among the creatures and exploded, and they were through. Then they were in range.

Kneeling down, Nova set her sight and Delta did the same. But even as they targetted, Nova could sense zerg coming after them. "Cover us!" said Nova. "We only need a bit! Come on, Delta, now!"

"Nuclear launch detected." said the voice.

"I'm not sure about this, Nova," said Delta.

"It's too late to back out now," said Nova, hearing the sound of canister rifle fire.

Once again, two nukes descended like Lucifer himself. They struck like lightning from heaven. The hives were obliterated as one, and it was done. Nova didn't stay to admire the scenery. "It's done, come on! We've got to get out, follow me!"

They ran, over zerg corpses and to the ramp. But as they neared it, they saw a vast number of zerg rushing to cut them off. And they were getting closer by the second.

"Oh shit!" said Kath.

"Great job, Blondie! Great fucking job!" snarled Dylanna. "I knew Tosh was insane to put you in charge, it should have been me!"

"Will you shut up and run!" said Nova.

They sprinted over the ramp and began to run. But it was no good, the zerglings were fast behind them. They'd be caught. Nova turned to fire multiple rounds and kill several of them as the other did the same and laid down fire. Every shot hit and was a kill, but it didn't slow them at all.

But Aal was kneeling by the ice. Beyond him, Nova could see Overlords landing to unleashed swarms of zerg.

"What are you doing?" asked Dylanna.

"Our outfits are environmental suits, moron," said Aal, drawing out explosives. "If we break the ice we could swim the rest of the way."

"Worth a try," said Nova. "Set the explosives.

For a few terrible moments, they were firing at the coming swarms of zerg, trying to keep them off. A hydralisk spine planted itself in Nova's shoulder guard.

"I've got it!" said Aal. "Get clear!"

They ran backward, just in time for the zerg to cross over. Then Aal pushed the button, and there everything went white. Nova was thrown down as the front rank of zerg were obliterated, and the ice cracked beneath her. Getting her bearings, she saw that the ice was shuddering beneath them. Looking back, she saw that the zerg were coming from both directions.

"Everyone okay?" asked Nova. She got affirmatives from each person. "Down, quickly, set breath masks." She activated it. "Stay with me."

Then she leaped through the hole in the ice. The others followed as the zerg closed in around them. Plunging into the fridged depths, Nova turned and swam toward the shore. Below she saw many strange, frozen fish swimming here and there. She hoped they weren't carnivorous.

Swimming with all their might, Nova glanced back to see the zerg leaping down after them. But zerglings couldn't swim as quickly as they ran. Didn't these things ever give up?

Soon they left the creatures behind in the murky depths.

"Oxygen levels falling," said Kath. "We've got to surface now."

"Do it, Aal," said Nova.

Aal nodded and swam upwards, drawing out his explosives as he neared the ice above. He set them in place quickly, leaped back, and raised the detonator. "I've got it-"

And then a spine shot from nowhere and caught him in the side. He screamed and fell backward, the detonator falling from his hands. The others turned to shoot at hydralisks swimming out of the depths.

"Aal!" said Nova. "Kath, catch him. I'll get the detonator!"

And she swam after it, scanning with her eyes and mind for it as it sank deeper and deeper. Oxygen was getting lower, and the pressure was increasing. But she could see the detonator through frosting up glancing. Groping for it, she felt colder than ever, but she caught it.

Kicking off, she swam toward where the battle was going. She had almost nothing left to breathe now. "Get clear! Activating explosives now!"

Then she pushed the button. The ice exploded upward, bathing the underwater realm in the light as they swam for it. One by one, the others made it up, but Nova was failing. Little by little, she found her strength leaving her as her vision began to go dark.

Then something grabbed her, and she was pulled full out into the water. Someone pulled off her mask, and she gasped for air.

"What… what happened?" gasped Nova.

"We pulled you out of the ice with our minds, idiot!" snapped Dylanna. "Come on, we've got to get away from here! Those zerg are still down there!"

The main Dominion stronghold was in sight. They ran for the last stretch. But the zerg were fast behind them and glancing back, Nova knew they'd never make it.

And then there were explosions behind them. Whole ranks of zerg were torn apart as dropships howled out of the sky and dropped down teams of marines. They landed and opened fire, closing ranks behind the ghosts as they halted. Soon the zerg withdrew in a panic. Their commander, clad in white armor came forward. He peeled back his faceplate to reveal scarred, Asian features.

"Someone call for the cavalry?" he asked.

"Actually no, but it's appreciated," said Nova, sensing his name was Yamanov. "We've got a wounded man here."

"We'll get him to the medical teams, right away," said Yamanov.

"What are you doing here?" asked Dylanna.

"Commander Calabas redirected us to help you," said Yamanov. "And also told the press you'd succeeded in a daring mission, but been compromised and were in need of support."

Heding her bets, was she?

"Well fought, men of the Dominion," said Calabas' voice over the com. "Begin containment of the last hive. We'll hand the rest of the assault over to Alpha Squadron.

"Return to base, Operative Nova, we'll discuss the matter in private."

Nova smiled and looked to Dylanna. "See, and you were so worried."

"You're fucked," said Yamanov flatly.

"What?" said Nova.

"I've worked with Serena Calabas since Mar Sara, I was part of the Confederate Garrison. She doesn't tolerate this kind of thing," said Yamanov. "If she's not ripping you to shreds it means one of two things. Either she isn't mad that you started an unauthorized expedition. One that nearly got your whole team killed. Or she is so massively pissed off that she can't broadcast what she is going to do to you in public.

"Which do you think is more likely?" And he walked off.

Dylanna looked around as Aal was dragged off. "…If anyone asks, we were just covering for our teammate and didn't know what she was going to do."

"Agreed," said Kath.

"Well, um… aren't we all in this together?" asked Delta.

Dylanna laughed as if she'd heard the funniest thing in the world, then suddenly stopped. "No."

So much for comrades in arms.

* * *

Nova and her team arrived in the base to great fanfare. To her surprise, it didn't seem like Calabas had taken credit for it. The official line seemed to be that Nova seized the initiative to win a critical victory with no loss of life. Everyone wanted an interview. She could see her picture being broadcast across the television as she waited. Only her picture at that.

Aal was expected to make a full recovery, though he'd have a scar. No one was particularly concerned, though except Nova. That worried her. She'd had to order Kath to go after him. She'd known the two didn't like each other, but she hadn't realized it was that bad. What worried her more, though, was that the others had all but agreed to sell her up the river.

Everyone except Delta had agreed to it in an instant. Nova felt she'd earned more loyalty than that. But, apparently, you didn't always get what you deserved.

They entered and waited.

Serena Calabas was typing on her computer with a look of focused concentration on her face. They waited and waited as she continued to type. Serena took a sip of her coffee, then put it down, glanced up, then typed some more. Finally, she sat up and gave them her full attention. "…I would call the mission a complete success. A stunning one, in fact. Despite your decision to completely disregard my orders, the situation worked out. The zerg became so set on pursuing you that the main force was able to intercept them en route.

"It made the rest of my job much easier.

"Well done."

Nova blinked. She'd been expecting a dressing down.

"Wait, so, you aren't angry?" asked Delta.

Serena smiled and that scared Nova. "Why would I be angry. I'm always glad to have another victory, and I'm always glad to have my suspicions confirmed. As far as I can tell, Nova acted alone, and you merely refused to abandon a comrade, so you four are guiltless.

"Now, on to business." She drew out a folder and walked around straight past Nova to hand it to Dylanna. "Dylanna, you're now in charge of this squad. The order comes directly from Prince Valerian himself. While what was done made for a very good news story, it was reckless and could have gotten a lot of people killed. Starting with your entire squad."

"You're demoting me for victory," said Nova.

"The victory isn't the problem," said Serena. "What if the battle situation had changed while you were en route? Perhaps we had to order a retreat? What if we needed those nukes for a higher priority target and they were no longer available.

"Chains of command exist for a reason.

"But no, I'm not demoting you, Nova. I'm reassigning you. We've merely deemed that you aren't a team player and are more suited to working solo. As a result, I have made contact with various factions and determined another job. It is one of the most important parts of the war effort, and I would say you are ideally suited to it."

"What job?" asked Nova.

Serena smiled. "Get out of my office."

Nova had a bad feeling about this.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

May I admit that Nova has always annoyed me as a character. I'm not sure what, something about her always rubbed me the wrong way. I mean, when I played her campaign, and I got to the ending my reaction was 'why would anyone commit treason for her.'

I just didn't buy that Nova would command either the loyalty or the respect of her men. Because she didn't command my loyalty or respect.

When Raynor decided to betray Mengsk, he'd demonstrated himself to be a leader. And he has a very real grievance and causes to fight. Mengsk had become everything he swore to destroy and wasn't letting Raynor leave. Nova, in contrast, murdered a surrendering officer in cold blood without trial. And then she decided to go rogue to escape the consequences of her actions.

Her characterization is bland overall. She is little more than a featureless protagonist with a face. I would have preferred to play at the Magistrate again, since at least then I could roleplay. Nova has no clear desires. And her actions are entirely reactionary. Nor does she have a character arc of any kind. The real protagonist of Nova: Covert Ops was Valerian. He was the person who had the most to lose and had to prove himself. Nova just sort of followed orders until she met one she didn't like.

And who the hell is Nova to give Valerian the cold shoulder over Arcturus' actions? Last time I checked Valerian lead a revolution against Arcturus. What was Nova doing during that time? Oh right, she captured Jim Raynor for Mengsk, thereby causing Kerrigan to go off the deep end. Thus making her indirectly responsible for the deaths of billions. People who live in glass houses, Nova, shouldn't set in motion the destruction of entire worlds.

Basically, Nova is a complete hypocrite. She acts self-righteous about Dominion atrocities even as she perpetuates them. Despite having several chances to walk away. Nothing was stopping her from just making a run for it and taking up mercenary work. We know there are ghost mercenaries. Tosh at least had the guts to go full terrorist.

And I don't like how everything is handed to her. Raynor and Mengsk had to work their asses off and go through personal tragedies to become what they were. Meanwhile, suffers a couple of tragedies which pale in comparison to what happen to Mengsk and Raynor. And rather than having to work through them, she immediately forgets about them. She then becomes the greatest ghost ever virtually overnight. From there, she becomes the most prominent Dominion protagonist.

Ironically, Nova: Covert Ops, is my favorite campaign. But that is owed largely to it's more efficient storytelling and how it expands on the world. Nova had nothing to do with it.


	37. Solo Operative

**Chapter Thirty-Six: Solo Operative**

_Nova Terra took the sector by storm._

_The events that led to her sudden appearance in the public consciousness are shrouded in mystery. However, one thing is for certain. Ever since the day of the first broadcasts she had a permanent place in the history of the sector._

_Whether she liked her place was another matter entirely._

**Liberty's notes, volume VI.**

* * *

Hours later, after she'd broken off from her squad, Nova walked behind Serena with swaying hips. Despite herself, she couldn't help but smile. Whatever job it was she'd been assigned; it had to be important to require a solo operative. She'd miss Delta, but this was the sort of task she'd been waiting for.

What she didn't understand was why Serena was so, well, serene. Like nothing had happened. Nova had expected her to be angry, but instead, Serena was confident as if all was in hand. Nova even caught the Commander glancing at her body, despite her best efforts.

Calabas was attracted to her. Nova was used to it. Everyone with the right orientation was attracted to her. The Old Families had a tendency to make their female children bisexual. Nova guessed that the attraction was at least part of the reason she'd been picked out.

Whatever the reason, Nova was ready.

"So what exactly is this mission you want me to do?" she asked.

"Oh it's one whose success or failure could make a huge difference in the entire war effort," said Serena.

Why was she so evasive? And that raised other questions. "Is there any particular reason you aren't giving me ammunition?"

Serena shrugged. "Live ammunition is dangerous. You might shoot someone's eye out by accident."

"Then why are you having me carry the gun in the first place?" asked Nova.

Serena came to large double doors and pressed several buttons. "It's more for show than anything. Props are important, even outside of the theatre business."

"So it's infiltration?" guessed Nova.

"Not exactly, more… public," said Serena as the door slid open.

"Public?" asked Nova.

Just what kind of mission was this?

They entered a large, round room. It appeared to be a holographic interface. They used them for movies and such. There was a camera set up, two actually. One a video camera, the other for taking shots and a crew were standing by.

The director, Nova sensed he was the director, came forward. But a neural defense system was preventing her from reading far. What was going on? There must be some extreme secret going on. "Commander Calabas, you're here at last. Is this her?"

Serena nodded. "Yes, this is our new recruit. I expect she'll be perfect for our purposes. Nova Terra, this is Mr. Humal Takarian. You'll be taking your orders from him from now on."

"Okay, what is going on here?" asked Nova. "Why am I taking orders from a camera crew."

"Your new assignment is as a model for propaganda shoots," said Serena, walking past her. "I'm sure you'll do great."

Everything froze for a moment. "What?!" said Nova.

"Don't worry, the pay is much better than a ghost gets," said Serena, walking to the door.

"You can't… you can't do this!" said Nova.

Serena turned and smiled. Nova could sense the Commander would treasure this moment. "I just did."

"I'm a highly trained assassin!" said Nova. "I know a dozen ways to kill a man with one hand! You can't just-" She faltered. "Why are you doing this?"

Serena's smile widened. "Nova Terra, you have just entered the dimension of narcissistic supermodels. Of people think the entire universe revolves around them — people who are invariably chewed up and spat out by a soulless system.

"So yeah, you probably won't notice a difference. Bye!"

She walked through, and the door shut. Nova stood dead still as the crew shifted awkwardly.

"She uh, actually installed a psionic disruptor so you couldn't detect what was going on," said Humal.

"I'm not doing this," said Nova.

"Actually, you have to," said Humal.

"What do you mean?" asked Nova.

Humal shrugged. "You've been assigned to this post as a military assignment by the authority of the highest levels of the Dominion. So you're obligated to comply with whatever we tell you to do within the limits of our assignment." He motioned as several stuntmen came forward with a replica of her suit. "So yeah, I need you to put this suit on."

"What, why?" asked Nova.

"The emphasis in propaganda is in getting people enthusiastic and ready to sign up," said Humal. "That battle armor is nice, but it doesn't emphasize your curves enough.

"We've got to get people's attention."

"But… but… it was supposed to be a solo mission." said Nova.

Humal checked his watch. "Look, we're on the clock here, and we've got shots to take. Now you can put on the suit and pose a bit and ask to be reassigned later. Or you can refuse and spend time in the brig until you're more reasonable."

Nova complied. What else was she supposed to do? She went into the changing room and shifted into the new suit, which clung way more than the other one. It also didn't offer nearly as much support, probably so her breasts would jiggle. Eventually, she emerged, still in a trance. S was directed onto the stage, which was shifted into the form of a rocky landscape. She could see footage of a battle playing out across it.

This was her life.

"Good, now stand here, put the gun out like this," said Humal. "No, a little lower, stretch those arms and put one of your legs back. Look like you're gazing into the sunset. Higher gaze, and put your leg forward a bit. Stick out your chest."

"But…" gasped Nova.

"Look, lady, we're getting paid to do shoots," said Humal. "Do your job."

Nova obeyed in an absolute daze, following orders on reflex, making poses. Several times she was put on camera to make inspiring speeches.

"How is this going to increase enlistment rates?" she blurted out.

"I think you already know the answer to that," said Humal. "Turn your head a bit and stick out your chest. Now smile, no a real smile. We want them to know you like them. I want a mischievious look, curl up those legs.

"Keep it up, stick that rear out a bit more. Perfect. Now we'll try to posing along with some tanks."

Nova Terra was in hell.

* * *

Dylanna got back into the barracks and was furious. She paced back and forth while Delta practiced writing with ink. Let's see; an A was a V with a line through it…

"I can't believe this!" said Dylanna. "This is so typical!"

"What are you so upset about, Dylanna?" asked Kath. "You always wanted to be back in charge of the squad."

"Yes, but not like this." snapped Dylanna. "Blondie nearly gets us all killed, and she gets a promotion? What the hell is going on here?"

"I know," said Kath. "I thought the Commander was going to rip Nova's throat out."

"Just goes to show, it is an imperfect universe," muttered Dylanna.

Delta wondered how Nova was doing. Heading to her computer she checked the personnel files. But she accidentally ended up searching Nova's name on the holonet. She blinked at what she saw. Wow, that was so cool! "Hey, look at this!"

"What is it, Delta?" asked Dylanna.

"Nova's on recruitment posters!" said Delta.

"What?" said Kath. "Let me see."

Dylanna came over and looked at one of the many pictures. The one that Delta had opened first features Nova posing dramatically. It was in a fashion that brought attention to her rear end. She was looking back with what was on the surface a mischievous smile. Her eyes, however, were dead with humiliation and a blush of shame was on her face.

"Oh, I take it back, the universe is a benevolent creature with a sweet sense of justice!" said Dylanna.

Kath laughed hysterically.

"I'm getting a printout," said Dylanna.

* * *

It was the meeting which would determine the next steps of the invasion. Captain Stakel was still among the living and was beginning the occupation. Now, however, the officers were eating dinner in the officer's mess. Mark cut his stake as Dugalle spoke quietly with Stukov. Various reports were spoken of, before, at last, Dugalle took a sip of wine, and spoke.

_"_Captain, Vice Admiral Stukov has informed me of your flawless sortie upon Braxis," said Dugalle. "I must commend you for beginning our campaign with such a decisive victory. Our Tac Teams have decrypted the Dominion's datalink and have gained access to Mengsk's most guarded files.

"Even as we speak, negotiations are underway with the Umojan Homeworld. It is our hope that they will willingly accept us as a protector.

"However, our work is not yet complete."

"I stand ready to serve humanity in whatever way the Directorate deems necessary," said Mark, before taking a bite of steak. He washed it down with some wine and privately hated the stuff.

_"_We have ascertained the location of the Dylarian shipyards," said Dugalle, motioning to where pictures of a space station appeared. "These shipyards, serving as a fueling and repair station for the Dominion, house a number of functional Battlecruisers in dry-dock. To assure that our domination of this sector remains uncontested, you are to assault the shipyards and liberate as many of these capital ships as possible."

Duran spoke from where he was in the shadows. Mark had recommended he be brought in, given his achievements earlier. "Gentlemen, I recommend that you launch this attack using the utmost caution. Dominion Command can typically reinforce its outlying bases within sixteen standard hours. You should expect some sort of reprisal from Emperor Mengsk shortly."

Dugalle looked at Duran with narrowed eyes. "Ah, the turncoat. I suggest that you pay keen attention to rank when you address the Captain and myself, Lieutenant Duran. Is that understood?"

Duran bowed his head. "Of course, Admiral."

"Leave us," said Dugalle.

Duran left without a word. Stukov chuckled despite himself. Mark sensed that there was worry behind it, however. "Heh heh. You're beginning show your age, Gerard. Give the boy some credit. He just tipped us off to a preeminent attack."

Dugalle shook his head. "However useful he may prove to be, Alexei, he will always be a traitor in my eyes. And you know that I cannot abide a traitor."

Stukov nodded, the mood going grim. "Only too well, Gerard. Captain, when you are ready, you may commence with the operation. Once you have commandeered the enemy's battlecruisers, be prepared to repel the Dominion reinforcements when they arrive." Meaning he was to leave at once.

"Understood sir," said Mark. "I vow to you; I will not return until the shipyards are ours."

"Then let us toast to victory," said Dugalle, "and pray God gives it to us."

They toasted their glasses. Mark gathered his forces and left the ship within an hour. He'd be glad to get into the action again.

* * *

Serena had snapped a picture of the look on Nova's face using a hidden camera. It was now sitting on her desk, her shock and outrage as the world fell down around her forever immortalized. It was the greatest of pleasures to see the smug twit put in her place.

Unfortunately now she had a call from Emperor Mengsk himself, and he looked tired. "I've received some disturbing reports, Serena."

"Really?" asked Serena, celebrating with a glass of iced coffee. "What kind of reports?"

"Well, it's the most recent propaganda posters that you've commissioned," said Mengsk. "Now, first off, let me say that they are a huge success. More people have enlisted in the past few days than in the last month, and a lot of people are buying them.

"There is, however, one point of concern."

"And what would this be?" asked Serena, smile widening.

"You put our most powerful ghost as a poster-girl!" snapped Mengsk, irritated by her good mood. Serena didn't care; nothing would get her down after this. "I understand that it is your privilege, but this seems to be pushing your luck."

Serena leaned back. "Arcturus, don't worry. Nova was wasted in her previous position."

"Is that a joke?" asked Mengsk.

"No, just the sad truth," said Serena, taking another sip from her straw. "She wasn't the sort of person you'd want in command. Reckless, disrespectful to authority, always strutting around like she owned the place. I'm sure she'd made a good protagonist in a mediocre sci-fi series. But I refuse to be the angry commander that lectures the cowboy cop about being a rebel."

"You could have demoted her," said Mengsk.

"So she could ignore her commanding officer's orders some more?" asked Serena, laughing. She truly was in the best mood she'd been in for months. "Or worse, go rogue. You see, it doesn't matter how high her psionic level is. She lacks the qualities necessary to be a soldier. Nova endangered her entire squad against a direct order in pursuit of personal glory.

"Am I supposed to let that pass just because she has immense potential? Potential is worthless if you don't live up to it."

"Serena, I have been getting nonstop complaints from the Ghost Academy," said Mengsk. "Fifty of them just appeared in my inbox. They're enraged at what you did. You've publically humiliated the entire institution by turning their best soldier into a glorified supermodel."

"That's wonderful," said Serena. "but I had to instill discipline on her somehow. If I put her in the brig, there would be a media firestorm. And I wasn't about to try and court-martial a ghost. We both know you'd have bailed her out for her psionic potential alone."

"You mean this was a punishment?" asked Mengsk.

"Obviously," said Serena. "I do not like how these ghosts think that having high psionics makes them special. Or how the Dominion Military seems content to play into that belief.

"Wars are won by normal people. Heroes just take the credit."

Mengsk eyed her carefully. "…Then I assume you're going to return her to service."

"I'm not sure actually," said Serena. "I mean it was the original plan but-"

"Explain," said Mengsk.

Serena picked up one of the posters and admired it. Humal truly was an artist, and Nova was an excellent piece of art. "Well, these posters are a huge hit. Nova pulls off the seductive look very effectively, all the more so because of her reluctance. The propaganda value is probably a lot more valuable than a thousand headshots. No pun intended. She isn't leadership material anyway. Or at least she wasn't.

"I think she might be of the most use to us where she is now."

"And what happens when the heavily trained ghost operative decides to go rogue? I expect she'll get tired of being a softcore porn star?" asked Mengsk.

That was actually a good point, but Serena wasn't going to cede defeat that easily. "I'm not giving her another command, Arcturus. That ship has sailed. She had her chance to impress me and put her entire squad at risk. I'm not sure I even trust her to work as an ordinary ghost operative. She'll ignore her commanding officer's orders too."

"The don't give her another command," said Mengsk. "Let her stew in her failure again then offer her a chance to start over."

Serena remained silent. She knew she couldn't technically defy Mengsk on this, but she was tempted to try. If only to make Nova suffer. "…I still think that her natural calling is as a poster girl."

"Duly noted," said Mengsk. "Make it a side job if you must. Emperor Mengsk out."

He cut the channel.

Serena leaned back in her seat and considered her options. After a moment she turned the picture on her desk around so anyone walking in would see it first. Then she pinned the poster to the wall, above her head. From there, she leaned back in her seat and opened the intercom. "Becky, you can let Ms. Terra into my office now."

Nova stepped into the office and froze at once while Serena smiled at her in a friendly fashion. Nova shuddered in cold rage. But Serena had a handgun on her desk and psionic dampeners throughout the whole building. "Nova, how nice of you to drop by. It's already been five days since you got your new mission and you're already a household name across the sector. How can I help you?"

"You bitch!" snarled Nova, stalking forward.

Serena raised her gun with an audible click and Nova halted. "You know, most people bow and scrape when they come to beg forgiveness for sins."

"Forgiveness?" asked Nova. "You're the one who needs forgiveness! Do you know what you've done to me?"

"Yes, but I imagine you're going to tell me anyway," said Serena. This was great stress relief; she should do this more often.

"I'm a laughing stock!" yelled Nova. "I… wherever I go I hear people thinking about me! I've got pictures of me flashing across TV screens across the entire sector!"

"Does seem that way, doesn't it?" asked Serena. "Ah, the plight of the famous!"

"I… I can't walk past a barracks anymore!" said Nova. "I spent my entire workday dressing up and posing so you can trick teenagers into marching into death!"

"And you're doing a wonderful job of it, I must say," said Serena.

"Are you trying to ruin my life?!" asked Nova. "Because you succeeded, my life is completely ruined! There are posters of me selling by the millions-"

"Billions. Selling by the billions," said Serena.

"I'm pretty sure that people will be making hentai doujins about me!" said Nova.

"Actually they've already made four," said Serena. "An ancient Japanese art form from Old Earth. Very popular."

"Stop it!" yelled Nova.

"Stop what?" asked Serena.

"Stop making fun of me!" said Nova. "Everyone I talk to is making fun of me in their minds! And that's on a good day!

"Can I please go back to my old job? You've made your point."

Serena decided things had gone on long enough. She let her smile fade and put down her gun. "Dylanna is already holding your old job, and I'm not going to demote her again just because you apologized. Actions have consequences, Ms. Terra. Your actions discredited you as a military commander. So I assigned you to something I thought your willful personality might be an asset in."

Nova looked around. "…I can't do this. I'm begging you, just send me back to a basic rank. If I have to go through one more photoshoot, I'll go insane."

Serena sighed. "Fair enough. Consider yourself returned to the basic ghost rank. You'll be taking your orders from Dylanna from now on.

"Isn't it amazing what a little humility can achieve?" Serena drew out the authorization papers, premade. "Get your kit and bring this to Dylanna."

"You had the assignment papers written ahead of time?" asked Nova incredulously.

"Well, it is an imperfect universe," said Serena. "Are you sure you don't want to keep doing the photoshoots as a side job. You'll be paid in full, of course. No offense, but you're really good at this."

"Shut up." snarled Nova, before stalking out.

Serena let her have that. Now how could today be made better? She pressed her intercom. "Becky, take some orders. I'm buying the entire staff Chinese. Oh, and patch me through a line to Dylanna will you?"

It had been done.

* * *

Yes, Nova had become a galactic wide sex symbol overnight with all the thoughts that entailed. Yes, her pride was permanently ruined. And she'd been demoted. Plus she was going to have to take orders from Dylanna again, and she was never going to live this down.

But at least she had her old job back. She could go back to killing people and launching nukes. She'd just put up with it, try to fit in — work from there.

Drawing out her authorization papers Nova opened the door to her squad's barracks. The entire thing, every wall, and piece of furniture was covered in posters of her. Dylanna was sitting in the middle of the room with the others playing go fish. She looked up and waved. "Oh, Blondie. We're huge fans of your work."

Nova collapsed to her knees and screamed in despair.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

This chapter is a breather episode, to be honest, aside from Mark's appearance. Though I admit, I took a great deal of satisfaction in writing it. Nova is mostly popular because of her looks and status as yuri bait for Kerrigan. So forcing Nova to become an in-universe Ms. Fanservice was cathartic for me.

Still, I think Serena went too far.


	38. Planning Stages

**Chapter Thirty-Seven: Planning Stages**

William Mark had been on the bridge for some time now. The sight of warp space was all around him, and once again he was consumed by the limitless potential. The thoughts of the crew were only upon base senses, but Mark could feel reality itself changing. The very act of perceiving something changed it. Belief brought forth the future. If enough people focused their wills toward a singular action, it would come about in one way or the other. Warp space was the culmination of humanities power to warp reality.

Mark remembered the first time he had been upon such a ship. He'd been young, a mere trainee on his way to his first mission. It had been then that he had beheld it. It was the great beast of humanity itself rising before him. It had spoken to him, given him focus and a goal. Long after his squad mates had died or fallen away from the right path, Mark had served that beast.

He served it now.

Moving over to his ensigns, he drew their attention with his mind. "Ensign report."

"We're making good time toward the Dylerian Shipyards, Captain." said the girl. "They new fuel source was much better, and we should be fine, now."

Mark remembered the old one. The vespene gas had been watered down, resulting in engine problems, much to his fury. One more result of Stakel's side business. "Good."

Then he felt another presence. A new one. One that he had not yet been able to fully command. He turned around to see a beautiful red-haired woman in a smart black suit. She saluted. "Excuse me, Captain, I don't believe we've been introduced."

"We have not," said Mark. "Welcome to the service."

"Thank you," she said. "I am Lieutenant Rosa Morales. I'm the new morale officer assigned to your ship."

"Indeed?" asked Mark, remembering other morale officers. "I expect you to be on the front lines, then."

Rosa blinked. Her mind scurried for an explanation other than the obvious one. "Um, sorry? I… did I do something to offend you?"

"You are the morale officer," said Mark. "Your only job is to ensure the men are kept in high spirits and ready for action. How can you inspire them to march into hell itself if you have no experience beyond the gates?"

"Well, um… I'm fully trained from the academy," said Rosa. "I got high marks."

"Excellent," said Mark. "That means you are familiar with the use of all basic infantry suits, correct?"

"Yes," said Morales.

"I'm certain you will demonstrate the valor of humanity," said Mark. Then he turned away. But Morales hesitated.

"Permission to ask a question." said Morales.

"You may," said Mark.

"…What happened to the last morale officer before me?" asked Morales. She remembered that the previous three had died in short order.

Mark saw no reason not to answer her question. He remembered a heroic young man who had accepted his task eagerly. He had not lasted long, but his heroics had gained undying glory. "Blown up by artillery fire during his first charge."

"And the one before that?" asked Morales.

She had been an unfortunate woman who had lasted a few months in Mark's service. She had accompanied a dangerous mission against an unusual variety of parasitic alien. "Eaten from the inside by alien offspring."

Morales shuddered. "And the one before that?"

"I shot him," said Mark. He remembered blowing the brains out of a fat fool. One who had thought himself far more important than he was.

"Why?!" asked Morales in horror.

"He refused one of my orders," said Mark.

"Are you trying to kill off your morale officers?" asked Morales.

"No, merely ensure they are qualified for their position," said Mark.

Morales considered her next action. "…Okay, so which one of the front line units has the highest survival rate."

"The medical core," said Mark. "Generally they stay in the back of the line."

"Fine, I'll take that," said Morales.

"Excellent, you'll report to Amanda Haley for orientation," said Mark. "So that you understand the nature of what you are asking of the men. You will command the first group of medics into the assault."

"Yes, sir," said Morales.

As she left, Mark glanced back to where the other presence was. The one he had not been able to read. His mind was strange, like a mask or a single head of a greater animal. "Do you think I wasn't aware of your presence from the very beginning Duran? Your mind might be strange, but nothing is beyond the will of humanity."

"So I've been told," said Duran, emerging from the shadows. "I must say, Captain; you run a tight ship here. I've never seen such coordination in any force save the zerg before."

"Cooperation is instrumental to the triumph of humanities will," said Mark.

"So I've been told," said Duran, having some agenda. "I'm told you are quite talented wielding swords."

"It is a skill I was taught," said Mark, remembering tales of King Arthur and his Knights of the Round Table. "For centuries the sword was the symbol of nobility, a symbol of honor and chivalry. And though humanity has grown beyond those figments of our true selves. They were instrumental parts in our path to greatness."

"There are several kinds of swords, Captain," said Duran. "Would you believe that in my spare time I have learned to utilize the katana?"

Mark did not believe it. Not fully. Yet he could sense no lie from Duran. Something about the man eluded him. "To what end? The Japanese were savages whose culture was crushed by the superior west. Those aspects of their nature that were beneficial to humanity were absorbed. The rest were obliterated."

"We are all of us savages to higher beings, are we not?" asked Duran, smiling.

"What are you angling for, Duran?" asked William.

Duran shrugged. "I would like a match."

Mark remained silent, considering the question. "…To what end?"

"It is one of the oldest questions in history: Who would win in a fight?" said Duran. "I merely wish to take the measure of your skills. Especially now that the assault forces are being replaced."

"Very well, then," said Mark. "I will humor you."

* * *

Hours later, Mark met Duran within the sparring chambers. Here, UED soldiers were already practicing in hand to hand combat. Others were practicing with swords. Many of the colonial soldiers were hanging about observing them in action. Lieutenant Angelina was there as well.

Duran was sitting crosslegged on a matt; his hands clasped together. At his knees was a long katana, sheathed in red. His mind was focusing on himself.

"What are you doing?" asked Mark.

Duran opened his eyes. "Meditating Captain. I've held some experience with the practice in my earlier years. It is helpful for achieving focus."

"Meditation is a meaningless practice," said Mark. "One is defined by their actions. Forethought is irrelevant save in how it is made manifest in the actions of mankind."

Duran rose, taking up his katana as he stood. He eyed the blade at William's side. "That is not the sword Nelson gave you."

"That blade was designed to cut alien demigods in half," said Mark, taking hold of his sword. "It would slice through your katana like butter. This is from my collection."

"Very well then," said Duran, drawing his sword. "I'm afraid I only have one sword."

"Ten bucks on Duran," said Angelina to another.

Mark glared at the woman. "No betting. Gambling destroys the soul of humankind and leads to a waste of resources."

"…Fine, fine," said Angelina.

There was grumbling.

For a moment they remained silent, focusing one another. Duran and he both took stances. Katana and longsword clashed in a flurry of blows as Mark stayed on the defensive. Duran angled around him, striking with probing blades.

Seeing his chance, Mark redirected one of Duran's strokes and brought around the other side of his blade. Duran yielded ground with effortless grace. They somehow ended up beside Mark, his blade heading toward his side. Mark blocked the strike and had to pull back, nearly into the crowd beneath Duran's assault.

The watchers scattered as Mark hit the wall and Duran slashed at him. Mark caught the blade, and they were eye to eye for a moment. Duran smiled. "I must say, Captain. You have a remarkably high handed approach to command, do you not?"

"I expect my subordinates to act as paragons," said Mark, hardly holding him in place. "To rise above their base nature in pursuit of glory for humanity and through it, themselves. I tolerate no deviation. I inspire by deeds and words, and those who oppose our crusade must either stand aside or join." Then he grabbed Duran's blade with a gloved hand and pulled it aside before kicking him in the chest.

The pain on his hand was bad as Duran stepped back. Mark propelled himself forward, driving Duran before him. But Duran was slippery and seemed always to be drawing him on. Hesitating, Mark lost his initiative, and they circled one another.

"An uncommonly direct approach," said Duran. "What you do not understand is that people don't want to go beyond that base nature. Force them to do so, and they resent you. Mankind has a history of taking the path of least resistance."

"Only the defeated do so." scoffed Mark. "The victor strives through the darkness; they push on. It is decisive, and courageous beings who are victorious. Those who choose the easy path are always defeated."

"Perhaps, but that does not mean they cannot be exploited," said Duran.

"Your point?" asked Mark, looking for weaknesses.

"I have made my career from providing easy solutions to complex problems," said Duran. "My service to the Confederacy was as a polite subordinate who did everything he was told. I made good suggestions that advanced my employers agenda. And I never asked for anything outside of the contract."

Mark laughed, leaving a false opening. "And how did that work out for you? Mengsk destroyed the Old Families, and you saved yourself by defecting. Even then, you were despised and distrusted. You turned on him to take the part of the Confederate Resistance forces and are now in much the same boat."

Duran did not take it. "You mistake me. It was Arturro Calabas who broke with me. Calling an infinite number of zerg down onto Tarsonis was akin to leaving his employment. Without a reference. Without my warning, Tarsonis would have been destroyed."

"You have a goal." realized Mark.

"Hmm?" said Duran.

"You are not acting without reason," said Mark. "If your goal was money and a swift retirement, you could have achieved that under Mengsk. If you sought power, political, or military, you could have easily achieved a high rank.

"What do you gain by this?"

Duran adjusted his stance, taking his sword in two hands. "My original plan was retirement to a planet of luxury. But some years ago that changed. Now my goal is research."

William moved forward, making several probing strikes. Each one was knocked aside. "Research?"

Duran spun his sword in a blur, and Mark shot for an opening. But it was only a feint, and the blade nearly reached his throat. "But of course," said Duran. "We are standing at the threshold of a time of discovery. Two alien races have appeared, unlike anything we've seen before. Imagine what great discoveries could be made from them? And yet the Dominion would prefer to blast them all out of existence.

"What greater aspiration is there than to learn all there is? To uncover all the secret of the universe."

Mark dropped low and brought around a leg to kick Duran's legs from under him. Duran dodged it, but as William rose, he stabbed upwards. Duran flinched back, the blade rising past his face. Then William brought it downward. As he did, however, Duran caught his wrist and brought his sword around. Mark caught it, and they grappled in place. "Science is a tool. Its purpose is to serve mankind. Any experiment which fails to do so is unholy."

He tried to knee Duran, but the dark-skinned man countered with his leg. Then he began to shift his weight. That had been a mistake. "Unholy? Have you considered what zerg regeneration could achieve? What if a limited form of it could be applied to humans? Have you imagined the possibilities if protoss technology could be reverse engineered? Cargo instantly transported across lightyears.

"I wish to make all that possible."

Mark could not defeat him by force alone. So he leaned into the throw, sending both of them rolling forward. Pushing himself up with his injured hand, he lashed out with a leg. Duran pulled away, but Mark used the momentum to reach his feet. Surging forward he stabbed at the Lieutenant who rolled away, snatching up his sword as he did so.

"Luxury," said Mark. "Mankind does not live in the physical realm alone. We possess an immortal spirit that may be wounded by physical convenience. It is by hardship that the chains of complacency are broken and our species advances.

"What greater failure is there than a man propelled to success through no virtue or effort of his own? He may wear the trappings of success, but he is but a pawn of those around him."

"Don't you use a sword to kill your enemies?" asked Duran. "Do your soldiers not unleash impaler rounds in place of bows and arrows? Are these things not condoned."

"It is a matter of will," said Mark. "The swordsman must learn to wield the weapon. Effort must be poured into the creation of all those things. They are extensions of our genius. The will of each part of mankind builds on the others until greatness is achieved.

"Napoleon, Alexander, Caesar, Doran Routhe. These men were but the face of greater forces. Powers set in motion by the combined will of mankind. Their efforts were but the most obvious aspect of those forces."

"Then you may consider me among them." laughed Duran.

And he surged forward. But his assault was driven by pride, and Mark quickly tripped him up. Yet even as he fell, Duran moved his body with perfect coordination. He shifted his position and somehow brought around his own blade. Both halted their blades, and Mark realized it was a draw.

His blade was at Duran's throat. But Duran's katana touched a vital point. For a moment both remained in place, breathing.

"A draw, then?" said Duran.

"That is a presumptuous statement," said Mark, not caring about the match. "No man may know the place he will hold in history."

"You misunderstand me, Captain," said Duran. "I merely meant to say that my actions are but the face of a greater movement. It is called Moebius."

"Moebius?" asked Mark, curious. "That is a corporation that was founded during the era of the Confederacy."

"It was," said Duran. "It was controlled by the Old Families as a means of performing some of the less ethical experiments. When the Confederacy was disassembled, I arranged for it to go private. Since then, it had been working to unlock the secrets of the protoss and zerg genome."

"How does Moebius benefit from us?" asked Mark.

"The Dominion has been… interfering," said Duran. "Arcturus Mengsk has no desire for anyone to understand the aliens we face unless they are served by him. The Confederate Resistance are posed to establish a much more favorable government."

Mark raised his wounded hand and focused his will. He forced the body to acknowledge his overriding sovereignty. He commanded the flesh heal, and it began at once. It would take an hour or so, but he would be restored. Scar tissue had already formed. "All plans go astray, Duran. It is the undeniable reality of this universe. And so it should be."

"Not this time," said Duran.

Mark's communicator buzzed to life in his ear. "Captain Mark, we're approaching the Dylerian Shipyards. We'll be there within twenty-four hours." Mark nodded. "Call a meeting of all my officers."

Suddenly clapping broke out and he looked to where the crew was cheering. Apparently, they had found the affair entertaining. Mark had found it mechanical and dull.

* * *

A shower and new uniform later, Mark stood around a round table. He had chosen it based on the tales of King Arthur he'd loved as a boy. Around him were his lieutenants. None of them were of the UED. Their actions had to be deniable in case this failed, though there were some UED forces here.

"You've all performed well in the service of humanity," said Mark, feeling their unease. "A solid foundation for future campaigns has been built at Braxis. However, now we must strike our next blow against the Dominion. The Dylerian Shipyards are where the Dominion keeps a third of its fleet.

"If we seize them we would strike a serious blow against the Dominion. However, once word of what happens gets out, Mengsk will likely scramble reinforcements. As such, our operation must be conducted swiftly. "We will launch a simultaneous strike on two parts of the shipyard. By doing this, we will prevent coordination.

"The Confederate Squadrons indicate that their infantry forces are focused here. Captain Angelina, you will descend and launch a frontal assault. I am directing a group of medics under Lieutenant Morales to assist you. Are your forces prepared?"

"Yes, Captain Mark," said Morales.

"We have medics of our own, Captain," said Angelina, voice hard. She hadn't appreciated her apparent demotion. In the Confederate Resistance Forces, she was a Captain, but here she was a Lieutenant. Even so, she had more troops than before.

"True, but the UED has access to healing nanotech," said Morales. "It utilizes the psychic potential innate to humans to mend both broken armor and human flesh."

Angelina blinked. "That's impressive."

"It is only one advantage we have mastered while the ATLAS system was failing," said Mark.

"Alright, so I use the bulk of the marines to engage the main defense. What then?" said Angelina.

"The pilot crews sent to accompany you will begin the process of hacking the ships," said Mark. "Alan Schezar has provided us with override codes for most of the ships within the compound. A relic of the Confederacy kept secret from all but the top brass.

"While you deal with the bulk of their infantry forces, I will lead a force to strike here. I will seize the nuclear weapons in this location. From there, I will strike east to this position and seize the vessels. Lieutenant Duran, you will assist me." He turned to a woman who he considered the dregs of his forces. She wore no uniform and had visible dirt marks on her face and a cigarette in her mouth. "Lieutenant Hammer-"

"Sergeant Hammer to you." said the woman.

"I will address you by the formal rank you have within the UED." snapped Mark. "It does not concern me what you were called by the colonial forces." Angelina had at least technically been given a lower rank. Why should this idiot object to being given a higher one?

"Yeah, yeah, fine," said Hammer, dousing her cigarette.

"You will command the strike on the northwestern part of the platform," said Mark. "Our pilots are a valuable resource. Admiral Dugalle expects you to watch over them carefully." He drew up files and slid each one to each of them. "I expect you to familiarize yourselves with the details of this equipments operations."

"Great," said Angelina, looking through the file. "Why weren't we told about this before?"

"Secrecy is essential to our operation," said Mark. "If word of the UED's military advantages got out, the Dominion would want to steal them. As such, we wish to keep our best technology in reserve until the sector is fully conquered."

"Fine, fine. That takes care of the Colonial troops," said Angelina. "What about the rest? I assume the legion of UED troops on this ship isn't just for parades."

"My personal forces will remain in reserve for the second stage of the operation," said Mark.

"I don't get this," said Hammer.

"What do you not comprehend?" asked Mark.

"So we get down and blast our way past the defenders," said Hammer. "And seize the ships unharmed and take em over without the codes being changed. Are we just supposed to fly a third of the Dominion fleet out? Won't they come after us?"

"No," said Mark. "We're going to take over the planet."

"What about the Dominion Fleet?" asked Angelina.

"If they arrive, we will crush them as well," said Mark. "Admiral Dugalle will be following with the bulk of our present fleet. If all goes well, he will reinforce our position as the Dominion arrives. If all goes well, we will have won a decisive battle at the end of this."

"And if all goes poorly we're as good as dead," noted Angelina.

"Risks are an inherent part of all wars," said Mark. "The man who waits until he is sure to gain victory will wait until he is certain to be defeated."

"We should be starting smaller than this. Build our way up gradually," said Hammer.

"The Admiral has given his orders. Carry them out," said Mark.

They looked to each other, then back. "Yes, sir," said Angelina.

The die was cast.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Sorry, this chapter took so long. I had a long period of creative drought.


	39. Lightning Warfare

**Chapter Thirty-Nine****: Lightning Warfare**

_I'm something of a layman in how the Brood War started._

_There is a lot of debate over where it began and where the Great War ended. But for me, the average citizen, it started with Dylar IV. Braxis had seemed like just a lucky break for the Kel'morians. After what happened on Dylar IV though, no one was talking about luck._

**Liberty's Reports, volume V.**

* * *

Angelina had not been in a dropship for months. She remembered what they called the Rape of Tarsonis all too well. She'd witnessed when the entire Confederate Military had surrendered to a bunch of fringe yokels. Without even a fight. Now here she was, leading an assault again.

The inside of the UED dropship was cleaner than most Confederate ones. The troops assigned to her were not like her other men. They were cold and silent and hardly ever spoke. But they weren't brainpanned. You could tell by the way they looked at you that they were thinking thins through.

"All right, troops, listen up!" said Lieutenant Morales. "Each squad will have a Medic assigned to it to patch up the wounded. But that doesn't mean you can get careless! Stay frosty and get the job done!" Angelina locked and loaded wondering if they'd be shot out of the sky before they even arrived. It happened even with the best of crews. Angelina didn't trust the Kel'moran fringe trash that were their escort.

But, to her surprise, they were not blown up.

Rapeling out of the ship, Angelina descended toward the platform. Her feet touched down on the artificial gravity and they found no one waiting. Ahead was a bunker. Angelina looked to Morales. "Morales, I want you to initiate an optical flare over that bunker. Once we've blinded those within, we'll storm the place."

The medics obeyed and Morales opened a grenade launcher on her arm. Firing it, she launched something skyward, before it descended in front of the bunkers. There was a blinding flash.

"Go, now!" said Angelina.

The men stormed forward, lowering their weapons and blasting at the bunker line. Impaler rounds tore into neo-steel and the return fire was scattered at first. But soon it began anew. A shot pierced a marines armor and he fell back screaming. Yet in a few moments, he was back on and they were advancing.

The bunkers were reduced and the men within were shot down without cover. "Forward march!" said Angelina. "Break it down!"

On they marched, crushing their way through one defense after another. The medics kept them in fighting shape as one bunker after another fell to them. In a fight like this Angelina would have expected to lose dozens of men. But only a few were killed and it was only those who got lethal shots off the bat. As they spread out over the station, more garrison troops started landing. They set up checkpoints around the battlecruisers. There the hulking machines were, floating dormant in space. "For the Dominion!" They cried, opening fire.

"Fucking redpads!" said Angelina. "Finish them off!"

On went, the gun battle as the two sides unleashed round after round. Little by little the defenses were forced in. At last a communication opened up. "We surrender, we surrender!"

"Get ready to gun them down when they come out." Said Angelina. "Belay that order." Said Morales. "Let them surrender."

"Why the hell should we?" snapped a man. "They're Dominion."

"They're fellow humans." Said Morales. "Take their weapons, and escort the men to the ships."

Angelina wasn't happy about this. But orders were orders and she wasn't ready to pick a fight with Mark just yet.

* * *

Lieutenant Amanda Haley had volunteered for combat duty.

She still wasn't sure why. Something about recent events had inspired her and she wanted to prove herself. That was the case with everyone on the ship these days. She looked around at the assembled strike force on her dropship. Out one of the reinforced windows, Amanda saw the space battle progressing.

The wraith flights were out in force. Red and white dueled in a great dogfight all around them. Fortunately, the enemy was far from their location Still, that could change. Amanda raised a com. "So Captain Mark, um, it's very brave of you coming directly to the front."

"It is a matter of pragmatism." Came his reply. "I may command in the field as here as well as from the bridge. And all our forces are standing by."

"Incoming wraiths!" said a pilot.

Amanda looked up to see the enemy shooting toward them. Missiles were fired as the dropships veered off. Then there was a shaking and the craft broke apart. The air was sucked out and Amanda stared out into the vacuum through her suit. She watched as half the ship fell back and were blasted into oblivion. She thanked god for magnetic seals and then they crashed.

There was a flaring and she was thrown against the wall. Slumping to the ground, she groaned and blacked out. Then her vision faded back in and she looked up to see one of the other medics, Halasa, leaning over her. Dana was behind Halasa. "Lieutenant, Lieutenant are you alright?"

"Y-yes." Said Amanda, pulling herself up. "Survivors?"

"Just us, ma'am." Said the woman. "The enemy wraiths are driven off and one of the other dropships veered off."

"What about the pilots?" asked Amanda. "Where are they?"

"They landed a ways off." Said the woman. "What do we do?"

"One moment." Said Amanda, opening a com. "Captain Mark? This is Lieutenant Amanda Haley! We've crash landed! Our marines are dead, we've only got one squad of medics left!" "This is Captain Mark." Said the voice. "Continue with the operation."

"What?" said Amanda. "But… Captain we don't have guns."

"The majority of the enemy marines have gone to fight with Lieutenant Emillian." Said Captain. "There are only a few armor divisions. Your pilots have already landed and the dropships are not available.

"You can either remain where you are and surrender, or you can press on and attempt victory against all odds. Your orders are to take those ships. Do as you believe is right."

Amanda nodded. "…Yes, sir.

"Come on, girls. We've got to move. Open communication with the pilots, tell them to stay put until we're ready." She drew up a gun from one of the fall marines and checked the magazine. She hoped she'd never have to use it. "Let's move out."

They were making their way from the wreckage with their scavenged weapons. Descending, they and began their track across the platform. It was eerie how quiet it was. There were flashes from the battle overhead and she could hear chatter from the combat teams. But around her, all was empty and silent. Like she was at the end of the universe or something, drifting in oblivion.

And then there was a huge explosion. It landed in front of them and carved chunks out of the platform. Amanda staggered backward. "Siege tank! Draw back!"

They ran back and Amanda fell to one knee, pointing downrange for any sign of the enemy. She'd practiced hunting when she was a girl, though that was a long time ago.

"Are you alright?" asked Halasa.

"Fine, fine." Asked Amanda. "Did you get the location of that tank?"

"No, Ma'am, sorry." Said Halasa.

"Okay, okay." Said Amanda, looking for the tank. It was probably on some of the metal cliff faces all around them, firing skyward. "Let me think." She considered things, and looked at her map. The battlecruisers were now far, they just had to get there. "I'm going to go forward. As soon as they fire again, look for the flash. When you see it, blast the tank location with an optical flare. Once it's blind I want you to send in the pilots toward those vessels."

"Are you sure?" asked Dasa.

"Not really," said Amanda, "but it's the only plan I've got. "On my mark, one, two three. Now!"

And she sprinted into action. As she did, she felt her heart pounding. Every moment could be her last like this. On and on she ran and then she heard the blast behind her. It threw her from her feet and she landed on the ground. But the next shot did not come.

Scrambling up, Amanda rushed away in case they fired on previous coordinates. She was met by Dasa and Halasa.

"We got it." Said Dasa.

"Thank God for Medic Armor." Said Amanda. "Call in the pilots. Let's go people."

They didn't find any infantry guarding the battlecruisers. And the civilians were smart enough to not argue with guns.

* * *

The Dominion fighter squadrons were destroyed or driven off. Mark had coordinated an assault on their location while they were docked. Most had been destroyed in the first go, though some had managed to stage a resistance.

Now the next bit of good news was coming.

"Captain Mark, we've got the ships." Said Amanda. "Our crews are heading on board as we speak."

"Well done." Said Mark. "Get them up and running and stand by for further orders."

Then he lowered the commlink and finished arming the explosives on the door. Stepping back, he activated it. The door exploded inward, flying to crush several marines standing behind it. Massed gunfire spewed through from within, but Mark had already tossed a grenade. There was a huge explosion and then Mark began scaling up the side of the command center. His men then began their distraction, trading fire below.

Duran met him halfway up. "Captain, are you certain about leaving two of the platforms unattended?"

"It is a calculated risk, Duran." Said Mark. "The Dylarian Shipyards are of top priority. If they hear we are seizing the ships, they will scramble defense forces.

"Which is why we are seizing the nuclear silos."

They scrambled up to a window and slipped in by the route Duran had already prepared. No one would expect a stealthy entrance while a direct assault was underway. Slipping through the halls, they disabled several guards silently. Finally, they reached the command room.

"Commander, we've lost the eastern platforms!" said an ensign, as Mark told Duran to wait.

"What about the reinforcements from Dylar?" asked a portly, mustached man.

"They're unloading on the western platforms as we speak and awaiting your orders." Said the man.

"Fine, patch me through to-" began the commander.

Mark stepped into the room and raised his gun. The guards went for theirs, only to be shot dead by Duran in a split second. "I suggest you step back, Commander. My use for you is at an end."

"Sir, the nuke silos are secured." Said Mark's other subordinates. "We've got four nukes on standby, awaiting your orders."

"Good work." Said Mark.

"Duran, go to your forces and begin the assault. Use the nuclear devices we now have to decimate the enemy."

Duran nodded. "Understood."

Then he turned to walk away.

"Oh and Duran?" said Mark.

"Yes?" asked Duran.

"Not a scratch on the battlecruisers." Said Mark.

"What do you want, here?" asked the Commander.

"The fleet is my primary objective." Said Mark. "The planet will be a bonus. The forces disembarking here should prove easy prey. I must thank you. By delivering the core of Dylar's defenders into my hands you have spared your planet a gruesome battle."

The Commander realized what Mark had done, what he had done, and rushed for the communications. A last, desperate attempt to save his army. Admirable, but futile. Mark shot him in the heart and the man fell back against the wall with a thud. As the blood poured out, Mark reflected on his enemy's last act. Here was an officer worthy of praise for virtue, if not competence.

"You are a very brave man, Commander." Said Mark. "I hate to kill you." Then he shot him in the head to send a message,

No one else tried any heroics after that.

"This is Duran." Said Duran. "The enemy have clustered in defensive perimeters without any orders. Permission to utilize our nuclear arsenal, Captain?"

"Granted, of course." Said Mark.

Soon the endless night of space was illuminated with vast mushroom clouds. One after another rose up on the platform near him. Each one consumed thousands of lives and trillions in heavy equipment. Without it, Dylar was defenseless to a ground assault.

But Mark lamented the loss nonetheless. It could have been used to kill zerg.

"Enemy forces neutralized, Captain. Those not destroyed have scattered." Said Duran.

"Seize the vessels." Said Mark. "Captain Hammer, begin your assault."

"Heads up, we got company!" said a voice over the radio.

"We gotta shake this lockdown pronto!" said Hammer. "Medic! Restore us!"

"Lieutenant Hammer, we've got tanks ahead of us." Said a report.

"Right. Lock em down boys and we'll shell them down right away." Said Hammer. "No way is my baby gonna get in a siege duel."

Terrans in this sector had such casual regard for war. Destruction and death seemed to be the norm here. Where the UED was careful with every resource, the terrans seemed to throw things together on the fly. His use of nukes would have been the act of almost a renegade among the UED. And yet here no one blinked.

There was something almost charming about it. "That's done." Said Hammer. "Now let's move on. You girls blind em, we'll blow em up."

On it went and Mark realized Hammer was actually fairly competent at her job. She managed to coordinate limited forces to achieve victory.

"Hammer here, we've got a clear shot on the harbors." Said Hammer.

"Well done." Said Mark. "All battlecruisers are now in our hands. I congratulate all of you. You have proven yourselves more than worthy of the great crusade that lies ahead."

"Captain, we're receiving a message from the Dylarian Magistrate, Actosh Graves." Said one of the men Mark brought up here.

"Patch it through." Said Mark.

"Commander, what is the situation up there?" asked a man on the screen. Then he saw Mark. "…Wait, who are you?"

"I am William Mark of the United Earth Directorate." Said Mark. "All of the forces you have dispatched to this shipyard have been annihilated. You have no remaining heavy armor and I have not even begun to put forth the core of my forces.

"Those who have annihilated your entire defense system were my auxiliaries.

"I demand that you lift your arms and surrender to the might of humanity."

"…Captain, I'm detecting a large number of transmissions. They are going back and forth between the Magistrate's office and his colonial militia." Said Mark's adjutant. "They appear to have only militia and light vehicles remaining."

"So can we actually conquer this place with just what we have here?" asked Angelina over the com.

"No," said Mark.

"This is Magistrate Graves, I wish to offer my formal surrender to your forces." Said the Magistrate.

"We've already conquered it." Said Mark. "Accepted of course. Stand by to receive us. Lieutenant Duran, the forces on this platform and descend to the planet. Take the Magistrate into custody and seize the Capital of Bylus. I want no unnecessary death. My forces will take control of the platform and begin prepping the ships for use."

"So we take the territory and you get the credit." Scoffed Angelina.

"I assure you, I intend to send my forces into battle as soon as it is necessary." Said Mark. "Our strategy is to conserve our forces as long as possible."

"Fine." Said Angelina, voice hard.

"Give us some slack, Angelina. We've just conquered a planet with hardly any losses." Said Morales.

And so the mission continue. Dropships went to and from the Dylarian Shipyards. Mark coordinated the takeover of the remaining troops with ease. It was a simple matter. The men here had not been expecting an attack and it had happened so quickly they'd scarcely had time to react.

The blitzkrieg was one of Mark's favorite tactics and it had worked perfectly here. Even now he sensed his men marching into the cities, subduing the shattered militia. There was hardly a fight there at all. One or too dissidents took shots and were killed easily. But the battle was swift and soon over.

"Captain, Admiral Dugalle has arrived with the main fleet." Said the Adjutant.

Mark looked up and pressed his instruments. "Open a channel."

Dugalle appeared on the screen. He looked to be in a very good mood indeed. "Captain, I see you've seized the shipyards. My ships are standing by to begin the invasion at once."

"I am glad to hear it." Said Mark. "However, Dylar has already surrendered to us. I was able to neutralize their primary fighting force without ground combat. My auxiliaries are descending to seize the planet."

Dugalle blinked in surprise, then smiled. "Well done then, Captain. I commend you.

"Still, there is the matter of the Dominion reprisal fleet. We must stand ready. Come aboard the Aleksander and we will debrief you."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Okay, I feel I should clarify something. Some of you may be wondering how Nova is up as a full-time ghost when in canon she only entered service after the Great War. Here is the key thing, in my universe the Great War last a LOT longer. In canon, the Great War and Brood War lasted about six months tops, with empires rising and falling in that time.

I find this timeline absurdly short. In my canon, Rebel Yell took place over the course of about a year while Mengsk built up his forces. The rest of the war lasted a little less than two years. There was also a time jump between Ascension of the Khalai and Final Schism. Nova, in this continuity, never lost her entire family to Mengsk's goons. So she went to the Baker's Dozen with Morgan and the others. She was then found by the Dominion early because of a greater terran presence. Mengsk only ordered Constantino murdered after he betrayed the Dominion. By that time Nova was already being processed.

In other words, Nova has had plenty of time to fully train. Also, the Dominion has different rules for its Ghost Academy than in canon.


	40. Too Clever by Half

**Chapter Forty: Too Clever by Half**

_I remember when I was a kid I would always hear people tell me I was too clever by half. It took me years to figure out what it meant. In general, it means that you do something brilliant, too brilliant. And then you follow it up with an equally brilliant plan that leaves you doomed._

Well_, the entire sector was too clever by half during the Brood War. The only question was who would be laughing at the end of it._

**Liberty's Reports, volume V.**

* * *

Alexei Stukov was lounging on a futon, smoking a cigarette and scanning over Mark's reports. It was a combination that reminded Mark why he disliked Alexei. Dugalle, on the other hand, was standing at the window looking out over Dylar as reports came in. Stukov frowned, and finally put the papers back in the file.

"…I'm looking over your casualty reports." Said Stukov, tossing the report to the table. "This was brilliant. Officers twenty years from now will be learning about this battle in the academy. We've conquered an entire planet, denied the Dominion a third of its fleet, and gained a fleet of our own. And the only cost was a few dropships of conscripts whose loyalty was debatable anyway."

"It is a great victory. But there is still time for defeat." Said Dugalle. "Great military commanders become so because they account for every possibility. "Captain Mark, why did you delay your attack on the western part of the shipyards?"

Mark considered his answer. "I read the recent history. Graves nearly lost his job during the Great War when Alan Schezar launched a raid on Dylar and damaged the fleet. I calculated that when faced with the prospect of a repeat incident. Then he would overcompensate and dispatch forces to protect them. Since the nuclear warheads were available, I used them."

"It was a well-done attack." Said Dugalle. "But I do not like how you relied on things going according to plan. Had things not occurred as you expected them to we might have faced a disaster.

"Our forces would have been more than capable of subduing Dylar."

"And what would you have done?" asked Mark, wanting his answer.

"Used your original plan, of course." Said Dugalle. "Had we taken the shipyards and established a blockade, Dylar might have surrendered. If so, we could have used all those men we destroyed."

"Or we might have had to slog through them and lost a lot of men, Dugalle." Said Alexei.

"This much is true." Admitted Dugalle. "Planning a war is a complex thing. However, our men are a valuable resource. The most valuable. We as officers must watch over them carefully in the pursuit of our goals.

"As a general rule, the more complicated a plan is the more likely it is to fail. I prefer to take the simplest solution to any given problem, and have a plan for each possible outcome. Though it has been a long time since I took command of a battle personally."

Mark frown. "I see. Where is Nelson."

Dugalle sighed. "He is attempting to get a meeting with the Umojan Prime Minister. Arrangements are being made as well as observation."

"For now, have some coffee." Said Alexei. "You've earned it."

And then a communication opened up. "Captain, we are tracking a large fleet of Dominion ships in your vicinity."

Dugalle smiled. "Ah, these must be the reinforcements that Lieutenant Duran warned us about. Stukov, prepare our newly acquired fleet to battle the intruders. I'm dispatching the crews you'll need, now."

So Mark would finally have a chance to see Alexei Stukov in action. This would be worth seeing.

Nelson did not want to be here if he was honest. He would much rather be at his home in England, gardening.

The entire business was somewhat sordid, to begin with. And it would only become more so once he got permission from Umoja. But here he was on the sight of a nice little villa on the surface of Umoja. If nothing else, the scenery was nice. Rolling hills and grasslands with peaceful herbivores, flowing rivers.

Umoja was a beautiful place.

And the Prime Minister walked in. He'd once been the ambassador to Korhal, years ago. Now he'd risen to lofty heights indeed, though he was old. He sat down across from Nelson and offered a hand. Nelson took it.

"Prime Minister Ailin Pasteur, I'm glad to meet you at last." Said Nelson. "I'm Captain Nelson of the UED. I represent Admiral Dugalle for this meeting."

"A pleasure." Said Ailin.

"May I say that even among the core worlds of my own home, it is rare to see so beautiful and life-filled a planet as Umoja." Said Nelson. "You must be proud of it."

"Umoja has only three worlds where the Confederacy and Kel'Morian Combine had many." Said Ailin. "We choose to develop our own planets and improve them while they spread across the sector like a plague. Now we're under threat by a monster of our own creation."

"And yet, I have been given to understand that you are Arcturus Mengsk's father-in-law." Said Nelson.

Ailin frowned. "I am his son's grandfather. Arcturus has not been around nearly enough to marry my daughter. He used the Confederacy as a pretext to abandon them. They lived in hiding for years while Mengsk staged one uprising after another.

"If we hadn't needed him to undermine the Confederacy I'd have cut him loose years ago."

"Perhaps you should have done so sooner." Said Nelson.

"I never expected him to conquer the entire Confederacy overnight." Admitted Ailin. "I thought he'd die in some blaze of glory while we found someone else to support. And then, when he began to gain real power, I assumed he would carve out a smaller empire. Then spend years trying to conquer it.

"But the man has boundless ambition. Mengsk will never stop until he rules the entire sector or sees it burnt to ashes around him. And what is worse is that he might just do it."

"If I may be honest, Ailen Pasteur, we have similar irritation with him." Said Nelson. "Still, once Mengsk has been overthrown, what is Umoja's plans then?"

"At present, we don't have one." Admitted Ailin. "Umoja has been playing sides for centuries. It hasn't been pleasant, but it had to be done. Otherwise we'd have been annexed long ago.

Now, though, the universe is changing. The Dominion has popular support. Even if Mengsk falls tomorrow, I don't think we can play this game forever."

"No, you can't," agreed Nelson. "Public opinion is turning against Umoja. Serena Calabas has been hinting at Umojan involvement in Schezar's battles. Mengsk is already preparing a cause of war. And even if he falls, I doubt Schezar will remain still.

"You are very likely to be assimilated by one of the factions. And if you weaken all to the point where none can touch you, the zerg may do so instead."

"I suppose you have an offer." Guessed Ailin.

"It is a simple one." Said Nelson. "You wait for our victory over Mengsk. Once we seize the Dominion, you become a protectorate of the UED. Your government remains intact to rule your people as you see fit. No garrisons of UED troops need be put on your planet.

"In exchange for taxes and support in times of war, the UED would offer you full protection. Not to mention access to some of our better technologies. They could go a long way to making your forces the strongest in the sector."

"A worthwhile consideration." Said Ailin. "But it isn't why we're holding this discussion.

"You want Mengsk dead and we want the Dominion removed. We can help each other with this. One month from now, Emperor Mengsk is set to meet with me in my villa. It will be a historic moment in which we assure friendship between Umoja and the Dominion. Mengsk believes we will negotiate Umoja's entry into the Dominion."

"I'm well aware." Said Nelson.

"When they arrive, Umoja will insist he leave his fleet behind," said Ailin. "He'll have to do it or risk looking unreasonable by backing off. From there, a Confederate Resistance forces strike force can slip past our radar. They can launch an attack. They murder Mengsk and his associates, but Prince Valerian is captured.

"Umoja is taken completely off guard and Valerian is captured, but not harmed. He is forced to abdicate and retires to Umoja. The Dominion fractures and is then easily conquered. That, at least, is the ideal outcome."

"And you are certain your grandson will accept this?" asked Nelson, thinking the plan far too complex.

"My grandson wants to be an archeologist." Said Ailin. "He may think he wants to be a politician, but he really wants to please Arcturus. Valerian is far too nice for his own good and he'll be eaten alive if he ever becomes Emperor.

"It's for his own good."

"I leave the matter to your judgment." Said Nelson, making a mental note to think up a plan with a better chance of working. "That said, there is something we found in the documents we stole from Braxis. Umoja has a device known as the Psi Disruptor. A weapon designed to disrupt the communications of the zerg."

Ailin eyed him carefully. "We have it. Schezar gave us the device in exchange for support. We've been using it to help various fringe colonies and keep them from falling. It also makes the Dominion less necessary.

"I assume you want it."

"We do." Said Nelson. "The Psi Disruptor represents a serious asset, and, depending on our plans, liability. If you are going to become a protectorate of the UED, we will need the Psi Disruptor as a show of good faith."

Ailin remained silent for a moment. "…Very well then. I'll make the arrangements. We'll give you access to the device. But it will not leave Umoja until after Mengsk is dead. If the Dominion crushes you, we'll need it as a bargaining chip."

"Of course." Said Nelson.

Umoja was a beautiful world of rolling hills and beautiful grasslands. And there were many snakes within.

Ailin paused. "There is another matter you need to attend to. Arcturus has many skilled commanders who are likely to divide up his empire after he falls."

"Tell me of them, then." Said Nelson. "First of all, there is James Eugene Raynor." Said Ailin. "He is a skilled commander but more valuable for his ability to rally the men. He's probably the least threatening of the group. At present, he's fighting a war on Aiur with limited resources.

"He'll almost certainly get back too late to make a difference here."

"I've heard of him." Said Nelson, who regarded Raynor more as propaganda than a legitimate commander.

"Next, there is General Edmund Duke." Said Ailin. "I don't think you need to worry about him. While competent, he's also a traitor. Our profile indicates that once you've beaten the Dominion, offer him a deal and he'll defect. Like most Confederate Generals, he has no principles." That much might be true, but Nelson had observed the creation of reliable traitors. "Then there is Carolina Davis.

"She is a highly competent administrator and has some battle experience. However, she is no one near the others in terms of skill. She also prefers to remain in the background. I do not think she will oppose you, once it becomes clear that the Dominion is crushed."

"And what of Serena Calabas?" asked Nelson.

Ailin sighed. "She is the metaphorical spanner in the works.

"I met her once. It was when I was still an ambassador. I thought she was an intelligent young girl who would make something of herself if given a chance. I never dreamed she'd be a mentor to my grandson.

"Serena is the most dangerous of the lot. Calabas is almost as prominent as Raynor. She is a decent administrator and a capable commander. She is the mentor to Valerian and never gives up. She is half the reason Mengsk got as far as he did.

"Calabas needs to be removed.

"If Mengsk dies and Valerian abdicates, she'll be the one everyone looks for. Raynor will regard her as the Commander, Davis won't contest the matter, and Duke will fall in line. Assuming Duke hasn't already been paid off. She could drag this war out for a very long time."

"Is there any chance she might be subverted?" asked Nelson.

"I doubt it." Said Ailin. "Calabas at first glance is very calm and reasonable but she is an ideological zealot. All our files on her speak of how she never yields ground. On Mar Sara she refused to evacuate and destroyed the zerg. On Antiga, she refused to use psi emitters to destroy the Confederates and defeated them head to head. Her career has been her taking the hard way and winning."

"I read the files." Said Nelson. "Didn't she also accept Mengsk's offer of evacuation, even though she planned to win?" Actions told you more about a person's character than their words.

"She did." Said Ailin. "Perhaps you could convince her to support you. If she decided that resistance was only going to leave humanity exposed. I'm told she gets on well with Valerian."

Nelson considered his options. Umoja had a lot of information at their disposal. But the information could be false, misleading, or work contrary to your interests. There were occasions where a calculated gamble was the best way to go.

That was why Umoja was doomed.

They lacked the courage to try to take risks. They always took the safest road and now they were reaching the end of their rope. Their only out was making a deal with someone for a better deal. Perhaps it would be a good deal, but they would, in the end, be consumed by greater powers. History would not remember them as scheming spymasters. Merely as a footnote in the grand tale of the Koprolu Sector.

Still, it would do to ingratiate himself to Ailin."I'm told that your daughter has a terminal illness."

"She does, yes." Said Ailin. "A rare form of cancer that we've never been able to treat."

"Might I offer you the services of some of my personal medical crew?" asked Nelson. "We have more advanced technology and we may be able to help."

Ailin looked at him, startled. "I would appreciate that, but I doubt it will be of any help."

The critical thing in the whole negotiation was Schezar.

Schezar had been Umoja's ideal front, a skilled commander who could give Mengsk a run for his money. But not skilled enough to take down the Dominion. Schezar had been aware, however, that Umoja would betray him, so he'd called in the UED in a move no one had foreseen. As long as Umoja was independent, Schezar could fall back on their resources. That gave him bargaining power with both factions.

Now, however, the UED owned both Schezar and Umoja. Only the Dominion and the Kel'morians could stand against them. And Admiral Dugalle would ensure both toed the line soon enough.

Nelson couldn't have planned this any better himself.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

So yeah, I've made Ailin Pasteur directly responsible for the climax of I, Mengsk. I just don't buy that the Umojans with their legendary security would be able to let a couple of ragtag Confederate troopers slip in. Especially after they conveniently blindsided Mengsk with a demand that he leave his ships behind.

I also made him Prime Minister of Umoja because he was a very successful politician. I could see him ascending to become the Head of State. And it gives me a recognizable face from canon instead of an OC.


	41. The Battle of the Fleets

**Chapter Forty-One: The Battle of the Fleets**

_The Battle of Dylar was cataclysmic:_

_Braxis had slipped under the radar. Between the zerg encroaching and the Second Overmind, it hadn't seemed important. Nobody had had time to deal with what was regarded as some Kel' Morians militia. There were rumors that Mengsk knew what had happened and simply hadn't acted on it fast enough. But I've never been able to confirm them._

_The ground war was rapid, onesided, and saw total dominance gained by the mysterious enemy. But it was the battle in the shipyards that made history. Never before in the history of mankind had so many Battlecruisers been in one place. Casualties were immense. With every ship blown apart, thousands of men were consumed in flame. The only consolation was that Duke had left a large part of his ground troops behind on Antiga Prime._

**Liberty's Reports, Volume V.**

* * *

Jack Kennedy fiddled with the control. He'd been having trouble getting reception as he traveled through warp space. But at last, the screen winked on, and he saw the one he wanted to talk to.

Emily Swallow was wearing a pink tank top that bared her midriff. Her hair was a bit longer than the last time he'd seen her. It made Jack feel overdressed in his flight suit. "Emily, it's been awhile, hasn't it? How was leave?"

"Jack," said Emily, "oh, it was good, though I wish I'd been there in Antiga. I'm sure Serena needed me."

"Well, at this point, the zerg aren't as much of a concern as this... militia attacking Dylar," said Jack, though they were a pretty badass militia.

"Who are they?" asked Emily.

"We don't know, but they moved in fast," said Jack. "They crushed the planetary defense forces and seized the shipyards. Even as we speak, they're occupying the planet.

"The Kel' morians have really gone all out this time. We're going to be fighting a fullscale war with them soon.

"I'm sure General Duke will need you back."

"I hope you're wrong, Jack," said Emily. That wasn't like her; usually, she jumped at the chance to act. "Listen, I never got the chance to thank you for earlier."

"When?" asked Jack.

"When you saved me," said Emily. "Back on Chau Sara. Well, I know you were trying to save Frontal Company but-"

Jack sighed. "You don't have to thank me. I should have saved the entire company. Just like we should have saved Mar Sara." He'd wanted to intervene down there and help the colonists, but Duke hadn't allowed it. He'd almost gone anyway.

"But things did work out, in the end," said Emily. "The Dominion rose, and we're protecting people."

"So we are," said Jack, pausing and feeling a bit lonely. "Listen, Emily, when you rejoin us, why don't we go out to eat. With the other officers, I mean, I just thought- nevermind."

"It sounds nice," said Emily.

And then the communications chimed, and the gruff voice of General Duke came through. "Attention all units. This is General Edmund Duke of the Dominion Armada. Some damn fool militia is making a ruckus in the Dylerian Shipyards. Turns out their pretty well-armed and have seized battlecruisers.

"We're gonna go in hard and fast and put em down. And if they resist, we'll wax them and the shipyards their hiding on! All units stand ready."

"Duke seems in a good mood," said Emily.

"Well, he's been having a good few weeks," said Jack. "I've got to get to my flight."

Emily smiled. "See you."

Then the channel was cut. Jack turned and ran to take his place among the men.

* * *

On the bridge of the Aleksander, Mark entered. As he did, he sensed the dropships taking off from far below. The last of the civilian personnel were away. The battlecruisers they had come here to seize were floating in formation above them. But not very far above them.

Stukov was speaking with Duran and looking at a file. Above him was Dugalle, standing by the window with his hands behind his back. Mark approached Stukov, who looked up.

"All things are in order now," said Stukov to Duran. "How are the evacuations proceeding, Captain?"

"All personnel have withdrawn," said Mark. "Why are we assembling over the shipyard? The damage could be considerable."

"True," said Stukov. "Which is why our enemy might just hesitate to attack us. We've brought portable orbital platforms to dock these vessels in. And the Science Vessel, Heimdall, is standing by beneath the shipyards.

"With luck, the Dominion won't notice it until they're too late."

Duran looked at Mark, and they thought the same thing. Mark spoke up. "…Still, the debris may fall onto the planet below."

"The antiair are standing by to destroy the larger pieces," said Stukov. "The smaller ones are just the cost of doing business, I'm afraid."

"Very well," said Mark, not liking this at all.

And then there was a flash, and in the distance of the starry sky, the Dominion fleet emerged. Dozens of massive battlecruisers emerged. Even as they did, wraith fighters came out of them to form battle lines. On they came, and Stukov quickly set to work giving orders. Mark set his will behind him, helping the fleet take a proper formation.

"Vice Admiral, we are being hailed by the Dominion flagship, Norad III." said an ensign.

"Patch it through." said Stukov.

A gruff voice came through, and Mark sensed his mind. "Well, now. I don't know which militia you all are from, but I advise ya' to back down... NOW! I'm General Edmund Duke of the Dominion armada. And in the name of Emperor Mengsk, I order you to surrender your forces immediately and unconditionally."

Stukov smirked. "Ah, General Duke. I had expected your forces to arrive sooner. You should know that we represent not one of your rag-tag peasant militias, but the combined might of the United Earth Directorate."

"Earth Directorate?" asked Duke. "You mean to tell me that you've come all the way out here from Earth?"

"That is correct, General," said Stukov. "We're here to take control over this sector and its occupants for the betterment of mankind."

"Over my dead body," said Duke. "I don't care where yer' from, son. No one pushed around the Terran Dominion on my watch! All units, fire at will!"

And the battle began. As the ships closed, Stukov gave orders. "Gentlemen, pick your targets and prepare to fire Yamato Canons. Remember, we will focus two on each battlecruiser. Eliminate as many as you can."

Duran observed through the windows and glanced to the scanners for confirmation. Sure enough, the Dominion vessels were listing this way and that, spreading out. "They appear to be falling out of formation, don't they?"

"Of course they are," said Dugalle. "The terrans have never had this many battlecruisers in one place at any time, let alone faced a fleet of them. In their wars, most fleets are only one or two in number. That means that our enemy has no experience in ship to ship combat on this scale.

"Science Vessel Heimdall, unleash the EMP storm."

Even as the Dominion approached, there was a flash as waves of blue energy rushed up. Mark sensed as the energy reserves of the battlecruisers were wiped. Backup batteries quickly restored power, but the blackout had done its work.

"Two-dimension thinking at it's finest," said Stukov. "We don't have to worry about them using Yamato cannons now." Would the enemy drawback? Some of them seemed to be trying to get an order in, but it was too late.

"Enemy in range." said an ensign.

"Open fire," said Dugalle.

In an en masse barrage, Yamato cannons were unleashed in pairs. Each pair struck an enemy vessel head-on and consumed it. Mark felt as everyone onboard those vessels were consumed by it. Plasma bursts bounced off their hulls. It blasted the ships, but already the Dominion's ability to do damage was diminished. The Norad III got a shot in the blasted one of their ships. It blew up in a display of fire, the debris flying around — all those men consumed in an instant.

"They're dropping likes flies." said an ensign.

"If you have nothing relevant to report, sir, do not report it." snapped Dugalle. "Focus your shots, gentlemen. Battlecruiser Minotaur, you've taken damage. Withdraw to the rear of the line and stay in reserve. You've fought enough. Battlegroup three, focus your fire on the leftmost battlecruiser."

As the battle went into full swing, Mark watched as plasma bursts tore into the shipyards. Billions of credits worth of machinery and facilities were consumed in an instant. Massive pieces broke off and floated away toward the planet, only to be blown up by waves of missiles. They broke into pieces, and those pieces, in turn, were obliterated.

And with each passing moment, thousands of men were consumed. Wraiths filled the sky, dueling with one another. Mark could feel their desperation, their screams. Far below those on the planet, look up to see distant flashes. They were unable to comprehend the culling that now took place. How many men were dying here for unworthy causes? How many young soldiers who might have served the Directorate were consumed? And why? Because cruel fate had conspired to create the Dominion. Dominion and UED now tore one another to pieces in mortal combat, when they should have fought the zerg. Both believed that their cause was just. The only difference was that the UED was right. Mark wanted to weep, but it would not have been professional.

"As I suspected," said Dugalle.

"The shipyards aren't going to be of much use to us in the future, are they?" said Duran.

"Probably not, but they were an outdated waste of metal anyway, Lieutenant," said Stukov in a tone of amusement. "Our portable platforms more than suit our purposes."

Numbers. That was all these men dying for their beliefs were to Stukov. Mark found himself clenching a fist, but he released it. Personal feelings must not be allowed to affect ones' judgment. "Still, at least the enemy appears willing to destroy their own shipyards. It's nice to know they don't lack the will to destroy."

"I'm not familiar with that phrase," said Duran.

"It was pitched by one of our founding father's the Demon Emperor," said Stukov. "He was the predecessor to the UPL and laid the groundwork of our ideology. Though he did not live to see it's founding."

"Oh, yes. Him," said Duran, looking furious for a moment. Why would the mention of some ancient historical figure infuriate him? Especially one that he would have had no opportunity to read about in-depth. "I believe he arranged his own assassination."

"Yes, and his younger sister was installed on the throne after him," said Stukov. "After being made Empress, everyone expected her to become a puppet to foreign powers. It was a... slight miscalculation on Oghi's part. Worst politician in history. Worst general too."

Dugalle looked up. "People are dying, gentlemen. Thousands are being consumed with every ship we destroy. Demonstrate proper respect or remove yourselves from my bridge."

"My apologies, Dugalle," said Stukov.

"The Dominion fleet is withdrawing, Admiral." said an ensign.

Sure enough, they were. With nearly half their number obliterated, even now, they were drawing back. The dueling fighters had broken off their engagement. Now they were covering the retreat, reducing UED wraiths to space dust at a breathtaking rate.

"Press on," said Dugalle. "If we destroy them here, the Dominion Armada will be all but decimated!"

It was for the sake of humanity that they must win this war quickly. Once the Dominion was crushed, they could turn their attention to the zerg and protoss.

* * *

Duke sat in his chair, analyzing reports. The battle had gone badly, and he couldn't even say they'd given as good as they got. Even now, the fleet was drawing back in tatters. Some of the battlecruisers were lagging. While the Norad III wasn't one of them, he wasn't about to abandon his men.

"General, the enemy is gaining on us." said an ensign. "We're losing our shields."

Duke considered his options. It didn't seem like escape was in the cards. But if they could do enough damage to the enemy fleet, they could check them. Some of the enemy vessels had fallen behind their formation. "…All wraith flights, prepare for an assault. We'll run straight toward the enemy and see if we can make them flinch."

"That might buy us a few more kills, sir, but we'll be overwhelmed." said the ensign.

"A few more kills it is, then," said Duke.

"General Duke, sir, let the wraiths handle this," said Jack Kennedy over the com.

"Have you gone nuts, boy?" asked Duke. "You'd never even scratch that fleet without support."

"Not with lasers or missiles," said Jack. "But, I'm inside another kind of missile."

Kamikaze runs.

"You boys want to ram them?" asked Duke.

"If we lose this fleet, the Dominion will be at the edge of a cliff," said Jack. "Wraiths are easy to replace."

Dugalle clasped his hands. It really was the best option. And it was one he'd never have in the Confederacy. People cared about the Dominion. They cared enough to die for it. "…Permission granted, prepare for a withdrawal."

Duke wondered if he'd have done the same if he could.

* * *

Mark observed as Stukov looked at the enemy fleet like a wolf among sheep. He was looking forward to the kill. William reflected that Stukov was, as he'd suspected, a terrible person. He was affable enough and competent, but if he were Admiral and not Dugalle, the men would despise him.

"Admiral, Duke is launching his fighter squadrons en masse." said an ensign.

"A sacrificial lion, is it?" asked Stukov. "Send out our fighters and prepare to shoot them down."

On came the fighters, but they suddenly broke formation en masse, heading at top speed. Far too fast to make any kind of attack, you couldn't aim like that. "Sir, they appear to be breaking up."

"What are they playing at?" asked Dugalle as they drew forward

"Receiving three hundred and sixty open transmissions..." said the computer.

"FOR THE DOMINION!" came a thousand voices.

A kamikaze run.

"Intercept them!" said Dugalle. "Intensify forward firepower!"

And then the wraiths shot straight past the defenses and crashed into the vessels. The impacts slammed against the various battlecruisers. The bridge shoot, and Mark was thrown from his feet as consoles exploded. For a moment, he lay there, stunned, before pulling himself up.

Admiral Dugalle had not lost his footing and was still standing up, looking over his readings. "Status report."

"Several of our ships are disabled and badly damaged. None of them are unscathed, and the Aleksander's weapon systems are down." said an ensign. "Three of our ships have been destroyed, and our formation is breaking up. The Dominion wraths went on a kamikaze run."

"What about the enemy fleet?" asked Stukov.

"… They've jumped to warp space, sir." said the ensign.

Dugalle frowned. "I suppose we'll have to content ourselves with a partial victory then."

"Partial?" asked Stukov with a laugh. "Dugalle, we've conquered an entire planet and decimated two-thirds of the Dominion Fleet. The only thing we've lost has been auxiliaries and a few skeleton crews. I wish I had your standards for success."

He really was a bastard, wasn't he?

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Okay, so, Jack Kennedy has been a notable mauve shirt throughout this entire story. Mostly he's had a few lines here or there and been a commander who helps with attacks. To be honest, I initially planned to kill him off during the Battle for Antiga Prime. But character death is like a spice. If nobody ever dies, there are no stakes, and the story is bland. But if you kill characters off constantly, the audience has no reason to get invested. So they look for something better.

As a result, I decided not to kill Jack Kennedy at that point in the story. The death of Theodore and Idlen was enough to keep the stakes up. And killing Kennedy off there would be redundant.

Which brings me to Brood War, in which nobody important has yet died. I needed someone to die to demonstrate the hell of the UED Dominion conflict. And I needed a reason why Duke didn't die in the battle against the UED. Kennedy fit the bill perfectly.

Also, crossover, albeit in the distant past.

I always liked the idea that Code Geass would be a distant prequel to Starcraft. You could easily argue that Vespene Gas is another word for Sakuradite. And I like the idea that shortly after the events of that disgustingly saccharine ending, Nunnally went axe crazy. By the end of Code Geass, I wasn't rooting for world peace. I wanted the Black Knights all to die horribly, except of Kallen, Deitard, and Rakshata. The fact that Oghi and Villetta, who were most responsible for the terrible ending, got the best ending, infuriated me.

So consider this my vengeance, Code Geass. Nunnally didn't lead a new era of peace. She created the UPL that was far more brutal than Britannia ever was and permanently destroyed Japan as a culture in final retribution for selling out the world. Lelouch goes down in history as a hero despite his best efforts, and every single main character who betrayed Lelouch is dead.

Now, I'd like to talk about something less pleasant — Activision Blizzard's recent actions.

Have you heard about the thing with Hong Kong?

Someone there was a guy who won a Hearthstone Tournament. In his post-victory interview, he said something in favor of the protestors in Hong Kong. Protestors who are being violently attacked. These protesters are not hurting anyone. They want to maintain their autonomy and freedom in the face of a tyrannical China. And China has been putting dissenting citizens into camps. Not for a crime, but for their religious beliefs.

This one player expressed support for them, stood up against tyranny. And Activision Blizzard then immediately banned him from Hearthstone. To add insult to injury, they stole his prize money and fired the interviewers.

What this means is that Blizzard has bent the knee to China. It has actively silenced people who express opinions contrary to the Chinese government. Do you think he would have been banned if he'd said 'Go Democrats' or spoken out in favor of Trump? Of course not. Activision Blizzard makes a lot of money in China. US politicians won't ban their operations if they don't play ball. In essence, Activision Blizzard has made itself a pawn of foreign powers. A tool of a tyrannical regime to prevent people from speaking out against it. Not just in its borders, but abroad as well.

I believe that we should not let this stand. If Blizzard takes a hit to its wallet, it will be less likely to do this kind of thing in the future. As such, I think that we should not buy any Activision Blizzard's products for the next few months. Including Christmas, if possible. Maybe even cancel any subscriptions we might have.

Until today I was contemplating buying a subscription to WoW classic. As of this moment, I have decided not even to consider it until the year is over. I will not be buying any more Blizzard products until after Christmas.

We don't have to bankrupt the company. But as long as we give them enough of a drop in profits, they'll be much less likely to pull this kind of shameful behavior. On the other hand, if we let this slide, then it will set a precedent. It will say that Video Game companies can control free speech. The casinos of microtransactions that the market has become did not start big. They began with a few add-ons. People bought them, so now we have children bankrupting their parents. And all the while, companies research how best to brainwash people.

It is very important for the future of gaming and the future of honest business practices. We send a message here. And all we have to do to send that message is to not spend money.

If you want to support this cause, you can do more than vote with your wallet. Spread awareness, tell other people about this atrocity against free speech and democracy. Every person who closes their wallet to Activision helps a little bit.

Consider this. A WoW account costs about fifteen dollars per month. So if you cancel a WoW subscription for a year, they lose one hundred and ninety dollars. Three years it is five hundred and seventy. And if ten people do that, you can multiply that by ten.

They are hoping that this will just blow over. But we must prove Activision wrong. Make no mistake; we are the Sons of Korhal. It falls to us to take them to task for what they are doing. And if we don't stand up against this kind of tyranny, it will only get worse.

We have the power to break Activision. And if we do it, we may break China's influence over our corporations as well.

Sorry to ask, but this is important. I leave the choice to you.


	42. Return to Char

**Chapter Forty-Two: Return to Char**

Selendis awoke and felt no more at ease than she had when she went to sleep.

For days the UED Fleet had tracked them, shadowing their every move. The fleet had kept ahead, but she had always been keeping an eye out for others. It did not seem impossible that the humans would try to cut them off.

But soon news came to them from observers. The Dominion had come under attack, and several worlds had already fallen. The UED were a new threat; one Selendis did not feel ready to face.

But face it she must, once their mission was complete.

So she marched through the halls out into the bridge, feeling tired. There Artanis was looking over consoles. Kerrigan was leaning against the wall, and Zeratul was meditating. Artanis did not notice her until she set a hand to his shoulder. Meanwhile, Kerrigan seemed to be brooding about something and did not look up at all. "What has happened when I was resting?"

Artanis looked up to her, and Selendis felt him becoming glad as he saw her. He always seemed glad to see her, more so than before. "Executor, the Uraj is secured, and the UED has given up the chase. We are currently holding perimeter orbit over the planet Char. We are detecting truly massive numbers of zerg upon Char."

He motioned to a holographic map that Artanis had been observing. Selendis saw vast clusters of zerg. Thousands upon thousands of tiny figures were coursing throughout the crags. The lava flows were as nightmarish and miserable as they had been before.

"It was much the same when we left," said Selendis, moving to the edge of the bridge. Far below, she could see Char Aleph and beneath it the planet of Char. She remembered the battles here before, fought between Tassadar and the Overmind. Her own loose alliance with him had been made out of desperation.

"Would that were so, Selendis," said Artanis, voice grave. "Unfortunately, it appears that the zerg have almost completely recovered. It is as though their previous losses on Char never happened. The outpost we left on Char Aleph indicates that their hive clusters are being reformed. It is happening at a rate that is beyond anything previously observed."

Recovered? How was that even possible after all that had been done? But Selendis knew it to be true. She could sense it in the air. The hive mind was all around them, though it had not yet noticed them. Billions and billions of tiny minds were crawling across the continents, creating yet more creatures to spill out over the universe. Was there no end to them?

"It's Daggoth," said Kerrigan, speaking for the first time. She stood up straight and walked with swaying hips over to them.

Selendis and Artanis looked to her in surprise. "Daggoth?" asked Artanis. "How could he achieve such a thing? And why has he waited this long to do so?"

"Kaloth and Daggoth have been performing... experiments with the Swarm," said Kerrigan, looking wary of saying as much. "They have been working to create individual zerg with more will. Better short term judgment, so they can use cover and make snap decisions.

"For the past few months, Daggoth has been putting his full focus into replacing his losses. Obviously, he's been doing a good job."

"I believe I see," said Zeratul, opening his eyes and rising to his feet. "The terran scientists believe that the Swarm is akin to a single entity, rather than many. Living creatures, when put under stress. They can demonstrate powers far beyond what they are normally capable of."

"That's one way to put it," said Kerrigan, smiling as she loomed to Zeratul. "That's why it is so important that we destroy the Second Overmind. If we do that, the Swarm won't be able to do anything like this."

"I highly doubt any assault on the Overmind is feasible with what we have," said Zeratul, moving past them. "Continue your observations, Selendis. I will take a ship down to Char Aleph and observe the situation below. I may find the Khalis."

And he walked out. Selendis watched him go until the door shut behind him. From there, she looked to Kerrigan. While she'd been helpful with negotiation, her great value is her control of zerg. "Kerrigan, can you be of any assistance here?"

"I can," said Kerrigan. "I've been working to create my broods in this region for some time now. I think I have enough influence to break some zerg away from the Overmind."

So they waited. More and more reports came into the fleet, and as they did, Selendis' concern grew worse. It seemed as if the zerg were breeding at a rate that defied belief. For Daggoth to have restored them to such a level of power, it was...

"This isn't possible," said Selendis, projecting her thoughts despite herself.

"Daggoth is ancient," said Kerrigan with a shrug. "He was the first cerebrate the Overmind ever created. His tactics aren't as good as Kaloth, but no one is better at organizing the Swarm. During the Great War, he was the high command. Only the Overmind was greater."

"...The Second Overmind needs to be destroyed," said Selendis. It was the only way they could do this.

Artanis moved to the console. "Your words are true. But we have no hope of assaulting it for now. We must retrieve the Khalis.

"Zeratul, have you locked onto the location of the Khalis?"

Zeratul's presence returned. "Yes. I remember sensing its power the last time I was in this world. However, our sensors indicate a massive, fluctuating energy signature at its location. I am, however, unable to identify the signature's source."

Kerrigan stepped forward, changing the screen to the coordinates Zeratul had sent. It showed the Second Overmind, a massive, bulbous structure of flesh and chiton. "That should be obvious, gentlemen; the source is the Overmind itself. When the Cerebrates merged together, they must have locked onto the Khalis' energies and nested near it. It's probable that there'll be a number of Broods protecting that area. It's risky, but if we can strike hard and fast, we might be able to fight our way through their defenses and escape with the crystal."

The numbers and powers at that place were immense. It would take a miracle to launch such an assault successfully with their limited forces. But they could not remain here indefinitely. Nor could they retreat without dooming themselves and their race. So they must attack, and that would doom them to failure.

The fact crossed between all of them, and they looked at one another. Even with Kerrigan's broods, it would be unlikely to help.

"Comrades, I may have an alternative," said Artanis quickly. "Seeing as how the Overmind is still in its infant stages, I wonder if we might be able to disrupt its control over those Broods. If we can do enough superficial damage to the creature, it might pacify the Zerg nearest to it, allowing us some time to receive the Khalis."

Selendis looked to Artanis and realized that was one of the most foolish plans she'd ever heard. The First Overmind had repelled bombardments twice as powerful as they could unleash. But Zeratul seemed pleased, despite the gravity of the situation. "A bold plan, young Artanis. Your Courage rivals that of mighty Tassadar himself!"

"You give me too much credit, noble Zeratul," said Artanis, even as the admiration of all the men shot through him. "I am not worthy enough to even speak his name." Selendis was aware of Tassadar's service, but she thought that was going too far. Although his humility, not feigned, certainly worked wonders.

He still felt responsible for Tassadar's death, didn't he?

Kerrigan scoffed and crossed her arms, craning her neck to one side while her head tendrils moved. "Touching. Look, boys, either of these plans will work, but let's not waste any time. I'll be able to exert limited control over a few of the Zerg here and provide you with some back-up. But the longer we stay, the more we risk losing both the crystals again."

Selendis came to a conclusion. Whatever assault they launched would require a miracle to gain victory. If Tassadar truly was allying with them, they might gain two miracles in one day. "Then, let us attack both."

Dead silence fell over the bridge as all looked to her. Kerrigan stared. "What?"

"Let us combine our forces with the zerg Kerrigan has control over. We may launch an all-out assault on the area surrounding the Khalis," said Selendis. She could hardly believe she was suggesting this. "We will annihilate all resistance and destroy the zerg.

"From there, we will turn our attention to the Overmind. We will break its defenses and finish the beast once and for all."

"What?!" said Kerrigan. "No, that's completely insane!"

"Agreed," said Artanis quickly. "I will ensure the Overmind does not strike at our flank while you retrieve the Khalis. Tassadar willing, we will gain a greater victory than ever before."

Kerrigan looked helpless. "Zeratul, this is a stupid plan. We'll be outnumbered by a massive amount, and the longer we stick around here, the more zerg will come in."

"It is a foolish plan." agreed Zeratul.

And Zeratul was the one in charge of this. If he put his mind against it, they would not be able to act. Kerrigan sighed in relief. "Thank you!"

"However, all-wise courses lead to defeat," said Zeratul. "The very act of seizing the Khalis is likely to result in our total destruction. And even if we were to withdraw it, we would have no surety of success.

"Indeed, all upon Shakuras may now be dead. We may be the last of our race, seeking a desperate mission in vain. It would be wise to flee into the depths of space to some far corner where the zerg could not find us. It would be wise to become vassals to the Dominion, to forget our pride and dignity, and pursue only survival.

"But how then would we be any different from the zerg?"

Kerrigan moved to the console. "What are you doing?"

Zeratul nodded. "All wise paths lead to our destruction, if not in body, then in spirit. In these dark hours all, a warrior may do is act as the gods would have him do so.

"Let us fall on the Overmind! Let us no longer hide in the shadows and step forth into the light!"

"But-" began Kerrigan.

Even before she could speak, however, a great cheer broke out from all the warriors of the fleet. It drowned out all communication, jubilation of those with nothing to lose. It rose higher and higher, and Selendis knew that the Second Overmind had sensed their coming.

They were committed now to nothing less than a full-frontal assault.

"Selendis, deploy your forces. May Adun be with you!" cried Artanis.

"En Taro Adun! En Taro Tassadar!" cried Selendis.

_**"EN TARO ADUN! EN TARO TASSADAR!"** _cried the protoss.

Kerrigan put her head in her hands. "We're all going to die."

The ships, both here and Char Aleph, surged forward. Selendis took command and ensured the ships kept in formation. At that same time, a great host of zerg flyers surged toward them. But Kerrigan raised a hand and focused, even as they closed on them. Selendis sensed Kerrigan's will strain, and then the zerg flyers turned around. They charged ahead of the fleet, drawing the fire of the antiair.

Descending down toward the Overmind, they saw spore colonies by the hundreds. Acid poured outward toward them, tearing through the zerg. But the protoss vessels unleashed their power at point-blank range. Beams of blue light shot forward to carve massive pits in the earth to obliterate vast numbers.

Disruptor webs were unleashed to neutralize them to cover it, and the assault began. Acid and psionic weaponry rained from the sky to obliterate all they found. Selendis organized the carriers to send forth their interceptors. Meanwhile, Artanis led his forces down onto the surface.

Zerg rushed to meet the zealots and dragoons and met them in battle. For a few moments, the combat clashed in a stalemate. Zealots tore through zerglings by the dozens, then were shot down by hydralisks. Ultralisks came roaring out to meet them and began to bend the line. Then a tide of zerg came to aid them, only to turn on their own. The zerg line was driven in as the last of the spore colonies fell.

Then came Zeratul's dark templar entered the field. They tore through the sunken colonies en masse, unscathed. Probes descended to begin summoning in defenses to hold the position.

A beachhead had been established before the Second Overmind.

Now they had to win the battle.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

When writing this chapter I had to answer a pressing question. If the First Overmind took the combined might of the protoss and the terrans to take over, why could just the protoss fight the Second Overmind? More importantly, why if they could beat the Second Overmind didn't they just kill it right there.

I mean to answer all those questions soon. But this seems a good stopping place.


	43. Cataclysmic Miracles

**Chapter Forty-Three: Cataclysmic Miracles**

Zeratul strode across the blackened earth toward Kerrigan. She was focusing on maintaining and expanding, her control over her broods. Even now, she was gathering them in preparation for the trap. Though who the trap was for, she hadn't decided yet.

Sarah was demanding that she assist the protoss in destroying the zerg. To use her minions to obliterate Daggoth's forces and free the universe of him once and for all. But the Queen of Blades demanded she stay true to her obligations. Sarah demanded they remember Raynor, and what he would think. The Queen of Blades pointed out that Kaloth trusted her.

Zeratul reached her as Selendis and Artanis appeared. "We have done well." Said Artanis. "A beachhead has been established in this realm. Now, Zeratul! Let us strike hard and fast."

"Not yet, Artanis." Said Zeratul. "We must first establish our defenses. Kerrigan can you aid us any further?"

Kerrigan felt a lump in her throat. "Yes, I've managed to gain control of a small hive cluster, and I'm working to gather more forces to us. However, it will take time before we are ready."

"Zeratul, Artanis, the zerg in the surrounding regions are amassing to assault us." Said Selendis, looking at her instruments. "If we do not finish this quickly, we will be overwhelmed."

"If we strike before our troops are disembarked, we will be crushed." Said Artanis.

And then the ground shook. The earth churned, and lava spewed into the air in the distance. Great black clouds rose into the sky.

"What is this…" asked Zeratul.

"Zeratul, we are observing many tectonic disturbances." Said Selendis. "Vulcanos are erupting in the area around us, disrupting the zerg. Earthquakes are isolating them."

"Fortune smiles on us." Said Artanis. "Let us go forth."

So they began their plans.

Kerrigan quickly gathered her forces, forming zerglings and hydralisks into an assault force. As she did, Sarah and the Queen of Blades wrestled. Zeratul sent forth his Dark Templar to scout the defenses..

Daggoth had picked a defensive location. The cliffs and valleys were covered with spore and sunken colonies.

The first assault was launched. Kerrigan observed as her forces washed over the front lines, the protoss coming up behind. The zerg blunted the defenses, wedging a gap that the protoss poured through. The sunken colonies were overrun and destroyed. The forces surged forward to meet the enemy behind.  
Then spines emerged from the earth to impale zerg and protoss behind. Many were slain, and the rest drew back. "What are these things?" asked Artanis.

"Lurkers." Said Kerrigan. "One of the new broods Kaloth got Daggoth to design."

"I have encountered their like before, but the creatures died after their first attack." Said Zeratul. "We will have to advance under the gaze of our observers."

"I'll summon more hydralisks and zerglings as a vanguard." Said Kerrigan.

"My dragoons will advance behind you." Said Artanis. "Our zealots shall remain behind as a reserve alongside our vessels." He paused. "Selendis, how goes the quest for the Uraj?"

"Even as we speak, our forces are plowing over the defenses." Said Selendis. "The air defenses are heavy here, however, and I am concerned our advance will slow. As such, I am warping in photon cannons to defend our holdings."

Kerrigan mentally ordered her hive clusters to keep forces to protect it. She'd established spore and sunken colonies here in preparation for a long time. But preparation for what?

This was it.

If Kerrigan were to seek to rule the Swarm, she must act here and join the protoss. If she were to choose loyalty to Daggoth, she must launch her betrayal now. And yet Sarah and the Queen of Blades were both deadlocked. Then, Sarah noted that the Swarm believed in survival of the fittest. And she pointed out that Kaloth could be forced to serve her.

The Queen of Blades saw visions of herself ruling supreme over a new golden age of the Swarm. And Sarah got her opening. The battle was won.

"Forward, minions! Destroy all you find!" said Kerrigan. She sent guardians and mutalisks ahead of Selendis' fleet, breaking through.  
Zerg and protoss fought in unison to overwhelm the enemy. Lurkers were detected and destroyed from afar, but hydralisks rushed out.

"Kerrigan, your assault is beyond our agreed parameters." Said Daggoth.

"Sorry, Daggoth, but I have no intention of being your lapdog." Said Kerrigan. "It's time for you to die."

Anger bristled, and Kerrigan remembered how fighting Zasz had worked for her. But she was stronger now, wiser. "You will find that more difficult than you believe."  
Kerrigan moved to Artanis and found him speaking. "Selendis, how is your assault proceeding."

"Our vessels are blasting through the enemy forces." Said Selendis. "Kerrigan's guardians are proving to be highly valuable."  
And so it continued.

Kerrigan was pleased with how quickly they advanced, overwhelming the enemy. Yet though hive after hive felt before them, there was always another. Soon their lines began to become overextended. When troops were pulled from the rear lines, often, Daggoth would send mutalisks to behind. Photon cannons did much to cover these weaknesses, but sometimes guardians would come.

When that happened, Selendis would have to call off her forces to defend.

But Artanis was not to be deterred. He led from the front with clear battle lust, slashing down enemies as he went further. "The zerg fall before us! Onward my comrades! Let us press on to the Overmind itself!"

Then Kerrigan sensed something even as he advanced, and she sent a psionic storm. Surging forward, she grabbed him and pulled him back. "Artanis, look out!"  
Even as he fell back, lurker's spines arose to stab where he once had been. The line pulled back, saved from destruction. Artanis staggered back as an observer who'd fallen out of place moved forward. Dragoons fired proton blasts to destroy them.

Artanis looked to Kerrigan in surprise. "Kerrigan, you saved my life."

"Well, don't force me to make a habit of it." Said Kerrigan, standing.

"I will not forget this." Said Artanis. "Nor doubt in the future that we are not enemies."

"I'm bringing up more zerglings from the front." Said Kerrigan, calling in more cannon fodder. "I don't understand why Daggoth isn't throwing a harder attack against us."

"This area has been isolated by the eruptions." Said Zeratul, emerging from the shadows. "But it is true that he is a being of immense power. I am surprised he has not sent more.

"Selendis, is there any pattern to the eruptions?"

"They appear to be taking place across the entire planet." Said Selendis over the psionic link. "Based on the pattern, one ought to have struck us here.

"In fact, it appears that psychic power is disrupting the seismic disturbances. Stabilizing the land."

"Then Daggoth can't throw out his full power." Realized Kerrigan. "If he does, his swarms will be decimated. Zeratul, we have to press our advantage while we can."  
Artanis rose and drew a psi blade, but Zeratul set a hand to his shoulder. "Hold, Artanis. Let my brethren and I deal with these. Stand by to enter the breach we create. Varsus, we shall clear the way."

On went the Dark Templar. In mere moments their blades tore through the zerg lines. Defenses fell apart as Daggoth scrambled to draw forth overlords.

"Forward brothers!" said Artanis. "The sunken colonies have fallen!" These protoss really were dim, weren't they? Did they really think Kerrigan would come over to their side just like that? Maybe she'd let them live after this if only so they could see her rise to power. She sent forth her zerg to help and conjured psionic storms to burn through the front ranks.

On it went. Hour after hour passed as they advanced through the hills. But Daggoth's forces kept up a steady resistance. And Kerrigan had to use her broods to compensate for Zeratul and Artanis' lack of numbers. Zeratul was often busy making arrangements behind the lines, and so it was left to her. Kerrigan tried raising up her other broods to cause disruptions. "Artanis, some of the eruptions are beginning to calm down." Said Selendis. "Zerg flyers are streaming toward us in great numbers. The photon cannons are holding, but I must return and shore them up."

Kerrigan's broods managed to cause damage. They intercepted columns of Daggoth's brood where she found them. As she did, she and the high templar in Artanis' company sent psionic storms to destroy lurkers. On it went, as casualties mounted.

But Daggoth was beginning to send in much larger numbers of zerg. Soon the offensive ground to a halt. Kerrigan took Artanis and Zeratul aside for a meeting, beneath a waning sun. Her own broods were now fighting with Daggoth's and Kaloth's all over the planet. Not to mention the other cerebrates. "We're not going to be able to advance much further."

"What is the problem?" asked Zeratul.

"Daggoth is drawing in a massive number of zerg from the south." Said Kerrigan. "They'll be here soon. I doubt we'll be able to wade through them and the defenses."  
But Zeratul seemed unconcerned. "Fear not Kerrigan. I foresaw this might occur, and so I have brought with us probes. Even as we speak, they are summoning photon cannons and a gateway."

"A gateway from where?" asked Artanis. "Shakuras cannot hope to spare us the troops."

"These protoss are not coming from Shakuras." Said Zeratul. "Aldaris has arranged for the raising of many new zealots from the worker caste of the Khalai Empire. While we were en route, I made contact with Khakar and convinced him to send them to aid us in our plight."

"I'm surprised he choose to aid us, fearing the UED so." Said Artanis.

"With the UED now committed to conquering the Dominion, he fears an invasion less." Said Zeratul. "And giving his warriors new experience will go a long way to increasing the strength of his forces."

And lo and behold, here came zealots. Hundreds of them. With them was a High Templar, like Aldaris, but less bright and authoritative. "En Taro Adun Artanis. We come to slay the zerg."

"Khakar, you have come yourself?" asked Artanis.

"I have." Said Khakar. "I fled Aiur while you fought long ago. Whether Tassadar is a god or not, the act is to my shame.

"Now, we shall stand with you again."

Kerrigan looked to where the broods of Daggoth had arrived. "Well, then you'd better make that stand now."

And then all hell broke loose.

What followed was an exhausting blur as wave after wave of zerg, against them. Kerrigan and her allies fought tooth and nail just to hold them back. Photon cannons were obliterated and raised again. The press of bodies saw many crushed to death, as others cleaved them down.

Here Artanis was always in the thick of the fray, and Kerrigan was always with him. If only to ensure he didn't get himself killed. If he died, it could cause a loss of morale, and that could lead to her defeat.

This was the final battle. All Kerrigan had to do was win here, and the world would be at her feet. She would become the dominant power in her alliance with Arcturus. Kaloth would have no choice but to acknowledge her. Yes, this was her chance!

She fought all the harder, carving a swath through the zerg.

But on Daggoth's hordes came. And with them, his will. Little by little, the warriors of the protoss began to lose heart. Kerrigan pressed her zerg to fight all the harder, and Artanis inspired them. And yet it was a losing battle.

At last, she retired, exhausted, to the rear lines. "Zeratul, this isn't working."

"The abomination is correct." Said Khakar. "We will not be able to hold much longer as things stand."

"Can your templar initiate another wave of psionic storms?" asked Zeratul.

Khakar shook his head. "My high templar are exhausted. All their energy has been spent destroying these creatures.

"But you need not fear.

"We are not yet out of options." He turned to his templar. "Brothers, sixteen of you on this day must commence the archon ceremony."  
Kerrigan blinked. She'd read something about this, but it didn't come to mind. "Archon ceremony?"

"Yes." Said Zeratul. "In the direst of need, two high templars may fuse their minds together. They commune their spirits directly with the khala. In so doing, they draw forth immense power and become something more.  
"An archon."

"So, that's how they're created." Said Kerrigan, watching with fascination. Sixteen of those templar began to merge into eight beings, surrounded by an unworldly light. "I didn't fight any of them. I remember Kaloth mentioned they were a nuisance. But do you really think that eight of them will-" And then there was light, with a psionic of psionic power. It nearly knocked her from her feet. "HOLY SHIT!"

Covering her eyes, Kerrigan tried to see what it was, but all she could see was eight-figures. They were vaguely shaped like a protoss, but they burned with an unworldly light. She felt afraid. **"POWER OVERWHELMING!"**

Daggoth's broods recoiled in terror, and the archons were on them. Waves of psionic lightning scorched their ranks, burning away all before them. Kerrigan stared and realized her jaw had dropped.

**"DESTROY!"**

Kerrigan watched as the zerg melted before the onslaught. The battle was now going further, and she could sense Daggoth's concern. "…I'm feeling a bit outdone here."

"I suggest you remedy the fact." Said Zeratul, summoning a blade. "This will probably not be enough."

Kerrigan just loved his optimism. "I'll get right on that."

The zerg and protoss drove Daggoth's broods before them. At their head charged Zeratul, Artanis, and Kerrigan, tearing apart them as they came. Nothing could stop them as the fight moved into the central hive clusters. Now they could see Daggoth, his monstrous form towering. Looking at him was painful, but he was only a shadow of the original Overmind.

This was it.

But then flyers came from around and reinforcements from the cliffs. The attack became a stalemate. Now outside the chokepoint, the alliance was beset on all sides. They formed a ring and fought the zerg off. Little by little, that ring was receding.

"They still come! There is no end to them!" cried a zealot.

"This is absurd!" said Artanis. "How many armies does Daggoth have? How many billions must protoss and terran kill before this horde is stemmed!"

"More than we've done thus far." Said Zeratul in grim amusement.

"That answer is of little comfort or help, Zeratul." Said Artanis.

The archons suddenly began to waver. Khakar looked on with resignation as they began to shudder and fade. He looked down in sadness as the archons one by one winked out. "It is happening."

"What's happening to them?" asked Kerrigan.

"The transformation into an archon creates a being that is highly unstable." Said Khakar. "The spirit is strong, but the body is weak. It takes immense focus to maintain its own existence.

"Very few live long.

"Even now, they are burning away."

"Rest well, warriors. Your sacrifice is not in vain." Said Zeratul. "For there is yet another army on the way."

And then the clouds parted. Dozens of carriers and thousands of scouts descended from on high. With them were corsairs that tore into the surrounding zerg. It burned them away in a bombardment.,

"Mojo!" cried Artanis. "Mojo has come with his fleets!"

"Who?" asked Kerrigan.

"One of the protoss Praetors." Said Zeratul. "He took the Conclave' side in our civil war."

Yet Kerrigan suddenly realized that the protoss were still warping in. She was used to this kind of numbers being zerg. Not protoss. On and on came their numbers and where one fell, two took their place. The zerg were dying faster than they could arrive.

"So many… how could such a fleet have been gathered! It is greater in number even than the Conclave's Armada!" said Artanis.

"I told you not to underestimate the terrans, Artanis." Said Zeratul.

"What?" said Artanis. "You mean to say terrans built these?"

"It would be more accurate to say that they were built using terran principles." Said Khakar. "Our ally, Serena Calabas, introduced us to a system for creating new vessels quickly. Rather than having each part assembled in full by an artisan, each protoss worker attends to one step. It is then passed on to the next.

"Using this method, we were able to assemble a vast armada quickly. And we did so with a minimally skilled workforce. They are less beautiful, but they serve their purpose well."

Even as Khakar spoke, the last of the zerg were cleared away. The protoss armada then turned around and opened fire. An immense blast hit Daggoth. He held firm against it, deflecting much of it. Then there came a second, stronger, volley, and his spirit recoiled. The flesh of the Second Overmind burned, and a psionic scream could be heard.

Kerrigan had won.

Her humiliation by the first Overmind, being passed over for Kaloth, it had all come full circle. Now with another volley, Daggoth would be dead, and she would reign supreme.

"Selendis, the Overmind has been rendered inert, though we've only bought ourselves a few precious minutes." Said Artanis. "We must claim the Khalis without delay!"

What? What was he talking about? Kerrigan turned to Artanis quickly. "Hold on a moment, why don't we just kill Daggoth here? "That's why we came down here isn't it? If we kill Daggoth, it will end the war!"

"Did not Zeratul tell you?" asked Artanis, surprised.

"Tell me what?!" said Kerrigan.

"Killing Daggoth will merely cause the zerg to go berserk again." Said Artanis. "Kaloth and Daggoth are both intelligent. And now we have proven that we may destroy them with impunity.

"Once the Khalis and Uraj annihilate their swarms on Shakuras we will be in a powerful position. We can force the Swarm to withdraw from the worlds they've seized. And with your assistance, we may force any terms we wish on them."

Kerrigan fell dead silent as Artanis went back to organizing. Turning around, she looked to where Zeratul was speaking with Khakar. Zeratul looked up to her, and Kerrigan shuddered.

He'd known. That son of a bitch. HE'D KNOWN!

Zeratul had played her! He'd played her like a puppet! He'd used her forces to get what he wanted, discredited Daggoth, and then just left! Daggoth and Kaloth were never going to trust her again, so the Swarm was permanently divided. If Zeratul's plan succeeded, he could force terms on Daggoth.

And Kerrigan could do nothing. Because she was the inferior power. Even as the protoss planned their evacuation, her minions were being destroyed. Kaloth had returned and was rampaging through those hive clusters loyal to her. If Kerrigan ever acted contrary to his interests, Zeratul could lose Daggoth on her. And vice versa. Mengsk would be of no help here, he was going to need support from the protoss.

Kerrigan was such an idiot. Zeratul wasn't some prophecy spouting old fool who died in act II so the hero could come into his own. He was a player in his own right and had been playing the game since before humans set foot on the moon. Now he was two steps away from taking over the universe. And nobody even knew it.

No one except her.

"This will not be forgotten Kerrigan. This will not be forgiven." Said Daggoth, voice a low snarl.

This entire chain of events had been masterminded by Zeratul. And Kerrigan had played right into his hands,

"…You are your own worst enemy." Said Kerrigan, remembering Tassadar's words.

She needed a drink.

* * *

**Author's Note:**  
And that, ladies and gentlemen, is why Kerrigan hates Zeratul so much. In Return to Char, he turned a masterstroke that would have won her the war into an abject humiliation. One where she could only get out of his grip by acting contrary to her own interests.

Alternate titles for this chapter were as follows: Zeratul Wins, Zeratul Takes Over the Universe, Zeratul Beats Everyone, and Zeratul Trolls Kerrigan.

Also, I finally give prominence to Archons. I really should have done that a long time ago. My interpretation that they die after a while is based on two things. First, there are no archon characters. Second, I've never once seen an archon in Legacy of the Void.  
It would also make a lot of sense. Given how unstoppable they are, you'd think they'd use them more.


	44. The Insurgent

**Chapter Forty-Three: The Insurgent**

_This is the beginning of my logs. Though I ought to have started them far earlier. The regrettable truth is that with the UED invasion, and an all-out assault on Char, I've had no time to write anything. Much of my time has been spent attempting to communicate with friends and family on Braxis._

_No luck in that regard._

_I have managed to write some notes on the working of protoss vessels. But I've had no time to organize them. Now that we are in orbit around Shakuras, are mission largely complete, I can finally begin._

_The Khalis and the Uraj are of very similar material. And yet they could not be more different. Both radiate psionic energy on a level unheard of in ordinary objects. And both their energies have very different signatures._

_My notes from the Confederate Ghost program are of no help whatsoever. The Old Families regarded psionic potential as one more weapon. Most of the ghost academies' records focus more on how to brutalize young children. No one seemed even slightly interested in how these powers operated._

_I had hoped that the protoss could help me. Unfortunately, they seem to have the opposite fault. To them, psionic power is a sacred gift from their gods. An innate sacred power that they have founded their religion around. While they have learned many methods of using psionics, they have not sought the source._

_They have told me that the Khalis and Uraj both radiate opposite energy sources. What they call 'Light' and 'Dark.'_

_Artanis, hopes to bridge the religious schism between the two factions. A history of Old Earth has not given me cause for optimism in this regard, but I do not presume to judge._

_Terrans and protoss have approached the subject of psionics from opposite perspectives. I suspect the truth of the matter lies somewhere in between…_

**-Reigal's logs, Over Shakuras.**

* * *

The Khalis was beautiful.

It was as clear as crystal yet within it was a light that emanated into the surrounding room. There was a sort of warmth to it, that made everyone feel more alive.

Not that Kerrigan ever saw it.

The Queen of Blades parted ways with the company at Char. She went down to command her forces, fighting alongside Khakar and his men. A full-scale war was now erupting on Char as more fresh warriors streamed out into battle. The Second Overmind had rallied and now there was bitter fighting.

Zeratul hoped that the resulting conflict would force Daggoth to withdraw his forces. It would go a long way to aiding them. As their ships came out into view over Shakuras, however, he felt a sense of unease. That unease continued while they descended to Telamatros.

There at the base of the ramp, they met Ulrezaj. He was favoring his left side and bore a scar on the side of his face. Artanis moved swiftly up and embraced him. "Ulrezaj, I am glad to see you alive. We have done as we planned."

Ulrezaj returned it, somewhat unsteadily. "I am pleased to hear it, Artanis. But there are matters you need to speak to the Matriarch about. I cannot stay."

Zeratul sensed around him. There was fear in the air, anger, and distrust. Nor could he sense any Khalai in this place. "What has happened here, Ulrezaj?"

"Kaloth has launched a new offensive." Said Ulrezaj. "Our defenses were broken and the Xel'Naga temple was seized. Even now he is mustering vast reserves of zerg to use the place as a staging ground. "New Antioch is barely holding out, though Vorazun is there."

"Let me join you then." Said Artanis. "We can yet retake it."

"Unfortunately, there is something else you need to do. I'm forbidden to say more." Said Ulrezaj. "Follow me."

He led them through the halls, and wherever they walked, Zeratul saw Ulrezaj's warriors. They moved into the throne room, and he opened the door. They strode in, as Ulrezaj faced away.

Raszagal moved to where Artanis, Selendis, and Zeratul formed. She looked unsteady and there was something different about her. Zeratul could not tell what it was, but there was something to it.

"Congratulations, all of you." Said Raszagal. "Your success has brought us the promise of hope against the Zerg. However, we face a new threat within our own ranks. In your absence, Judicator Aldaris and an entire legion of Khalai survivors from Aiur have begun an open revolt against us."

What? How was this possible? Aldaris had changed surely. Yet it fits. The distrust had been growing even then. "By the gods, this is ill news indeed! Why would Aldaris betray us so?"

Raszagal looked away. "He and his ilk believe that it was wrong to have abandoned Aiur and consorted with our people. Their prejudices have driven them to perpetuate the Conclave's sin against us! Even now, Aldaris and his loyalist Templar forces are preparing to attack our Citadel".

"I can scarcely believe this." Said Artanis. "As if the Zerg were not enough! Matriarch, are you certain of this?"

"All too certain, young Templar." Said Raszagal. "Executor, as Matriarch of the Dark Templar and custodian of this world, I hereby order you to terminate Judicator Aldaris, and quell this untimely uprising without delay! There will be no dissent among us while the Zerg are poised to strike!" She wanted him killed? This did not seem like her. Something was very wrong.

"We should plan our attack soon." Said Zeratul. "The sooner we tend to this, the better."

He led them quickly into a side room. Why would the Matriarch order Aldaris and his kind slaughtered? What had Aldaris done to warrant this. "There is something amiss here. The Matriarch has always been a wise and gentle soul. Though there is some merit in her decision, this is very unlike her."

"That may well be... But right now we have a friend to kill. May Adun forgive us." Said Artanis.

"We will do no such thing." Said Selendis. "I want to know how it was that all this happened. I will speak with the men."

"And we shall go to the border." Said Artanis.

And so they all set about their own tasks. Zeratul and Artanis headed over the dunes and came to the outpost on the border. There they set about establishing fortifications and organizing the defenses. The outpost had been built beneath the shadow of a vast Xel'naga Temple. Within it Zeratul could see the forces of Aldaris. They had erected photon cannons on the cliffs and spires.

Yet they did not attack. Not as Zeratul shored up the defenses, not as he summoned in new warriors. And not, days later, as Selendis joined them. Zeratul felt that she was troubled.

"Be advised, Executor, our forces are divided." Said Artanis. "Aldaris has taken control of our Templar warriors and Arbiters. It is possible that he may even send Archons against us." There was fear in his voice.

"Fear not, comrades, for we have Archons of our own!" said Zeratul quickly. "Should the dire need arise, all Dark Templar may merge to become Dark Archons. Though we sacrifice our warriors in doing so, only the might of the Dark Archons can match the forces of Aldaris."

"What are the powers of these archons?" asked Selendis.

"The archons of the Khalai channel the light to utilize psionic power over the physical plane." Said Zeratul. "However, the Dark Archon has an opposing power. Their powers are based around the manipulation of minds and thoughts. They may even shift the minds of other creatures, bringing them over to our side."

"Abhorrent." Said Selendis. "I will not allow such a power to be used on my brethren, whatever their actions." She paused. "I have spoken to my brothers on what happened. It seems that Raszagal entered the Xel'Naga Temple with a small entourage, a Tal'Darim priest and Ulrezaj. Aldaris was invited but did not attend.

"Later he was seen entering the temple. Something happened there, a battle of sorts. Several were killed and Aldaris was taken captive by order of the Matriarch.

"She ordered that he be tried, but it seems he escaped captivity and sheltered with Ankar. That was what Ulrezaj claimed, but some say that Ankar saved him from an unjust execution."

"Ulrezaj and Aldaris have hated one another for centuries." Mused Zeratul. "In the right circumstances, they could be driven to such actions. But what could have set it off? We had largely resolved the matter when we left."

"Whatever the reason." Said Selendis, "Ulrezaj pursued Aldaris who took shelter in ruins north of here. Many Khalai flocked to his banner, citing mistreatment by the Nerazim. There was a skirmish and Ulrezaj was forced to withdraw.

"That was when Kaloth launched his invasion. No word has been heard from Aldaris since. Ulrezaj has been forced to fend off the zerg while Aldaris remains in a defensive position."

"This is strange indeed." Said Zeratul. "If Aldaris truly had embraced the old policies of the Conclave, why should he wait? He might have decided to allow the zerg to destroy his enemies for him, but I do not think that he would remain idle."

"Agreed." Said Artanis. "Were Aldaris to leave the Nerazim to their fate, he would use the distraction to evacuate. Or perhaps assault the zerg."

"Yet the Matriarch was convinced of his treachery." Said Zeratul. "This riddle is difficult to decipher."

"There is one other thing." Said Selendis. "Kerrigan is here."

"What?" said Zeratul. "I was given to understand that her broods were defending."

"It seems she finished whatever business she had." Said Selendis. "She made contact with the Matriarch and is now landing on the opposite side of Aldaris' forces. No attacks have been launched yet, but-"

The door opened and a zealot entered. "Executor, Aldaris approaches."

Zeratul looked up. "We will go to meet him."

They found Aldaris before them. He stood, clad in the armor of an executor and flanked by many guards. At his right hand was Khakar. Zeratul strode forward, liking this less by the moment. "Aldaris, you have turned against us at a time when all the universe is set against the protoss. What is the meaning of this?"

"The meaning?" asked Aldaris, voice a perfect replica with which he'd once spoken. "You, Dark One, will never understand the designs of the Khalai.

"I wish to challenge you to single combat."

Zeratul eyed him. "Single combat? To what end?"

"The zerg are both our enemy." Said Aldaris. "Yet your fool of a Matriarch has dispatched you to assail my armies. No matter the victor, both of us will be devastated by this confrontation.

"I will face you in a final battle. If I am victorious you will withdraw your forces at once."

"And if I am the victor?" asked Zeratul.

"Then my warriors will join you in battle and I will render myself to your judgment." Said Aldaris.

It was probably the best solution to this fiasco. But something was off here. "So be it. Enough time and lives have been wasted."

"We will do battle at the peak of this structure." Said Aldaris, motioning. There was a raised fortress overlooking the landscape.

"Then let us do so and finish this." Said Zeratul. "Selendis, make contact with Kerrigan. Tell her that she is not to attack so long as we are here."

They took a shuttle up to it and Zeratul stepped down. Looking down on the landscape, he saw Kerrigan's forces arrayed. But they were not acting. Yet there were no air defenses against her forces on this side of the fortress.

Why?

He turned to Aldaris and drew his psi blade. As he did, a ceremony was called as zealots surrounded them. All the Khalai and Nerazim were now looking at what was happening. What happened here would be for all Shakuras to see.

"Are you both sure of this?" asked Artanis. "Surely there must be another way."

Aldaris looked to Kerrigan's brood, then back. "Not for the moment. May your mind's blade splinter."

And then he surged forward. Zeratul was driven back before an onslaughter. Aldaris had grown in strength since before. Parrying and thrusting, Zeratul rolled aside and brought around his psi blade. It passed through Aldaris, and the Judicator faded.

Then Aldaris appeared beside him and sent a blade forward. Zeratul parried, yet his thrusts were off. As if for a show, as if playing to a crowd. "You didn't think I'd be caught so easily did you, Zeratul? You have only destroyed a phantom."

Zeratul said nothing, parrying, and thrusting, keeping himself from initiating lethal strikes. What did Aldaris gain by stalling here? The location must have some meaning. A glance to the side revealed an overlord coming toward them.

Turning Aldaris' blade, Zeratul ran him through. But it faded. "Yet again, Executor, you destroy only a simulacrum of myself! You believe me to be a traitor, but it is you and the Matriarch who will usher our race to oblivion!"

What was he doing? Why make these cryptic hints when a straight statement would do. Why not say this when they were meeting? Why call a duel?

Zeratul turned to Aldaris and circled with him. Aldaris moved, little by little, setting his back to the air. Finally, Zeratul tired of this and unsummoned his blade. The overlord was near. "It is finished, Judicator. Surrender your forces, and join us in eradicating the Zerg."

"I would sooner die, Dark One, than tarnish the memory of Aiur by joining with you." Said Aldaris. "Your fate was sealed the moment your Matriarch allied herself with the Queen of Blades! Those of us still loyal to Aiur will never be slaves to Kerrigan and her Broods.

Artanis stepped forward. "Aldaris, be reasonable! Kerrigan has changed. She no longer seeks to enslave anyone. Do not force us to destroy you."

"You can no longer afford to be so naive, Artanis." Said Aldaris as the overlord loomed. "While you were securing the crystals, I discovered that your Matriarch has been harboring a dark secret! She has been manipulated by de―"

And then Kerrigan emerged. She descended, blazing with psionic energy. Before anyone could move, she drove her hand through the back of Aldaris' torso. "We have no time for this!"

Aldaris screamed and there was a wave of psionic energy as he died. His helmet clattered to the ground. There was a terrible, deadly silence. Was he dead? Why? "Kerrigan... What have you done?"

Kerrigan looked up and smiled. "I just cleaned up your mess, Protoss. Don't be so squeamish."

Rage welled up from the Khalai and Zeratul knew at once that no alliance with her was now possible. Aldaris was dead. It hadn't even set in yet. He had been an enemy, but…

Now Zeratul felt the rage welling up. "Wretched creature! This was a protoss matter; you had no right to interfere! Begone from this world! You are no longer welcome among us!"

Kerrigan shrugged. "Fine. I've done what I came here to do. I've ensured the destruction of the renegade Cerebrates, and I used you to do it. Have fun, mighty Protoss... We'll be seeing each other again, real soon..."

She went back into the Overlord and her forces departed.

Artanis stared down at all that remained, falling to his knees. The helmet of Executor Artanis lay blacked and twisted. And then it faded. The connection was cut as rage and helpless anger filled all the warriors.

No one was watching anymore.

Then a soldier walked out of the guards. He removed his helmet to reveal Aldaris, looking absurdly pleased with himself. "I trust I've made my point."

"What?!" said Artanis. "Aldaris, how are you alive? Kerrigan just-"

"She only destroyed one more phantom." Said Aldaris.

"What is the meaning of this,. Aldaris?" asked Zeratul.

"Suffice to say that it was never my intention to raise rebellion." Said Aldaris. "However, circumstances conspired to see it happen and I was made the leader. Raszagal's will has been subverted by demons beyond the veil of time and space.

"As such, I was forced to flee for my life and rallied those who wanted to fight to this fortress. However, my intention was to divert their wrath against the zerg. No doubt Raszagal told a different tale.

"A powerful demon named Amon has begun to influence her mind."

"But... but why the deception? Why not simply tell us this outright." Said Selendis in shock.

"A helpful complexity." Said Aldaris. "I suspected that Kerrigan's presence here was one of Amon's machinations. However, I had to confirm. "Remembering what I knew of her, I took appropriate steps. I knew that she was intelligent enough not to reveal her plans outright. So I opted to bait her."

"I see." Said Zeratul, things set in. "All those speeches were a deliberate deception.'

"Yes." Said Aldaris. "She would never reveal her plans outright. But if she were to suspect that I was about to reveal them, her limited self-restraint would fail. She would have to kill me, even if it meant being banished.

"But, if she were banished, she would not be able to resist a parting shot. No doubt gloating about how all was going according to her plans.

"For all her apparent cunning, the Queen of the Zerg is an immensely predictable creature."

"But why not simply tell us?" asked Artanis.

"Would you have believed me?" asked Aldaris. "You would think I was acting out of prejudice, and the Matriarch would vouch for her."

Zeratul shifted uneasily as the channel to the watching protoss faded. "The question now remains what must be done. If what you say is true, Aldaris, we cannot remove the Matriarch directly. Ulrezaj would oppose any successor we installed and there might be a civil war."

"Lie." Said Aldaris with a shrug.

"What?' said Zeratul.

"Go to the Matriarch and tell her that I was murdered by the Queen of Blades before I could reveal something." Said Aldaris. "Pretend as if we have all been playing along to her strings. "Say nothing.

"For the moment, Kerrigan wants us to succeed. But now we know she will return to Shakuras at some point."

"But surely the Matriarch will hear of your survival." Said Artanis.

"She will not. Because you will control who she sees and who she speaks to." Said Aldaris. "In name, she will command the Dark Templar.

"In reality, you, Zeratul will command until the crisis has been averted."

"You ask much of me, Aldaris." Said Zeratul.

"And what will you do?" asked Selendis. "My forces will go to aid our comrades." Said Aldaris. "Under the official command of Ankar. When all this is complete I will gladly submit myself to the judgment of the Nerazim for trial."

Zeratul shifted. "Very well then, I pray we can trust you Aldaris."

"Then you may understand my perspective better now." Said Aldaris.

Their positions had been reversed. There was a bitter irony in this.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Okay, this chapter was really hard to do.

See, this mission makes NO SENSE on several levels. I Aldaris rebelled because he found out Raszagal was corrupted that raises questions. How could Aldaris raise a rebellion if no one except him knew what he was rebelling for? And second, why would Aldaris fight Zeratul and Selendis while cryptically hinting? Why not just say flat out say 'Kerrigan has corrupted the Matriarch.'

And third, there was no possible time or place that Kerrigan was alone with the Matriarch. So she could not have broken her will without anyone noticing.

I've spent literally the entire story trying to create a context that actually makes sense. I just can't wait to have to figure out Patriot's Blood.


	45. Alexei's Findings

**Chapter Forty-five: Alexei's Findings**

_Dearest Helena,_

_I am sorry I have not been able to write to you before now. This… war has proven to be one disaster after another. By the time I arrived in the Koprolu Sector I found the government I had been sent to overthrow had already fallen. Now we find ourselves with the dubious task of conquering the man who took the Confederacy's place._

_Arcturus Mengsk reminds me of Napoleon in nature. A man of great ambition and masterful skill, but consumed by ambition. He had the audacity to declare himself an Emperor of this place._

_Even so, he has motivated those here to great feats of defiance._

_All the same, we've made great progress in our conquest. Several worlds have yielded to us since our recent conquests. Soon enough we will strike at the heart of the Dominion itself._

_I pray this finds you in good health,_

_Gerard._

* * *

Alan Schezar wasn't in the mood for this at the moment.

He'd been meeting with his forces on Shakuras. With the chaos of the conflict, Nova Squadron had established a beachhead in the crags. Inspecting the troops, he'd also observed the protoss conflict.

And now he was sitting across a table from Sarah Kerrigan. She had changed her appearance since the initial footage. Her tendril-like hair had been pushed back. Her mottled skin had cleared to green, and her claws were more like hands.

For his part, he found her just as disturbing.

"You killed Aldaris." Mused Schezar. "Why? All you had to do was stay silent."

"It didn't matter whether what he said was true or not." Said Kerrigan. "They would have believed him. He's Aldaris the incorruptible, I'm just the source of their meat shields."

Ah, so it was jealousy and feeling ill-used. As Schezar had judged, she was an entirely impulsive actor. So long as he stayed out of her general area of spite, and didn't openly outsmart her, he'd be fine. "…Why are you here, Kerrigan? My dealings were with Daggoth, even if they were by proxy with you.

"I don't see how you hanging yourself with the rope you've been given is any concern of mine." So much for not provoking her. Well, he was wearing a deadman's switch which would blow the entire command center up.

Kerrigan eyed him. "Your losing control, aren't you, Schezar? The UED is doing better than you ever imagined they would and you're afraid you'll lose your power."

Actually Schezar wasn't particularly worried. But he thought of all the little things that had gone wrong. If the UED didn't overplay their hand soon, he might have a problem. "Aren't we all? Do you have a remedy?"

"I just might." Said Kerrigan. "I have to keep Zeratul and company occupied here as long as possible. And you need assets. I can get you protoss agents."

Protoss agents? "An interesting proposition. How?"

"Simple enough." Said Kerrigan. "There is a Dark Templar, Ulrezaj, who is a serious enemy of Aldaris. He's also a rival to Zeratul and dislikes the Khalai."

"I know of him." Said Schezar. "But thus far I've had no means to offer him anything."

"Dark Templar have an ability to seize control of minds." Said Kerrigan. "Though it's an elaborate ritual."

Schezar paused. "Do they? How?"

"They fuse into dark archons." Said Kerrigan. "Zeratul told me it was the inverse of the normal archons. Their powers include mind control."

"So, I may give him the information I have on the swarm and controlling it." Said Schezar. "And he may use that information to create his own broods. You are playing a dangerous game, Kerrigan. This could make you wholly irrelevant to the goals of others."

"I doubt Ulrezaj will be able to maintain long term control over any broods he gathers." Said Kerrigan. "Just enough to give him an edge to win here. Then cause problems for Zeratul later.

"If you give him the information, you might get an alliance."

She knew something didn't she?

It probably had to do with her meeting with the Matriarch. Or so he assumed she had met with her when she flew into Telamatros under heavy guard. Schezar guessed that Kerrigan had been asked to murder Aldaris. Probably as insurance against the possibility that Zeratul would not.

Obviously the Matriarch had Artanis pegged as an easy puppet. It was not presently relevant. "Give me his location."

Kerrigan drew out a device from a compartment within her armor. "He's at these coordinates. Ulrezaj is commanding the defense against Kaloth."

"Very well then, Kerrigan." Said Schezar, taking it. "This information may be helpful to both of us. I'd ask you to stay longer, but I'm sure you are running late to receive your blood money."

Kerrigan looked at him with narrowed eyes. "How many worlds did you send the zergs against on 'raids' Schezar?"

"That was war." Said Schezar. "An old and honorable tradition. What you did was simple murder."

Kerrigan smiled and stood. "Keep telling yourself that. I won't keep you."

"Thank you." Said Schezar.

She walked out. Schezar opened a communicator. "Isabella, prepare my shuttle. Then get me a scanner sweep on the coordinates I send you. If you find protoss, we'll make other plans." He paused. "Also, have my flowchart ready for me. I'm not sure who we're siding with at the moment."

* * *

The Dylerian Shipyards had been destroyed. After that General Duke had withdrawn his forces from the quadrant. The UED had impressed most of the remaining Dylarian defense forces into the fleet. Some had gone into hiding and begun a resistance, one that was being rooted out now. The rest stood ready for the next stage of the invasion.

For his part, Gerard was pointing his gun downrange toward a target. It was not as far away as he'd used to shoot. But he still had an ability to aim far ahead of most men. The old man narrowed his eyes, squinting in the sunlight, pausing only to breathe in the fresh air. There was a bird chirping in the tree behind the target.

He liked these grounds. He'd have loved to take Helena here when they were younger and she could travel with the fleet.

Then he heard Alexei's footsteps approaching. With him was Captain Mark. "Gerard, we've just received news from our tracking devices on Char-"

"I do not care if God himself has descended from on high to bless our progress, Alexei." Said Dugalle flatly. "I will finish this shot."

Then Dugalle realized he was wondering at what Alexei had to say. He could not focus on his shot. At last, he lowered his gun and turned to Alexei. "What is it?"

"There's a new Overmind growing on Char." Said Captain Mark. "Nelson's tracker reported it."

"I see." Said Dugalle. "What kind of defenses does it have?"

"Significant ones." Said Alexei. "Fortunately the protoss have done much of our work for us. They're fighting with it even now. They managed to knock it into remission for a time, before withdrawing.

"Now the swarm is fighting itself. Large parts of it are drawing off, fleeing the planet.

If we strike now we could enslave the Overmind overnight."

"And then?" asked Dugalle.

There was silence. Alexei looked to Mark, who paused. "Once we had the Overmind we could easily conquer what's left of the Dominion."

"Could we?" asked Dugalle doubtfully.

"That was the plan, was it not?" asked Alexei.

Ah, that was what this was. "The situation has shifted now, Alexei. In our original plans, the Confederacy of Man would have collapsed in on itself after we 'kicked in the door.' Now, however, we are facing a highly motivated enemy. One who will fight tooth and nail to stop our liberation of the sector."

"All the more reason to use the swarm." Said Alexei.

"On the contrary, Alexei, it would doom us." Said Dugalle. "The protoss are currently engaged in an all-out war with the swarm. One that would likely end in their victory if we took the Second Overmind out of commission.

"If we were to seize control of the Second Overmind now, it would cause the protoss to regard us as the primary threat. If the entire sector unites against us, we will face serious resistance."

"But Gerard, the protoss are on the back foot." Said Alexei, voice frustrated. "They aren't in a position to launch any kind of assault. We might easily draw those forces engaging them and use them against Korhal-"

"Out of the question." Said Dugalle. "We were dispatched on a mission of liberation. I have no intention of feeding humans to the beast."

"Then what is our course of action, Gerard?" asked Alexei, voice disapproving.

Dugalle turned away. He and Alexei often disagreed, it was why Alexei was valuable to him. But Alexei always obeyed orders in the end. "We will remove Mengsk from the board. Nelson tells me that he is already making plans to that effect. Once the Dominion has been brought to heel, we will consolidate our hold over the terran sector. A year from now, we will have a secure position and our enemies will have torn themselves to pieces.

"Then we may think of going after the Second Overmind. Frankly, I doubt the Koprolu Sector will be secured in my lifetime. I only hope to pass the torch onto someone competent before things truly go to pieces." He sighed bitterly. "The UED may be fighting here for decades."

Alexei laughed. "You truly have grown cynical with age, Gerard. Alexander the Great conquered the known world before he was forty."

"Yes." Said Dugalle, reflecting that only Alexei could act this way around him. "And he did it so quickly that he ran himself ragged and died young. His son, wife, and mother were slaughtered by his 'loyal' subordinates and his empire fell to pieces.

"Alexander was a fool for all the tactical genius he possessed. Had he simply waited ten years and sent forth generals to fight on his behalf, no one would have heard of Rome.

History would have been dictated by the heirs of Alexander.

"But he has no heirs. His family was murdered by his own men. His empire was divided up among his subordinates. And all that remains of him now is a tale of reckless hubris."

"He did die gloriously, ruler of the known world." Noted Mark.

It was the last thing Dugalle wanted to hear and he turned to look at Mark. Mark flinched beneath his gaze and stepped back a pace. "Gloriously?

"Let me tell you what it means to die gloriously, young William. One dies gloriously in the defense of an ideal. Or the liberation of captive people. Or by preserving your people against the tides of a foreign invader.

"Not by driving ones' men through brutal deserts as part of a mad lust for conquest. And for what? So that he might feed his hunger for blood and conquest. And all the while his actions tore down everything that far better men had sought to build?"

"If you despise Alexander so much, why name the flagship of this fleet after him?" asked Mark, obviously taken off guard. "You could have called it Augustus, or the Julius."

Dugalle sighed and rested the butt of his gun on the grass. He looked down the barrel, and shifted it away. It was still loaded, he reminded himself. "It is a lesson. A reminder to myself of what happens to men who let pride cloud their reason."

Dugalle heard the flutter of wings, drew up the gun and whirled around. He aimed and fired. There was a fluttering of feathers and a large, turkey-like bird landed dead on the ground in front of the target.

Now that was a better challenge.

"Excellent shot, if I may say so, Gerard." Said Alexei.

"You may, Alexei." Said Gerard. "We'll have that for dinner tonight. Will you join us, Captain Mark."

"Of course, Admiral." said Mark.

There was a hope of victory. That was all one could pray for.

* * *

The Matriarch was different.

Looking at her, Kerrigan could tell. There was something about her eyes. Like they were empty, or if a blackness had covered what she was. Yet her voice came through all too clearly as Kerrigan entered the throne room.

"Is it done, Kerrigan?" asked the Matriarch. Her voice did not fit those eyes.

"Yes, of course, it is." Said Kerrigan. "Aldaris is dead, there's nothing left of his course."

"Excellent." Was that a darker tone there? "He was a destabilizing influence. With him gone we can finally focus in full against the zerg." Now it was gone.

"On that note, we may have a problem." Said Kerrigan. "Zeratul ordered me off the planet and my guess is that he's not going to have any shortage of people who agree with him.

"I'm not going to be able to stay around here any longer.

"I guess people liked him."

"I see." The Matriarch paused. "Even so, I thank you for your assistance thus far. Go in peace."

At that moment doors opened and guards strode the room. They bowed before her. "Matriarch, Zeratul and his forces are in their way to our outpost as we speak."

"I will go to meet them at once." Said Raszagal. Then she looked at Kerrigan. "You'd best go. I cannot be seen with you."

"Whatever you say, Matriarch." Said Kerrigan.

She strode out.

After Zeratul, Artanis and Selendis left the overmind, Kaloth had gone berserk. Kerrigan and Khakar had suffered serious casualties and been forced back. They'd had to retreat. One again, the protoss held only Char Aleph.

Kerrigan, for her part, was still moving her swarms en masse to other worlds under her control. Mostly ones like Valhalla V, where no population had returned yet. Khakar had agreed to cover her retreat.

She wasn't out of this yet.

Of course, she hadn't expected Zeratul to have the guts to directly banish her after killing Aldaris. Technically speaking, she was following Raszagal's orders. Actually she hadn't been thinking if she was honest. She's been remembering getting stabbed in the back and blasted off Char Aleph. And then she'd remembered Zeratul's humiliation of her and she'd acted.

Attacking Aldaris like that was stupid. She should have waited. Killed him in a way that was subtle.

That settled it. Kerrigan was going to focus on rebuilding her forces and preparing for the next stage. And the next time she did anything she was going to have a clear plan of action. Okay, okay.

She left Shakuras and did not look back.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

And here we have the next chapter.

I think I am going to end this thing after Shakuras in the next few chapters. Most of the short term arcs in this fic are complete. And this fic is already huge.

Keep in mind, Dugalle's perspective of Alexander is not mine. Dugalle is merely the opposite kind of commander. And Alexander's later actions infuriate him.


	46. Retaking Old Ground

**Chapter Forty-Six: Retaking Old Ground**

The commanders of the protoss fleet, at last, met within Raszagal's throne room. Aldaris and his forces were gone, having departed to reinforce the temple. Raszagal looked at them carefully as Artanis stewed. There were guards on hand, and the Matriarch herself was clad for war.

He'd trusted Kerrigan. She had saved his life, and then she had betrayed them. Aldaris had been right about her. "This entire chain of events has been masterminded by Kerrigan, and we played right into her hands!"

"Yes, we did, Artanis," said Zeratul.

"What are you talking about, Artanis?" asked Selendis. "Kerrigan didn't mastermind any of this! Even if she'd never come to Shakuras, we would have used exactly the same strategy! The only thing she achieved by coming here was making our task easier!

"If botching your diplomacy is to be considered the act of a mastermind, we need to set higher standards."

"Yet our course is set nonetheless," said Zeratul. "Using the Temple's energies against the renegade Zerg may accomplish Kerrigan's aims, but it is still our only chance of survival."

"And survive we will, my warriors," said Raszagal. "For too long have we labored in futile defense as our enemies push us further and further away from victory. The time has come to let loose the full fury of our powers! Never again shall Shakuras be despoiled by the foul touch of alien species! These Zerg shall be the first to fall before us!"

Zeratul shifted beneath her gaze. Could he truly have been subverted as Aldaris claimed? "Matriarch, I have served you for many millennia. I have always valued your wisdom and strength. Yet lately, in your mind, I have sensed something that clouds your true spirit. Though Kerrigan has gone, I wonder if her treachery still remains?"

Raszagal stepped down to put a hand on his shoulder. "Be at ease, Zeratul. I am still the same Raszagal you have always known. These recent events have weighed heavily upon me, and I am wearied. But fear not; my warrior spirit will shine before you, and light your path to victory."

"Indeed," said Zeratul.

"Then, you will fight with us on the front," said Selendis.

"I will take charge of the defense in one of the other battlefields," said Raszagal. "My presence among you would be of little help, but other places require inspiration. Vorazun and I shall fight as one."

"The time for action is upon us!" said Artanis. "The crystals must be taken to the Temple while the Zerg still muster their forces. I shall carry the Uraj myself, while Zeratul handles the Khalis."

"Executor Selendis," said Raszagal, "you shall provide escort for Artanis and Zeratul as they make their way to the Temple. Gods willing, we will channel the energies of the Zel'naga, and scour this world clean of the Zerg! Go now, my children, and know that the survival of our entire race depends upon your actions!" She paused. "When you bring the crystals to the Temple, the Zerg will surely send all of their legions to destroy you. You must be prepared to protect the Temple itself from the Swarm!"

"I understand," said Selendis.

So it was that the company parted ways. As they headed in shuttles toward the temple, word came to them of battles fought elsewhere. Raszagal had taken her personal guard to aid Vorazun. Even now, they were launching an offensive against the zerg. The zerg seemed to have lost the initiative, perhaps because of the conflict on Char.

Then perhaps there was hope yet.

"Zeratul, may I ask something," said Selendis. "You claimed to have served the Matriarch for millennia. How can this be so?"

"When we Dark Templar die, our spirits persist in the darkness," said Zeratul. "Eventually, we take on a new form and are born again in new flesh. Attachments from one life may often persist.

"I have served Raszagal in many lives."

Selendis almost dismissed it as absurd. To return to this world after becoming one with the Khala could hardly be considered a good thing.

When Zeratul came within sight of Ulrezaj's base, he saw tens of thousands of zerg. The creatures were clustered around it. A hatchery had been established. Yet Dark Templar were gathering with the zerg around them. There were also many Dark Archons, radiating red energy.

Landing, he saw Ulrezaj meditating. "Urazaj, what is the meaning of this?"

Ulrezaj turned and waved. "Hail, Zeratul, and Artanis.

"I have done my work well."

"These zerg, they obey you?" asked Artanis.

"Yes," said Ulrezaj. "Some time ago, my brethren and I succeeded in seizing control of several drones. We have been working to create new broods under our dominion since.

"Recent events have given us a breakthrough."

"What recent events are these?" asked Zeratul.

"If you must know, a terran named Alan Schezar approached me and gave me all the data he had on the subject," said Ulrezaj. "He seemed to want Daggoth to fail."

"And you used the information?" asked Artanis.

"I didn't see any harm in using it for our own ends," said Ulrezaj. "And it helped me speed up the process of creating my own slave broods quickly.

"As soon as he left, I had some of my brethren track him.

"He's working with the UED that clashed with you on Braxis. And I suspect that he's also had dealings with the Second Overmind. Something about his mind was... different from his guards. It was like a terran mind, but reshaped into that of a zerg."

"I doubt Schezar has any loyalty to either," noted Artanis. "He changes sides at a rate that is truly astounding."

"Schezar is on his own side, and allies with others on the basis of pragmatism," said Zeratul. "He does not have an ideology beyond his own factions self-interest. He may make an alliance or deals with others, and he generally upholds his end of the bargain. But he intends to rule this sector for himself, not as a servant to any other power."

"I told you so," said Selendis.

"Yes, Selendis, you need not rub it in," replied Artanis.

"In any case, Aldaris is dead, so perhaps-" began Ulrezaj.

"He isn't dead," said Zeratul flatly.

Ulrezaj paused. "What do you mean?"

"Aldaris deliberately engineered the situation in order to discredit Kerrigan," said Zeratul. "She merely destroyed one more illusion. I kept the secret of motivating the Khalai into a rage, and uniting our forces during the crisis."

"I see," said Ulrezaj. "Well, that does seem like him. Why did you decide not to tell the Matriarch this much, Zeratul?"

"The Matriarch has been subverted," said Zeratul grimly. "I sense strange darkness in her thoughts. Something is influencing her decisions. Surely you must have noticed inconsistencies in her actions?"

"All things change," replied Ulrezaj. "Where have you been when they did?" Then he turned to Artanis. "In any case, Artanis, we can now use these zerg broods as expendable shock troops to clear the way. The Khalai may advance behind them, while my Dark Templar will run interference."

"A fine plan," said Selendis. "Let us put it to the test. I will cover us from the air."

"And I will assist Aldaris," said Zeratul. "Ulrezaj, you and Artanis shall cooperate."

"Understood," said Ulrezaj.

* * *

So it was that they took their places and the battle began. For the first day, all was silent as the sides mobilized. Then they struck. Artanis and Ulrezaj put their strategy to the test and descended on a major zerg hive upon a hill. Massive numbers of zerglings surged up the slopes. They drew the fire of the sunken colonies and broke the defenses. Then the zealots of the Khalai rushed in after them.

As the zerg were drawn away, Ulrezaj landed behind with several reavers. The barrage obliterated the rear defenses, and Dark Templar surged in. Artanis heard reports of Aldaris, Selendis, and Zeratul launching a similar assault.

The zerg fought viciously in the defense, and reinforcements came from other hives. They moved with greater coordination, now. When they saw a reaver fire, they scattered so only a few would fall. Zerglings surrounded and cut down dragoons. When zealots charged, some of the hydralisks would draw back while others fired. In so doing, they drew the zealots into the center of the base and far from the dragoons.

Many died in battle.

But in the end, the hive was laid to waste.

"Artanis," said Zeratul, "we have crushed our target hive. We should move on to the next."

Days past and the battles continued. It became a blur as Ulrezaj wielded his zerg as suicide troops, sending them into the worst parts of the battle. In so doing, many lives were saved, and the enemy was laid to waste. The protoss, united, drove the zerg further and further back toward the temple. Battle after battle was waged, and yet Artanis felt as though this was only the tip of a far greater enemy.

"We now have a clear shot to the temple," said Selendis.

"That is good news," said Zeratul. "However, it would not due to begin the ceremony without proper defenses. Aldaris, Selendis, and I will press on to the temple. Ulrezaj, Artanis, it is my will that you deal with the other hives on the mainland."

"As you command, Zeratul," said Artanis.

And so began yet more days of battle. The temple loomed on the horizon, and Artanis watched as the battle continued from afar. Then he and Ulrezaj turned their attention to conquest.

"I do not like this unconditional pardoning of Aldaris, Artanis," said Ulrezaj, when they had a spare moment. "Many of our warriors now lie dead in battle because of him."

"The matter must wait, Ulrezaj," said Artanis. "For now, we must focus on the task at hand."

And focus they did.

After several more battles, they drove in the last of the hives. Artanis watched in satisfaction as the remaining zerg fled on overlords. "The zerg defenses are broken! Now they are withdrawing back!"

"Excellent work, Artanis, we should withdraw to the Temple and prepare," said Zeratul.

But Ulrezaj looked to the far side of the river, where yet more hives lay to conquer. "Why should we do so?"

"Ulrezaj?" asked Artanis.

"Why not go forth and destroy the zerg around us?" asked Ulrezaj. "We might secure the temple completely!"

"With respect, Ulrezaj, such a battle would be difficult," said Artanis. "The zerg have fortified the whole shoreline. Establishing a beachhead would be difficult. Even if it were made, we would have difficulty moving our forces. The enemy might launch attacks against us at any time.

"Better to conserve our strength and defend the temple."

Ulrezaj nodded. "Very well, then.

"With the mainland retaken, it should be a simple matter. My broods will form a defensive formation."

As they moved off, something occurred to Artanis. It came to him as he watched Ulrezaj directing the animals with his will. "May I ask something, Ulrezaj."

"Of course," said Ulrezaj.

"What is it like to be in contact with the zerg?" asked Artanis.

"They are pathetic creatures. Physically impressive, but wholly devoid of will," said Ulrezaj. "They have only the beginnings of sentience. Controlling them is the essence of simplicity.

"I need only establish myself as a greater entity."

"But surely they hate us protoss," said Artanis.

"You misunderstand the nature of zerg," said Ulrezaj. "A hundred years is a long time for humans, but for us it is only a moderate length of time.

"It is a far greater extent for the zerg.

"Entities like the Overmind, Zasz, Daggoth are not leaders to them, but gods. These zerg on Shakuras are a new generation. In their minds, they have dwelled here for hundreds of generations. Zerg all have their minds connected, so when they die, all they know is transported to the many.

"A more efficient version of the Khala, if you will.

"However, the swarm lacks any kind of individual will. Instead, it serves as a backdrop for the Overmind, Kaloth, and Daggoth to act as coordinators. Since cerebrates are formed from Dark Templar energies. All I needed to do was present myself as a cerebrate in a different form.

"Gradually, I swayed them over to my side."

"I see," said Artanis, finding the idea disturbing. He did not press the matter further.

Soon they came to the temple. The remnants of the creep were now fading, and new buildings had been erected. Dozens of photon cannons were now being raised all around them.

Zeratul walked to greet them.

"Zeratul, you are here," said Ulrezaj.

"I am. However, Aldaris has taken charge of the outer defenses," said Zeratul. "He is reactivating our defense systems. Ulrezaj, coordinate with Selendis on the same mission.

"Artanis, come with me."

Artanis motioned to the probe carrying the Khalis. It was a truly beautiful thing, sparkling and radiating immense light. When near the Uraj, the two crystals seemed to radiate and communicate. Yet as they went into the temple, Artanis sensed a different kind of darkness.

There was something in the air here.

"This place is different from the last time I was here," said Artanis.

"I am aware," said Zeratul. "Nevertheless, we must begin the ritual."

* * *

Selendis stood, overseeing the creating of yet more photon cannons. Ulrezaj, meanwhile, was growing sunken and spore colonies. The idea of putting her own kind near such horrors disturbed her. But Artanis had assured her his broods were passive, and Ulrezaj was competent.

"The Uraj is secured," said Artanis through a psychic link that all could hear.

"As is the Khalis," said Zeratul. "Selendis, Zeratul, and I will begin to channel the Temple's energies. You must prevent the Zerg from destroying the Temple while we work! Adun be with you, Executor!"

"And so victory is all but ours," said Ulrezaj, sounding disappointed. "I wonder if the terror inspired by Daggoth wasn't wholly due to the Conclave's-"

And then Daggoth was there. Not as a presence but as a physical form of darkness. It cast a shadow over all the land. Every light waned as the swarm mustered. Flyers filled the sky as the ground trembled beneath an onslaught.

**"PATHETIC SERVANTS OF AMON! PREPARE TO DIE!"** roared Daggoth. And all who heard his voice cowered.


	47. Eucatastrophe

**Chapter Forty-Seven: Eucatastrophe**

Never before had Kaloth seen Daggoth in such a fury.

He observed in awe as flyers descended on the outlying protoss defenses. They came in an onslaught. It struck the photon cannons, blasting them to pieces as the ground forces were swept away. Dragoons made a stand as zealots fled, but many died in moments. Protoss vessels flew in to meet them, only to be met by Devourers.

"Artanis!" said Selendis, her voice controlled. "Guardians and mutalisks are pressing toward our outer defenses!"

"Prepare to repel them at once, Selendis." over the psychic channels. "The ritual must not be interrupted."

It had taken a lot of work to learn to access protoss communications. However, Daggoth had devised the means to link up to their networks. So long as he kept a low profile, he could provide information. Daggoth was now striking at all the most vulnerable parts of the overextended line. Kaloth had allowed them to advance until their lines were at their breaking point.

The battle the Matriarch had fought had done the job of dividing the protoss forces. The sacrifices of the Swarm there had ensured the enemy could not focus their power. In a direct confrontation, the protoss could stand against the Swarm. But divide them, and it would be a simple matter to conquer them one by one.

"Be warned, Ulrezaj, they have some new breed of mutalisks," said Selendis, panicking creeping into his tone. "These... devourers spit a corrosive acid that is burning through shield and armor alike."

"It matters not," replied Ulrezaj. "The zerg are only good for sheer numbers-"

Ultralisks landed in other locations to the south. They were supported by hydralisks and struck at the southern bases. Dark Templar and Khalai alike were ripped to shreds by tusks and spines. Overlords ensured none could hide, only flee or fight. The traitor zerg rushed to support them, but even as they did, they ran into lines of lurkers. Ulrezaj had been skilled in his deployment, but he lacked understanding of the broods.

He'd focused almost exclusively on the lesser broods. A critical error. The sort only an amateur would make, Kaloth had made it when he was younger. This was why the Overmind gifted cerebrates with one strain at a time. When you got all of them at once, you had no idea how to use them.

Thus the lurkers tore through his forces en masse. And since he did not value his forces, he had not brought any overlords. Without their coordination, the Slave Broods' ground forces were decimated in moments. Zerglings were impaled by the hundreds, as hydralisks lasted only a few extra moments. The mutalisks, meanwhile, shot overhead to shore up the defenses on the southern bases.

"What were those?" asked Ulrezaj.

"Lurkers," said Selendis, trying to keep control of herself. "Kaloth maneuvered them between our bases to intercept!"

Meanwhile, Selendis and her ships were driving back the air thrust. Their anti-air capabilities were tearing through the mutalisks. However, the photon cannons had been obliterated. So Kaloth ordered the withdrawal of his guardians across the river.

Selendis, of course, pursued them. It was in their nature to be aggressive. The Khalai tried to eradicate all zerg en masse, rather than work around them. A worthy pursuit, but one that could leave them exposed.

Case in point, even as they closed on the guardians, Kaloth loosed his trap. Wave after wave of scourges shot toward them in the air. They hardly had any time to adjust their fire before they were upon them. Kaloth aimed for the carriers first.

The protoss showed admirable courage. Many of the scouts interposed themselves between the scourges. Dozens of explosions, great and small, filled the sky as the battle turned. They died to save the larger vessels that they might retreat. Even so, several carriers fell, and many scouts were destroyed. The rest shot over the base, and the dragoons covered their retreat.

"Ulrezaj, there are massive numbers of zerg disembarking near your hives!" said Selendis.

Of course, while all this was happening, Daggoth had landed more ground forces. These had shot toward the slave broods and assaulted their nearly defenseless bases. Ulrezaj had a few sunken colonies and some proton cannons. But with his ground forces annihilated and his air forces engaged, his hive was overrun. Flesh was torn as the Swarm thirsted for blood.

The Slave Broods were rapidly being put out of their misery.

"Ultralisks are coming at us en masse!" said Selendis. "There are dozens of them! And thousands of zerglings with them!"

By now, Ulrezaj had realized what was happening and was panicking. More forces were landing at the bases and approach the bases. And yet then something else happened. More slave broods came out in massive numbers to intercept the assault. Apparently, Ulrezaj had possessed other hive clusters.

"Hydralisks are attacking our bases in massive numbers! We're cut off!" said Selendis.

It didn't really matter. Zeratul was taking charge now. "Retreat, immediately. Draw back to the second line of defense. Ulrezaj-"

"I'll use my swarms to slow them down," said Ulrezaj.

The slave broods were sent en masse like a hammer to smash those attacking Selendis. They covered the retreat of Ulrezaj and opened the way for her. Those who had been lead astray by the Dark Templar were now casually disposed of. As no more than tools.

Kaloth had sacrificed many zerg. But he had always sought to make those sacrifices mean something. Even those he had allowed to die against Tassadar because of Kerrigan's. They had been martyrs to the cause of the Overmind.

These slave broods were not martyrs. They were battering rams. Inanimate objects thrown to soften defenses like so many impaler rounds. All to slow down an enemy, a competent cerebrate could have defeated.

The hubris of this Dark Templar astounded Kaloth.

"Reinforce the photon cannons!" said Selendis, mustering her reserves. Her fleet limped into position. "Scouts, stand by to intercept guardians! Carriers provide ground support!"

"We're losing so quickly," said Ulrezaj, voice shocked.

Kaloth sent in the full might of the Swarm from every direction. And Daggoth drove them into a rage. Yet the protoss fought on, their heroes at the front. There was Aldaris, standing before his men and casting psionic storms into his forces.

"Devourers are coming from the north!" said Selendis. "They're coming at us from every side!" Now she was barely keeping control of herself.

"My broods have been wiped out!" said Ulrezaj. "How is that even possible?!" His voice was shaking.

**"YOUR PRAYERS SHALL NOT AVAIL YOU!"** roared Daggoth. **"YOU AND ALL YOUR KIND SHALL BURN IN THE VOID PREPARED FOR THE WORSHIPPERS OF AMON!"**

"The photon cannons are failing!" said Selendis. "All reserves to the defenses!"

The defenses were broken on all sides. The armies of the protoss fled, many dying before they could reach the temple. Kaloth and his forces surged toward the temple that even now was flickering with energy. Guardians fired globs of acid to burn the walls.

This corrupted idol would burn with the rest.

"Executor, the channeling is complete!" said Zeratul. "Withdraw our forces into the Temple... and brace yourself!"

The protoss fled within the walls, hoping themselves safe. They were wrong. Kaloth would tear every stone of this temple up before Amon ruled it.

* * *

It was the deep breath before the plunge.

Artanis could hear the sound of the zerg firing upon the temple, even as the Khalis and Uraj were set in place. In these few moments of silence, with nothing to do but think, something occurred to him. It was something that he should have asked long ago.

But with all the chaos, he'd never had the time. "Might I ask something, Zeratul?"

"Yes," said Zeratul.

"I have been upon this world for a long time," said Artanis. "And yet, I have never seen the sun."

"The sun is almost always hidden from sight by the energies of this place," said Zeratul. "However, if this works, we may well see it today. The temple will draw upon the innate void energies of Shakuras and use them as a weapon." He drew out a green crystal and offered it to Artanis. "Take the activation crystal."

Quickly the two of them stepped into the stand as wounded protoss limped into the room. The temple was vast, and yet their army had filled every room. Now, Artanis and Zeratul were raised upward into the violet ceiling. As the designs passed him by, Artanis wondered if they should not have stayed and fought.

Perhaps they would have all died. But the zerg should have paid a high price for it. Higher than if the temple collapsed on their heads, which seemed likely now. Where was Aldaris? Artanis had not seen him, or Selendis and Ulrazaj, for that matter. He prayed they had survived.

But their survival would be for naught if this plan of their did not work. Now Artanis knew how Aldaris had felt when the cerebrate had returned to life. All their strategies and plans had revolved around these gems. Good warriors had died to see these returned.

What if the Khalis and Uraj failed? What if something had damaged one of them and made them nonfunctional? What hope was there then?

None.

But surely Tassadar would not have set them on this path, had they been destined to be destroyed. But what if Tassadar was not real? What if he was but an extraordinary protoss, a great moral teacher, but not a god? What if Tassadar was but a madman who had channeled his delusions to the cause of justice? Surely no madman could have deceived all the world?

But he had not.

Aldaris and the Conclave had seen him as such. Yet Tassadar had been right. His choices had never led them astray. This doubt was irrational, Artanis must accept that Tassadar would not abandon them.

And yet, as lights began to fail and the howls became ever louder, it was difficult to believe.

In the end, they were committed. There was nothing to do but have faith. It had always been so easy when Tassadar had been here, but he was gone. Just as so many others were.

The lift reached the top. Artanis and Zeratul moved forward toward the activation crystal. Around the shield, they saw tens of thousands of zerg flying around them. They were like a legion, and the shield was failing. At any moment, it would fall, and this sacred temple would burn, and with it, all hope for the protoss race.

Artanis put in his crystal at the same time as Zeratul and put all his hopes into play.

The crystals began to spin, and then light poured in. Psychic energies swirled around the temple en masse. A great pillar of light shot upwards and then radiated outward. All went white as the roar became deafening. For a moment, Artanis stood at a tempest of power. He saw nothing, heard nothing, and sensed so many things that he could hardly comprehend them.

And when the light settled, the zerg were gone.

There were no corpses, no remnants to show they had ever been there. The twilight of Shakuras faded away, and a swift sunrise rose overhead. Looking out into the distance, Artanis beheld the land all around. Where once the festering corruption of the zerg had clung to every rock, now there was only healthy land.

On and on, it stretched.

And Artanis knew without a word that victory was theirs. Every zerg upon Shakuras, every one of the defiling monstrosities was destroyed. Would there be battles to come? Perhaps, but now the protoss stood united.

The darkness of the world had passed them by, and a new dawn had come. Now, at last, they could rebuild the civilization that had been shattered. Yet it would not be Khalai or Nerazim, but a mix of both virtues, without the extremes that had nearly consumed them. A new protoss race would emerge from these trials, wiser and stronger than ever.

It was a moment he would never forget.

Once again, the promises of Tassadar had withstood all challenges. Shakuras had held. And though the planet was in the hands of the zerg, Aiur had not yet fallen.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

So, the final chapter is done.

This fic was way longer than I expected it to be. Brood War is, by nature, a far more complicated story. I'm finding it difficult to think of things to say. When you pour years of effort into something, in the end, you feel sort of exhausted.

Next fic will focus more on the UED and Dominion conflict, I suppose.


End file.
